TUAOA: Naruto Kitsune Tales rewrite
by adngo714
Summary: my original kitsune tales rewritten. The story is still a cross-over with Kingdom Hearts, but it is pretty much the same, but with improvements. Please review, because a lack of reviews bothers any author, and makes them think that their story is no good.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any crossovers that I may implement. There I said it! On with the story!

Naruto: Kitsune Tales 1

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Tear speech"_

'_Tear thought'_

_**Jutsu**_

Prologue:

5 years ago, a powerful demon, the Kyubi no Kitsune, came to Konoha, and started to attack the village. Many shinobi were sent out to battle or delay this titan. The shinobi were dying quickly, outmatched by the giant kitsune.

"We need to hold on until the Fourth Hokage gets here!" Screamed one of the many Jonin participating in the battle. "Where is he?" Asked one of multiple Chunin, also participating in the battle.

Suddenly, a gigantic toad appeared on the scene, and on its head was none other then the Yondaime himself, Namikaze Minato. Before him slept his recently first born son, Naruto. Uzumaki Kushina had died due to complications after giving birth to Naruto. The infants name came from his Godfather's first book. Minato began some seals in order to seal the Kyubi into his son. As the fourth Hokage of Konohagkure, he wouldn't ask anybody else to sacrifice their child if he was unwilling to do the same.

"This is it. The Kyubi's rampage will stop here. _**Shiki Fūjin**_!

The Shinigami appeared in all of his deathly glory. The Shinigami did its job by impaling Minato with his hand and grabbed the soul of the Kyubi no Kitsune, who screamed in anguish, as the yang half of its soul slowly started to be absorbed into Naruto, while the Ying half of its soul got absorbed into the belly of Minato. The Third Hokae of Konoha, the Sandaime, arrived just when the Kyubi vanished, and he heard Minato's last words.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen, please take care of my son, Naruto, for me,, but don't tell him who his father is, until he is ready. I want him to grow up like a normal boy. I want the village to see him as a hero." At those words, the Sandaime knew that he was too late.

"I am sorry that I wasn't here earlier, to take your place. But I promise you that Uzumaki Naruto will be treated like a normal boy and as a hero. Namikaze Minato, the fourth Hokage, farewell." Naruto, as a result of the Kyubi being sealed into him, became a kitsune hanyou. The last sight that Minato saw before he died was a tail, beginning to protrude out of his son.

"This…might complicate his treatment just a tiny bit." Minato uttered sarcastically, before saying, "I love you, my son." Minato then died.

The Sandaime was speechless. What faced him was Naruto, evidently growing hanyou features. "I promised that I would take care of him. Wait a minute, where are his hanyou features?" Naruto's hanyou features had disappeared. "Oh well, this does make it easier to transport him to my home and keep his hanyou features hidden, for now, so I am not complaining."

Chapter 1: Enter the kitsune hanyou.

-5 years later, October 10-

Naruto was sleeping peacefully, when he suddenly woke up. He looked around confused, because he was not in his room in the Hokage tower. He was in a place that he had never seen before. Glancing down, he was ankle deep in water, yet, he was not wet.

"How did I get here?"

Naruto starts to explore this dungeon, or whatever it was. Eventually, he came across a large cage, with a piece of paper that had the kanji for SEAL on it, but he couldn't see who or what was in it.

"_Kit, come closer to the cage. I promise that I won't bite."_

"I'm not a kit. I don't even know what that is. I'm just a child!"

From out of the shadows of the cage stepped out the most beautiful woman that Naruto had ever seen, but then again, he only saw the ANBU, who always had their mask on, and the Sandaime. She had silver hair that fell past her shoulders that seemed to shine in the light. She was wearing a red kimono that went past her knees. She was wearing a simple pair of sandals. She had light, silver eyes with a red iris that expressed no bloodlust or killing intent, but a gentle look, almost like love, not that Naruto would recognize it. However, what surprised him the most were her ears that lay on top of her head, and her nine tails swaying softly in the nonexistent wind behind her. The tails were blood red, with silver tips, while the ears were red with golden tips, the same shade as Naruto's blonde hair.

"Who…who are you? And where am I?"

"_I am the Yang half of Kyubi no kitsune, but you can call me…"_

"Wait a minute…KYUBI? You…you were the one who attacked the village 5 years ago, and killed my parents."

"_I'm sorry, kit, but let me continue. As I was saying, I am the Kyubi no kitsune, but you can call me Tear, a vixen. We are in your mindscape. 5 years ago, I attacked Konoha, but not willingly. I was under control by a madman named Uchiha Madara. When the fight ended, my Yang half, that is, my light, was sealed within you, so that is why I am here."_

"Kyubi, no Tear, you are in my body, so let me ask you a question." With a nod from Tear, Naruto continued. "Why haven't you tried to escape?"

"_Even if I wanted to, I can't. This seal keeps me in you. Besides, I find it peaceful in here anyway. I don't want to leave, and even if I did forcefully break the seal and leave, it would kill us both."_

"Tear, I have another question."

"_Ask away."_

"How come you don't want to leave?"

"_Sigh…over the years, I have taken a liking to you. I almost see you as a son. I don't want to leave you, especially since I, indirectly, killed your family."_

"Well, kaa-san..."

"Wait, you think of me as your mom?"

"Yes, since you think of me as your son, it's only fitting to refer to you as my mother, or at least, a mother figure."

Tear had tears in her eyes (ironic, no?), but Tear knew that Naruto needed a motherly figure. _"I am honored that you think of me as your mother. There are…certain benefits for having me sealed in you. Observe."_

Tear makes a hand seal, and Naruto feels very strange. Subconsciously, Naruto scratches the back of his head, and he is met with something that feels strange. He turns back to Tear and she holds up a mirror, saying "Happy birthday!" Naruto stared at his reflection. He only looked different. His eyes became silver and slanted, like a fox. The iris was blue. His hair, from being blond before, now had traces of silver high lights. On top of that, it seemed longer by half an inch and covered his ears completely. Naruto could still hear, on account of two ears sticking on top of his head. The ears, about an inch long, were red with golden tips, just like his mothers. However, what shocked him beyond belief was the tail that was swishing back and forth behind him, red with a silver tip, just like his mother's tails, although he only had one.

"Nani? What did you do to me?"

"_When I was sealed within you, Naruto, an unexpected side effect occurred. That is your side effect, but I managed to hide it by suppressing my chakra thus keeping it dormant within you. You can do the same thing to hide it, simply by suppressing my own chakra, so you can continue to live a normal life, or as normal as it can get for you. Now, if you don't have any other questions…"_

"For now, I don't."

"_Then I shall return you to your world. But if you need to talk to me, I'll always be in your mind. Just think about what you want to say, and I'll respond as soon as I can, although I may be busy."_

Naruto is zipped back to the real world, where it was almost noon. After being awoken, he got up and heard a knock on the door.

"Naruto, are you awake?"

Forgetting about his hanyou features, he replied "Yes I'm awake. You can come in."

The Sandaime walked in, and greeted Naruto.

"Good afternoon, Naruto, and happy birthday. I hope that you slept…Naruto, what happened?"

"Nani? I don't see anything…"

The Sandaime walked Naruto into the restroom, where he pointed at the mirror.

"Oh that. Those were birthday gifts from…someone."

"And who might that be?"

"My…mom gave them to me."

"Your mom? No one has seen her since the Yondaime died."

"Not my maternal mom, my other mom, who is inside me."

Sarutobi realizes that Naruto was talking about the Kyubi. He was shocked. Sandaime thought that the Kyubi was a male. To think that it could be a mother figure. He shuddered.

"Naruto, are you talking about…the Kyubi?" 'I'm not supposed to talk to him about that yet. Curses!'

"Yes…and no. I see the Kyubi as my mom, but she would prefer it if I called her Tear or kaa-san."

The Sandaime practically face vaulted due to shock. But he quickly recovered.

"You shouldn't trust her. She may backstab you."

"I'm aware of that." Replied Naruto.

"Anyway, I was going to tell you, that for your birthday, I have secured you an apartment, but you can't go looking like…"

Before Sarutobi could finish, Naruto had suppressed his kaa-sans chakra, giving him the looks of an ordinary 5 year old boy. He looked exactly like a five year old should, abit a little short for his age, but the only difference was that he had highlights of silver in his blond hair. It was barely noticeable.

"How did you do that?"

"Tear said that if I wanted to look normal, then all that I had to do is suppress her chakra."

"I see, well, in that case, you can go like that to your new apartment. Here, I'll show you where it is."

Nearly ten minutes later, Naruto stood in front of his own apartment. Sandaime gave him the keys, and he turned to leave.

"Oh before I forget, here is some money. Happy birthday again, Naruto."

"Thanks, oji-san!"

The Sandaime nearly face vaulted again, but then laughed it off, and walked away.

Naruto, upon opening his apartment, was staring at pretty much nothing. The apartment was completely bare.

"I guess that is why old man gave me some money…"

Naruto left in search for what he needed, which was pretty much a bed, clothes, and food. After he got what he needed, (And being overcharged, but he didn't know) he delivered it to his new apartment. He set up his bed, cooked some ramen, ate then went to sleep.

-In Naruto's mindscape-

"Tear, I noticed that my nose picked up a lot of strange scents. Did you have anything to do with it?"

"_I forgot to mention, since you are essentially a kitsune hanyou, you have improved senses. For instance, your eyesight will be improved. You'll be able to see farther away then normal. On top of that, you have an acute sense of hearing and smell. You'll be able to hear things that you normally can't, and you'll be able to sniff out anything, similar to an Inuzuka, but surpassing them. Is that all, kit?"_

"Yeah, that is all for now. Good night, kaa-san."

"_Good night, Naru-chan."_

-The next morning-

After having a quick breakfast, Naruto set out. When he stepped outside, he was immediately greeted by words, words such as "Demon child", "Kyubi reincarnate" and other negative comments. Ignoring all that, he went to the park. There were many kids at the park, but he didn't want to introduce himself yet. Somehow, he knew that if these kids find out about the Kyubi, that they would hate him. However, as he turned to leave, he bumped into a girl around his age, causing them both to fall over. Hyuga Hinata was the heiress to the Hyuga clan, but Naruto didn't know that yet. Now anxious to know her for unknown reasons, Naruto began to introduce himself.

"I'm sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Here let me help you up to your feet. What's your name?"

"H…Hyuga…H…Hina…ta. Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Future hokage who is going to be greater then the Fourth. Believe it!"

"Ano…I want to believe you." 'Nani? I'm not stuttering! What does that mean? And why am I blushing?' Naruto didn't notice the blush, because he was fighting back his own.

"Hinata, as my first friend, do you want to go to my house, er apartment?"

'I'm his first friend? He must not be popular. Come to think of it, where did everyone go?' Hinata thought as she glanced around. "Hai, Naruto-kun, I'd love to." They left to Narutos' apartment complex.

"This is your home?"

"It's actually an apartment given to me by the old man. It's mine now."

"Why is it so bare? Where is everything?"

"I only need a bed, food, and clothing, right?"

"Not really. You need other things, like a chair, some cookware, some dental ware, and a lot of other things. If you want, I can come with you to buy these things."

"Sure, I could use some company. For some reason, the shop owners overprice me, or don't let me buy anything. With someone as cute as you going with me, I shouldn't have any of these problems, right, Hinata-chan?"

'He just called me Hinata-chan! And he said I'm cute! Does he like me? That's impossible. No one likes me.'

"The villagers overprice you? How much money do you have left?"

"I have this much. I never learned to count, so the villagers seem to take a lot of money, which is why I think that they're overcharging me. I don't even know how much money I have left."

Hinata checked Naruto's money, and nodded, satisfied that he had enough.

Hinata and Naruto leave Naruto's home, to buy everything else that he needed. Most of the stores refused service, but upon sighting the Hyuga, quickly allowed him to buy the product in question. Some people would call this a first date, since Hinata was one of Narutos' first and only friends. In Naruto's mind…

'_Way to go, kit.'_

After Naruto and Hinata had got everything that he needed, and after Hinata had shown him a thing or two about money, it was evening. The Sandaime had arranged Naruto to attend the ninja academy next year, and Hinata went home. Naruto changed into his pajamas', and fell asleep, where he had a chat with Tear.

-In Narutos' mindscape-

"Kaa-san?"

"_Yes, Naru-chan?"_

"I met this girl today. I found her to be extremely cute, but I don't know why."

_"Looks like my little kit has his first crush!"_

"Mom, what's a crush?"

Tear face vaulted out of shock, but quickly recovered_. 'He doesn't know what a crush is, but I suppose that it is understandable. After all, he was isolated most of his life, and he only met one other girl besides Hinata, me, but if I have anything to say about it, that will change.' _

"_Naru-chan, a crush is when you like a girl very much, and you blush when you go around her."_

"Nani? I have a crush? OK, I admit it. When she blushes, I have to admit that it is kind of cute."

Tear was thinking. _'You had better not become a pervert, like most men that I know. I'm looking forward to seeing how Naruto and Hinata will turn out.'_

Miles away, a certain pervert sneezed.

"_Naru-chan, I think that it is time for you to go to bed. While you are sleeping, I shall be teaching you some kitsune arts and the basics of chakra. You will remember and be able to do them when you wake up."_

"Hai. Good night, mom."

"_Sweet dreams, Naru-chan."_

Naruto goes to sleep, and Tear starts to teach him some of the kitsune arts. But first, Tear manupilates Naruto's dream, so that Naruto has a very good dream about Hinata. Suppressing a giggle, she continues teaching Naruto things like the basics of chakra, some common sense, and a lot of other things. One such thing was implanting the mindset of girls and how they think and behave when certain boys go around them, making Naruto have the mindset of a girl, although that part of his mind was dormant. Having finished, Tear went to sleep.

END CHAPTER! So, what do you guys think? I think this rewrite is far better then the original draft. You should know the drill by now. If not, R and R. Laterz

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Kitsune tales

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Tear's speech"_

'_Tear's thought'_

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

Chapter 2: Ninja academy

-Time skip, first day of school-

Naruto was outside of the classroom, and he was nervous. It was his first day of class at the academy. He was already sweating bullets, despite Tear trying to calm him down.

"Class, we have two new students today!" Iruka, the sensei of the class said, as he gestured to the door, and Naruto walked in.

"Two? Where's the other one?" Asked a student.

"Please welcome to our class Uzumaki Naruto and the heiress to the Hyuga clan, Hyuga Hinata!" Iruka-sensei said as the shy Hyuga entered the classroom.

"H-hi everyone! It-its nice t-to meet y-you al-all."

"Ano…Hinata-chan, stop stuttering!"

Hinata blushed and could only nod her head and sit down in the back of the class.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Got it memorized? For I will be the next hokage!"

Naruto, after introducing himself, was met with complete and utter silence. Defeated, he climbed up the stairs and sat next to Hinata. Hinata blushed furiously. 'He's sitting next to me!'

About a week later, Iruka began to do some basic chakra drills. Naruto performed the exercises easily. Iruka-sensei was impressed. Naruto was very knowledgeable about Konoha's history. He already knew how to use shuriken and kunai moderately well.

* * *

-4 years later, at the Genin Exams-

It was the last day of class before they would be split into three-man cells. Naruto made a lot of friends, including a very lazy, but very smart boy named Nara Shikamaru, a big boned boy named Akimichi Choji, a silent boy wearing a grey trench coat and thick black glasses name Aburame Shino, a boy with a white ninken on his head, Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, respectively. Naruto was also friends with the platinum blonde haired girl named Yamanaka Ino, and a pink haired girl named Haruno Sakura. Naruto tried to make friends with one Uchiha Sasuke, whose family was murdered by his older brother, but Sasuke largely ignored him, although he did acknowledge Naruto's skll.

"Good luck, Naruto-kun." Said then not-so-shy anymore girl, Hyuga Hinata.

One by one, the students were called into another room, but apparently, nobody exited, until at last, Uzumaki Naruto was called in himself.

"Now Naruto, to pass this exam, please make at least three bunshins."

"I'll try._**BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **_(Clone Jutsu)

Naruto manages to make one half dead bunshin. Iruka's eye twitches.

"YOU FAIL!"

A few minutes later, everyone had graduated the Genin exam, except one. Said genin was sitting on a swing, talking to his mom.

'Mom, why couldn't I pass the exam?' Naruto questioned Tear mentally, as he looked up to see parents and even siblings congratulate their son, daughter, or sibling.

'_Naru-chan, perhaps it is better that you failed.'_

'Whatr do you mean?'

'_That silver haired instructor, Mizuki, is up to something, but I don't know what. You have to stop him.'_

Before Naruto could mentally respond back, he was interrupted by Mizuki.

"Mizuki-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"I've heard that you didn't pass. I'm here to tell you that there is another way…"

'I have a bad omen about this…'

'_Told you so.'_

* * *

At around 5:00 PM that night, Naruto was inside the Hokage tower, carrying a large scroll, when he runs into the Sandaime.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"Crap! _**Oireke no Jutsu!**_" (Sexy Jutsu)

As Naruto was walking away, you could see the Sandaime lying on the floor, unconscious, with a pool of blood around his nose. At 5:30 PM that night, Naruto had arrived at his destination in the forest. "OK, Mizuki-sensei told me that if I show Iruka-sensei at least one jutsu from this scroll, that he would let me graduate. Time to get practicing…" Unknown to Naruto, Hinata was watching him in the trees.

"Naruto-kun…"

About one hour later, Iruka was having a dream about the Kyubi, about how it killed his parents, when he got a rather rude awakening by a knock on his door.

"Mizuki, what are you doing here?"

"It's terrible, Iruka. Somehow Naruto has found out about, and stolen the forbidden scroll!"

"Nani?"

* * *

-In the front of the Hokage tower-

Sarutobi had called all available Chunin and Jonin, forgetting that Naruto can even outrun the ANBU.

"This is outrageous! That demon spawn has gone too far this time. He must pay with his life!" Said one inate Chunin.

"Find him at once!" Shouted the Sandaime.

"Hai!" Everyone said, before they all vanished.

"I'll check the forest first…" Iruka began to head to the forest, stealthily followed by Mizuki. Mizuki had forgotten to even tell Naruto where to meet up, and since Iruka had a knack for finding the blonde, Mizuki followed stealthily.

-In the forest-

Iruka, trailed by Mizuki, found an exhausted Naruto, who glanced up upon his arrival.

"I FOUND YOU, IRUKA-SENSEI!"

"NO BRAT. I FOUND YOU!"

"Hehehe…I guess you did. What a shame, I only learned one technique…"

"You stole the forbidden scroll just to work on your ninjutsu?"

"Nani? I took the scroll, but I didn't know that it was forbidden! Mizuki-sensei just told me that if I showed you at least one technique from the scroll, that you would let me graduate."

Suddenly, Iruka jumped over Naruto, who hastily tried to defend himself. It ended up that Iruka had dived to save Naruto by shoving him to the side and being impaled by about a dozen kunai.

"Mizuki, I should have known."

"He he he HA HA HA! NARUTO GIVE ME THE SCROLL!

"No Naruto! Protect that scroll with your life!" Shouted Iruka.

"Naruto, do you know why the villagers despise you?"

"NO MIZUKI! DON'T!

Hinata had started to pay the utmost attention to Mizuki.

"The reason why everyone despises you…is because YOU ARE THE SPAWN OF KYUBI! AND THUS, YOU KILLED IRUKA'S PARENTS!

Hinata was speechless, but she didn't faint. Naruto was having a chat with his mom. 'Mom, is this true?'

'_It might be, back when I was on a rampage though Konoha, I killed many shinobi. Iruka's parents might have been of the hundreds that I killed.'_

"NononononoNO!" Naruto acted.

"I'll kill you later, Iruka, after I take the scroll and kill Naruto. PREPARE TO DIE DEMON SCUM!" Mizuki said gleefully as he grabbed one of the Fuma Shuriken on his back, only to find that Naruto disappeared. "Huh, where did he go? Bah! No matter, I'll find him…" Mizuki said as he went deeper into the forest.

"Not if I could help it." Silently uttered Iruka, as he pulled out the shuriken from his back slowly.

Hinata had already gone off in search of Naruto. She found him with relative ease, running through the trees, being tailed by Iruka.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll! It's what Mizuki wants!"

Without warning, Naruto tackled Iruka, knocking them both to the ground, shocking Hinata.

"Naruto…" The transformationdispels, revealing Mizuki. "How did you know that I'm not Iruka?"

"Hehe…" Naruto's transformation also dispels, revealing Iruka.

"Because I am." The real Naruto was crouched behind a tree, while Hinata had found him, but refused to reveal herself.

"Iruka, why do you protect the boy? HE KILLED YOUR PARENTS! YOU SHOULD HATE THE KYUBI!"

"Yeah, you're right. I do hate the Kyubi…"

Naruto knew that he and his kaa-san were two separate beings, but it pained him to have someone hate his mother so fiercely. Naruto made a sad face, leaving Hinata feeling very sorry for him.

"But not the boy, not Naruto. He is an excellent shinobi, always striving for attention. That boy…is a precious citizen of Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto!"

This left Naruto crying. Hinata was very happy for him, and whispered his name. "Naruto-kun…" Naruto heard this, because of his enhanced senses, but paid no attention to it, thinking that it was just the wind.

"Hahaha! That's rich. Well, Iruka, I planned to kill you later, but plans change. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NOW!"

Mizuki spun his giant shuriken, which he packed on his back, and prepared to throw it at Iruka. Hinata was prepared to save Iruka by using her imperfect _**Hakke Shou Kaiten**_, (8 Trigrams: Heavenly Spin) when Naruto tackled Mizuki, causing his shuriken to be thrown through the trees.

"Don't you lay a finger on Iruka-sensei, or I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto said, holding the scroll so that its end was on the floor, while the other end was supported by Naruto.

"You bloodthirsty demon. Just try it. I'll finish you off in one blow!"

"Just try it, Mizuki. I'll return the pain one thousand times over. By the way, Kyubi isn't a bloodthirsty demon anymore. Since her Ying chakra has been removed permanently, she has changed."

"Demon brat. I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Just try it!" Naruto made what would become his signature handseal, crossing his index and middle fingers. _"__**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **_(Shadow Clone Jutsu)

About a thousand Naruto's appeared, solely from Naruto's growing chakra capacity. Hinata fainted upon seeing so many Naruto's. Mizuki was in shock.

"I thought that you were going to kill me in one blow."

Mizuki started sweating profusely.

"Well, if you are not coming, I AM!"

A high pitch scream was soon heard, along with the sound of over a thousand BAMS! Mizuki laid there in a bloody mess, and all of the shadow clones disappeared.

"Oops, I guess that I overdid it." Said Naruto.

By this time, Hinata woke up, just in time to hear Iruka's speech.

"Naruto, come here and close your eyes. I want to give you something." Naruto closes his eyes, giving Hinata the chance to do something naughty. After Iruka was done, he peeked over Naruto's shoulder, and saw Hinata come closer. Suppressing a giggle, he looked back to Naruto.

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Yes Naruto."

Naruto opens his eyes.

"Congratulations, Naruto. You graduate. Now I would like to treat you to some ramen, but first, why don't you turn around and hug the next thing that you see?"

A confused Naruto turns around. To his surprise, his blushing face met that of the blushing Hinata. Not wanting to upset Iruka, who was trying VERY hard to stifle his laughter, he moved to hug Hinata, who gasped.

'Oh my God! Naruto-kun is hugging me!' Despite almost fainting again, she hugged Naruto back. "Hina-chan." 'He called me Hina-chan!' 'HMM this feels so good.' Tear and Iruka were laughing their heads off. Naruto and Hinata both faint. "Uhoh… I'm going to have to move those two." Despite all his effort, he could not separate the two. "Oh well, I guess I'll take them back to Naruto's apartment…I wonder what their reaction will be.…"

* * *

The end of that chapter. R & R. Laterz!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: Kitsune Tales

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Tear's speech"_

'_Tear's thought'_

_**Jutsu**_

Chapter 3: Team 7

Naruto woke up to his bedside alarm ringing. Naruto hit the snooze button, smashing the clock.

'Don't know my own strength…'

Tiredly, Naruto got up and yawned, then glanced around the room.

"Where's Hinata?"

'_Iruka, as a prank, cast a low level genjutsu on you when you graduated.'_

'Oh I see…but that dream that I was just having…'

'_Was a genjutsu.'_

'Was very pleasant. What day is it?' Naruto thought as he glanced at the calendar.

"It's the day of team assignment!"

Quickly putting on his headband and eating breakfast, Naruto discovered that he was about an hour early. So Naruto left, wandering around Konoha.

* * *

"Hey dobe. Move it or lose it." Said Sasuke. Naruto realized that he wandered into an unknown training field, but he didn't care.

"Sasuke…what if I don't?"

"Then I will have to fight you, because this training ground is owned by the Uchiha clan. Now I'll ask you again, move it or lose it!"

"No."

"OK you asked for it…" Sasuke charges in with a kunai in hand, intent on beating Naruto to a pulp, when Naruto draws his own kunai and parries Sasuke's blow, then jumps back and performs his signature jutsu. _"__**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_Nine shadow clones of Naruto appear, and Sasuke is impressed. Naruto and his shadow cloneseach threw a shuriken, which Sasuke, to his surprise, had to use a kunai to deflect them all. Naruto, after throwing more shuriken, follows with more seals. _"__**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**__!"_ (Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu) The many shuriken multiply into 50 more, and Sasuke has no choice but to dodge by leaping into the air...

"Ok dobe. Your stronger then I thought. But try this on for size!" With that, Sasuke lands, and makes hand seals, ending with the seal of the tiger.

"_**Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu!"**_ (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu) A red fireball about as big as a car is exhaled out of Sasuke's mouth, headed straight for Naruto.

* * *

"You have earned my respect, and are now free to use this training ground."

After forty minutes of training, both Naruto and Sasuke headed toward the academy, but Sasuke made a detour.

'I hope I'm with Hinata.' Naruto thinks as he enters the academy.

A few minutes later, Iruka walks in. A few more minutes later, everyone else came in. Hinata decides to sit in the back, where she greets Naruto. Naruto greets her, and awaits Iruka-sensei's speech. Pretty soon, Iruka got the attention of the class.

"Here are the three man cells, team one will be…"

Hinata and Naruto had the same exact thoughts. 'God, I hope that I am on Hinata's/Naruto-kun's team.'

"Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto looked up. "Hyuga Hinata…" Hinata looked up, extremely happy to be on Naruto's team, "and…Uchiha Sasuke. 'Hmm, this outta be interesting. The Hyuga's taijutsu style is seconded by none, and the dobe has so many jutsu that I have never seen, that I hope to be able to eventually copy with my _**Sharingan.' **_(Mirror Wheel Eye)

"Your sensei is…Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 consists of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Haruno Sakura. Your sensei is…Yuhi Kurenai. Team nine is still in circulation from last year, so team ten is Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino. Your sensei is…Sarutobi Asuma. Your Jonin sensei will meet you within the hour, and I suggest that you use this time to get to know your teammates."

Within half an hour, Yuhi Kurenai steps in. "Will team eight please follow me?"

Sarutobi Asuma steps in not long afterward. "Will team ten please come with me?"

Eventually, all the Genin teams leave, except for team 7.

'Why is our sensei so late? I'm going to pull a prank on him just because I can.'

Naruto walks to the door, and puts a chalkboard eraser on top, making sure that once the door opens, the eraser will fall.

'Naruto-kun…'

'Hmm, there is no way that an elite Jonin will fall for such a simple booby trap!' Thought Sasuke.

Suddenly, you can hear the sound of someone's footsteps. Hatake Kakashi slides the door open, only to be hit in the head by the chalkboard eraser. On top of that, Naruto disappears and reappears behind Kakashi, and pulled down his pants! Naruto laughs his head off. Hinata, despite holding back her laughter, lets out a giggle. Sasuke had an eye twitching, but couldn't ignore the fact that the so called Jonin-sensei fell for such an obvious trap, and burst out laughing as well.

"Hmm my first impression of you three is…I hate you." Said Kakashi.

All three have a semi-somber expression.

"Meet me on the rooftops."

Kakashi disappears, and minutes later, Sasuke arrives.

"Where is the blond and the Hyuga?" Asks Kakashi.

Sasuke shrugs, but then gets an annoyed look on his face. Kakashi looks back, to see both Naruto and Hinata walking up the side of the building.

'Hmm…this is interesting.'

"Tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future." Kakashi seemingly ignored the two that just walked up.

"Ano, why don't you go first?" Asked Hinata.

"Alright. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no intentions of telling you my likes or my dislikes. As for my dream…well I have plenty of hobbies."

'Hey, he said a lot, but all that we really found out was his name.' Thought Naruto.

"Ok, you next blondie."

"OK, my name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like…no I love cup ramen! I like the ramen at Ichiraku's even more. But the one thing that I like most of all is my Hinata-chan, and my adoptive kaa-san. I dislike people who call me a dropout or a dobe. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever! That way I'll finally have the respect and acknowledgement of everyone! My hobbies are…I guess pulling practical jokes and working on my ninjutsu."

"Hmm…interesting… ok, you next." Said Kakashi, pointing at the shy Hyuga girl.

"Who? Me?"

With a nod from Kakashi, Hinata continued.

"My name is Hyuga Hinata. I like Naruto, but I dislike people who make fun of him. My dream is to become a worthy heir to the Hyuga family, and tear down the wall between the main and branch houses. My hobbies are flower pressing and using my _**Byakugan**_ (White Eye) to learn new things."

"Hinata…you wouldn't happen to be using your bloodline to see me naked?" Teased Naruto.

"N-no! Of cou-course not!" 'Although it's not a bad idea…'

"Ok, you next."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There aren't many things that I like. One of the few things that I do like, however, is sparring with that dobe, Naruto, and getting stronger. I hate a lot of things, including my crowd of fan girls, which I am glad that Hinata is not a part of. My dream….no my ambition is to restore my clan, and to kill a certain man, but I am not obsessed with it. I'll kill him if I find him, but I won't actively seek him out."

"Ok. Meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow morning at 5:30 AM. We will be undergoing a test that involves the four of us."

"What kind of tests?" Asked Hinata.

"Survival exercises." Responded Kakashi.

"Nani? We already had those at the academy." Said Sasuke.

"This one is different. You have to survive against me. Anyway, this test will determine whether or not you become Genin."

"Aren't we already Genin? What about the graduation exams?" Asked Naruto.

"Oh those? Those were just tests to determine whether or not you possess the qualities to become a Genin."

"What? Why?"

"If I told you why, you'll chicken out. I guess I'll tell you. Only 9 out of the 27 graduates will move on and become Genin. The rest get sent back to the academy. In other words, this test has a 66.6 percent rate of failure. Bring all your shinobi materials, and don't eat breakfast tomorrow, or you'll regret it. Later…" With that, Kakashi disappears.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke were walking to the training grounds, Naruto half asleep, but not really hungry. Naruto arrived at 5:15, waited for an hour, but then fell asleep, atop Hinata, who arrived with Sasuke at precisely 5:30. By the time Kakashi arrives at nine, all three were sleeping. Kakashi decided to wake them up.

"Yo…"

Suddenly, the three woke up and Naruto shouted, "YOU'RE LATE!"

Kakashi ignored him. "Anyway, your objective is to take these two bells from me. You have until noon to do this. If you get a bell, you can await your teammates to get the remaining bell. The one who doesn't get a bell not only fails, but will be tied to that tree stump watching his or her teammates eat lunch. Come at me with the intent to kill, or you won't stand a chance. On the count of three…one…two…three!"

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke separate, and go into hiding, but then meet up to formulate a plan.

"Ok, I'll distract him with some of my jutsu. Hinata, you try to sneak up on him and grab the bells. Sasuke, you help me distract him."

"Hmph, Kakashi will be expecting that, dobe."

"No he won't, Kakashi wants us to fight with each other. Why do you think there are only two bells?"

"There are no two man Genin teams that I am aware of…" Thoughtfully said Sasuke.

"I'll do my best, Naru-chan." Hinata says, teasing Naruto.

'Did she see me use the _**Oireke no Jutsu?'**_

* * *

Naruto confronts Kakashi, while Sasuke gets behind him.

_"**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"**_

About ten shadow clones of Naruto appear. They charge at Kakashi, who simply pulls out a book, and starts reading. He blocks or evades every single attack by Naruto, but is caught off guard by Sasuke hitting him from behind.

'How unexpected. Sasuke is hitting low, while Naruto is aiming high, a perfect example of teamwork, but I don't think that they are going to get the bells so easily…hmm? Where did the bells go?'

Off in the distance, Hinata was holding the two bells. A shocked Kakashi looks at the alarm, which wasn't scheduled to ring for another thirty minutes. "Hinata, you have two bells. Which one of your teammates will pass with you?"

"It's all three of us or nothing sensei." Responded a determined Hinata.

"Congratulations, you three are the very first to pass. Tomorrow morning, team 7 will embark on their first mission. Meet at the Hokage tower tomorrow at 8:00 AM. Dismissed." Said Kakashi, before disappearing.

Sasuke leaves, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone with each other.

"Ano, what do you want to do, Naruto-kun?"

'_Tell her about me.'_

'Nani? It's too soon.'

'_You've known her since you were five. She's your closest friend. Don't you think she deserves to now about me?'_

'You're right, kaa-san. OK, I'll tell her.'

"Hey Hinata…you know about the Kyubi right?" Began Naruto.

"Hai, but you're not the Kyubi."

"She does have a name, Tear."

"Tear?"

"She's my mother…actually, my mother figure."

"Oh…"

-Many D-rank missions later-

"This is Naru, here at point A."

"Hina, at point B."

"Sasu, at point C."

"Has the target been spotted yet?"

"Roger, target has been spotted 5 meters from here. I'm moving in on your signal." Saia Naruto.

"Alright, GO!" Said Kakashi.

Naruto leaps over his target, and grabs a…cat?

"Does the target have a red ribbon on its ear?" Says Kakashi through the headset.

"Roger, target has been confirmed." Said Sasuke.

"Well done, let's head back."

"DAMN CAT! STOP STRATCHING ME!"

-At the Hokage tower-

As team 7 witnesses the same cat being hugged to death by her owner, the collective thoughts of the team were,.

'Serves him right for scratching me…' Thought Naruto.

'_We've chased that damn cat 10 times a week already!'_

'I almost feel sorry for the cat, almost.' Thought Hinata.

'Good riddance to a bad cat.' Thought a smirking Sasuke.

"Ok, team 7's next mission is to…hmm, plant some seeds, take care of a house, or to…" Begin the Sandaime.

"My cat!" The cat's owner cried out, as Tora escaped…yet again.

"Sigh, or to retrieve that cat again."

"But we have been doing these d-rank missions for over a month now! I want a better mission!"

"Hmph, very well, I'll give you a c-rank mission. It is to guard a certain man, and escort him back to the land of the waves, so that he can complete the bridge that he is building . Is this an acceptable mission, Kakashi?"

After a nod from Naruto, Sasuke, and surprisingly, Hinata, Kakashi said, "Yes, we accept."

"Ok then, bring in the man…"

Seconds later, the smell of sake reaches Naruto's nose, and he grimaces from the stench, as a drunkard old man walks in, and glances at the team.

"What? You expect these brats to guard me? I don't think that they will do a good job, especially the short one." Said the drunk.

'Is he talking about me?' Thought Hinata.

"HEY! Don't you dare insult Hinata-chan!" Yelled Naruto.

'_You're the shortest because of your diet…you have to eat something other then ramen all the time.'_

"I was talking about you." Said the drunkard.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Wrong answer, Naruto, we are supposed to protect this man, not kill him." Said Kakashi while restraining his student.

"My name is Tazuna, and you will protect me until I complete the bridge over at the land of the waves."

"OK team 7, if they are no questions, meet me at the main gates in half an hour."

* * *

"My first mission outside Konoha!" Said an excited Naruto to Hinata.

"Hai, and to commemorate this occasion, I'm going to take you shopping after we return. Orange is not a shinobi color."

"OK. Fine."

At the gates, Kakashi arrived dragging Tazuna behind him. They started to head to the land of the waves. Not even an hour later, Tear sensed something.

'_Naru-chan, it hasn't rained in weeks. Why would there be a puddle?_'

'Yeah, you're right. Hmm, do you think that someone is hiding in there. Well, only one way to find out!'

Naruto kept walking, and purposely stepped on the puddle.

"OW!"

"Uh Kakashi-sensei, who made that ow sound?" Innocently asked Naruto.

"YOU BRATS!"

The demon brothers materialized out of the pond, wrapped their chain around a surprised Naruto, and pulled. Naruto is shredded, but vanishes into smoke.

"A shadow clone?" 'Since when does a Genin know that move?"

Naruto appears in front of the demon brothers and moves in to attack them. Sasuke pulls out a kunai and helps out. Eventually, the demon brothers chain separated and one went for Tazuna.

Hinata steps in front of him, and used the Gentle Fist style to strike a tenketsu point in both arms. She then followed up using the Hyuga ultimate defense, the _**Hakke Shou Kaiten**_, blowing her enemy away into the other demon brother. Both of them got tossed headlong into a tree. The demon brothers were knocked out. Kakashi then proceeded to tie them to a tree.

"Tazuna, we need to talk. Our orders were to protect and escort you, protecting you from bandits, but these two are the demon brothers of the mist. We didn't receive any details on shinobi after you. I'm sure that you have your reasons but you shouldn't lie."

Tazuna and company go on a boat ride, where Tazuna, after being threatened, explains to Kakashi about his predicament.

"Have you ever heard of Gato?"

"Gato? You mean the Gato from that Marine company? He's one of the richest men in the world." Says Kakashi.

"Yeah, that's him, on the surface, but under the surface, he is a ruthless crime lord, smuggling drugs and contraband in and out. Last year, he set his eyes on the land of the waves, and in no time at all, halted all of our trade and took away all of our money with heavy taxes. Now he rules with an iron fist over our country, but the only thing that he is afraid of is the completion of that bridge."

"So, as the head builder of that bridge, you are very much in his way." Hinata began to ponder to herself.

"That means…that the enemy ninja that we encountered were hired by Gato." Said Sasuke,

"…?"

Naruto does his best to keep up, but Tear explained it to him again.

"Oh I get it!" Naruto yells.

"Shh quiet! The reason why I'm rowing this boat instead of using the engine is because I don't want us to be detected."

Naruto instantly shut his mouth.

"So, team 7, what do you think? Should we continue this mission, or head back to Konoha for reinforcements?" 'My dogs get seasick, so I can't send one of them.'

Naruto opened his mouth to speak. "Of course we are going to continue this mission. I don't take back my words. That is my way of the ninja!"

Kakashi couldn't help but smile under his mask.

After they reached shore, the team made their way to Tazuna's house. Kakashi thought to himself. 'Those two ninja back there were Chunin level. If I'm right, Gato will send a Jonin this time. Can things get any worse?'

Naruto was on guard, searching the area with his acute sense of hearing, when suddenly; he heard a sound, like a blade cutting through the air. Kakashi and Naruto both shouted out. "Everyone, get down!"

Naruto had to grab Hinata to force her down. Sasuke grabbed Tazuna and dropped, followed by Kakashi, and just in time, because a big gigantic…sword shaped like a knife just missed their heads and embedded itself into a tree trunk. A shinobi seemingly materialized atop the blade. Kakashi immediately recognized him. 'Oh shit, it's Zabuza, the demon of the mist.'

'Hmm, based on my calculations, this group of Genin aren't strong enough to fight and win against the demon brothers, but the Jonin is none other then Hatake Kakashi, the copy ninja from Konoha, who was able to copy more then a thousand jutsu! This should be interesting…'

* * *

End chapter? For those who have read this fanfiction before it got edited, you should have noticed the subtle changes that I have made. Please R & R! Laterz


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto: Kitsune Tales

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Tear speech"_

'_Tear thought'_

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

**Voice of Destiny**

Chapter 4: Enter the Key Blade

* * *

"Momochi Zabuza."

"Hatake Kakashi of the _**Sharingan**_eye? It's an honor to meet you. But I have orders. Hand over the old man now and I may spare your lives."

"No."

"Very well, it seems…that I have to kill you first."

"Not on my watch!" Kakashi lifts up his headband to reveal his left eye and his implanted _**Sharingan **_eye. "Fight me."

'Tear, what's that freaky eye?'

'_It's a __**Sharingan**__…a kenkei genkai…'_

'Wait a minute, how can this be? The _**Sharingan**_ is a special physical condition that can only appear in a select few of the Uchiha clan. Can he be…?' Thought Sasuke.

'I've heard my father telling me about the _**Sharingan**_ eye of the Uchiha clan, about how it rivals our clans _**Byakugan**_, but our sensei isn't even from the Uchiha clan! So how did he get it?'

"Ah, it's an honor to meet the _**Sharingan**_ eye, so early in our acquaintance, but enough games." Zabuza appears on the water. _**"Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu." **_(Hidden Mist Jutsu)

Zabuza disappears to the naked eye, but Naruto, as well as Hinata, could still see him, but both stayed on guard.

"8 choices…"

"What"

"Liver, lungs, spine, clavicol vein, neck, brain, kidneys, or the heart. Now which should I go after first?"

Kakashi releases some chakra, dispelling a part of the mist. Sasuke is stunned.

'This killing intent, it's like my life is on the line of two Jonin who are intent to make a kill…I hate it! You start wanting to die…just to end the suspense!' Thought Sasuke as he held a reverse gripped kunai, planning to impale himself. 'I'd rather end this now!'

"Sasuke… don't worry. Even if he gets me, I'll still protect you. I will…never let my comrades die!" Kakashi eye smiled as he looked at Sasuke.

"Are you sure?"

Zabuza appears in between Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata. "Game over. I win."

Suddenly, Kakashi appears and blocks Zabuza's sword swing with his kunai, also pushing everyone away from the fight. Kakashi and Zabuza fight for a minute, and Kakashi manages to stab Zabuza through the heart. Zabuza starts bleeding…water? Zabuza becomes a puddle of water and reappears behind Kakashi. He swings his sword before Kakashi can react and slices him in half! Kakashi starts to bleed heavily…water?

'_**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu?**_ (Water Clone Jutsu) He was able to copy me… in this mist?'

Suddenly, a kunai knife is raised behind him, almost cutting through the skin of his neck. "Game over."

"It'll take more then the _**Sharingan**_ to defeat me, but I have to admit…you are good. However…"

Zabuza appears behind Kakashi The Zabuza in front of Kakashi becomes a puddle of water.

"I am not that easily fooled."

"Nani? Zabuza was a water clone too?" Exclaimed Naruto.

Zabuza swings his sword to cut Kakashi in half. Kakashi drops to avoid the blade. Zabuza uses the momentum of his swing to stick his sword into the ground, and kick Kakashi.

"And now…" Zabuza runs forth, pulling out his blade, but stops. "Caltrops!" SPLASH! "FOOLISHNESS!" Zabuza shouts as he body flickered to the lake.

"This water…why is it so heavy?" Zabuza appears next to Kakashi with the body flicker.

"Fool. _**Suirō no Jutsu**__**!**__" _(Water Prison Jutsu)

"SHIT! What?"

Kakashi is trapped in a bubble of water.

"With you moving around so much, it is hard for me to do my job. I'll kill you later, but first the brats." Zabuza makes a half seal for tiger. _"__**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu."**_

A water clone of Zabuza appears in front of team 7. He kicks Naruto hard sending him back to team 7, who catch him.

"Run! You are no match for Zabuza! If he wants to keep me here, he can't leave this place! Also, if his water clone gets too far away, he loses control of it!"

"We lost the option of running when you were captured. We aren't going to leave you behind!" Shouts Sasuke, before he spots Naruto. "Naruto, what are you doing?"

Naruto charges in. Zabuza kicks him away, right into Hinata's waiting arms. "Naruto-kun, why? You know that we are no match for him."

"You fools! You don't deserve the title of ninja until you are good enough to appear in my BINGO book of enemies!" Says Zabuza, before pulling out a little black book.

Naruto, to the chagrin of Hinata, charges in again. The banter of Zabuza and Hinata slowly decreases in volume.

Hinata's and Zabuza's voices get quieter and quieter, until Naruto enters into his mindscape while still running.

-In Naruto's mindscape-

The place seemed different, because Naruto could not see or feel the presence of his kaa-san. Glancing down, Naruto is standing on a stain glass window. A voice calls out to him. **"Naruto…"**

"Who's there?"

"**You are one of the chosen ones…"**

Three things appear in front of Naruto.

"**Now choose, which will you take?"**

Before Naruto laid three weapons, a shield, a staff, and a sword, all three bearing the symbol of an unknown clan. Naruto thinks about it, thinks about being Hokage, and how he is going to defend everybody.

"I don't know who you are, but since I am going to be Hokage I'm going to protect everyone!"

"**So, you choose the shield?"**

"Hai!"

Naruto arrives back in the real world, still running.

"Hey no brows, I have a new addition to your BINGO book right here…Uzumaki Naruto! The next Hokage of Konoha! Commit it to memory!" In Naruto's hand, to the surprise of everyone, appears a key shaped blade.

"How can this be? He's holding…the legendary weapon of the Yondaime…the…"

Kakashi and the mysterious voice from before mutter out **"Keyblade**…"

The Key Blade was shaped like a skeleton key. The blade and teeth of the Keyblade are silver, the rainguard is blue, and the guard is bright gold. Attached to the Keyblade was a pulsing sphere of light. (A/N For simplicities sake, Naruto's calls his Key Blade Hikari)

Naruto, while still running. readies Hikari in his hands, while team 7 wonders.

'Where the hell did that weapon come from? It looks like a key…no way! It's the legendary weapon of the Fourth!' Thought Hinata.

Zabuza is stunned as well. Naruto crosses his fingers in a cross seal and shouts, _**"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"**_ About fifty Naruto clones materialize and draw out Hikari. All the Naruto's charge in, and Zabuza raises his sword to attempt to block all of the blades. He did it successfully, and managed to dispel almost all of the clones, but his weapon cracked, before breaking completely. Naruto is pushed back.

"This might be the only thing that will work…SASUKE!"

Naruto throws a Fuma Shuriken over to Sasuke. He grabs it, and realizes immediately what the shuriken is. He flings open the Fuma Shuriken.

"Demon wind shuriken…windmill of shadows!"

"Pathetic, shuriken won't work on me, even if I don't have my blade!"

Sasuke throws the shuriken over to Zabuza…only to bypass the water clone! The shuriken is aiming for the real Zabuza.

"So, at least you have the sense to go after the real Zabuza. Amateur!" Zabuza grabs the shuriken, when another shuriken comes out of the shadow of the first shuriken. "Nani?"

"_**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu…" **_(Shadow Shuriken Jutsu)

He jumps over it. "Still an amateur."

"Hmph."

The shuriken turns into Naruto, who summons Hikari and throws the Key Blade like a shuriken aimed for Zabuza. Zabuza has no time to react, and is hit with the shuriken blade, shocking him so much that he dispels his jutsu, and releases Kakashi. Sasuke grabs the Key Blade, only for it to vanish and reappear in Naruto's hand. Zabuza retaliates by spinning the shuriken that Sasuke threw.

"That little runt!"

He throws it, but is intercepted by Kakashi's arm guard. Kakashi is breathing heavily, intimidating Zabuza.

"Naruto, your plan was brilliant. All of you have matured, but Naruto, how did you know what the keyblade could do?"

"The Key Blade guided me in what to do. It called my maneuver Strike Raid."

Kakashi then turns to Zabuza.

"Just so you know, the same technique won't work on me twice. Your move."

Zabuza and Kakashi separate. Zabuza makes a total of 42 hand seals, but Kakashi mimics them effortlessly.

"Tori! Sign of the bird! _**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" **_(Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu)

The resulting flood pushed everyone back. Everyone, except Zabuza and Naruto, braces himself or herself. When all the water cleared, Zabuza was locked in a test of brute strength using his blade while Kakashi seemingly held him back with a kunai.

'Something…isn't right. All of my movements, my gestures, he sees…' Thinks Zabuza, before interrupted by Kakashi.

"Through them all!"

'What-? He's reading my mind? Damn him! He's…'

"Got that sickenly evil look in his eye…right?"

"Feh, you're a pale imitation…"

"I'm the genuine article. No mere copycat stands a chance against me!" Said both Zabuza and Kakashi at the same time.

"You mimic me like a parrot! I'll close your beak for good!" Zabuza performs some more handseals, but is distracted by something. ' Nani? It's me… is this another one of his illusions?'

Meanwhile, Kakashi was finishing the seals.

"_**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"**_(Water Release: Great Waterfall Jutsu)Kakashi's _**Sharingan**_ eye tomoes start spinning.

'WH-what? This is absurd! Before I could even finish my ninjutsu, he used the same technique against me! I can't keep up with him! ARGH!' Zabuza thinks as he is pushed back by the water jutsu.

Zabuza screams in pain as four kunai keep him in place.

"That's that…" Finalizes Kakashi.

"What? Can you see the future?"

"Yeah…I foresee…your death!" Finishes Kakashi in a dramatic tone of voice, before Chuck! Chuck! Two senbon needles go through the neck of Zabuza.

"Heh heh…your prediction came true."

Naruto, after managing to dry himself a bit, put away Hikari, while Kakashi reappears besides Zabuza to check his pulse.

"…Way dead." Kakashi concludes and then looks up at the mysterious hunter-nin, while Naruto glares at Zabuza, then the Nin.

"…"

Then he glares at Zabuza again, then the Nin. The hunter-nin notices

"? Well then, I must be off. I have to dispose of Zabuza's body, lest they give away secrets to our foes. Farewell!"

The hunter-nin disappears in a swirl of leaves. Kakashi lowers his headband to cover his _**Sharingan**_ eye, and resumes the mission, only to fall on his face nearly unconscious. 'Damn! I used up too much chakra and overused the _**Sharingan!'**_

Sasuke grabs Kakashi, then looks at Tazuna. "Lead the way."

* * *

Tsunami was doing household chores. You can only imagine what she did when team 7 arrived right in front of her as she opened the front door sweeping off the dust on the floor. Kakashi was brought to bed, where he opened his eyes suddenly, scaring the crap out of Sasuke and Naruto, who were trying to take off his mask.

'This is strange. I know that Zabuza is dead, but somehow I can't shake the feeling that I overlooked something. Wait a minute…Zabuza is still alive!'

"Attention team 7, Zabuza is still alive, but he won't show his face for at least a week due to his near death experience. Starting tomorrow, we will train."

-The next day-

"Ano…Kakashi-sensei? What are we doing here? Is this a part of our training?" Asked Hinata, even though she realized what Kakashi was doing leading them to the forest.

"How will we train, Kakashi?" Asked Sasuke.

'I have a shrewd suspicion that we are going to do some tree-climbing exercises.'

'_You're probably right. Good thing that I had you learn it already.'_

-Flashback-

'Naru-chan, today, we are going to climb trees. Simply apply a set amount of chakra to your feet, and climb with your feet parallel to the ground, like this.' Tear sends a mental image to Naruto.

'I could do that, easily.'

'You won't be good enough to simply walk up the tree at first. Try getting a running start.'

'Hai.' Naruto get's a running start on his tree, only to fall flat on his ass! After many more attempts, Naruto manages to get 50 feet up the 100 foot tree. Hinata soon joins Naruto. Soon after, Hinata, and then Naruto, reaches the top of their trees, to the astonishment of both Tear and Naruto.

'I think, that it is time…'

-End flashback-

"We are going to climb trees."

"But both Naruto and I can already do it." Said Hinata.

"I'm aware of that, so I will teach you another exercise, right after I demonstrate tree climbing to Sasuke."

Kakashi, crutches and all, proceeds to channel chakra into the soles of his feet, and proceeds to walk up the tree.

"Use that kunai to mark how high you can go, then try to surpass that mark. Naruto and Hinata, come, for I will show you the next step, water walking! Don't worry, Sasuke. I will teach it to you as well, after you finish this exercise."

* * *

Sasuke finished the exercise in surprisingly little time, so Kakashi was able to demonstrate water walking. Nobody picked it up right away, and Hinata took off her coat to prevent it from getting wet. This caused Naruto to have a nosebleed, and faint. Sasuke simply shook his head.

"Naruto-kun!" Shouts out Hinata in alarm, as she tries to wake up Naruto. Naruto regains consciousness, and proceeds to kiss her.

"Wha…what!'


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto: Kitsune Tales

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Tear speaking"_

'_Tear thinking'_

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

-Chapter 5- Haku's gender revealed!

-Meanwhile, over at Gato's hideout -

Haku is watching over the sleeping form of Zabuza, when suddenly, the door opened, and Haku snuck a glance at who entered.

SLAM

Three people had just abruptly slammed the door open, waking up a sleepy Zabuza, but he kept his eyes closed.

"I'm surprised that you have the nerve to show your face around here after taking a beating like that." Waraji, a samurai bodyguard in the service of Gato said.

"Ninja hailing from the Village of the Bloody Mist appear to be vastly overrated." Said Zouri, another samurai bodyguard who is also in the service of Gato.

Gato said "You didn't even clean up for your miserable subordinate. 'Demon' my ass! Don't make me laugh."

Zabuza stayed quiet, when a sound of 2 swords partially unsheathing caught Haku's attention.

'Are they going to attack…?'

"Wait a minute you two…so…nothing to say for yourself?"

Gatou begins to reach for Zabuza.

"No last words?"

GRAB "AAARGH!" Haku had quickly extended a hand and grabbed Gato's outstretched hand.

"How dare you…defiling Lord Zabuza with your filthy hands!" SNAP Haku Snaps Gato's wrist.

Wariji and Zouri tense, and attempt to fully unsheathe their blade, but before they can even attempt it, Haku appears between them, and pulls out their swords in a flash, before they even realized it.

'N-no…'

'The hunter didn't even seem to move…!' Said the two shocked samurai.

"Careful, you don't want to do that…when I'm angry." Haku turns a glare on the two shaking samurai.

Zouri thinks to himself. 'Whoever this person is, this guy, or girl, must be some kind of monster…'

Gato sweat drops.

"Th-there had better not be anymore mistakes. I-if you fail, don't think that you can come back here!" With that, Gato and his two samurai thugs flanking him leave, slamming the door closed as they exited.

"Haku…there was no need for you to…" Zabuza says as he opens his eyes while letting out a sigh. It is revealed that Zabuza is holding a kunai underneath the bed cover.

"Yeah, I know…but it's too soon to finish Gato off. If we cause a commotion where we are, we might find ourselves on the run from _them_again. For now, let's be patient."

"Ahhh…yes!"

* * *

'AAAAAH!" *splash*' "Stupid weights."

Nearby, Sasuke also repeatedly splashes.

Hinata is still unconscious.

"Damn it! Curse these weights!"

'Weights? When did he get weights? I wonder how much he is carrying.' Thought Kakashi and Sasuke, before Sasuke gets up and starts asking Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto, you mentioned weights. How much are you carrying? I'd say that you are carrying at least 250 pounds, judging by the amount of splashed water here…" Said Kakashi.

"I'm only wearing 100 pounds." Deadpans Naruto.

"Oh that's not so bad." Comments Sasuke, before Naruto continues. "But I have a total of 4 weights, each one 100 pounds, plus my own weight, making me approximately 500 pounds." Concludes Naruto.

'That's an insane amount…well everyone except for Gai and his student…no wonder Naruto is splashing such a huge amount of water…' Thought Kakashi with a sweat drop.

Hinata chose that time to open her eyes. 'Was that, was that just a dream, or did Naruto…intentionally do that? Either way, I don't want this to end, so if I'm dreaming, don't wake me…'

Hinata glances around and notices an abnormal amount of water splashed around her. 'If Naruto-kun really did kiss me…then I have to complete this exercise! That way, Naruto might kiss me again!'

Hinata, to the shock of both Naruto and Sasuke, finishes the water walking exercise!

"Way to go, Hinata!" Yells out Naruto, before giving her another kiss.

'So it wasn't a dream.' Hinata thinks before she faints…again.

"Oh man not again!"

"Hmph." Sasuke smirks. "Dobe."

-The next day-

"Yawn…" Hinata does a very ungirlish yawn.

"Hey, are you sleeping, where are blondie and pretty boy?"

"Oh those two are training."

"Then why aren't you with them?"

"Ano…I surpassed them, so Kakashi-sensei asked me to stay here and guard you." Replied Hinata.

"Tazuna, can I talk to you?" Said one of the workers after he finished setting a stone.

"Huh? What's wrong Giichi?" Asks Tazuna.

"I've been thinking it over…this bridge we're working on…I want off the job!"

"Wh-why? Out of nowhere like this…you of all people!" Exclaims Tazuna with a shocked expression on his face.

"Tazuna! We go back a long way." Begins Giichi. "I want to help you, but we can't take this risk, Gato will take out a contract on us if we don't stop! And if you die, it won't just be this one project, we could all lose everything! Please just give it up…the bridge isn't worth it." Concludes Giichi.

"I can't do that. This bridge belongs to us all. It's everything we've been working toward, for our entire city. When it's finished, it will bring trade and commerce and affluence to us, and put our poor little land of the waves on the map!"

"But we are talking about lives here, your life!"

"Its afternoon now already, isn't it? Let's call it a day. Giichi…you don't have to come back."

-Over in town-

"My daughter asked me to pick up some for our lunch on the way home, so…"

Hinata looks around the poor town. 'What's with this town?' She thought disturbed.

Hinata sees a young boy with his shoulders slumped and his head down outside the market.

'He's just a kid...' Thought Hinata, contemplating on giving him a piece of candy.

"Here we are." Says Tazuna as he led his escort to what appears to be a grocery store.

"Welcome!" Says the shop owner.

'This store has almost nothing in it!' Hinata thought as she glanced around..

A man walks by Hinata, and discreetly reaches for her bag. Hinata, because of her _**Byakugan,**_ tenses, and turns around, with a gentle fist strike to a tenketsu on his hand.

"PERVERT!"

"N-no…" Says the shocked purse snatcher.

"Oh my, where did that outburst come from?" The shop owner asks.

"Well…that certainly was a surprise." Says Tazuna.

"I despise perverts, but what is with this town?" Asks Hinata to no one.

"It's been like this ever since Gato moved in. We've become a city of slackers and fools! That is why the bridge that I am building is so essential! It will be an emblem of courage. Maybe the people who've taken the path of least resistance will be willing to walk the road of courage and dignity again. If we can only complete it…I truly believe that our city and our people can be what they were like once again!" Finishes Tazuna.

'Sasuke, Naruto-kun…' Thought Hinata.

* * *

'_Just concentrate, Naru-chan. Don't let Sasuke distract you. Just expel a certain amount of chakra to your feet.'_

'That's harder then it sounds.'

'_You want Hinata to show you up…again?'_

'I guess not…' "OK, this time for sure!"

"Hey, Naruto."

THUD "You-you-you?" 'Wanna fight?' "Stop distracting me! You're breaking my concentration!"

"…"

"Why do you want to talk to me anyway?" Naruto says as he crosses his arms.

"What did…what did Hinata say to you?" Sasuke barely says in an audible tone.

"!" Naruto grins. "None of your damn business!"

That remark bruised Sasuke's confidence, and he turns a glare on Naruto. Naruto glares back, and the two stand there in absolute silence, while a leaf was blowing through the air, before the two attempt the exercise again.

-Back at Tazuna's house that night-

Team 7 and the family were eating dinner. Naruto and Sasuke were eating faster then normal. Apparently, they were competing on who could eat the most. Normally, based on the amount of food, it would take at least 5 minutes per plate, but there were able to manage it in about a minute per plate.

Naruto and Sasuke both held up their plates and requested, "More please!" They started to glare at each other, before they make a choking sound, and forcefully regurgitated the food…

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke, you shouldn't eat so much, so fast." Commented Hinata, amazed that they could eat so fast.

"No Hinata…I want to eat!" Stubbornly says Naruto.

"Because even if we make ourselves sick to do it, we have to eat if we want to get stronger!"

"Whatever it takes!" Said Kakashi. "Throwing up, however, is an entirely different situation…' Kakashi deadpans.

After dinner, Hinata was looking at a photo hung on the wall. It was apparently a picture of Tazuna's family, but with one corner ripped out.

"Ano- why is this picture torn? Little Inari was looking at this the whole time that we were having dinner. Someone's face is completely gone. Is that deliberate?"

Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami all had the same reactions, while Kakashi was thinking g it over to himself.

"…It was a picture of Inari's father." Says Tsunami.

"…Once upon a time, if you will…" Begins Tazuna. "Our entire city called him a hero."

When Tazuna began the story, Inari abruptly got up from the table and left.

"Inari! … Where are you going?" Shouts his mother.

SLAM

"Inari! FATHER! I've told you time and again not to mention that in front of my son!" Says Tsunami, before slamming the door.

"… So….you're talking about what it is that makes Inari act so strangely?" Says Hinata.

"It sounds like there's a story there…" Comments Kakashi.

"…The man in the picture is not Inari's birth father….but they were as loving and close as any biological father and son could have been. Inari was such a happy, laughing child back then…" Tazuna, to the surprise of everyone else, shed a tear.

"But Inari changed…after what happened to his father."

* * *

-A Meeting in the Forest-

Naruto had fallen asleep in the forest after he stormed out of the house and said that he would prove Inari wrong. There was a bird standing on his forehead protector. Haku was busying herself, letting her hair down. Haku then proceeded to pick up some herbs, when the same type of bird that was perched on Naruto got Haku's attention. She looked around, and spotted the leaf headband. She stepped toward Naruto, reaching for him…

* * *

"YAWN! Good morning. Where is Naruto-kun?" Sleepily asks Hinata, as she rubbed her eyes.

"He stayed out all night again." Said Sasuke.

"Well, can you blame Naruto-kun? Ever since you told us that story, he's been pretty much training nonstop. If Naruto-kun exhausts his chakra supply, he could kill himself." 'OH NO! WHAT AM I SAYING! NARUTO-KUN!' Hinata shouts in her mind before bolting from the house.

"I hope that he is all right. It's not good for a boy his age to spend night after night all alone." Comments Tsunami.

"There is no need to worry about him. He's a goofy kid…but he is also a full fledged shinobi."

"It's very possible that he could have killed himself…just like Hinata said." Comments Sasuke, before resting his head on his propped up arm. 'That bonehead.'

* * *

Haku continually reached for Naruto.

"You'll catch your death of cold sleeping on the ground." Said Haku, shaking him awake.

"Huh?" Sleepily says Naruto, as he covered his mouth before yawning, before spotting the girl who woke him up. "What are you doing?"

"Picking medicinal herbs." Responded Haku.

"Can I help?"

"Sure, my name is Haku, what's your name?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! And I am going to be the next Hokage of Konoha!"

"Naruto, ehh? What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"Training." Naruto says as he points to the body of water.

"Why are you training? Are you a ninja or something?"

"I'm training to become stronger, plus I want to make a point to someone." Says Naruto. 'Sasuke…'

"Are you doing this for the sake of that person…or for your own satisfaction?"

"Nani?"

"Do you have…anyone special in your life?" Sweetly asks Haku.

"What, why?" Asks a bewildered Naruto.

"When people…are protecting something truly precious to them, they can truly become….as strong as they must be! That's what I believe.

'Hinata-chan…' Naruto thinks before grinning. "Yup! I know all about it!"

Haku steps up. "You will get stronger…I know that we'll meet again…"

"Right!"

"Oh and by the way…I'm a boy." Haku said, as he walked away.

'Yeah right, I can smell your pheromones, Haku. I know you're a girl.'

* * *

Sasuke decided to go for a walk, looking for Naruto. He walks past Haku with no comment. Then he finds Naruto and Hinata, training.

-The next morning-

-Back at the house-

"Uzumaki…Naruto, ehh?"

Kakashi is doing push ups with one finger, while Tazuna and Hinata are sitting on him! 196…197…

"I keep meaning to ask you…you know I duped you about how dangerous this mission was to get you to come here…so why do you stay?

198…

"To know what is right and choose to ignore it is the act of a coward." "Like master, like man!" Those are the teaching of some of our previous lord Hokages."

199…200!

"This is the shinobi way of life…true shinobi do not merely dance to the tune of whoever pays the piper." 'It looks like I am almost completely healed.'

* * *

CRUNCH!

"It looks like most of your strength has returned, Lord Zabuza."

"Excellent! Let's go Haku!"

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke make it to the center of the pond without getting wet.

"Ready to head back?" Asks Sasuke.

"Sure!"

* * *

"So, you're finally back…looking like something the cat dragged in."

"Heh, both of us…"

'I told you that if you didn't take a break you'd wear yourself out, you dobe.' "We both made it to the center of the pond without getting wet."

"Good, starting tomorrow, you shall resume your mission and guard Tazuna at the bridge."

"Hai!"

"Whew…well I'm dirty, sweaty, and real worn out from all of the work on the bridge today….but construction is almost complete!"

"Ano…you and Naruto-kun are two of a kind. Don't work yourselves to death!"

Hinata chose this time to sit next to Naruto, her boyfriend, but Naruto was too tired to notice. Inari was glaring at Naruto, when suddenly, the fuse blew off.

"Why do you wear yourself out trying? No matter how hard you train, you'll never be a match for Gato's thugs! You act all cool, and you talk all tough…but big, strong guys like them are always too much for people weaker then they are. They'll destroy you!" There was silence in the room. Everyone was staring at Naruto.

"Shut up! I'm not like you, and I'm not going to lose!"

"Just watching you ticks me off! You go running your mouth when you don't know a thing! This isn't your town! And you don't know a thing about me. You are always clowning around and having fun. You don't know a thing about suffering or loneliness or what my life is like!"

This struck a nerve in Naruto.

"So…you figure it's noble to star in a melodrama and treat everyone around you like guests at your pity party?"

"Huh?"

"It takes a really big man to sit around and cry…you brat. YOU BIG BABY!"

Inari is shocked with his mouth gaping like a fish out of water.

"Naruto-kun! You went too far!" Says Hinata, unaware of Naruto's past.

"Hmph." Naruto walks away.

"Wait Naruto-kun, where are you going?" Kakashi was silent, while Inari was looking down. He stepped outside, and was followed by Kakashi.

"May I join you…? You know, Naruto's kind of a brat, but he wasn't trying to be mean or hateful. He just…lacks finese."

* * *

"Inari told me that I don't know the meaning of suffering or loneliness, but he is dead wrong, Hinata-chan. I had the misfortune to grow up unwanted and unloved by all." 'Well, except for Tear…'

* * *

"Mr. Tazuna told us about what happened to your father. Naruto grew up without a father, same as you…actually, without any parents. He doesn't remember either of them…"

* * *

"All the villagers hated me, so you can imagine what is was like to have somebody acknowledge me, let alone two."

* * *

"His whole life is one big, painful memory."

"R-really?"

* * *

"After a while, I stopped crying, although I have all the reasons to cry. I was so alone…"

* * *

"Naruto understands what it means to be strong. He knows what it costs and what it's worth…just as your father did."

* * *

"That Inari kid kind of reminds me of myself, but at least he has a mom from the beginning. I meet both my kaa-san and you on my fifth birthday…"

Hinata merely moves over to him and hugs him.

"I'm so sorry…if only I had known…"

* * *

"He can't leave you alone, because you have gotten under his skin."

* * *

"What's wrong, Naru-chan?"

"I promised myself that I wouldn't cry anymore, but I am already weeping on your shoulders." Sobs Naruto.

"It's OK, Naruto-kun. I am here for you…"

-The next morning-

"Well, please take care of Naruto. He's worn himself out. I doubt that he'll be able to move for the rest of the day."

'The only reason why he is so tired, Kakashi-sensei, is because he had stayed up all night yesterday crying his heart out on my shoulders." Says Hinata, also with signs of long dried Tears on her face.

"We're off, Tsunami."

"Bye."

* * *

"Are you ready to attack, sir?"

"Let's go Haku."

"Hai."

* * *

"WHAT THE-? I OVERSLEPT! Hey hello? Where did everyone go?"

"Oh Naruto? What are you doing up? Master Kakashi wanted you to take the day off."

"Oooh! I knew it! First chance they get, they leave me behind! I'm outta here!" Naruto shouts as he gets up, dresses, and bolts out the door.

"Jeez! Why didn't they wake me?" Naruto is running through the forest, when he sees…"Hey what's that?"

* * *

Please R and R. Laterz


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto: Kitsune Tales

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Tear speaking"_

'_Tear thinking'_

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

Chapter 6: Battle at the Bridge!

* * *

"Wh-what the hell? What happened? What could have…?" Stuttered out a shocked Tazuna as he gazed at his dead or injured workers on the uncompleted bridge.

A downed construction worker could only mumble out

"M-monsters."

'It can't be…' thought Kakashi, as he noticed a mist slowly blanket the area.

* * *

"Inari, could you please help me do the laundry?"

"Ok, mom…but I am in the bathroom now!"

-Meanwhile, outside the house-

"Heh." Wariji muttered, as he and his partner in crime approached Tazuna's house.

* * *

"The mist-THEY'RE COMING!" Everyone reached for their respective weapons. 'I was right! He survived…and he's come back to finish things.'

"Ano…Kakashi-sensei, is this….that man that we met…his _**Kirigakure no Jutsu**_ technique…isn't it? Wait, I can barely see through it!" Said Hinata with her doujutsu presently inactive.

"Use your _**Byakugan,**_Hinata, and be my eyes."

"Hai. _**BYAKUGAN!"**_

"Been a while, Kakashi…and I see you've got those brats tagging along, just like last time, and the little boy is trembling again, poor thing."

Suddenly, the bridge was filled with about ten water clones of Zabuza.

"I'm shaking with eagerness for a rematch!" Sasuke replied, earning a hint of surprise from Zabuza.

"Go ahead…Sasuke"

In a flash, all the Zabuza doppelgangers became puddles of water.

"Well! My water clones were obviously no match for you! It seems that the brats have matured quite a bit…into worthy rivals, eh Haku?"

"Indeed, Zabuza-san."

"Looks like I was right." Said Kakashi.

"Nani?"

"Our mysterious masked friend, the hunter-nin…is playing on Zabuza's team."

Tazuna replied. "He has nerve, showing up like this!"

"This one's mine. That was quite a show that you put on before…but we're on to you now…and I hate ham actors!" Said Sasuke,

"Impressive kid isn't he? Even if your water clones have only a tenth of the strength of the original…it's amazing that he was able to do it so well."

"But we are still on the offensive, Haku…go!" Said Zabuza.

"Hai!"

Haku spins in, leaving Sasuke to guard, with a loud CLANG as kunai meets senbon.

-Tazuna's house-

BAMM! Tsunami looked up, and gasps.

"So, you're old man Tazuna's daughter, eh? Sorry, but you are coming with us!" Said one of the samurai thugs, as he rudely busted the door down.

Inari was washing his hands, when he heard a loud scream.

"Mom!" Inari rushed in the dining room, only to see his mom cornered.

"Mama!" Shouted Inari. Annoyed, one of the thugs asked,

"What do you want brat?"

"RUN INARI! Don't come in!" Yelled his mother.

"Should we grab him too?"

"Nah, we only need one hostage."

Flinch. 'Hostage?' Mumbled Inari.

"Heh heh….too bad…for him!" Said one of the two samurai as he quickly unsheathed his sword.

"WAIT!" The 2 samurais turn around.

"If you dare touch my child…I'll bite myself to death! Then what will you do for a live hostage?" Threatened Tsunami.

"Heh…be grateful to your ma, kiddo."

"Aw man…but I'm dying to cut someone!"

"Relax…you gave your blade a pretty good workout before we even got here. So get over it, and let's go."

Inari is letting tears fall. 'Mama…I'm so sorry…I'm a weak little crybaby…I can't save you, and I'm afraid. I don't want to die.' Inari continues to cry. 'YOU BIG BABY!" Inari suddenly stops crying, as he realizes who said that.

'You figure it's noble to star in a melodrama and treat everyone around you like guests at your pity party? It takes a really big man to sit around and cry…you brat. YOU BIG BABY!'

'Naruto understands what it means to be strong. He knows what it costs and what it's worth…just as your father did.'

Inari remains silent…

'If something is precious to you…protect it with all the strength you've got! Even at the risk of your own life!'

Inari looks up with a determined expression.

'Everyone else is-so awesome…so cool…and strong.' Clench 'Can I…could I… be strong too…daddy?' Mentally asked Inari to no one as he got up and followed the two samurai.

"Heh-heh…such beautiful skin, so smooth and lovely, it's a shame not to be able to cut it…"

"Stop dawdling!"

"WAIT!" Shouted Inari.

"Who?"

"Huh?"

"INARI!" Shouts Tsunami.

"Well, lookie there. The brat came back."

"Y-you get away from my mama-!"

"Jeez, this kid is a waste of space!"

"So cut him…"

"Yeah…!"

"INARI! NO!"

Slash!

The two samurais slashed Inari into three, or so they thought. In Inari's place was a log. Thunk.

"The Substitution Jutsu! But…?"

"It's being a hero, y'know? All that nick of time stuff!" Said Naruto.

"N…Naruto…!" Stuttered Inari.

"Sorry I'm late…way to go Inari!"

"Hey isn't that…one of Tazuna's cut-rate body guards?" Asked one of the two samurai.

"When you distracted them, I was able to save your mother!"

The two samurai start running toward Naruto.

"Naruto! Will you be OK?"

"No sweat!"

Naruto reaches for his shuriken holsters, and flings two shuriken at the two samurai. They easily deflect them.

"Hah! You expect those things to affect us?"

The two shurikens transform into two Naruto's.

"SUCKERS!" POW! BAM!

"Naruto, how did you know those samurai were coming?"

"Huh-? There was a stuck pig back in the forest, cut to ribbons with a sword…and trees with fresh deep slashes in their bark, going in the direction of your house. Wasn't too hard to figure out…I got worried. But forget that…Inari…I owe you an apology."

"What, why?"

"Well, ummm…I'm sorry I called you a baby. And it's not true, Okay?"

Naruto moves forward to give Inari a pat on the head.

"You're a big, strong boy-!"

"…Ohhh…oh no…!"

"What's wrong?"

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry…now you'll make fun of me again…"

"…No way!"

"Huh?"

-Flashback-

"But not the boy, not Naruto. He is an excellent shinobi, always striving for attention. That boy…is a precious citizen of Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto!

-End flashback-

"…"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Nothing wrong with crying…when you're happy, Inari!"

Inari has a confused look, while Naruto keeps smiling.

'WOW! Naruto…I wish you were my big brother…'

Naruto proceeds to tie up the two samurai, and hide their swords.

"So-if they attacked here, it means that the bridge is probably a target too! You can handle things here, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Man, this hero thing is a lot of work!" Says Naruto, while he ran off, before backtracking, and giving a kunai to Inari. "That thing's sharp, you know…"

"You bet!"

-Over at the bridge-

Haku and Sasuke are fighting evenly.

"He can keep up with Haku's speed." Said a shocked Zabuza, watching the battle between his subordinate and his foe.

"Hinata! We have to cover Mr. Tazuna. Take that side, and stay close! Let Sasuke handle Haku."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei."

Hinata draws out her kunai and moves into a defensive stance in front of Tazuna.

"I don't want to have to kill you, but…you probably won't leave quietly, will you?..." Says Haku.

"Don't be stupid, of course not!" Replies Sasuke.

"Just as I thought…however, you won't be able to match my speed for long…and I've laid the groundwork for two attacks."

"Two attacks…?"

"Firstly, there's the water splashed all around us. Secondly, I've trapped one of your hands with parrying this move…which leaves you only one hand free to defend yourself from my attacks!"

Haku begins to make seals with one hand.

'WHAT! Seals with one hand?' Panics Sasuke.

'I've never seen anything like it…' Were the thoughts of Kakashi.

"_**Sensatsu Suishō**__**!**__**" **_(Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death.)

Haku taps his foot on the ground twice, and the water starts to form 1,000 senbon needles.

'So…'I don't want to have to kill you'…? I wonder if he truly means that!" Comments Zabuza.

"SASUKE! WATCH OUT!" Shouts Hinata.

"Shit!"

'Come on! Gotta remember the tree climbing! Summon all of the chakra energy that you can…and focus it in my feet!' Sasuke jumps, just as the thousand needles impact, while Haku jumps back. "Huh? Where did he…?" Haku looks up. "SHIT!" He jumps backwards four times to avoid the four shuriken that Sasuke just threw.

"You know, you are not that fast…now you're the one who has to worry…about defending yourself from my attacks." Sasuke swings his kunai at Haku, who blocks with a senbon needle. Sasuke uses his other kunai and Haku ducks. Sasuke then proceeds to kick Haku in the jaw. 'H…he's fast…!'

POW

Haku is knocked back several feet.

'What? Haku is actually losing a battle of speed?' Panics Zabuza,.

"You're fast, Haku, but I am faster."

"She had that coming…" Kakashi mumbled. "For underestimating my team…and for name calling. He may not look like much…but Sasuke here is the top-rated rookie from all of Konoha. Hinata is the heiress to the Hyuga clan…and let's not forget our own comedy ninja-the maverick show stopper, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Heh heh heh…heh heh heh heh…"

Sasuke is confused.

"Haku…do you realize that you could die at the hands of the very person that you sought to spare?" Deadpans Zabuza while smirking under his mask.

"Yes I do." Cold air begins to surround Haku. "What a pity."

'Wh…why…does the air suddenly feel so…cold?' Thinks Sasuke.

Haku makes a weird seal, and water begins to rise.

"_**Makyō Hyōshō!" **_(Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors.)

"What? I don't know this technique?" Says Kakashi.

Haku steps into the mirror.

'What? How is she doing that?' Sasuke, in the dome of mirrors, watches, as Haku materializes in all the mirrors.

"BLAST!" Kakashi jumps forward to save Sasuke, but Zabuza blocks him.

"Let's not forget…I'M your enemy. Our children can play together, while my subordinate kills yours."

'No…Sasuke.'

Back in the dome of mirrors.

"Now that it's all in place…"

'What's she planning to do with these mirrors?'

"LET ME SHOW YOU SOME REAL SPEED!"

Haku readies a senbon needle, and throws it over with surprising speed, leaving a cut on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Ow." A seemingly infinite number of senbon are thrown at Sasuke. "ARGH!"

"No…SASUKE!"

"Any sudden moves and I'll kill those other two!" Threatens Zabuza.

"…Mr. Tazuza, I'm sorry, but I am going to leave you for a bit." Hinata draws her kunai.

"Yeah…sure. Go ahead, I'll be fine."

Hinata runs forward, and throws the kunai over to Sasuke. Sasuke sees it coming, and reaches out to grab it, but Haku grabs it first.

'She caught it!' Thought both Hinata and Sasuke.

SHUCK

"What? UGH!"

Haku is knocked out of her own ice mirror…by a spinning Key Blade…

"Who…?"

BOOM!

"That idiot…show off." Mumbled Sasuke.

'The maverick showstopper…comedy ninja?' Thought Haku.

When the smoke clears…

"Uzumaki Naruto at your service! Here I am to save the day. You know the story. Things look bleak…until the hero arrives…and then POW! Bye bye bad guys!" Kakashi sweat drops.

'Exasperating little….what we needed was an ambush…instead, he all but paints a target on himself!'

"Naruto-kun!" Says Hinata.

"Big talker…" Says Sasuke.

"Hmph, the brat again?" Says Zabuza.

"…"

"Heh…" Haku smirks.

Zabuza throws some shuriken.

"Blast! Naruto!"

Haku throws some senbon needles, while Naruto quickly summons Hikari.

"Here it comes!" CLANG! The senbon and shuriken intercept, to the surprise of everyone, except Haku.

"Haku…what are you doing?"

"Zabuza sir…please let me have this boy…I want to deal with him in my own way."

"So…you want me to keep my hands off him…how charmingly naïve of you…as usual."

"That girl, naïve? Yeah right. Look at me, it's like I'm being cut to ribbons by a thousand needles…but the cuts are superficial…she's killing me slowly, saving the vital targets, and the deathblow for later! But I can't figure out what technique she's using. The doppelgangers all hide in the mirrors and strike simultaneously! I don't even see her move, she strikes before I can spot the weapons trajectory! It can't just be the art of the doppelganger…the ice mirrors are a part of this somehow, but I can't figure out their significance! Whatever is going on, the mirrors must be the key! Looks like my only choice is to concentrate on the battle here…and trust Naruto to free me from the outside…'

Naruto appears in the ice mirror dome.

"Yo, Sasuke, I'm here to help you!"

"Y-you dumbass! No stealth…no caution…and you call yourself a ninja? Now that you got yourself trapped in here…just do what you want, I don't really care." Sasuke turned, annoyed.

"Oh fine! I went through hell to rescue you…and this is the thanks I get?"

'Leave it to the team maverick…once he starts _helping_… things go from bad to worse! If I go to help Sasuke and Naruto, Mr. Tazuna will be completely exposed, but I can't just abandon the boys! But at the first sign of a shadow clone from me, Zabuza will counter with his water clones…I'd just be squandering my chakra…' Thought Kakashi disappointingly

* * *

Haku face vaults into the mirror, but then stands up.

"So that's it! Her real body is over there!"

Sasuke is about to draw out his kunai, when he is interrupted by a voice behind him. "Over here!"

"Look's like destroying these mirrors may be our only hope..."

"What the hell is going on!"

"Naruto! These are mirrors made of ice, so…!" Sasuke comments as he makes handseals.

"I see…" Naruto says as he summons Hikari.

"_**Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu!"**_Sasuke exhales a large fireball, about as big as a one story house, but it did…nothing.

"Fire!" Naruto shouts, as a fireball shoots out of the tip of Hikari.

"What? My fireball didn't even make a dent!"

"Those pitiful flames will barely touch my ice mirrors…"

'This is bad…' Naruto thought as multiple Haku appeared and threw their senbon.

"ARGH" Yelled out Sasuke and Naruto in pain.

'Where's the attack coming from? Are they all bunshins?' Thought Naruto, before he yelled out in frustration. "Which one of you is real?"

"Your eyes will never see the truth. I can't be caught." Replied Haku.

"Oh yeah? _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_Naruto shouts as he made his signature handseal.

"Stop, Naruto!"

"If I clobber every one of them, then sooner or later I'll get to the real one!"

In less then one second, all of the shadow clones disappear in smoke.

"The technique I'm using is part of the art of teleportation, and the only tool I need to perform it is the mirrors that hold my image. I move so quickly, the pair of you may as well be standing still!"

"What?" Realization dawned on Kakashi. "I never imagined that anyone could master such a technique at so young an age!"

The cold air rang with Zabuza's laughter.

"'Such a technique'…?" Asked Hinata.

"It's a kenkai genkai-a skill that can be passed from one generation to the next! A genetic trait…running through the bloodlines of those of the purest shinobi pedigree…some of the most extraordinary techniques are handed down from generation to generation solely on that basis…"

"Wait, do you mean…"

"Precisely, it's of the same order of skill as my _**Sharingan**_ eye…but even my _**Sharingan**_ can't copy, mirror, or break this girl's kenkai genkai!"

"…"

* * *

"I've had enough…" Said Naruto.

"! So this is it?" Asked Haku.

"It can't end like this!" Yelled out Naruto as Hikari appeared in his hands without him noticing. "I've got a dream to fulfill!"

"I have my own dream…" Replied Haku.

-Flashback, Haku's POV-

"Pathetic! Look at you…a foundling, an orphan thrown away. Unloved and uncared for…soon, you'll die here, by the side of the road, with nothing to show that you lived or die and no one to care what your dreams were…!"

"I…can see myself in your eyes. We have the same expression!"

-End flashback-

"…I…find it difficult to embrace the full shinobi philosophy. I can't help but prefer that the two of you…not force me to kill you. However, if you two are going to come at me…I shall kill my own heart with my blade…just as the word 'shinobi' was originally the words 'heart' and 'blade'-and act as a full-fledged shinobi would! This bridge is a nexus of our destinies…and all of our dreams and futures balance on the edge of a knife. I have my own dreams…as you have yours…please try not to resent me, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes…to protect the one I care about most…to fight, kill, or die to fulfill that person's dreams. Doing so is my own dream. To that end, I will become a true shinobi…and I shall kill you both."

Naruto and Sasuke smirk.

"Naruto-kun! Be careful! You too Sasuke. I know that you can win!"

"Hinata, stop encouraging them!" Said Kakashi.

"Huh?"

"Even if we knew of a way to counter her technique, your teammates still wouldn't be up to the task of defeating that girl!"

"Ano…what do you mean?"

Zabuza resumes laughing.

"Those two haven't yet developed the psychological strength…to turn their hearts to ice and take a human life. That girl has lived with the kind of emotional anguish that prepares her to be a true shinobi. No true shinobi could ever be born of a place like your village, a place of weakness…of peace. You don't live with death, or grow up needing to kill to ensure your own survival. In you those skills-and the mindset they require-die stillborn!"

"Kakashi-sensei…what can we do?"

"…"

Kakashi reaches for his headband. "You'll forgive me…if I put an end to this…!"

"Heh heh…going to use the _**Sharingan**_…? What a vulgar maneuver, so obvious, so lacking in finesse!"

Kakashi is about to lift up his handband to reveal his _**Sharingan**_ eye, while Zabuza reaches for something behind him. Hinata realizes what Kakashi is about to do.

Suddenly, Zabuza charges forward, revealing a wicked kunai. Kakashi has no time to react, as he raises his other hand to guard.

SPLAT

Blood drips out of Kakashi's hand.

"You can sneer all you want about my 'lack of finesse,' it doesn't change the fact that you're afraid of the _**Sharingan**_ and of me."

"Heh heh heh…a ninja's secret weapon…should not be used judiciously, not displayed at random to every foe you face!"

"You should feel privileged, no one has ever lived to see my _**Sharingan**_ a second time…and no one will ever see it thrice!"

"Heh heh….by all means, defeat me, if you can. You still won't have what it takes to kill Haku!" Boasted Zabuza.

'No way…Kakashi-sensei can't even beat her…how powerful is she?' Thought Hinata.

"Sensei!"

"Since she was a toddler, I've beaten her fighting skills into her! Even in the face of unthinkable adversity, she has always prevailed! She's lost all regard for her own life and become a killing machine…a true shinobi. Her skills surpass even my own. And she bears within her the formidable legacy of an inherited Kenkai Genkai! Thus, I have forged and carry with me a weapon of matchless quality and skill…entirely unlike the scraps of trash that follow at your heels."

"Is there anything duller than listening to someone else brag?" Kakashi finally reveals his left eye. "It's show time!"

"Perhaps you might hold off a moment, now that I have caught my breath, and, -to borrow your own idiom-permit me one more boast. You turned a very pretty phrase at our last encounter…"

"!" 'What is Zabuza talking about?' Thinks Hinata.

'Huh?' Thought Kakashi, confused.

"Frankly, I've been dying to steal it." Said Zabuza.

"…"

"What was it Zabuza?" Asked a bewildered Kakashi.

"Something to the effect of, 'Just so you know…the same technique won't work on me twice!'"

"What?" Exclaimed Kakashi.

"Having a chance to see it in action…I now have a thorough understanding of the arcane inner workings of your mirror eye. There was far more to our previous battle then the apparently humiliating defeat I permitted you to hand me. Haku, who was hiding nearby, observed and studied every aspect of our fight, from beginning to end. Haku is extremely intelligent. For her, to see a technique is to analyze and understand it, and with that understanding, she can formulate effective countermeasures."

"! If Haku can do that…"

"And now, _**Kirigakure no Jutsu."**_Zabuza utters as he slowly starts to disappear into the mist.

-Back to Naruto-

"Aw man…Sasuke! We've gotta stop reacting and take back the initiative!" Yelled out Naruto as he suddenly seemed serious.

"Shut up and get on your feet! I can't fight her and watch out for you, too! We're both wounded, but we have to suck it up and go on. We'll be fine as long as she doesn't kill one of us! There must be a limit to her chakra. Her attacks have been getting weaker!"

Haku readies a senbon.

'He's coming!'

Suddenly, a senbon needle pierces Sasuke's kneecap.

-Back to Kakashi-

"Hinata! I'm counting on you to protect Mr. Tazuna!"

"…"

'He's right…I've got to have faith in Naruto-kun…and concentrate on what I have to do…especially since Zabuza made such a thick mist!'

'Where the hell is this fog coming from? You can't see your hand in front of your face!'

"The air is crackling with his energy, Mr. Tazuna! Stay by my side!" Shouted Hinata, still with her _**Byakugan**_ active.

"All right, Hinata!"

'This fog is too thick for the _**Kirigakure no Jutsu!**_ Even Zabuza won't be able to see a thing! Nani?'

Kakashi hears the sound of something quickly moving in the air. Kakashi reacts and seven shuriken are deflected. Zabuza appears behind Kakashi, with his eyes closed! "You repelled those quite nicely, no less then I expect of Kakashi of the _**Sharingan**_ eye. However…the next time you see me…it will still be the end." Whispered Zabuza.

Kakashi turns around, to face Zabuza.

'What? His eyes are closed!' Thought Kakashi.

"You overestimate the value of your _**Sharingan**__."_

"What…?"

Zabuza disappears while laughing. "You pretend it enables you to penetrate all…yet…but you turned out to be a false prophet after all, Kakashi. You can neither read my mind nor the future. In other words, your precious _**Sharingan**_ is just an elaborate hoax, a confidence trick you play in order to psyche out your opponents. More precisely, it combines clarity of perception and insight on your own part with the ability to all but hypnotize those around you! Using those skills in concert, you are able to create your own illusions through a combination of mimicry-from movement, to thoughts, to the skills of those you fight! Prancing around acting like you can see the future! You analyze my superficial movements, copy them, and use the rapidity of the turnaround to induce far and insecurity. Copying thought…once you're certain you understand what's going on in my heart and mind, you calculate just what to say to bend my mind to your will, and then…you calculate when my insecurities have reached a fever pitch, and then you lay your trap. You use visual hypnosis to trick me into signaling what technique I'll use and how I'll be using it…and then all you have to do is mimic it!"

'He figured how my _**Sharingan**_works!'

"Knowing this, it was simple to choose a counter-measure. First, I conceal myself within this thick mist and neutralize your visual acuity."

'Argh, it's hard to block what I can't see!' Kakashi is pushed back a few feet.

"Heh heh, with my eyes closed, I eliminate the possibility of you hypnotizing me while we're in close proximity."

"But then, while I can't use my own eyes, neither can you!"

"Ah, but you forget…"

"What?"

"I am trained in silent killing. My genius lies in the ability to hunt by sound alone!"

'Blast it…I've been so worried about Naruto and Sasuke, I hadn't considered…how long it's been since I had to fight under conditions this adverse! I've got to calm down…stay smart…who will he target next?' Realization dawned on Kakashi. "NO!"

Zabuza appears right behind Tazuna. He draws his sword and lunges forth. Hinata had her _**Byakugan**_ active and saw Zabuza go behind them. She quickly grabs Tazuna while Zabuza swings his sword. Hinata, acting on impulse, activates her _**Hakke Shou Kaiten.**_ Zabuza's sword impacts, but he is sent flying backwards.

-Back in the mirror dome-

'Hinata-chan!'

'What the hell does Kakashi think he is doing? If this keeps up, we'll all be in serious trouble!-I've got to do something.' Thought Sasuke, before getting to his feet. 'My eyes are beginning to adjust to the environment...'

'I've been targeting the points that would result in mortal injuries but…he's evaded every attempt! And while he's dividing his own focus between fighting me and watching out for his friend, he's gradually gaining speed…beginning to catch up to my own moves…that kid…he can see something. His moves are brilliant! He's narrowly avoiding every strike I make at one of his vulnerable points.' Thought Haku in amaxement.

Groan

"You…move well…but my next assault will take you down!" 'He shows amazing stamina , reflexes, skill, and judgment….though his every faculty must be extended beyond its limit by now…'

Haku prepares some more senbon, and prepares to lunge it at Sasuke.

'Here he comes! Stay frosty…focus…concentrate…and look through the illusion!' Sasuke grabs Naruto, and gets out of the path of Haku's senbon.

'He wasn't fooled…or even confused? Impossible…!'

Sasuke slowly raises himself up, and Haku gasps.

'His eyes are…it can't be-! They're _**Sharingan**__…!_ You're…I see…you, too, share the legacy of a kenkai genkai bloodline" 'Amazing boy…a prodigy…still in the fledging stages…to find that ability within himself and force it to awaken, untutored in the heat of battle!' Thought Haku.

'It was only for a moment, but I was actually able to see!'

'I can't let this fight go on! My own art forces me to expend a great deal of chakra, so there is a limit to how long I can go on using it! And I am certain that the longer our duel drags on…the greater your ability to perceive my movements will become! Especially since, to a certain extent, you can already see me now!" 'It would be foolhardy to target you directly…but if I use the other boy as bait…'

Haku readies his senbon needles, then lunges himself forward, out of the mirror.

'TIME TO BRING THIS TO AN END!'

"! What? He's going after Naruto? No! I have to get there first!"

-Back to Hinata-

"ARGH!"

"Heh, too slow, Zabuza. Good job, Hinata."

"Damn it! I wanted to enjoy this, Kakashi…paying back what you did to me would give me the greatest pleasure! Don't worry, Haku should be finishing off those brats of yours right about now…I'll be reuniting you with them shortly. When you meet them in the afterlife, beg them to forgive you for your weakness and folly! Heh heh heh…HA HA HA HA HAA!"

"Naruto-kun won't give up so easily. He won't go down without a fight, and neither will Sasuke!"

"You're right, Hinata…I have faith in them and in their strengths-Naruto's unpredictability, and Sasuke is one of the most worthy heirs to the most superior bloodline of the village of Konoha!"

"You don't mean-"

"That's right…his full name is Uchiha Sasuke. He's a ninja genius, who carries in his genes the kenkai genkai of the Uchiha clan!"

"He's the sole surviving member of that tragic clan, eh…" 'No wonder his development is so remarkable…' Thought Zabuza.

"So he may indeed be Haku's equal…no one has ever penetrated the secret of Haku's technique, until now…NO ONE…" Zabuza said as he vanished further into the mist.

"He's gone again!"

"Hinata, don't move an inch. I'll finish this as quickly as I can!"

"Hai. I'll stay here."

"Did you hear that, Zabuza? Do you truly believe, after all of the hardships, I survived in this world armed only with the _**Sharingan**_?" Kakashi draws a scroll from his pouch. "I too was once a member of a ninja assassin corps. I'll show you what kind of shinobi I once was…this isn't something I learned with the _**Sharingan**_**.** Let me show you my own true art!"

-Back to Haku-

"Groan." Groaned Naruto.

"Sheesh, no matter how many times I warn you, Naruto, you still keep getting in my way…"

"Sasuke! You…what?"

Sasuke is standing in front of Naruto, with a whole bunch of senbon in him. Naruto gasps.

"Now get that lame expression off your stupid face…you screw up!"

"Wh-why…?" 'He was trying to cover me….?'

"Hmph…I used to **hate** you, you know…"

"Wh-why did you…? Why…me…? You should have just minded your own business!"

"How should I know…my body just…moved…on its own…fool…!"

Sasuke begins to fall backwards, right into Naruto's arms.

"I swore I wouldn't die…until I killed him…my older brother….thought the oath would save me…but…but don't you dare die…"

Sasuke dies in Naruto's arms, and Naruto is shocked.

"He struck one blow at me…and without any sign of shirking…sacrificed himself for you! He was a shinobi worthy of the utmost respect…who in order to protect someone he cared about, threw himself headlong into what he knew full well was a trap. Is this the first time a comrade of yours has died…? Such is the path of a ninja."

Haku steps back into his mirror.

"… Shut up…" 'I'M NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS…'

'What…is this power?'

Red chakra spirals around Naruto. It slowly envelops him, as he goes mad with power.

"_**I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"**_

"Oh shit!"


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto: Kitsune Tales

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Tear speaking."_

'_Tear thinking.'_

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

_**Possessed Naruto speech**_

Chapter 7: Destiny of Zabuza and Haku

* * *

'What…is this power?' Thought Haku, before preparing herself for battle.

Red chakra spirals around Naruto. It slowly envelops him, as he goes mad with power.

"_**I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"**_

"Oh shit!"

The hanyou features of Naruto emerged.

'_Naruto! Calm down!'_

'Why should I? He killed Sasuke!' Angrily thought Naruto.

'_Looks can be deceiving, Naruto. Remember how he 'killed' Zabuza? Sasuke is alive!'_

'You're right, but Sasuke is the only one that understands me on an emotional level. After all, his family was murdered.'

Kakashi and Zabuza both feel Kyubi's chakra, and it scares them.

'…Is this Zabuza's doing?" 'No! This energy, it's foul and familiar, it can't be!' Kakashi starts to panic.

Zabuza also felt the massive chakra source.

"This chakra that I'm feeling…something about it feels me with dread! Is it Kakashi? No…it seems bigger then Kakashi somehow, but who…?"

'Naruto! Unbelievable, after all this time-has the binding spell begun to unravel? Is the seal broken? …No…it has loosened, but Naruto has calmed down…for now.'

"Listen to me. I'm a busy man, you are a busy man. We both got a lot on our hands, so what do you say we stop screwing around…and wrap this up right now! One big move, winner take all?" Spoke Kakashi.

"An intriguing motion….what's left, Kakashi? Show me what you got!" Said Zabuza.

-Back to Haku and Naruto-

Naruto has completely calmed down. However, he was still surrounded by the red aura…which has turned into a lighter shade of red, almost pink. Naruto raises his hand, calling forth the Key Blade. Naruto's Key Blade skills increased due to Tear's chakra.

"Firaga Burst!" Out of the tip of Hikari, a big fireball emerged. It hovered in the air, before multiple fireballs impacted and shattered multiple mirrors.

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **_A number of shadow clones, one for each mirror, and all cloaked with the pink chakra, appear and each shoot cast "Firaga!" A massive ball of fire strong enough to shatter one of the ice mirrors launches from Hikari's tip.

Haku's ice mirrors begin to shatter, one by one. Haku, sensing that Naruto has no intention to fight any longer, takes off her mask.

"You're the kid I met this morning…Haku?"

"Why did you stop? I murdered your comrade, your best friend…and you still spare me?"

Naruto looks toward Sasuke. "He's not dead…it's the same way you 'eliminated' Zabuza. We're done here." Naruto spoke as the chakra cloak fades away and the Key Blade vanishes.

-Back to Kakashi-

Kakashi unravels a scroll and performs some seals. _"__**K**__**uchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu!**_**" (**Summoning Technique: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique)

"This posturing will get you nowhere, Kakashi. You can't even tell where I truly am! While I on the other hand, know exactly where you are and exactly how to defeat you! You are completely enmeshed in my spell!'

The sound of something burrowing meets Zabuza's ears.

"Eh-?"

Zabuza looks down, and sees the ground moving.

"No!"

A whole bunch of dogs hold Zabuza in place, and Zabuza struggles to get them off. Kakashi sighs.

"Zabuza…I don't want to have to kill you. You may be our enemy…but you were simply hired to do this evil deed…however, you're not going to back down, are you?" Asked Kakashi.

"NO I won't. Hit me with your best shot."

"Very well…" Kakashi makes three hand seals.

'Ox…rabbit…monkey.'

Kakashi ends the seals with his right hand holding the wrist of his left hand.

Slowly, chakra starts to gather, until the chirping of a thousand birds can be heard.

"_**Raikiri!" **_(Lightning Blade) Kakashi says, as blue lightning chakra appears in his hand.

"What the…" 'I can almost see the chakra in his hand…' Worried Zabuza.

"This is my one and only original jutsu…made for assassination. Don't force me to use it."

* * *

"What are we hearing?" Tazuna asks as he hears a sound like the chirping of a thousand birds.

"Let me check." Says Hinata.**.**

Hinata is peering through the fog with her _**Byakugan**__,_ when the mist starts to disappear.

"Is it just me, or is the mist starting to clear?"

"I see two people over there, but it is hard to make out who they are. It looks like they are just glaring at each other. One of them just moved!"

-The two people-

Zabuza is standing there, with a passive look, while Kakashi starts charging his jutsu, aiming to thrust his jutsu into Zabuza's chest

"Hmm…I wonder how Zabuza is doing…"

Zabuza sees Gato with a smug expression on his face.

"Heh heh, you shinobi are so eager to fight each other, that once you have worn each out, common thugs can finish you off."

Upon hearing the voice that could only belong to Gato, Kakashi quickly releases his jutsu.

"Hey wait a minute!" Said Naruto, appearing out of nowhere.

"Zabuza-sama, want me to finish the thugs off?" Said Haku, also appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah, but leave Gato to me."

Naruto summons hikari, while Haku grabs some of her senbon. Zabuza draws out two kunai, and lunges toward Gato.

"Ha! With you all worn out like that, you don't stand a chance."

"We'll see."

"_**Sensatsu Suishō**__**!"**_

At the same time that Zabuza finished off Gato, the thousand needles had killed off a majority of the thugs.

"You'll pay for that!"

An arrow is shot out, and lands in front of the thugs. The ninja look to who shot the arrow, only to see Inari.

"Stop where you are. This island is our home. One step further…you'll die where you stand!" Shouted Inari.

'Hehehe, it's being a hero, you know? All of that nick of time stuff.' Thought Naruto with a grin.

"Cool, mind if I joined in? _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_ About 5 more Naruto's appear. To appear more threatening, all of them brandish their Key Blades.

"_**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

Ten water clones of Zabuza appear, all brandishing their swords.

"Uh oh! Nevermind! Run away!"

"I almost feel sorry for them, ain't that right, Haku?" Nonchalantly said Zabuza, as his water clones become a puddle..

"Yeah, almost." Replied Haku sarcastically.

"Kakashi, may we go back to Konoha with you?" Asked Zabuza.

"It's fine with me, but first, we have to see what the Hokage thinks."

"That's fine."

* * *

'Am I alive…or am I dead?'

Sasuke is alive (Yeah right, I wouldn't kill him, and besides, with Sakura on team 8, his awakening isn't that dramatic.). He sees team 7 leaving him behind. Until Naruto suddenly stops and shouts "We forgot Sasuke!"

By the next day, with all of the Naruto shadow clones working, the bridge was finished. As a crowd of civilians of Wave gathered to say goodbye, Team 7, Zabuza, and Haku left for Konoha.

"That kid restored Inari's courage, and Inari restored the courage of everyone. Wait a minute, don't we still need to name the bridge?" Asked Tazuna

"I've got a name, Grandpa. How about...the Great Naruto Bridge!" Said Inai,

"I like it! From this day forth, it will be known as The Great Naruto Bridge!"

-On the newly christened Great Naruto Bridge-

"I'm hungry. I want some ramen when we get back. Hinata-chan, would you care to join me?"

"Sure, Naru-chan." 'By kami, our first date!'

"Uh…what's ramen, Naruto?" Asked Haku.

Cue sweatdrop on Kakashi and Hinata.

"WHAT'S RAMEN! ONLY THE MOST DELICIOUS THING IN THE WORLD!" Shouted Naruto.

'_Not the most healthiest thing though.'_

At this point, Zabuza and Haku sweatdrop.

"Hey, Sasuke, sorry about nearly killing you. Can you forgive me?"

"Yeah, sure." Sasuke then turned a glare on Naruto. Naruto didn't notice.

-Back in Konoha-

"Well this is a surprise. Not only did you complete your mission, but you have also captured Momochi Zabuza." Said Sarutobi Hiruzen, also known as the Sandaime Hokage.

"Actually, Hokage-sama, he came with us willingly. He seeks asylum in Konoha." Saaid Kakashi.

"Even so, I have to discuss with the council of elders on what we should do with Zabuza. He and his little friend there will stay here. The rest of you are dismissed." Dismissed Sarutobi.

"Hai, hokage-sa…" Began Kakashi.

"Sure thing, oji-san."

Cue sweatdrop on everyone except Hinata.. The Hokage just laughed it off and dismissed them. After they left, Sasuke went to go train, Kakashi disappeared, and Naruto escorted a half blushing Hinata over to Ichiraku, where Naruto ate about twenty bowls, while Hinata only ate one. Kakashi then reappeared, with some new cloths custom made for Key Blade Masters. (A/N link to a picture of Naruto in the new outfit can be found on my profile…)

-The next day-

Team 7 was summoned by the Hokage, where they found Haku and Zabuza. The two were released, Haku became a leaf Genin, and Zabuza decided to leave. But before leaving, he gave Naruto something, a scroll. Zabuza told Naruto to study that scroll and left.

"What's with the new outfit, Naruto?" Asked the Sandaime. In response, Naruto summons hikari, and the Sandaime lets out a gasp. "That would explain it." "Yeah…"

"Ah yes, here is your leaf headband, Haku. You are now officially a Genin of Konoha."' Said the Sandaime, handing over a leaf headband to Haku.

"But doesn't a Genin need a squad?" Asked Haku.

"As of now, Haku is a wandering Genin until we place her in a team, then she might have a shot at making it to Chunin, and based on her level of skill, she might just make it." Said the Sandaime.

Naruto decided to take Haku and Hinata out for ramen. Haku tried it and immediately said.

"This is good!"

The next day, Naruto and Hinata were going for a walk, when a 'rock' sneaked up behind him. Naruto mentally groaned.

-Flashback-

"Are you sure that you want your picture like that?" Asked the cameraman.

"Yeah, just hurry up." Said an impatient Naruto, who looked absolutely normal.

"Ok, don't say I didn't warn you…" A picture was taken of the Genin Naruto. After the Sandaime looked at it, he had one thing to say to Naruto, when he was interrupted by someone running up to the Hokage with a shuriken in hand.

"Today is the day, when I take the title of Hokage away from you!" Said a boy with a long bluescarf…which he tripped over seconds later.

Naruto had a sweatdrop.

"You! You're the one who tripped me!" Shouted the kid to the blonde while pointing at Naruto.

"YOU TRIPPED OVER YOUR OWN FEET!" Naruto grabs the shirt of the boy, and raises his hand in a fist, when someone interrupts him.

"Stop! That is the grandson of the third Hokage!" Shouted a man in a blue suit wearing black shades

Naruto stops trying to punch him.

'Heh, they always do this when they find out who I am' "What's the matter? Afraid to hit me, because I'm the grandson of the Third?"

"LIKE I CARE STUPID!" Naruto yells as his fist impacts the top of his head.

BONK

"OW!" (A/N long story short, Naruto meets Konohamaru, teaches him how to use the _**Oiroke no Jutsu**__,_ finds out that Ebisu is a pervert, and leaves.)

-End flashback-

Naruto starts walking back and forth, in front of Hinata, who giggles.

"PSYCH! Faked you out, rock! Little hint, no rock has perfect angles, perfect corners…and eye holes. Kind of a big clue." Deadpanned Naruto.

BOOM!

"Nani…?"

"Cough…You used too much gunpowder."

'…' Simultaneously thought both Naruto and Hinata.

"Ahem…say, is that the voice of Naruto I hear?" Said Moegi.

"It's speaking to me, loud and clear." Said Udon.

"On the wind!" "Past the stars!"

"In your ear!" Cut in Konohamaru.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, and putting fear in its place!"

Cue sweatdrop on both Naruto and Hinata.

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Moegi!" "Udon!" "Konohamaru, now isn't that fun!"

"Putting Naruto and his team in their place!"

"We're the Konohamaru Corps."

"And we're in your face!" Finished Konohamaru quite dramatically.

"Konohamaru, what are you doing here?" Said Naruto, doing his best to ignore what just happened.

"You promised to play ninja with us today, remember?" Said Konohamaru.

"Right, was that today?" 'If I play with them a bit, they'll waste my whole day.' Thought Naruto.'

Sakura appears.

"So, what's a ninja doing playing ninja…and what's with that motto?"

'The way that she's looking at me…no! Hinata is my girlfriend!'

'That girl is looking at him like she wanted to stuff him and devour his soul…Ah ha!'

"Hey, Naruto, is she your…this?"" He raises his pinky finger.

"No way, she is just my friend. Hinata is my…" Raises pinky finger. Sakura turns around and starts to walk away.

"Good, you don't want the ugly pink haired…" Sakura freezes in her tracks. "Big forehead…" A vein throbs in Sakura's forehead. "Meanie girl!" Sakura turns around like a robot, while killer intent rolls off her, directed at Naruto and Konohamaru.

"Uh, Konohamaru, can you run fast?"

"Yeah, why?"

Naruto had already grabbed Hinata's hand and took off. Konohamaru is confused, and turns around. Sakura look's like she is about to snap. Konohamaru starts running for his life, Sakura gives chase, but Konohamaru and his team are just too slow. Sakura rears back her fist and clobbers them, somehow knocking them into the air.

"Looks like the Konohamaru corps are blasting off again!"

Naruto accidentally bumps into someone, because he wasn't looking where he was going.

"OW!"

The guy wearing a black jumpsuit picks up Naruto by the collar.

"You brat!"

"Hey put him down, or else…" Said Hinata.

"Or else what?"

"I'm not going to be blamed for this, Kankuro." Said a blonde girl with her hair tied back in four pigtails wearing a giant metal fan on her back.

"Whatever, Temari." Said the now revealed Kankuro.

Kankuro moved to kill the blonde, but Naruto had already used substitution to replace himself with a shadow clone. Out of nowhere, once Naruto appeared in frront of Kankuro, he bashed him on his head with Hikari.

"OW!" Kankuro releases the shadow clone, as he rubs the swollen lump on his forehead.

"Hey brat. You want to play?" Asked Kankuro with an evil grin, as he reaches for the package on his back.

"Kankuro stop, or I'll kill you." Said a cold voice that sent a chill creeping down everyone's spine.

'_Be careful, Naru-chan, I smell a raccoon by the name of Shukaku.'_

"G-Ga-Gaara! I'm sorry. Please don't kill me." Said a frightened Kankuro.

'_Look at his eyes, they show signs of insomnia. He hasn't slept in years, which can only mean that Shukaku, the one tailed raccoon, was improperly sealed. I can instruct you to help him.'_

'Why should we help him?'

"_Because if you don't, he will kill you.'_

"Hey, you with the gourd, what's your name?"

"Gaara of the Desert. These are my two siblings, Kankuro," He points at the puppet user. "And Temari." He points at the fan user. "What's your name?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I think I can help you with your problem, Gaara. You can't sleep, right? Come with me, and I'll be able to fix that seal."

"And why should I trust you? I don't even know you that well.".

By this time, Sakura has already left.

"Because…I'm like you. I have the Kyubi sealed within me." Naruto replies, as he channeled Tear's pink chakra.

Naruto starts to walk away. He's 5 feet away from Gaara when he says.

"Kankuro, Temari, please apologize to sensei for me. I'm going to go with him. I'll be back later."

Gaara starts to follow. Naruto and Hinata stop at a clearing.

"Can you fix my seal?" Auestions Gaara.

"This might hurt Gaara, a lot."

"… Anything is better then having Shukaku take control. I'm ready."

Naruto quickly flashes through some seals that Tear told him to do. His hand starts to glow. He shoves it into Gaara's seal. "Demonic Suppression Seal!"

Gaara is knocked off his feet. "Gaara, Shukaku will no longer take you over. You should be able to sleep now."

"Thank you Naruto. I am in your dept, now I must take my leave." Gaara disappears in a swirl of sand. It was already evening, and Hinata fell asleep in Naruto's arms, so he took her to his home, and set her gently on the bed, while Gaara finally had a good nights sleep.

-The next morning-

Team 7 met at their bridge for the emergency meeting with their sensei. Three hours later…

"Yo…" Begins Kakashi.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Yells out everybody.

"I got lost on the road to life…" Said Kakashi.

"Yeah right, I know that you are lying, because my shadow clone followed you."

As if on cue, the Naruto shadow clone appeared, and Kakashi started to sweat.

"So, Naruto, what was Kakashi doing?"

"At first, he went to a bookstore to pick up the newest copy of Icha Icha Paradise, but then, he went to the memorial stone…and stood there…for hours."

"Ahem, anyway, I called you all here for one reason…"

-Flashback-

"As you should have realized by now, the Chnnin exams are coming up here in Konoha." Sait the Sandaime.

"Already?" Asked a Jonin.

"When?" Asked Kakashi.

"In one month, or in 5 weeks. Now, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma, do you have any Genin that you wish to recommend for this exam?"

"I, Hatake Kakashi, instructor of team 7, do hereby recommend my team of Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Hyuga Hinata for the Chunin selection exam."

"I, Yuhi Kurenai, instructor of team 8, do hereby recommend Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Haruno Sakura, for the Chunin selection exam."

"I, Sarutobi Asuma, instructor of team 10, do hereby recommend Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino, for the Chunin selection exam."

-End flashback-

"I have recommended you all for the Chunin selection exam."

"Thank you, Kakashi!" Naruto glomps Kakashi in a hug.

"GET OFF! YOU'RE EMBARESSING ME!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Anyway, here are your applications. The exam is entirely voluntary, so you don't have to fill out those applications unless you want to. If you do, then turn in those applications by 3:00 tomorrow at the ninja academy in room 301. Until then, I suggest that you train."

Kakashi disappears in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke walks off to go train by himself, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone.

"Oy, Hina-chan."

"Yes, Naru-chan?"

"Want to go spar?"

"Sure."

* * *

That's the end of that chapter. Next chapter will be the Chunin Exams part 1. Read and Review. Laterz


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto: Kitsune Tales

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Tear speaking"_

'_Tear thinking'_

_**Jutsu**_

Chapter 8: The dreaded written exam!

Team 7 went to the ninja academy the next day. After greeting each other, they went up a couple flights of stairs, where they saw a kid with bushy eye brows wearing green spandex who had a ridiculous bowl cut hair being pushed around.

"Is someone as talentless as you really planning on taking the Chunin selection exam? Why bother? Bunch of wet behind-the-ears snotnoses!" Said one of two Kotetsu Haganepparently guarding the door (A/N Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki, for now.)

"You said it!" Replied Izumo Kamizuki to Kotetsu Hagane.

"You guys know that the Chunin exam is incredibly difficult. We should know!" Said Kotetsu Hagane.

"Yeah, we've failed three times so far. There are people who made it, then immediately gave up being shinobi…other's who ended up crippled…some reduced to vegetables…we've seen it all!" Replied Izumo Kamizuki.

"Besides that, Chunin are commanders. They lead their units. The responsibilities for failed missions and dead shinobi rest firmly on their shoulder. And you little punks have the nerve to apply? We're saving a step by weeding out the obvious losers beforehand." Concluded Kotetsu Hagane.

While all of this is going on, team 7, already realizing that they are in a genjutsu, sneaks up the stairs to the third floor.

* * *

"Hey, you with the scowl!" Rudely said a Genin wearing nothing but green spandex, freakishly large eyebrows that look like caterpillars, round eyes, and a haircut shaped lika a bowl.

Team 7 looks up, with varying glances. "What do you want?" Asked Sasuke.

"You and me, here and now…want to fight?"

'It's always Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!' Thought Naruto, with his fist clenched.

"My name is Rock Lee. It's polite to give your name first, right, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"So, you know my name, but why do you want to fight me?" Asked Sasuke.

"I wish to test myself against a genius like you."

"Hmph, fight him, not me. If you can beat this dobe, Naruto, then I'll fight you."

"Fuzzy brows, I accept your challenge!"

Naruto summons Hikari, and Lee backs off warily.

"Nani?"

Before Lee knew it, Naruto appeared directly in front of him, performing an overhead swing. Lee cartwheeled to the right to dodge it.

'Gai-sensei, I'm sorry, but I never expected to run into HIM of all people. Looks like I'll have to use it.'

"Pathetic. That Genin is losing to that baka. He's not worth my time."

'Naruto-kun is so fast! He even looks faster then the other guy! Amazing…'

That's what everyone thought until Lee loosened the bandages on both of his forearms. Just as Naruto was attacking, Lee disappeared in a burst of speed.

'Nani?' Thought Sasuke, before he unconsciously activated his _**Sharingan.**_

Lee reappears, and kicks Naruto on the chin, propelling him into the air. Lee then crouched and disappeared again, only to reappear behind Naruto.

'_**Kage Buyō?**__**'**_ (Shadow of the Dancing Leaf) Uttered Sasuke.

"I never expected to run into you, the legendary Key Blade Master, but however strong you are, this will end it!"

The bandages start wrapping around Naruto, but before they do, the bandages are pinned to the wall by a kunai. Lee stops his attack, and Naruto plummets to the ground, but he quickly snapped out of it before he aerial recovered himself and landed on his two feet.

* * *

Team 7, utterly disturbed, walks to room 301, where they are greeted by Kakashi.

"Congratulations for coming. This exam can only be taken in groups of three. You all came of your own free will. Step through these doors."

Team 7 steps through the doors, and are stunned at what is behind it. There seemed to be over 100 Chunin hopefuls, most from different countries. Team 7 immediately became nervous, and Sasuke tensed. He heard the familiar sound of fan girls. Before he could run, he was glomped by Ino.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Get off him, Ino-pig!" Yelled the pink haired banshee, also glomping Sasuke.

"Make me, forehead girl!" Taunted Ino, sticking out her tongue.

"SHUT IT, BOTH OF YOU!" Yelled Sasuke, before looking around and seeing a familiar face. "Haku?"

Ino and Sakura release Sasuke, and faced an…unfamiliar kunoichi.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Asked both Sakura and Ino.

Haku draws a senbon needle, and introduces herself.

"My name is Haku, and if you dare touch him, I'll kill you."

"I like to see you try, Haku." Said Ino.

"Don 't underestimate her! You know that she nearly killed Sasuke. She could easily kill two fan girls obsessed with Sasuke." Said Hinata, out of the blue.

"Uh, our mistake. We won't bother either of you again."

"Hey, look whose here. Naruto, I didn't expect that you'll be here, Mr. dead-last…" Said a Genin with a puppy on his head.

"KIBA! Don't push me into doing something that I don't want to do." Replied Naruto.

"What hurt me? You couldn't even if you tried." Arrogantly boasted Kiba.

"Don't underestimate him Kiba. If he is on Kakashi's team, that must mean that he passed his infamous bell test." Said the taciturn Izumo Kamizuki behind Kiba.

"Shut up, Shino, you don't know anything."

"How troublesome. You three are here too? Huh, who is this?" Said the lazy Genin who could only be one person.

"I'm Haku, formally from the village hidden in the mist. Who are you?"

"Bah, introductions are troublesome. I am Nara Shikamaru. This guy next to me is Akimichi Choji." Said Shikamaru, pointing to a chubby Genin eating a bag of chips.

"Nice to meet you two. Now if you'll excuse me for a second, I have to find my team." Said Haku, before walking away.

Haku walks up to Naruto, and whispers in his ear. "Is it just me, or does that Choji kid look fat?"

After a snicker, he whispered his reply back to Haku. "Yes, he is fat, but if I were you, I wouldn't want to make fun of his weight, unless you want to be flattened."

"Gotcha." Haku replies as she walks away to an unfamiliar team.

-Kakashi, outside the door-

"If my team is like me, then my team will be really nervous."

-Back in room 301-

Naruto was fidgeting nervously.

'He must be very worried.' Thought Hinata. 'Maybe I should cheer him up.'

"Ano, Naruto-kun, it's all right. You don't have to be…"

Naruto stops shaking, raises his fist in the air, and points at the large group of participants, and yells,

'MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! I WON'T LOSE TO ANY OF YOU!"

-Back to Kakashi-

Kakashi had a huge sweatdrop on his head. "Well, that's Naruto being himself. Oh well." Kakashi walks off, pulling out his Icha Icha Paradise novel and starts reading.

-Back in room 301-

"How troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

"Show off." Grunted Kiba.

"Who does he think he is?" Said Sakura.

'_Do you want to be killed?'_

"Hey be quiet, unless you want to be killed." Said a silver haired Genin wearing glasses.

"Who are you?" Asked Sasuke.

"Oh sorry, my name is Yakushi Kabuto. I'm a Konoha Genin, like you all."

Sniff sniff 'Something, or someone, smells like a snake. Who or what could it be?' Thought Naruto.

"Anyway, you don't want to cause a commotion, or you'll make everyone here your enemy. The least I can do for you guys is give you some vital information on what you are in for, with these shinobi skill cards."

"Shinobi info cards, what's that?" Asked the ever curious Sakura.

"Shinobi info cards…I wonder, do you have any information on individuals taking this exam?" Asked Sasuke.

"Of course I do. Why? Is there someone here that interests you?"

"Gaara of the desert." Said Naruto.

"Rock Lee from Konoha." Said Sasuke.

"And Uzumaki Naruto from Konoha." Added in Kiba.

"Since I have the names, this will be boring. Here." Kabuto shows three blank cards. The first shows Lee.

"Rock Lee. He is a year older then any of you. Missions to date: 20 d-ranked, and 11 c-ranked. His sensei is Maito Gai…he has no skills in ninjutsu or genjutsu, but his taijutsu skills have grown over the past year. He was considered a standout among last years Genin, but he didn't apply for the Chunin selection exam, so this is his first time taking the exam. His teammates are Hyuga Neji and Tenten." Ended Kabuto, before moving to the next card.

"Next is Gaara of the Desert, 8 c-ranked missions…one B-ranked. Wow! Not many rookie genin get assigned B-ranked missions. Since he is from way out in the desert, I don't have that much information on him…but according to this, he has escaped from every mission…without a scratch." Said Kabuto, before moving to the final card.

"Next is Uzumaki Naruto. Hmm…an undetermined number of d-ranked missions, one B-ranked mission, along with one C-ranked turned A-rank mission. He has better stats then Gaara! His ninjutsu skills are above average, as well as his taijutsu skills, but his genjutsu abilities are horrible. He was considered 'dead last' by all of the other Genin…"

Naruto twitches, but no one noticed besides Hinata.

"But he has improved greatly. OK, that's all the information that you guys requested. I'll be going now…"

'At least he didn't mention the Key Blade…'

"WOULD ALL OF YOU SHUT UP?" Shouted a man with a black bandana.

All the Genin tensed, as they looked through a hole in the wall, which was just made..

"Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long. I'm your first examiner, Morino Ibiki…It's high time someone laid down some ground rules. From this point forward, there will be no more fighting without the examiners permission, and if that permission is granted, you can not intentionally endanger that person's life, or you will be immediately disqualified. The first part of the Chunin selection exam is about to begin. Turn in your written applications, and take one of these placards, and report directly to the seat indicated. When everyone is seated, we'll pass out the written part of the test."

"…" The crowd of Genin were silent as they obeyed Ibiki's ruling.

"Wait a minute…NANI? A paper test?"

'_This is bad. Naruto performs horribly on any written exam. He always gets nervous during written exams. If only Hinata were nearby…' _Tear thought, as she tried to detect Hinata's chakra signature._'_

"Naru-chan?"

'_Phew, she is right next to Naruto…can't believe I missed that!'_

"Huh?" 'Phew I'm saved. Hinata-chan is right next to me…wait a minute, when did she get here?'

"Let's do our best, Naruto-kun.'"

Ibiki spoke again as he handed out test papers. "Paper's down until I give the signal…now listen up. There are a few big rules that pertain to this first test…I'll write them on the blackboard and explain them all, but I'm not taking questions, so listen carefully. I'll say this only once.

"Rules?" Haku pondered out loud. 'And no questions? Why not?'

"Rule number one! Each of you starts out with ten points. This test has a total of ten questions. For each question that you get wrong, you lose one point. Get all ten right, and you retain the total points that you have."

"So…' Naruto thought. 'In other words, if I get all ten questions wrong, I'll end up with no points at all!'

"_You got that right, Naruto…" _Sarcastically said Tear.

"Rule number 2, this test is still a team event. Passing or failing will be determined by the sum of the points held by all three members of each team. The object is for each team to have as few points deducted as possible from its joint thirty point total. Rule number 3, if, during the course of this written test, we find a shinobi who does anything out of the ordinary, or cheated; we subtract 2 points from each member of the cheaters team. If you let the proctors catch you cheating, you'll bring yourself and your team down! If you aspire to become Chunin…if you want to be the best shinobi that you can be….then you had better start acting like you already are! Oh by the way, if one member of a team gets no points, then that person and the team…automatically fail!"

'Nani?'

'Oh shit. I can feel Sasuke's bloodlust already…' Thought Narruto.

"You have one hour…starting…NOW!" Said Ibiki as he looked at a clock to strike the next hour.

'This is so not good. Naruto is an idiot…I hope Hinata helps him.' Thought Sasuke.

'The secret to this test, hahaha, is to do it one at a time, and try to answer at least one of them.' Naruto starts to examine his paper, and begins to frown. He suddenly is reminded that Hinata is right next to him, and he adopts a smile, hiding his uncertainty. But inside, Naruto is thinking to himself. 'Crap crap crap crap crap. If I cheat, and I am caught, my team suffers…I've got to be sly, sneaky, and CHEAT WITHOUT GETTING CAUGHT!'

"_Yes you're right."'_ Agreed Tear. _"But in addition to cheating, I might be able to help you."_

'They're watching us, like cats watch mice, like they expect us to cheat. Those bastards. With so many proctors looking over our shoulders, they're probably watching every little thing everyone does…making notes…wait a minute!'

Sasuke couldn't believe it.

'Of course. This is an intelligence test…in more then just the academic sense.'

Of course, many people already realized the same thing that Sasuke did. Hinata and Neji both activate their _**Byakugan**_, and see through another student, and get the answers. Sasuke uses his _**Sharingan**_ to copy the movements of another person. Akamaru (Kiba's dog) communicates in dog language to Kiba, who understands it anyway. Shino uses his bugs to get the answers. Tenten uses strings to move a mirror, and Lee adjusts his headband to signal that he got it. Dosu (a sound nin) merely listens to a person writing the answers, and gets the answer. Someone gets caught cheating, and his team is sent out. Of course, Sakura doesn't need to cheat (what? Her big forehead is good for something…) Ino, after seeing that she is done, does one of her family jutsu's.

"_**Shintenshin no Jutsu!"**_(Mind-Body Switch Jutsu.)

Ino takes over Sakura's body, quickly memorizes the answers, then possess Shikamaru's and Choji's body to give them the answers. Shikamaru, being lazy, simply allows Ino to possess him. Ibiki is watching Gaara.

'That brat is up to something. Whatever it is, he's doing it without batting an eye or anything. For a rookie, he's amazing.'

Gaara molds a third eye using sand, to get the answers. Kankuro has to use the restroom, and is escorted there by his puppet in disguise as one of the Chunin proctors.

-Meanwhile-

Naruto is stressing out. He had no way of cheating without getting caught, but luckily, Tear was able to give him the answers he needed.

'Forty five minutes have passed. I guess it's time.' Ibiki thinks as he glances at the wall clock.

Kankuro walks back in. "Heh, looks like your in luck." Said Ibiki.

'Nani?' Thought Kankuro.

"The time that you spent playing with dolls hasn't been completely wasted."

'Dolls? Does he know about Karusu?'

"Don't worry about it. Sit down." Said Ibiki.

Kankuro heads to his seat, but not before dropping a piece of rolled up paper on Temari's desk.

"Let me explain the tenth question, this new rule is absolute! First you must choose…whether or not to accept or reject this question!"

'Accept or reject?'

"Choose? What happens if someone doesn't accept the question?" Asked Temari out loud.

"If you choose to reject the question…" replied Ibiki, "and not even try to answer it, you will lose all your points, and you will fail, along with your team."

"Wh-what? Then why would anyone choose to reject it?" Said an outraged Temari.

"Because….of the other rule." Sinisterly said Ibiki.

'Oh come on…what more can he do?' thought Haku

"If you try to answer to answer the question, and you get it wrong…you are not permitted to apply for the Chunin selection exam ever again!"

'Nani?' All the members of team 7 thought in unison.

"Wait a minute, there are ninja here who have taken the Chunin exam already!" Said A random Genin.

"Heh heh heh heh heh…just your rotten luck. I wasn't making the rules in the past years. I am now. I've been up front with you. You can take a failing grade now, and try again later. Anyone who has doubts would be smart to reject the tenth question right now. Come back and reapply next year, or the year after that. Are you ready? Then let's begin. Those who choose not to accept should raise their hands. Once their number has been confirmed, they will leave the room." Concluded Ibiki, before crossing his arms and playing the waiting game. He didn't have to wait long.

"I-I…I quit!" A random Genin says. "I reject the question!"

"Number 50 fail!" Said a Chunin proctor named Tatami Iwashi

"Forgive me Genna and Inaho." Said the same Genin,

"Number 130 and number 111! You two fail also!" Said Izumo Kamizuki.

"I quit too!" Said another Genin.

"Me too!" Said more Genin.

Naruto shakily raises his hand, shocking all of team 7.

SLAM! "Never underestimate me! I don't quit, and I don't run!

'He didn't give any of us a thought. What a dobe.' Thought Sasuke, before he smirked.

"I'll ask you one last time. This is a decision that will affect the rest of your life. Quit now, while you still can."

"I never go back on my word. That is my nindo-my way of the ninja!"

All of the remaining Genin smile at the antics of the blond shinobi.

'Seventy-eight of them are still here. Hmm, an interesting kid. He dispelled everyone's doubt along with his own. There is no point in dragging it out any longer, thanks to him…no one else will quit.'

With a nod from the other proctors, Ibiki continued.

"Good call. So everyone who is still here…you've just PASSED the first exam!"

"Nani!" Everyone in the room said in unison.

"Heh"

"What do you mean passed?" asked Sakura. "When did that happen? What about the tenth question?"

Ibiki grinned. "There is no tenth question…beyond the whole accept or reject thing."

"Wh-what a minute! Then what was the point of the other nine questions? That was a total waste of time!" Temari complained.

"There was no waste," Ibiki replied. "Those questions had a purpose, which they've already served."

"Nani?" Temari exclaimed. "Such as?"

"Our goal was to test your skills…at spying!" Said Ibiki mysteriously.

"What the hell is up with his attitude?" A random Genin whispered to herself quietly. 'He seems like a different person.

"Our skills at spying?"

"Yeah. Remember the rules at the beginning? You pass or fail as part of a three-man squad. With that rule, I pressured you with the fear that if you did anything wrong…you would bring your teammates down with you."

"Oh I get it."

"However, the questions are beyond the level of Genin. You shouldn't be able to handle it. Therefore, most of you…having reached that same conclusion…had only one way to retain your points-by cheating. In other words, we set up the test on the assumption you'd cheat."

"Hmph."

"And to ensure that there would be suitable targets for you to cheat from, we snuck in a pair of ringers, two Chunin who already knew all the answers"

'Nani! Aw man!'

"It took me forever to figure out who they were…"

"Yeah me too."

'…' Naruto thought to himself. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Yeah it was obvious! Any idiot could tell. Right Hinata-chan?"

"R-right."

'That baka…he had no idea.' Though Sasuke.

"Of course, anyone who cheated in a clumsy or obvious way…" Ibiki is saying this while taking off his bandana. "Failed! Because there may be circumstances where being caught in an act of espionage can cost you more then your life. You pry in ways that can be taken from you little by little, time and time again, when many lives hang in the balance."

Gulp! 'Burns, scars…punctures from where screws were used…long slash marks…he's been tortured!' thought a horrified Sasuke.

"Gulp!" 'What…happened to him?' thought Naruto.

Gaara remained immobile.

Ibiki starts to tie his headband back on. "The information you obtain can't be trusted…if you can't keep your presence secret from the enemy." After tying his headband, Ibiki glares at all the Genin. "Learn that and learn it well. If you bring back intelligence from a suspect source or a compromised operation…you're doing your enemies work for them, putting those that you serve in danger. That is why we maneuvered you into using your espionage skills to cheat. It was the quickest way of weeding out the students whose skills aren't yet up to snuff."

"Ok." Said Haku. "But what is the deal with the tenth question?"

"Ah the tenth question…was the first real question on the exam."

"Ano…what do you mean?" Said Hinata.

"Let me explain….the tenth question…was a choice between two options…that were both difficult and dangerous. Those who chose to reject were failed, and their friends along with them. Those who chose to accept and couldn't answer the question…lost any chance of ever trying again. It was a nasty, unfair, no-win set of options. So why did I present them? Let's suppose you all go on and become Chunin. You are assigned to steal a vital enemy document…knowing nothing about the skills, deployment, or military preparedness of your foes. You may have to cross a territory that has been heavily mined and set with traps. Now…do you accept this mission? Or do you reject it? Rather then place your own life-or the lives of your companions-in jeopardy? Could any Chunin get away with only taking on the safe jobs? The answer is…NO! No matter how dangerous the risk…there will be missions that you can't decline. A ninja must demonstrate valor that inspires those around him…helping all to overcome their fear. This is the talent that we most value in all Chunin! Those who can't gamble with their own fate…who would trade today's certain risks for tomorrows uncertain future…never taking the chance that lies before them…are weaklings who make only weak and easy decisions. In my opinion, they don't belong in the ranks of the Chunin elite at all! By choosing to accept…you answered the almost insoluble tenth question correctly. If you could keep that spirit, you can probably conquer all of the many doubts and difficulties you'll face. You have all passed the first hurdle. Part one of the Chunin selection exam has been concluded. I'll pray that you all fight the good fight."

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted out. "You do that! Go pray!"

'Ho ho…an entertaining kid…' Ibiki senses someone approaching fast, and the unknown intruder (Yeah right.) crashes through the window, shocking many of the Genin. The unknown assailant hooks a black banner to the ceiling. Of course, Ibiki knows who it was.

'Her… now? Oh, spare me…'

And that's it for this chapter. As always, please R & R.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto: Kitsune Tales

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Tear speaking"_

'_Tear thinking'_

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

-Chapter 9- The Forest of Death!

'Ho ho…an entertaining kid…' Ibiki senses someone approaching fast, and the unknown intruder (Yeah right.) crashes through the window, shocking many of the Genin. The unknown assailant hooks a black banner to the ceiling. Of course, Ibiki, unfortunately, knew who it was.

'Her… now? Oh, spare me…'

The banner reads NEWLY ARRIVED SECOND CHIEF EXAMINATION OFFICER MITARASHI ANKO!

"None of you are in any position to celebrate! I am the second chief examination officer…Mitarashi Anko! Time's a wasting, people. Let's go!" Anko yells while raising a fist up into the air. "Follow me!"

A tumbleweed seems to blow across the room.

"Hey Anko…can't you sense the mood in here?" Said Ibiki. Anko has an embarrassed look on her face. She looks around the room in total silence.

"Seventy-eight of you are still here? IBIKI! You passed twenty-six teams? Obviously you went too easy on them."

"This year…we have applicants of exceptional caliber." Mumbled Ibiki.

"Yeah right." Anko replied. "I'll cut down the number by half before the next test is done. Ooh! I get charged up just thinking about it! I'll explain things in detail as soon as we arrive at our next location…so follow me!"

-A couple minutes later-

Every single one of the Genin gulp. There is a sign to the next exam area that reads NO TRESPASSING

"This is the area for the second exam: Training ground 44. Also known as…the Forest of Death!"

"Naruto-kun, I'm scared." Said a terrified Hinata while moving closer to Naruto.

"Yeah, this is a creepy place." Said Naruto while placing an arm across her shoulder.

"You're about to find out firsthand…why they call this the Forest of Death!"

"OOO, you're about to find out firsthand…why they call this the Forest of Death!" Said Naruto sarcastically. "Like that's really going to scare us. You're trying to psych us out. And I'm not going to fall for it!" Taunted Naruto.

"Oh really? You're pretty cocky." GRIN. A kunai pops out of Anko's sleeve, and she throws it at Naruto. Of course, Naruto dodges it while letting go of Hinata. Anko gets behind him, drawing out another kunai, but Naruto summons his key blade, Hikari, and holds it threatenly toward Anko.

"What! That's Yondaime-sama's weapon!' "Huh?" She turns around, only to see a grass nin returning her kunai with a freakishly long tongue.

"Your kunai knife…I believe that you dropped it."

"Gee thanks." Anko said then turns around and addresses the group.

"Before we begin the second exam…there's something that I need to hand out. They're consent forms, everybody has to sign one."

"What? Why?" Asked Hinata.

"We want all the details covered before the first death occurs. Sign before you go in, so we can't be held liable. You wouldn't want me to get in trouble, would you?"

'Yeah right.' Thought Naruto.

'Trouble sounds good.' Thought Sasuke.

(A/N if you guys don't know what the second exam entails, then look it up.)

"One final piece of advice…stay alive!" Concluded Anko.

"It's almost time to distribute the scrolls." Said a Chunin proctor named Mozuku.

Teams of three begin to walk into a shrouded tent.

'Smart! To keep us in the dark…they're concealing which type of scroll each team gets…and which member is carrying it! It is just like Ibiki said…stealing intelligence is a matter of life and death! Everyone is an enemy! And we are all equally determined. If we're all willing to fight to the death, this could become a massacre.' Thought Naruto.

'Heh heh…it's finally starting to sink in…why we want those consent forms!' Thought Anko.

At gate 16 is team 8. (Kiba, Sakura, and Shino)

"All right! If it is survival skills they want…we've got it made!" Kiba exclaimed.

"…" Shino.

"I won't go soft on them, when my genjutsu activates, they won't know what hit them!" Sakura said.

Gate 27, team ten. (Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji.)

'A fight to the death? How troublesome…but if it is the only way…'

"Look's like Naruto's our target."

Gate twelve, team 7. (Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata.)

"Yeah yeah! We can't lose, I tell you. Anyone comes near us, I'll kill them myself!" said Naruto.

'I doubt that.' Thought Sasuke.

'Naruto-kun is so brave!' thought Hinata.

Gate twenty. The sound team.

'Heh heh…the time has finally come…to carry our orders out in the open.'

Gate thirty-eight. (Kabuto's team)

The team was silent as they awaited the gate to open.

Gate 6 (the sand siblings)

'I've got to look out for enemy teams…but five days in the forest with Gaara…argh!' Thought Kankuro with a grimace.

Gate 41 (Neji, Lee, and Tenten)

'Gai-sensei, I will do my best!' Thought Lee.

"All right, everyone follow your respective proctors to your respective gates if you're not already there. When the bell sounds at three-thirty, the exam will begin!"

About fifteen minutes later, the clock strikes three-thirty.

"Part two of the Chunin selection exam begins….NOW!" Yelled Anko.

* * *

Team 8 is standing in the forest, being tailed by three Genin.

"So we might as well set traps as close as possible there. Hmm…found them already Akamaru? Where are they?" Said Kiba to his dog.

"Stupid kids, they may as well be shouting Capture US! From the sound of things, they know that we're somewhere nearby…but they haven't figured out where yet. Hey what's wrong? You're as white as a sheet. Wait a minute…WHAT IS THAT THING?"

Pop pop pop. Splat splat splat splat.

"Argh!"

"The flying leeches of Konoha can sense perspiration and body heat and fling themselves en masse! If you can't get them off within 5 minutes, you're finished. And if you try to get away from them while panicking, well…one team down!" Said Kiba with a smirk.

"Argh, help us!"

"I didn't even get to use some of my genjutsu..." Whined Sakura.

* * *

-Outside the forest-

"ARGH!"

"Well, that was fast!" Anko said as she relished in the screams of unlucky Genin while eating dango.

* * *

"Did you guys just hear…someone scream!" Questioned Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I'm scared."

"Ah, don't worry about it Hinata-chan. I'll protect you!" Said Naruto. A minute later...

"Uh…I gotta use the restroom." Naruto zips down his zipper. "Oh! I forgot that you were here, Hinata-chan. I'll go use the bushes."

Hinata blushes, but honestly wouldn't mind if Naruto did that in front of her.

"Good dobe." Said Sasuke.

(A/N A certain serpent is introduced in this chapter, but the snake may be out of character…)

-about thirty seconds later-

"Ah man that felt good."

Sasuke realizes something is wrong, and punches Naruto.

"Sasuke, what was that for? Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata, as she ran toward Naruto.

"What have you done with Naruto?" Said Sasuke.

'Huh?' Thought Hinata before she actvated her _**Byakugan**_**.**

"Hello? I'm right here in front of you…bleeding!" Said Naruto.

"You're wearing your shuriken holsters on your left thigh, but Naruto's right handed. You're even worse then the real Naruto at transforming!" Said Sasuke.

POP "Since you have forced me to come clean, why don't you two do the same? Which one of you two has the scroll?" Asked a rain Genin.

Sasuke and Hinata get into battle stances.

"Unfortunately, you have forced me to be direct!" Said the rain Genin, before preparing to pounce forward.

"Fira!"

"Nani?" BOOM

The rain nin barely manages to dodge the fireball that came from behind him. He throws a kunai, and makes a break for it.

"You're not going to get away that easily!" Said Naruto.

"Hmph, late as usual, Naruto!" 'Chakra energy will hold this kunai to the sole of my shoe…' Sasuke kicks the kunai at the rain nin, who can't dodge it in time. The kunai digs deep into the right arm of the rain nin...right into a pressure point.

'Bulls-eye!' Thought Sasuke, silently thanking Haku.

'My…arm! This is awful! I thought that coming alone would help conceal my presence…instead, it's been my ruin!'

The rain nin makes a hasty retreat.

'Sigh, he's gone.' Said Hinata.

"Hey team 7, if we get separated again, we can't trust each other blindly! It could end up the way this did." Said Sasuke.

"But what could we do?" Asked Hinata.

"The safest thing for us to do is have a secret password. That way, we'll know. No matter who they look like, or how they sound, if one of us get's that wrong…they're an enemy! Listen very carefully, because I'll only say this once. It's a poem called Ninki…Ninja Opportunity. When I ask for it, this is how you respond. We thrive in the chaos of the enemy tide, Quiet shinobi don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait, until the enemy lowers the gate."

"I got it." Said Hinata.

"And you expect me to remember that…how?" Asked Naruto.

'_Already got it memorized.'_

"You dunce, me and Hinata have already got it down."

"Good. Time to pull back and regroup…"

"We need a better password. How about swordfish?" Said Naruto.

"I'll take the scroll." Naruto hands the scroll over to Sasuke, when a wind starts to blow.

"What the?"

"Is it a new enemy?"

A far stronger wind blows Naruto away. Sasuke and Hinata stay together, when they both come across Naruto.

"Stay back! Don't come near. What's the password?"

"Oh right. We thrive in the chaos of the enemy tide, Quiet shinobi don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait, until the enemy lowers the gate."

"Good, but not good enough!" Yells out Sasuke, as he throws a kunai at the imposter, who swiftly moves to the side.

"And this time, he's good enough to dodge my attack?"

"Heh…well done!" The transformation is dispelled, revealing a grass nin. "What gave me away?"

"I knew that you were underground, eavesdropping on us. That's why I chose that kind of password…the kind that the real Naruto would never be able to memorize. I gotcha, imposter!"

"I see…watch and wait eh? This is going to be more fun then I thought!"

* * *

A few hundred feet behind team 7, lays a very battered Naruto.

"Ow…where did Hinata-chan and that bonehead Sasuke go?"

Naruto looks up, and he yells underneath a looming shadow.

"I-it's a…" Stutters Naruto.

"HUGE SNAKE!" 'I've never seen…a snake that big! Wh-what is up with this forest?"

'_That snake…is a summon…not a real snake.'_

'It's real enough to eat me!'

Naruto has to leap back, because the giant snake lunged at Naruto.

'Nani? Th-the tail!' Thought Naruto as he was battered away.

The gigantic snake opens its mouth and swallows Naruto whole!

-Meanwhile, with the rest of team 7-

"No way. It was another phony Naruto!" 'IF he'd been the real thing, Naruto-kun would have said something like "What's that stupid password again?" or summoned Hikari.'

"Kukuku...this ought to be fun."

'That guy gives me the creeps. Where is Naru-chan anyway?' Thought Hinata.

"I suppose that you like to take our earth scroll, wouldn't you…? Since you have already got a heaven scroll!"

The grass nin proceeds to swallow his earth scroll whole!

"Now…shall we see…just who is taking whose scrolls? We shall fight to the death!" The nin exposes his yellow snake eye. Team 7 is shocked, and a kunai is lunged into their heads…but it was only a genjutsu! Sasuke realizes this, but can't help but to barf. Hinata is trembling. The grass nin prepares to finish off them both, but surprisingly, Haku deflects it with two needles.

"Nani? Where did she come from?"

"Huh, I felt bloodlust before. Even though the amount of killing intent that your giving out is immense, it doesn't affect me as much as anyone else because everyday, I had to bear the killing intent of Zabuza-sama!"

"Is that so? Kukuku, this should be interesting."

Haku steps in front of Sasuke and Hinata, and uses some senbon needles to stab them in non-fatal spots, which snapped them out of their paralysis. Sasuke quickly turned on his his _**Sharingan**_. Hinata follows suit and activates her _**Byakugan**_. Haku searches the air for some water vapor that she could use. Luckily, she was near a body of water…a river! All three of them charge at the enemy grass nin…while chatting!

"Haku, where are your teammates?" Asked Sasuke while running.

"Over there…but since I'm closer to his level, they asked me to help you two!"

-Meanwhiile, with Naruto-

"Hey hey! You out there! Spit me out while you still got the chance!"

The snake ignores Naruto, as it slithers along.

'_You know, you have two options to get out of this, kit. You can surround yourself with fira and give this snake a massive case of heartburn, or you can use shadow clones to make the snake eject you!'_

"Thanks, kaa-san!"

'_Don't mention it._'

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

The snake puffs up without warning, and bursts like a giant balloon!

"I'm the shinobi who'll become lord Hokage, so don't mess with me! I've got better things to do in my life then end up as a big snakes dinner! Now, to find the others…"

-Back to team 7-

The team is working together to fight the grass nin. They manage to hurt him a bit before he summons a giant snake! Sasuke has to leap away, while the giant snake lunges toward Sasuke.

"Get away from Sasuke!" Hinata throws many kunai and shuriken, while Haku throws senbon needles. The snake falls dead, only to have the grass nin emerge from the snake!

"Fool, letting your guard down like that. You should stay on your toes"

The grass nin slithers around a tree, aiming toward Hinata, when his path is blocked by about ten kunai and shuriken.

"Swordfish! I forgot that stupid password!"

"Naruto-kun!" Said Hinata, relieved that he was alright.

"So, Naruto to the rescue, eh? You're completely psyched to be saving the day, but…now would be a good time...to run for your life!" Exclaimed the grass nin.

"Naruto, run! This guy is way out of our league!" Yelled Sasuke.

"Hmm, congratulations on defeating that giant snake!" Comments the ninja.

'Hmm…this guy reminds me of a snake…wait a minute a snake!''

-Flashback-

"_Naruto, pay attention!"_

"Wh-what? Why?"

"_If you ever come across this man…"_

"Hey, he looks like a snake…"

"_Yes, his name is Orochimaru, he is an enemy of Konoha. I intended to kill him, but he had already left the village. If you see him, you can't hope to fight him in your current state. You would need at least 5 tails to even stand a chance. So, unless you have 5 tails, run if you see him."_

-Flashback within a flashback, the first exam-

"Don't underestimate me! I don't quit, and I won't run!"

-End both flashbacks-

"Orochimaru!" Yells Naruto before, out of anger, summons Hikari.

"So, you know who I am." 'Blast it! The Key Blade is powerful. I may have to go serious!'

'Tear, I know I don't normally ask for this, but lend me your chakra!'

'_Gladly!'_

"Just try me!" Naruto says as he is surrounded by a light red aura, almost pinkish, and then appears before Orochimaru with great speed and engages Orochimaru in a kenjutsu fight. Orochimaru is forced to draw out his Kusanagi sword of the heavens, and proceeds to counter Hikari. The level of skill shown during the battle shocks all the remaining members of team 7, not to mention Haku, and they decide not to interfere unless it was absolutely necessary, although Haku makes a senbon needle out of water and flash froze it as a precaution.

* * *

At the beginning of this battle, Naruto charges in toward Orochimaru, and swings horizontally at him. Orochimaru ducks and spits out his Kusanagi sword of the heavens and parries the rest of Naruto's strikes. Orochimaru easily holds him off, until the light red aura around Naruto sprouts a single tail and another Key Blade materializes in his other hand, and Orochimaru gulps, never encountering one with two Key Blades.

Naruto takes advantage of his new Key Blade, Kyubi Fang and overwhelms Orochimaru. Orochimaru tries to keep up, but it was very difficult considering the way Naruto dual wielded his blades. Naruto crosses his blades in an X formation, and yells out while swinging both blades, "Cross slash!" Two red waves of energy in an X shape nearly overpower Orochimaru, but he barely manages to overcome them. Getting impressed with the skill of Naruto, he extends his neck and elongates his teeth in an attempt to bite Naruto.

'_Beware of his bite. If it lands, Orochimaru will eventually brainwash you!'_

'Not going to happen, kaa-san!' And with that, Naruto bashes Orochimaru's head with Hikari, but this didn't deter Orochimaru in the slightest. Orochimaru still bit Naruto, but not completely. The bite caused half of the curse seal to appear. However, Tear was knocked out by the bite. And Naruto couldn't do anything about the curse seal without his mom. He screamed in pain and started falling.

"Naruto!" Sasuke and Haku bellowed.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled, before she ran up and tried to catch him…but fortunately, Gaara's sand caught him.

'Uh oh.' Thought Orochimaru. 'I barely managed to survive the Kyubi brat, and now he appears! I must escape. I'll seek Sasuke another day!' Orochimaru thought as he swiftly knocked out Sasuke.

"_**Sabaku Kyū!"**_ (Sand Coffin) Gaara raises his hand, and sand wraps around Orochimaru.

"_**Sabaku Sōsō!"**_ (Sand Burial) Gaara says as he makes a fist, collapsing the sand around Orochimaru. Therefore, Gaara expects to see blood come out of the sand burial, but all that came out was…sawdust?

'_**Kawarami no Jutsu!**_ (Substitution Jutsu) So, he must have escaped…no matter. I will find him.' Gaara gently lowers Naruto into Hinata's waiting arms, and walks off into the shadows.

"Naru-chan!" Naruto is unconscious from that bite. Sasuke is also unconscious. Hinata doesn't really care, as team 7 has no choice but to rest for the day, waiting for Naruto and Sasuke to wake up. Both Hinata and Haku set up shelter in a tree hollow.

Team 9. (Neji, Tenten, and Lee, in the early morning, before the sun rises.)

"It'll probably start to get light in the next hour or so." Said Neji. "We were able to use our first day to secure food and water. Most of the teams will be resting now…making this the best time to act. Let's split up, and reconnoiter for the next half hour. But whatever you find, when the time is up…be sure you're back here in a half hour. Got it?" Neji says this as he throws a kunai sticking straight up into the ground as a marker.

"Okay!" Tenten answered.

"Roger!" Lee saluted.

"Good…" said Neji. "Let's go!" Three blurs speed off in different directions.

-Back at the tree hollow-

Sasuke had finally fallen asleep, while Hinata stayed up to keep watch. Haku offered to keep watch, but Hinata insisted that she return to her team. Her eyes were closed, meditating. (No she is not asleep. Her _**Byakugan**_ is active.) In the corner of her eyes, she see's three sound nin. Smirking slightly, she continues to pretend to be asleep, while slowly gathering her chakra. Hinata is able to read their lips.

"Heh, heh…there they are! As lord Orochimaru commanded…we strike at dawn! And our target is…Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Hey, if the other two interfere, we can kill them, right?"

"Of course."

'Not a chance.' Thought Hinata.

* * *

A little after sunrise, Hinata detects something…a squirrel? Hinata pays no attention, but then notices it running toward the trap that she set. 'Oh no!'

Panicking, she throws a kunai at the squirrel. It narrowly avoids it, and it starts running away.

'Phew, that was too close.'

The sound nins look confused.

"She seems pretty wound up. Do you think that she noticed the exploding note that we stuck on the squirrel?"

"No, that's not it…"

"…?" Zaku thought. "What then Dosu? What's going on?"

"We'll have to get closer to find out. So…what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Neji is running through the trees with his _**Byakugan**_ active. He notices three sound nin approaching what appears to be team 7. Naruto seemed to be unconscious. Sasuke was also unconscious, while Hinata is the only one awake.

"Hinata-sama…" Neji starts to head to team 7, but comes across a squirrel with an burning exploding note! He quickly defuses it, and runs off before the squirrel even saw him.

Ten minutes later, Hinata is still meditating. She sees the three sound nin approaching. She deactivates her _**Byakugan**_, and acts surprised when the sound nin sneak up behind her.

"Heh, heh…you've been up all night standing guard eh?"

Hinata turns around, pretending to be surprised.

"As of now, you're off duty. Just wake Sasuke for us. The three of us want to take him on."

"So, you want to fight me?"

"Sasuke, you're awake!"

"I doubt that these three will be able to stand up to me, leave this to me."

"Hai."

Sasuke activates his _**Sharingan**_, but upon scanning the field, holds his position. Zaku, impatient, charges in.

"Wait Zaku!" Said Dosu in warning.

"Wait? Why?"

"It's obvious…freshly turned stones, exposed soil…grass in a place that it would never grow…someone has been setting booby traps…but what's the point of laying them if you leave evidence that warns your pray?"

Sasuke and Hinata smirk, although they quickly hide it.

"What an amateur! She threw the kunai to stop the squirrel from springing the trap!"

'Those fools…' thought Neji, who was hiding in a tree. 'Don't underestimate Hinata!'

"So, let's kill her first." The three sound nins jump, rushing toward Hinata, who pulls out a kunai and cuts a string behind her, so that a log rushes toward the three sound nin.

"A log? The trap was **above** us all along. NOOO! Just kidding." Dosu raises his fist, and taps the tree, concentrating his chakra. The log shatters. Sasuke immediately rushes into battle. Sasuke pulls out two kunai, and clashes with Kin and Zaku's kunai. Dosu continues to rush at Hinata, and raises a fist. Before Hinata can do anything, Neji appears in front of her and guards against the attack.

"Neji-nii-san!"

"Hinata-sama, let me and Sasuke take care of this!"

Kunai and Juken clash against the three sound nin. Of course, Sasuke gets tired quickly, and the three sound nin blow them away. Neji is caught in the blast and is blown some distance back, where his back collides with a tree. Hinata swiftly gets into a Juken stance, but in her tired state of mind, she was no match for them. Sasuke and Neji attempt to help her, but they can't get up. Without warning, Lee and Tenten arrive, and view the battlefield. Before they could do anything to help out, something happens with Naruto.

-In Naruto's mindscape-

"Ow, my neck. What did that snake bastard do to me?"

"_He gave you a curse seal, but the curse seal is acting weirdly. Normally, it would make you out of control, but with this curse seal, your chakra control has plummeted. You can't call on my chakra to help you, and it appears that this seal has locked your emotion. Since you fought Orochimaru in an angered state of mind, activating the seal will make you angry and you will be more feral, as long as the curse seal is active, until you find a way to remove this seal. It also seems…that you can't call on or use your Key Blades…"_

"I'M GOING TO KILL OROCHIMARU!"

-back to the real world-

Naruto is slowly standing up. The killing intent that he is giving off paralyzes every shinobi within 75 yards of him.

"Hinata, what happened? Who did this to you?" Asked Naruto, barely restraining himself.

"It was me, Zaku!"

"Is that so? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"I highly doubt that. _**Zankūkyokuha!" **_(Extreme Decapitating Air Waves)

A wave of pressurized air moving at the supersonic speed hits Naruto.

"See! The gaki couldn't even stand up to my air cutter."

"Really?"

Naruto is behind Zaku, who freezes, because of the killing intent Naruto is giving off. Before Zaku can do anything, Naruto knocks him into the air with an uppercut. Naruto leaps into the air, just above Zaku, and drop kicks him. As Zaku is falling to the ground, Naruto does his signature hand seal_. "__**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_Multiple Naruto appear and all thrust their feet at the falling airborne Zaku. All of the shadow clone kicks connect, and Zaku is thrusted into the air. He escapes heavily bruised. Naruro grabs Zaku's arms. "You appear to be proud of your arms…I'm going to break em!"

"No stop!"

"Too late!" And with a sickening CRACK, both of Zaku's arms break. He screams in pain, then falls unconscious.

"Who's next!"

"STOP IT, NARUTO-KUN!"

Hinata moves and embraces Naruto. His curse seal deactivates slowly. He faints into Hinata's arms, Kin faints, and Dosu is freaked out.

"Naruto, in that state, we can not hope to defeat you. Take our scroll, and leave us alone and let us retreat. However, I promise that the next time that we meet, we will not run away."

"You do realize that Naruto-kun is asleep? He can't hear you." Says Hinata.

"Then relay that message to him when he wakes up. We will take our leave now."

The next day, after Naruto woke up, he found himself laying on something soft. Puzzled, he opens his eyes, only to realize that the soft thing he was using as a pillow was…

"Nani! Hinata-chan!"

Hinata opens her eyes, and is not really surprised that Naruto is using her breast as a pillow. "Naru-chan, don't be so loud when you wake up. I was having a pleasant dream."

"If you two lovebirds are done making out, we have to head to the tower." Sasuke spoke up, having just awoken.

"From this distance, I estimate that it shouldn't take us more then half an hour to get there, as long as we don't encounter any enemy nin." Continued Sasuke.

"Then let's go!" Naruto said.

"Hai."

Team 7 woke up fully, and start to head to the tower. Along the way, they met Kabuto, but ignore him as they continue to head to the tower. Eventually, team 7 gets to the tower with minimal enemy resistance. They enter through the gates.

"There's no one here…so what do we do now?"

Team 7 see a mural above the chamber doors. It read:

If qualities of heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom and knowledge to take your mind higher. If earthy qualities are what you lack, train your body in the fields and prepare to attack. When both heaven and earth are opened together, the path of peril will revert to the righteous path forever. This " " is the secret way…that guides us on from this place today.

Signed Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage

"If heaven's your desire…I don't get it! Do you get it Hinata-chan?"

"Ano…I think that it refers to the scrolls…I think maybe it's telling us to open both the heaven and the Earth scrolls, but..."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's open it!"

A few minutes pass in silence. Sasuke awaits with batted breath, while Naruto and Hinata are worried. They both open their scrolls at the same time.

"Huh, what's this?" Both scrolls start to smoke.

"They're summoning scrolls." Exclaimed Sasuke.

"Drop them to the floor, now!"

Naruto and Hinata drop their scrolls on the floor. POOF!

"Huh? What the?" Said Naruto.

"Y-you're…?" Said a shocked Hinata.

"Iruka-sensei!"

"Hey kids…! It's been a while, eh?"

"Iruka-sensei, what are you doing popping out of a summoning scroll?"

"The seal was designed so that we Chunin could greet the applicants when they pass the second exam. It was just good luck that I got to be the messenger for the three of you."

Iruka checks the time on his watch, then looks up at team 7 and grins. "Congratulations you have passed the second exam with nearly two days to spare! This calls for a celebration! I wish to treat you all to Ichiraku ramen…they are here. I could easily treat you."

"Yatta!" Says Naruto.

"Hey wait! I have a question…"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"If we had sneaked a peak at the scrolls before the exam was over…what would you have done?"

"Sasuke, you're as sharp as ever. As you seem to have guessed…an important component of this exam was that you demonstrate the ability to remain within a missions stated parameter. And you were specifically instructed not to open the scrolls until you got here."

"So, if we had tried to open the scrolls before we got here…" Began Naruto.

"We would knock out the team who opened the scrolls until the second exam was over."

'Phew, glad we didn't open it.' Thought Naruto.

"Oh Iruka-sensei, what can you tell us about the scroll on the wall?" Asked Hinata,

"So who cares? It doesn't matter anymore…we passed!" Said an excited Naruto.

"It matters to me, Naruto-kun."

"Read it again, Hinata. It's the directive set by the third Hokage. In the text, heaven refers to the mind, while earth refers to the human body. If qualities of heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom and knowledge to take your mind higher. In other words…if Naruto's weakest area is his brain and academic knowledge…he's got to study hard and learn the principles that will help him on his missions."

"Heheh, Naruto-kun, I don't think that you're weak in the mind."

"And…if earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body in the fields and prepare to attack. It just means that you have to train hard to find the riches of physical stamina and skill. And if you possess the qualities of both heaven and earth, no mission, however dangerous, will be a wrong path for you. You'll be walking a safe path, even in the midst of the most perilous mission…that's it!"

"Then…what goes into that blank space?"

"It was in your scrolls. The word on it is the word that goes on the wall scroll: Jin, meaning one person or all people. But enough talk. You have about two days to rest. Let's go get some ramen."

"YATTA!"


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto Kitsune Tales

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Tear speaking"_

'_Tear thinking'_

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

Chapter 10-Chunin Examination Preliminary Rounds

* * *

-Two days later-

The rookie nine, team nine, the sand sibs, Kabuto and his team, Haku and her team,and the sound ninja assemble in front of their own Jonin sensei's and the Hokage. The Hokage gave a lengthy explanation concerning the true reason for the Chunin Exams, as well as details for the Third Exam. However, the participants were told that there were too many participants, and thus, had to have a preliminary round. The Sandaime was about to explain the preliminary, when he was interrupted by someone.

(A/N from now on, when Hayate speaks, coughing is symbolized by…)

"If you don't mind ... handing the proceedings over ... to me, Gekko Hayate, proctor of the third exam…" "…go ahead."

"Good to meet you everyone…I'm Hayate. Uh…before we start the exam…I must ask you all to do…something for me…"

'What the…? This guy seems kindly sickly…I wonder if he's all right…' Thought Naruto to himself.

"Um…you see…there are some preliminaries…to the exam proper…and whether you proceed …to the main event is contingent on how well…you manage to perform."

"Preliminary rounds? How troublesome…" Said Shikamaru.

"Wait, why do we have preliminaries?" Sakura asked.

"Whether or not …the First Exam was too easy or otherwise… we still have too many applicants…Anyway, to reduce the number…of possible participants in this preliminary… is there anyone out there…not feeling up to it? Keep in mind that…from here on out, you're fighting as individuals…so you can quit if you want…without any consequence...to your team members…The preliminaries will begin immediately…Are there any among you that wish to quit?"

The two teammates of Haku raised their hands. Hayate marked them down, and told them they could leave. By this time, most of the Genin participants simply ignored the constant coughing of Hayate.

"OK, there appears to be…no one else forfeiting…The following preliminary round…will be a combat-based one…on one tournament. Since there are 22 contestants… we shall hold eleven matches…the winners of the fight will…be granted into the Third Exam…Now, what will determine your fate is…this electronic scoreboard." Hayate gestured to the wall as a scoreboard came down.

"It will randomly…display the names of two contestants…Once the names are chosen… the combatants'…will enter the arena…while the others will…make their way to those… stands to watch. Now we will randomly…display the names…"

The electronic scoreboard lit up and after a while, displayed two names. Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi.

"Will the individuals…with their name displayed on the board…please enter the ring, while the rest …move to those stands?"

At once, the Genin not participating in the fight climbed up the two staircases. The Konoha Genin stayed on one side, while the foreign Genin teams climbed the opposite staircase.

The two combatants' start to glare at each other, before Hayate yells,

"Hajime!" and leaps away.

Sasuke immediately activates his _**Sharingan**_, and gets into a combat stance, while Yorei's hand is surrounded by blue chakra. Yorei pulls out some shuriken, while Sasuke pulls out a kunai. Yorei throws the shuriken, and Sasuke quickly deflects them all with his kunai. After a quick scuffle, Yorei punches Sasuke through the floor. Sasuke responds by trapping Yorei by encircling his legs around him, and Yorei responds by grabbing his head.

'What? My chakra…it's fading!' Sasuke's _**Sharingan**_ eyes deactivate. 'What is he doing?'

"So, you finally noticed. I'm draining your chakra!"

"ARGH! Get off me!" Sasuke manages to kick off Yorei. 'I'm almost out of chakra. If he grabs me one more time, I'm finished! I only have one more shot to take him down. What to do?' Sasuke pondered.

An image of the fight between Lee and Naruto flashes into his mind.

'That's it!' Said Sasuke, before adjusting his stance slightly.

"What? Give up already?" Taunted Yorei.

Yorei rushes into battle, to finish off Sasuke in one more punch. But Sasuke disappears, and reappears under Yorei, and kicks him into the air.

"Hey! That's my!" Shouted Lee, before being interrupted.

"He copied your technique, Lee!" Said his Jonin sensei, Maito Gai, dressed identically as his protégé, Rock Lee, except he had a Jonin vest.

Sasuke uses _**Kage Buyo**_, to connect himself to Yurei's shadow.

"After this, it's all original. Prepare yourself!" Sasuke uses one of his feet to slam into Yorei's belly. Yorei blocks it.

"Stupid amateur"

Sasuke isn't done yet. He uses an uppercut to propel himself and his opponent further in the air. Sasuke then uses his other fist to slam him back toward the ground.

"And now!" Sasuke uses a reverse backflip, and drop kicks Yorei to the ground!

"_**Shishi Rendan!" **_(Lion Combo)

Yorei slams into the ground, coughs up some blood, and loses consciousness. That attack used more chakra then Sasuke thought, and Sasuke barely manages to get up.

"Winner...Uchiha Sasuke!"

Kakashi appears behind Sasuke. "You won, but that technique that you used…"

"I derived it when Lee was sparring with Naruto. But that move seemed to take a lot of effort. I'm, not going to use it too often."

"Good, now come with me. Your team is waiting, and they want to congratulate you."

After Sasuke got onto the stands, Naruto began to tease him.

"Hey, you won, but it looks like you are the one that got beat up!"

"Shut up, dobe."

"All right then! Next match!"

The electronic scoreboard reactivates, and displays two names. Abumi Zaku vs. Aburame Shino. Zaku has both of his arms in casts.

"Heh, who's that loser?" Zaku asked.

"…"

After Shino and Zaku enter the ring, Hayate again shouts "Hajime!" and jumps out of the way.

"Heh…look's like this arm still has some life in it. I'll take you down with one arm tied down, so to speak." Said Zaku, as he tested his left arm.

Zaku lunges toward Shino, and punches him. Shino merely raises a hand to guard.

"You'll need more then one arm to beat me."

"Oh yeah? Take this…"

Zaku's blows air through his palm and shouts _**"**__**Zankūha**__**!"**_ (Decapitating Air Wave) blowing away Shino.

"On your feet, loser." Taunts Zaku.

Shino stands up. Zaku takes a good look at him. "What? Bugs?" 'They're swarming out from under his skin…did he use _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_ (Summing Jutsu) without me noticing?"

Zaku looks behind himself, and sees a mass of bugs, waiting to attack him. Zaku sweat drops.

"Do you like my little friends? They're called _**kikaichū**_ -parasitic bugs of destruction. They attack in swarms and devour the chakra of their prey. There's no way you'll survive an onslaught of this magnitude…so…if you value your life…you'd better surrender. It's your only way out, unless of course, you have a backup plan."

"Wow, first time Shino spoke so much in one sentence…" Said Kiba and Sakura.

"You want a backup plan? How's this?" Zaku points his left arm at Shino, and pulls out his right arm and points it at the bugs.

'Smooth…the first part of the battle was all a scam to make it look like his right arm was still paralyzed…good one Zaku.' Complimented Dosu.

"Take this! _**Zankūha!"**_Both of his arms start to hurt suddenly. "What the!" Without warning, his two arms detach from the elbow to his arm. Zaku looks at the air hole on his left hand.

"What on Earth…?"

"Just now, while I distracted you with all that helpful advice, my bugs were making their quiet way to key points upon your body…creeping down the tunnels you blast your gale force winds through, and that my friend, is a true trump card." Zaku's bloodshot eye looks at Shino. "Y-you…!"

Shino appears behind him and backhanded him. Hayate looks at the collapsed Zaku's body. "He's finished.'

"Wh-what the…? How did…Neji…?" Lee said in shock.

Neji and Hinata both activate their bloodline limits, and look at Shino.

'Whoa…I though he'd used _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_ to marshal the bugs, but…' Thought Hinata.

"His whole body's infested with those bugs. I'm glad I didn't have to fight him…" Finished Neji verbally.

"Wh-what?" Lee replied in shock.

"There's a legend in Konoha of a clan of bug users…" Said Gai.

"Yes…now that you mention it…I've heard the birthright of anyone born into the clan…is that from the moment they enter the world, their bodies are given over to the crawling vermin to use as nests. The beetle masters enter into a contract with the bugs, wherein the swarms will answer to the master's call, fighting his battles and bending to his will….and the beetles are compensated by the abundance of the master's chakra, which they consume for food."

"Are you telling me that Shino…is a member of that clan?" Asked Lee.

"He must be…" Replied Neji.

Hayate cleared his throat and declared

"The winner is…Aburame Shino!"

Shino's team is congratulating him, and he says "Don't let the team down"

'What? Suddenly, he's acting like the boss of us!' Thought Sakura.

"So…uh…we're moving on…to the next match." The electronic scoreboard activates again, and displays two names. Tsurugi Misumi vs. Kankuro.

'My turn…at last!' thought Kankuro.

"All right then, once the combatants' enter the ring, you may begin."

Moments later, the two entered the ring.

"Even though you're just a brat…I'm not letting my guard down like Yorei did. In fact, let me make one thing perfectly clear…you'd be better off forfeiting the match before you get hurt. This won't take long at all."

"I agree…" Kankuro unties that mysterious package from his back. "I'll be finished with you in no time."

"Don't try any tricks! I'm going to win this with the first strike!" Misumi says this as he thrusts his hand forward in a fist, but Kankuro stops it. Suddenly, Misumi's arm starts to wrap around Kankuro, until he is in a whole body bind.

"In order to gather intelligence, I've had my body altered so that it can infiltrate even the smallest places. I can dislocate every joint and manipulate my limp body by the power of chakra alone! And with this same power, I can keep squeezing and constricting until your bones crack! The longer you wait to surrender, the tighter I'll squeeze! I don't know what your own ninja art may be….but once your body is helpless in my hands, it doesn't even matter. And if you give the smallest hint of trying anything clever in order to avert defeat…then I'll snap your neck like a twig! You're running out of time…"

"Heh…no way…do you want to be the one who dies…? Do you? You're about to get your wish!" SNAP Kankuro's head drops, lifeless.

"Hah! The fool…" 'Crap I didn't actually mean to snap his neck…'

"He broke his neck!"

"He just wouldn't give up, so I killed him." He tried to sound tough.

Kankuro's head turns around. "And now I can return the favor!" Kankuro turns into a puppet, and wraps his arms around Misumi. The package that Kankuro dropped unwraps itself, to reveal Kankuro!

'So that's the real body? He's a puppet master!'

"Think how much more flexible you'll be…with all those bones of yours broken to bits. Give up…but I'll leave your neck intact."

'An interesting turn of events! I'm glad that I didn't stop the match when it looked like things were going the other way.' Hayate thought with a sweat drop.

"Due to Misumi's inability to fight back…the winner of the match is Kankuro! Without any further ado…let's begin the next match!" The electronic scoreboard activated again, and displays two names. Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaki Ino.

"So Sakura…it's you and me…going head to head…I never thought that I see the day." Sakura responds by pulling off her headband, to Ino's surprise. "Sakura…I get it.' Ino unties her headband, and both of them retie it on their respective foreheads. Both have identical thoughts. 'Let's do this…fair and square!' Both of them take off toward each other. Sakura runs through some basic hand signs. Ino recognizes it.

"_**Bunshin no jutsu?**_This isn't an academy graduation exam, you know. You can't beat me with that classic textbook move!" Ino says this as two more Sakura's appear. 'Spotting the real one from the fakes will be a piece of cake…'

'I'll focus all my chakra to my feet…and then up I go!' Thought Sakura.

'Nani? She's so fast! Is this really…?' Sakura appears in front of Ino and punches her face with a left hook.

"That's it! The kid gloves are off!"

Ino and Sakura rush at each other. They both punch and catch the others punches. Both leap back and pull out their shuriken at the same time, and throw it at each other. The shuriken deflect each other in a stalemate.

'She was such a baby before…when did she turn so tough?' Thought a bewildered Ino to herself.

'I can do this!' Thought Sakura.

"You…!" POW Both are sent flying away from each others punches. "You can't be my equal! It's unthinkable!"

"Hmph…you're right. The magnitude of your obsession with your long and flowing hair and superficial appearances is fearless…I'm just no match for you! Not until I do…this!" Sakura cuts off her own hair. Ino is surprised. 'Hmm, maybe forehead girl has a point.' Ino cuts off her own hair.

'Oh man…she's completely lost it!' thought Shikamaru in a panic.

Ino tosses her hair to her side. "This is nothing! This ends now. I'm going to make your lips say 'I give up!'

"Nani…? Don't tell me…she couldn't mean…"

"She's thinking about it…" Choji replied to Shikamaru's unasked question.

Ino makes a weird hand seal, and points at Sakura. 'I recognize that sign!' thought Sakura.

"Just as I thought, it's her signature _**Shintenshin no Jutsu,**_ transferring heart and soul from one body to another! That idiot!" yelled Shikamaru, but Ino didn't hear him.

"Heh, I understand your impatience, but…you're wasting your time!" Said Sakura, ready to dodge the slow jutsu.

"Hmph…we'll see about that! _**Shintenshin no Jutsu!"**_

Ino's body slumps, and Sakura has her head down.

"Who's who?" Shikamaru asked.

"Heh…you lose…Ino!" Sakura says triumphantly.

"I guess it's all over. I can't believe that Ino tried that!" muttered Shikamaru. "That women is so troublesome."

"I guess that you're done…nani? Th-this is…?"

"Gotcha, Sakura. I set a trap…and you fell for it!" Said Ino, as she raised her head.

"You don't mean-!"

"Yep. The hand signs I made earlier were just a distraction…to keep you from seeing the real trap. Can't move at all, can you? I used my hair to make a living rope, binding you in place!" Ino stands up. "And now that I got you where I want you…I can take up occupancy…and make you surrender. I think the odds are 100 percent that I'm going to hit my target, don't you think?"

'Damn it! I can't move…look's like this is it.'

"And now…_**Shintenshin no jutsu!"**_

Ino's body slumps to the floor, and Sakura suddenly has her head slumped, when it was upright just a second ago.

"Hey…too bad…Sakura!" Mysteriously said Sakura as she raised her head.

"Wh-hat happened to Ino? And why is Sakura acting like this?" Asked Kiba, glancing between Ino's unconscious body and Sakura.

'Heh, she's finished. No one can resist the power of Ino's mind and body switch jutsu….' Smirked Shikamaru.

'Heh, it's over…see you Sakura!' Thought Ino in Sakura's body.

Sakura raises her hand, but before she could say anything about withdrawing from the match, Ino feels something weird, a mind disturbance.

* * *

Inner Sakura confronted Ino with a vengeance.

"GET OUT OF MY MIND, INO-PIG!"

"Fo-forehead g-girl?"

Inner Sakura soon dwarfs Ino in size, making Ino cower in fear.

"Wh-who is she? Who is this person? I have to cancel the technique…KAI!"

* * *

Ino is forcefully ejected from Sakura's body, to the surprise of her teammates.

'Nani? No one has ever overpowered Ino when she uses that technique…'

The strain on both Ino's mind and Sakura's mind is so heavy, that after one more punch, they are both knocked out. After a quick glance at both their bodies, Hayate proclaims a double knockout. The next match is between Temari and Tenten. Tenten's weaponry skills are the best in Konoha, but her skills are no match from just a flick of Temari's fan. At the end of the match up, Tenten is unconscious, on top of Temari's fan. The next match is between Nara Shikamaru and Tsuchi Kin. Shikamaru is as lazy as ever, but outsmarts her by using the _**Kagemane no Jutsu**_ (Shadow Possession Jutsu) and knocking her unconscious by slamming her head into the wall.

* * *

"Next match, will Haku and Yakushi Kabuto please enter the ring?"

'I'll win this for sure…but I have to hide my true skill level…' Thought Kabuto.

'I don't trust him…better make this fast.' Thought Haku.

"Fighter's ready? Hajime!"

(A/N use your imagination in this. The match ended in a tie, even though it was a close match…)

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba!" Announced Hayate.

"Yatta! Finally! It's my turn!" Yelled out Naruto.

'Oh thank God.' Thought Kiba. "This guy will be easy to beat, right Akamaru?"

"Don't be so cocky, you jerk! Hey Kiba, send your little puppy home! C'mon…he'll get in our way!" Said Naruto.

"Whatever! Akamaru fights with me, as always."

"Woof Woof!"

"Aw man…you're kidding right? Is that allowed?" Naruto asked Hayate, who responded with, "The rules are clear, animals and insects used as part of a ninja's art…are the same as any other weapons and tools."

"…Hmph! Fine, I do my best work with a little handicap anyway!"

"Oh really? Well two can play at that game! Sit this one out, Akamaru. I'll handle him alone."

"Naruto! Don't you dare let that loser beat you!" Shouted Hinata.

"I'll win this match for you Hinata. Right Akamaru?"

Hinata shudders, but then cheers louder for Naruto.

'At long last…' thought Kakashi. 'Here goes…'

'Naruto, huh?' thought Kurenai. "Tough break Kakashi. There's no way your boy can beat Kiba!"

"Huh…did you say something, Kurenai-san?"

"Don't worry, I'll be kind…I'll finish you off fast instead of dragging it out."

"Oh yeah, well right back at you!" Said Naruto. 'Kuso, I can barely use a fourth of my chakra…otherwise that stupid curse seal will activate, and I'll be locked in a rage!'

"You're not fooling anyone with that cool act." "Woof!"

The two combatants stare at each other, awaiting the proctors signal.

"Well then…hajime!"

"_**Shikyaku no Jutsu!"**_ (Four Legs Jutsu) Kiba gets down on all four limbs, while chakra is surrounding him, and his nails grow sharper. "Here I come!" In the blink of an eye, he disappears.

'He's fast!' Naruto thinks as Kiba slams into him.

Naruto is knocked back far, making a crater in the wall. Kiba smirks and says

"He is down for the count already sir."

"I don't think so, see, he's already getting up."

"What? Naruto…?" Kiba says as he turned around.

"Don't…underestimate me!"

"Hmph, well you talk pretty tough for someone who is bleeding all over the place…" Taunted Kiba.

"Don't you get it? I let you pound me, so that I could find out what you're made of!" Flinch. "You're so high on yourself…you just go ahead and fight me alone, or with your dog, or any other way you want!"

"Oh ho ho, you'll be sorry! Get him, Akamaru!"

"Woof!"

Kiba grabs a small black pellet. Naruto recognizes what it is. 'A smoke bomb?' BOOM! 'Argh, I can't see!' Thought Naruto.

"_**Tsuuga!**__**"**_ (Piercing Fang) Shouts Kiba as what felt like a drill hit Naruto.

'I gotta get out of this smoke, or I'm toast!'

Naruto manages to get out of the smoke, only to run into Akamaru. He falls back into the smokescreen, while Kiba reappears outside of it. When the smoke clears, you see an unconscious Naruto next to a happily barking dog. As Hayate moves over to examine the body, Akamaru bounds toward an unsuspecting Kiba, and bites him! Kiba looks at his dog questionably, only for Akamaru to poof back into Naruto!

"Gotcha!"

"Darn it! I let my guard down! Where is Akamaru?"

"Over here!" Naruto says, as he holds Akamaru.

"Whine"

"Yuck! You taste like wet dog! Yuck!" Naruto says, before he releases Kiba, and tries to get the smell out of him. Most of the rookie twelve find this extremely funny. Neji thought 'Actually biting Kiba, and then having it backfire on him. He's hilarious…'

"I guess that you have gotten stronger. This time, I'm not holding back!" Said Kiba.

"Right back at you, dog-boy!"

"Naruto-kun, that was awesome!" 'Although…biting him wasn't your best idea…' Thought Hinata.

"I mean it, Naruto. No holds barred…no mercy!" Kiba said as he flung a pill at Akamaru, who swallowed it. Immediately, Akamaru began to change, and Naruto drops the pup. Akamaru's fur turns red, and he somehow seems more feral.

'A soldier pill?'

"Let's go, Akamaru!" Naruto looks on, a little worried.

"_**Jujin Bunshin!"**_(Man-Beast Clone)

2 identical Kiba's materialize, one on top of the other. The Kiba's eye pupils became slits, their canines sharpen, and they look much more feral. One Kiba stares at Naruto, freaking him out.

'The look in his eye is freaking me out! He must be high or something!' "Hey, isn't this considered 'doping?' Is this allowed?" Asked Naruto.

"It is permitted…The soldier pill is…an acceptable ninja tool."

"You're always saying that!"

The two feral Kiba's attack, and Naruto barely dodges them. 'Kuso! Even if I pump chakra to my legs, I can barely avoid them!' Naruto jumps into the air, leaving him open for one of Kiba's strongest attacks.

"_**Gatsūga**__**!**__**" **_(Double Piercing Fang)

"Argh!" Naruto exclaims as he spits out blood. 'Kuso! I can't heal fast enough!' "If I'm going to become the Hokage, I can't lose now!"

At this, Kiba starts to laugh, while he replies. "You? Hokage? You can't even beat me! No one is delusional enough to think that you have what it takes to become the next Hokage! Tell you what, though…I'll become Hokage in your place!" A few moments later, and Kiba is slammed to the ground by a fist protruding from Naruto.

"If you try to come between me…and the title of Hokage…you'll whimper…like a whipped dog!" Kiba doesn't notice that Naruto's curse seal is pulsing a tiny bit. The rest of team 7 notices, and worries for the blond, but more for the Inuzuka.

"Geez…you're a stubborn one aren't you? Let's go, Akamaru! _**Gatsūga**__**!"**_

"Hah! You can't fool me with the same old trick!"

"Oh yeah?" Naruto manages to avoid them seemingly effortlessly.

"We're not done yet!"

'If I can just get one of them…it's gotta be Kiba, or what's the point? But who's who? I've got it!' Naruto uses a seal that he already used once in this battle. _**"Henge no Jutsu!**__" _ Naruto transforms into Kiba.

'I've got you now…huh?' Thought the original Kiba before stopping. There are three Kiba's.

'Aha, nice.' Thought Kakashi.

After a few moments, Kiba sniffs the air. 'I see what he is up to, but…' "A word of warning…I was careless before now, but now I am on to you. _**Henge**_ no longer works on me, and here is the reason why…" POW "ARGH!" "Hmph, I can smell you. Never underestimate a canine's olfactory (Nose) acuity. I win."

POOF

"Wh-what the-? Akamaru! Then…you must be Naruto! Mocking me!" POW POOF Akamaru comes sliding out.

"A prank worthy of my little practical joker!'

Kiba stares, dumbfounded, at both Akamaru's. As Kiba is looking at one, the other one stands up.

POOF "Huh?"

"Take this!" Naruto slams his heel to Kiba. Kiba is sent a few feet back, and lands next to Akamaru, who is barely breathing.

"You little jerk!" Shouted Kiba.

"Before you start throwing those techniques around…you should think about their consequences…otherwise they'll be used against you, fool!" Taunts Naruto.

"…! Grrr."

'Very funny, Naruto.'

'This verbal wrangling is totally pointless! I can't let him set the pace. Got to center myself…remain calm…' Kiba gently bites himself, drawing a little bit of blood. "Hmph." 'There's no way he can keep up with my moves, so I still have the advantage! I'll watch his movements and strike when there's an opening…I can get him! Nothing to worry about! If I stay relaxed, this is definitely a match that I can win!'

'_The enemy has cooled off, Naruto, so what's your next move?'_

"Finally taking me seriously, eh Kiba? Well, there's a new killer move I've been practicing…that should end this fast!"

'What? A new killer move?'

Naruto makes an unfamiliar hand seal…

'I don't recognize the technique, but…all I have to do is keep you from releasing it!' Kiba thinks as he throws a myriad of shuriken.

Naruto barely manages to dodge the shuriken, releasing the seal.

"Now…ninja art of beast mimicry! _**Shikyaku no jutsu!"**_

"Yaah!" "Too late!" Kiba materializes behind Naruto.

"Take this-!"

Most of the rookies have a look of apprehension, including team 10, team 7, Sakura and Lee.

Naruto…breaks wind, and Kiba sniffs it on instinct.

"Argh!" Kiba yells as he holds his nose. "That stinks!"

The aforementioned rookies have a look of shock on their faces, before most of them start snickering.

'Fast movements and a sharp nose…Kiba's unique skill has become his undoing!' thought Kakashi with a snicker.

'In his present state, Kiba's sense of smell is tens of thousands of times sharper then usual…!' thought Kurenai.

'Okay, that fart was probably unintentional, but…leave it to the team maverick to turn breaking wind into an attack move!' Thought a proud Kakashi.

Kiba is still grabbing his nose in disgust.

"Naruto-kun, that was kinda gross, but now's your chance!"

"Rats! I was overdoing it a little…but now…it's time for me to show you my new move! _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_ 4 Naruto's appear, two on either side of the original. "All right! It's time to repay all the abuse I've taken up until now!"

Kiba is surrounded by 4 Naruto's. The first one kicks him into the air yelling out "U!" The other three clones continue kicking him from all sides, effectively propelling him further into the air. "ZU MA KI!" The original Naruto then uses the first clone to springboard into the air, and use his heel in a dropkick. "Naruto Rendan!" Kiba lands on his stomach and coughs up blood. All of the Genin look at Naruto in a quizzical manner, while Kakashi thinks to himself. 'A new technique? He really studied Sasuke's earlier move…that rascal, even the name is almost identical…'

Naruto is standing in front of a seemingly unconscious Kiba. Hayate checks his life signs, and declares Uzumaki Naruto as the winner. 'Wow. I've gotten stronger, and that was only one/fourth of my total chakra capacity, but I can't heal myself right now…damn curse seal.'

As Naruto slowly walks up the stairs, Hinata gives him a jar of ointment. After Naruto uses it, he can feel his bruises healing at a rapid rate. He thanks Hinata by holding her hand. Hinata doesn't blush…much…as they awaited the next match. However, the next match was a match that would forever change Hinata.

"Hyuga Hinata vs. Hyuga Neji. Would the two come down to the arena?"

"Kick his butt…pull the stick out of his ass!" Said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" Said Hinata with a blush.

"Sorry Hinata, but you know it's true…"

"I heard that." Said Neji with a glare.

"Win or lose, Hinata, I love you."

That was the first time that Naruto had said those words to Hinata, and she was on cloud nine afterwards. But because of this, Hinata completely ignores Neji, who was belittling her. Angered, Neji aimed to kill Hinata...

"SNAP OUT OF IT, HINATA-CHAN!"

Hinata's daydream is interrupted, and she hastily dodges Neji's attack. Still somewhat distracted, Hinata ignores all of Neji's taunts. However, Neji's skill in the Juken fighting style far outranked Hinata's style, and she loses.

"Winner, Hyuga Neji!"

"…"

'_You caused Hinata to lose!'_

'I know…you don't need to rub it in.'

Naruto jumps down to the arena, and swipes some of Hinata's blood onto his fingers. He then points the blooded hand toward Neji.

"I will avenge Hinata...I will win!"

Neji scoffs, and walks away., which infuriates Naruto, but then Naruto walks away. No one notices, but Hinata's blood on Naruto evaporated, and became…a keychain bearing the Hyuga emblem.

* * *

Everyone watches the electronic board, until it stops on two names…Rock Lee and Sabaku no Gaara.

Lee is confident in his speed, and rushes into battle as soon as Hayate called "Hajime!" but his first kick was blocked by Gaara's sand. No matter how much Lee punches or kicks, Gaara's sand blocks all of it. After jumping to avoid a wave of sand by Gaara, Gai shouts at Lee.

"Take them off!"

"Huh, but Gai sensei, I thought…"

"It's OK! I'll allow it!"

"Oh really? Great!" Lee removes his weights and drops them to the floor.

'Weights, an old fashioned training method. No way that dropping a few pounds…" Began Kurenai, before they impacted with the ground.

BOOM

"Uh, isn't that overkill, Gai?" Kakashi nearly shouts, while everyone else (excluding Gai) had their jaws gaping.

"Lee! Go!"

"YES!"

Gaara is staring up at Lee, who disappears in a blur. Gaara's eyes widened, and Lee reappears trying to get past the sand shield. Hardly anyone can keep up with Lee's speed, so Neji and a refreshed Sasuke activate their bloodline, the _**Byakugan**_ and the _**Sharingan.**_

Lee proceeds to pummel Gaara, while Gaara is seemingly helpless at his speed. But the shield of sand blocks every attack, until Lee opens the first gate. He then kicks him up into the air, wraps his bandages around him, spins, and slams him into the ground, yelling out "Initial Lotus!"

Gaara somehow survives, and is revealed to have an armor of sand. Gaara proceeds to pummel the now-slow Lee with his sand. He wraps his body in sand. "If you don't surrender now, I will crush you and kill you."

"I don't think so…" Lee opens up to the firth gate, and speeds up so much while pummeling Gaara. "What? But how?" Eventually, Lee slows down enough for Gaara to crush Lee's leg, but he doesn't. Lee gives up.

"Well, that match was boring, but I can't believe that Lee is so fast."

'Heh, good thing that I activated my _**Sharingan**_. Thanks Lee…'

"And now the final match…Kinata Dosu vs. Akimichi Choji. "

"Hey fatso…" taunted Dosu.

"I'm not fat!" Roared Choji. _**"Baika no jutsu! **__**Nikudan Sensha**__**!"**_ (Multi-size Jutsu, Human Bullet Tank) A huge green meatball rolls over and threatens to flatten Dosu. "I'm pleasantly plump!"

Dosu jumps out of the way, making Choji crash into the wall. He then shoves a fist into Choji's large body, and makes his sound amplifier vibrate, making Choji pass out. "The winner is…Kinata Dosu!" 'Finally, the preliminaries are over.' "Everyone who won their matches, please come down to the arena floor."

The winning Genin, which include Sasuke, Kankuro, Shino, Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, and Dosu line up in front of Hayate. The Sandaime Hokage explains the third exam, and each rookie draws out a number from a paper bag.

Naruto: 1

Dosu: 7

Neji: 2

Sasuke: 3

Gaara: 4

Temari: 9

Shikamaru: 8

Kankuro: 6

Shino: 5

After all the genin draw a number, the tournament pairings are shown.

Naruto vs. Neji

Sasuke vs. Gaara

Shino vs. Kankuro.

Shikamaru vs. Temari

Winner of match 4 vs. Dosu

After that, the Sandaime dismisses them, and the Genin leave.

* * *

Finally, possibly one of the longest chapters that I have ever written is finally complete! Read and review. Laterz


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto: Kitsune Tales

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Tear speaking"_

'_Tear thinking'_

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

Chapter 11: Chunin Exam Finals and Aftermath

After waking himself up, Naruto thought to himself. 'Hmm, the Chunin exam finals are in a month. I need someone to remove this curse seal…isn't Kakashi-sensei good at seals?' With that, Naruto went to go find Kakashi.

* * *

Kakashi was at the bookstore, about to leave for the Uchiha residence when he ran into Naruto.

"Oh? What are you doing here?" Asked a surprised Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei?" Said Naruto.

"How can I help you, Naruto?"

"Can you train me for the finals?"

"Hmm, I thought so…sorry Naruto. I can't train you. But I found someone better to train you. Why don't you go with him?"

"Really? Hey wait a minute…you're training Sasuke, aren't you?"

"Maybe…anyway, this person that I found to train you is even better then I am at teaching."

"Oh really? But who?" asked Naruto.

"That would be me…" Said a Jonin wearing a blue jumpsuit and shades.

"Hmm…? AH IT'S YOU! Closet pervert!" Yelled Naruto, pointing at Ebisu.

"Hmph, the nerve of this boy." Ebisu said as he adjusted his glasses.

'Closet pervert?' thought Kakashi. "Naruto, have you met this man before?"

"We've met before." Said Ebisu.

"Yeah, when I met Konohamaru. Kakashi-sensei, this guy is weaker then I am. How can you expect him to train me, when all that it took to beat him was a simple little harem…"

'Uh oh.' Ebisu quickly covers Naruto's mouth to make him quiet. "Yes, we've met, and your pupil is quite the stubborn one, even saying he beat me!" Ebisu whispers in Naruto's ear.

"Listen, if you shut up about that little incident, I'll treat you to whatever you want for lunch!"

"Fine, whatever." Responds Naruto abit quietly.

"Well, I must be off. Later Naruto."

Kakashi disappears in another puff of smoke, but accidentally drops a scroll. Naruto picks it up secretly.

"You pervert! I refuse to be trained by someone who is weaker then me!" Shouts Naruto.

"Like it or not, I'm training you, so too bad. Now as for our agreement, lead the way."

'I think you'll regret this…'

* * *

Ebisu leads Naruto to wherever he wanted to go for lunch, so naturally, Naruto leads him to Ichiraku, where Ebisu begins to lecture Naruto on his strengths and weaknesses, all the while, bowls of ramen piling up in front of Naruto. When the duo prepares to leave, Naruto has to stifle a laugh when Teuchi, the owner of the food stand reminds Ebisu about the bill.

"Oh yes, sorry…" When Ebisu turns around with his wallet out, he is shocked to find about 20 bowls of ramen stacked up. "N-N-NARUTO!" A sound of a cash register dings over to the Hyuga mansion. "Hmm? It seems that that ramen stand just made some money…" Said Hiashi to himself.

"Arigatou for the money!" Yells Teuchi.

Ebisu grumbles.

* * *

Ebisu leads Naruto to the Konoha Onsen, where he found an empty basin of water. Ebisu demonstrates how to walk on the water, as if it was solid ground. Naruto, while attempting it, falls into the hot water…over and over. Naruto comes out each time more red because of the heat.

"Why can't we do this exercise on a stream?"

"The hot water gives you incentive not to fall in!" Shouts back Ebisu, before he notices a white haired man near the hot springs. Upon closer inspection, Ebisu realizes that the old man is peeping on the girls.

"I WILL NOT HAVE ANYONE PERFORMING INDECENSY IN MY PRESCENCE!" Yells out Ebisu, before charging at the old man.

"Eh? Whatever…_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**_

A large puff of white smoke appears under the white haired man, and a toad appears

"Nani?"

A tongue rolls out of the toad, wraps around Ebisu, and slams him into the ground. Ebisu is unconscious, while Naruto stares in wonder.

"Wow! You beat that closet pervert, but…why are you peeping on the girls bath, pervert?"

"I'm not just a pervert…I'm a SUPER PERVERT!"

'Geez, first the closet pervert, and now this super pervert, are all the males in this world perverted? I shouldn't talk…after all I made _**Oireke no Jutsu ,**_ not to mention _**Hārem no Jutsu**__**…' **_(Ninja Harem)

"A super pervert eh?"

"Yes, but please call me Jiraiya, the toad sage!"

"Then call me Uzumaki Naruto! But it's Naruko in this form…_**Oiroke**__** no Jutsu!"**_

A puff of smoke envelops Naruto. As the smoke clears, it reveals a butt naked, gorgeous female Naruto with two pigtails. Naruko (female Naruto) starts flirting with the pervert.

"Brilliant!" The toad sage gives the jutsu two thumbs up.

"So, will you train me?" Asked Naruko in a sexy tone.

'Uzumaki…Naruto? Could he be…'

"Only on one condition…you must stay in that form when you are with me!" Jiraiya adopts a grin.

"What! No way!" Yells Naruko, as she disengages the transformation .

"All right, I'll train you."

The toad sage leads him to a river, where he instructs Naruto to continue his water-walking exercise. After a while, the toad sage realizes that the blond haired boy has poor chakra control, after he strips his clothes because of the cold water. Jiraiya, on a whim,, asks Naruto to channel his chakra, revealing the Kyubi seal to the toad sage.

'Oh, so that kid is the container for the nine tails, so I wonder why he has such poor chakra control.' Standing up, Jiraiya notices the curse seal appearing. 'Oh, that explains it. The curse seal…only Orochimaru can give anyone that…this could be a problem unless I do something about it…'

"Hey kid, come here."

"What? Wh-why?"

"Because I can do something to suppress the curse seal." It was then that Jiraiya saw the error that his old teammate made in applying the seal.

"Oh really? This pesky curse seal affects my chakra output, so it might affect my chakra control." 'Not to mention…I'll be able to use the Key Blade again…'

"All right, gaki. Come here…this might sting a bit."

"Ok, whatever."

-A few minutes later-

"OW! That did hurt."

"Told you, now try walking on the water again."

"All right….hey I did it! Yatta!"

Naruto starts jumping on the water.

'_I can communicate with you again!'_

'Really? Then the suppression of the curse seal opened up our channels of communication again…anything new kaa-san that I should know about?'

'_Actually, since I am queen of all kitsune, you can summon them for battle now!'_

"Now, I'm going to teach you the _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_ which I will now demonstrate…_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**__!"_

A toad about the size of the toad sage appears.

'_Psh, kitsune are way better. Go ahead, try to summon one.'_

"Pff I can summon something better then that. _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**__**!**_

A one tailed fox appears, and starts to chase the toad. The toad, afraid of foxes, dispels itself, after leaving the scroll.

'Kitsune? But…oh I see. He is the container for the Kyubi.'

"So, do you want to be able to summon toads too?"

'_Since I am sealed within you, you being able to summon kitsune will not interfere with you signing another contract.'_

"All right, I'll take it. First I sign my name in blood, right?"

"Right."

After signing the scroll, Naruto signs and calls out.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**__**!"**_

A small toad about the size of a dog appears in front of Naruto. The kitsune starts to chase after the new toad, before he dispels both summons.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Maybe you can help me in deciphering this scroll that Kakashi-sensei dropped."

"Sure, let's take a look…"

* * *

At the end of the training month, Naruto decided to visit Hinata in the hospital. Hinata was free to leave tomorrow, which happened to be the exams day.

-The day of the Chunin Exam Finals-

Naruto wakes up late and checks his bedside alarm.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!"

After quickly doing his morning routine, Naruto got dressed in his new Key Blade outfit. Just in case, Naruto checked his pockets before leaving.

"Th…this is…!" Naruto exclaims as he pulls out something from his pocket.

* * *

When Naruto had finally arrived, he found that he was the 7th to arrive. "Hey, where is that Sound Genin and Sasuke?" Asked Naruto.

"Dosu was killed. His body was discovered, so needless to say, he is out. As for Sasuke…no one knows." Said Gemna, the new proctor of the Chunin exams.

'Figures that Sasuke will be late…but he is with Kakashi-sensei…'

"Anyway, now that most of the combatants are here…it is time to begin round one. Would everybody other then Hyuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto please enter the participants' box up there?"

As soon as the Genin entered, Gemna started the match. "Hajime!"

Naruto started the battle by raising the same fist as the bloodied fist a month ago. "I will win!"

Neji replied by activating his _**Byakugan**_, and made a "come hither" jester. Naruto quickly made a hand seal.

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

Over a hundred shadow clones formed. They all let out a battle cry and charged in. Neji assumed his Jukenstance, and quickly dispelled all who got in his way.

"Pathetic…"

Some of the Naruto clones attempted the Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, but like the first wave of clones, they were dispelled. The clones tried one last desperate offensive, but Neji simply spun while releasing chakra, creating a spinning chakra dome around him.

"_**Hakke Shou Kaiten!"**_

* * *

Most of the Hyuga clan were in the audience, including the head of the Hyuga main branch and his youngest daughter, Hyuga Hiashi and Hyuga Hanabi.

"Impossible!" Uttered Hiashi.

"Father…what is impossible?"

"That's a Hyuga main branch technique! How could he, a lowly secondary branch member, obtain it?"

* * *

Neji was left facing what he assumed to be the original Naruto. Naruto dug his right hand into his pocket, and withdrew something enclosed in his hand. He held out his left hand and summoned Hikari, the default form of his mighty Key Blade. He then unclenched his left hand to reveal…the crest of the Hyuga clan engraved in a flower petal. Naruto quickly replaced his key chains, and Hikari morphed into another form. The Key Blade's shaft displays two hearts, and its handle bears two angel wings. The teeth are fashioned in the shape of the Kanji for "light" (光).

"Oathkeeper…" Naruto held his Oathkeeper Key Blade parallel to the ground with his legs spread apart. "Blizzard!" Naruto shouts as a projectile of ice shot out of the tip of his Key Blade. Neji spun once more while releasing chakra. _"__**Kaiten!"**_

Naruto made a handseal. _"__**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

Once again, twenty five shadow clones of Naruto appeared, and surrounded Neji. Each called forth their Key Blades. "Blizzard!" All twenty five Naruto shot an ice projectile at Neji, who evaded each one and ran to dispel the shadow clones, until only the real one was left.

"You're in range of my divination! _**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" **_(8 Trigrams: 64 Palms.)

64 palm strikes later, and Naruto was kneeling on the ground some distance away using his Key Blade for support.

"I have sealed off your chakra. There is no way you could win now."

'_He doesn't know that I can supply you with my chakra.'_

'Give it to me now!' Naruto mentally yelled as on the outside, he formed the seal of the ram and started focusing.

"It's no use…THIS WILL END IT!" Neji yelled, as he rushed into battle to strike a fatal organ…when Naruto exploded with light red chakra that stopped Neji in his tracks.

"What?"

Neji reactivated his_**Byakugan,**_ and before his eyes, the weird chakra completely restored Nauto, before he disappeared. Neji's eyes narrow, before spinning to his left. Naruto was there, and threw some shuriken, which Neji caught and threw back at the airborne Naruto, who suddenly blurred away to the left, completely dodging the shuriken. Neji, out of desperation, drew a kunai, while Naruto did the same. They threw their kunai, which bounced off each other. While Neji grabbed his airborne kunai, Nareuto summoned Oathkeeper.

"Hey Neji…"

"Hmm?"

"I told you I would win."

Naruto started barreling toward Neji, who quickly initiated his _**Kaiten**_**, **but too late. Kunai and Key Blade met in battle, resulting in a flash of light, before a giant dust cloud came forth.

"I can't see a thing!" Tenten yelled as two blurs enter the dust cloud, one from either side.

The dust cloud eventually cleared, leaving two smoking craters.

"Who's in which hole?"

Eventually, one of the craters clear, and a hand is seen protruding from it. The hand lifts up the body to reveal a battered Neji with his _**Byakugan**_ deactivated. Once the other crater clears, it reveals an unconscious Naruto.

"Hmm…what a dropout…" Said Neji, before a rumbling sound directly below Neji causes him to look down…only for Naruto to emerge with a firaga tipped uppercut with Oathkeeper.

Neji looks back at the crater, only to see Naruto dispelling.

"Shadow clones…I was careless."

"For the record, _**Bunshin no Jutsu**_ was my worst jutsu, but look how I turned it around."

Gemna smirks, and declares Naruto the winner.

* * *

After that match was supposed to be the match between Sasuke and Gaara, but since Sasuke didn't arrive yet.

"Now then, the next match will be between Kankuro and Shino."

"No it won't, because I give up."

"Then would both Temari and Shikamaru come down?"

Shikamaru was about to give up when Naruto shoved him face first into the ring. Temari, who had ridden down to the arena using her fan, and wind manipulation, sweat dropped.

"Ok…" the proctor also sweat dropped. Shikamaru slowly stood up, cursing all dumb blondes. Naruto, Temari, and Ino got a tick mark on their faces.

'Oh he is so going down!' Thought Temari, Ino, and Naruto.

"Now, begin!"

Without wasting any time at all, Temari used her unfolded fan as a club and clubbed him on the forehead. A split second before the impact, Shikamaru whispered. "Troublesome…" BOOM

A large cloud of sand and gravel erupted from the point of impact. When the dust cleared, Shikamaru is gone, standing on two kunai embedded into the wall.

"I don't care whether I become a Chunin or not, but…I can't stand the idea of losing to a girl, so…I guess I'm in!"

"Hmph…" Temari unfolds her fan, and swings it in Shikamaru's direction to make a gust, only to find that he is gone.

'He's pretty good…at running away.'

Shikamaru is hiding behind a tree trunk. 'But…it's not like a boy can just clobber a girl, either…' thought Shikamaru.

"KNOCK HER BLOCK OFF!" yelled Ino. "SHIKAMARU! JUST HIT HER WITH A 16-PUNCH COMBO!"

"Is this seat taken?" Interrupts Choji.

"Oh it's you, Choji. Yeah, go ahead and sit."

* * *

'Man…why do I always fight girls?' Thought Shikamaru.

After Choji looks at Shikamaru fighting, he is confused. "Hm? I thought that Sasuke's match was next…"

"Oh! Be quiet." Sakura looks down, depressed at being reminded of Sasuke. "We don't want to remind her that Sasuke isn't here." Ino whispered to Choji.

"Huh…Shikamaru fighting in the finals…? It's kinda weird."

"Don't say that! Shikamaru may not be a superstar or anything, but…he's really good at strategy and stuff! That's why we all made it through the forest and got to the prelims!"

"You think…? Well…I bet he's going to give up and quit pretty quickly. He's so lazy."

"That's not true! You missed his dramatic leap down to the floor…" (A/N Ino didn't notice that Naruto shoved him off the balcony) "He seems unusually aggressive today! He's got a passionate side to him too!"

'Dramatic leap down to the arena? I bet that Naruto shoved him off…' Thought Choji.

"GO SHIKAMARU!" Yelled Ino.

Shikamaru is gazing above lazily, thinking to himself. 'Oh…how I envy the clouds…they're so free…I have absolutely no desire to fight. The whole reason I became a ninja in the first place was so that I could live my life the way I wanted…' Shikamaru stares at the tunnel made earlier by one of Naruto's attacks. 'But…it looks like it won't be that easy…'

'What's with that stupid expression on his face? Is he mocking me?' Thought Temari, before swinging her open fan again, and calling out a jutsu.

"_**Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"**_(Wind Scythe Jutsu) A stronger wind gust struck the trees and Shikamaru with wind blades.

"ARGH!" Shikamaru yelled, before dashed behind a tree to escape the wind damage.

'That's right…this is the technique that she used to deflect my weaponry…' thought Tenten.

After all the dust and smoke cleared, Temari had to leap back to avoid the incoming shadow. The shadow shrunk and stopped, just before it connected with Temari. She used her fan to draw a line in the dirt. 'I see…the _**Kagemane no Jutsu**_…revealed!'

"It seems that there are some limits to how much you can manipulate the size and shape of your shadow, hm? Even though you can stretch your shadow at will…you can't increase its overall size past its surface area…right?"

"Heh, right."

While Temari is thinking to herself, Shikamaru is also thinking, but in a weird hand pose, with his palms not touching each other, but with the tips of his fingers and thumb connecting, held upside down.

"What is that seal?" Kurenai asked Asuma.

"It's not a seal, it's an old habit of his, a thinking pose if you will. He makes that sign whenever he is in a jam. When he is stuck on a move in Shogi or Go, he does it. I haven't been able to beat him once! So, out of curiosity, I made him take an IQ test, convincing him that it was a game."

"Really? How did he do?"

"Heh heh, he's a true genius, with an IQ of over 200!"

"What! But that's impossible. When he was in the ninja academy, I looked at his test scores. They were about the same as Naruto's!"

"That's because he is lazy. He find's it too troublesome to lift up the pencil and write."

Shikamaru opens his eyes, and releases the hand sign.

"He's done thinking."

Another gust of gale force winds, and Shikamaru had to cower behind a tree again. He took off his vest, his headband, and a kunai. He tied it together and released it to catch the wind. He then activated another _**Kagemane no Jutsu**_. It stretched toward Temari, who ignored it at first, but then had to leap back when it passed what Temari thought was the limit.

'Clever, waiting for the sun to set, making a bigger shadow!' Temari kept on hopping back, until the shadow stopped. Temari sighed in relief, confident that his shadow can't stretch any further. Just then, her brother, Kankuro, called out. "Temari! Above you!"

"Nani?" She looks up, and sees…a parachute? Worse of all, the parachute was emanating a shadow, and the shadow possession jutsu stretched further. 'Shit!' Temari kept leaping back, until the shadow stopped. Temari used her fan as a barricade, and began making a plan.

'I'll use the _**Bunshin no Jutsu**_ to distract him, than go for the kill!' Thought Temari, before whispering. "All right, this is it! _**Bunshin no**_**…**what? I can't move! Impossible! His shadow shouldn't reach that far!"

"Heh, _**Kagemane no Jutsu**_successful."

"What? But how?"

"I'll let you look behind you." Shikamaru glanced behind him, and Temari had to also because of the properties of Shikamaru's jutsu. She saw his shadow…coming out of the hole that Naruto made behind her!

"What? No!"

"See Kurenai, Shikamaru is very good at strategizing. I think it's…checkmate!" Said Asuma, before smirking.

Shikamaru walks forward, as did Temari. Shikamaru and Temari raise their hands. Temari is anticipating what he is going to do next, but his next move surprises everybody.

"I'm done. I give up."

All the spectators are shocked, and then begin booing. Temari is confused. "What? Why?"

"Simple, I'm out of time and out of chakra. I can only hold you for about ten more seconds, so naturally, I thought of over 200 strategies to win, but times up." The shadow retracts back. "One fight is good enough for me."

"I hate to admit it, but you are a good opponent." 'But he's so lazy! I can't believe that he almost had me beat!'

* * *

"See? I told you that he would give up." Said Choji to Ino…who didn't reply, but was peeved.

* * *

"The final match of the first round…would Sabaku no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke come down to the arena?"

When Gaara shows, there is no sign of Sasuke. Sarutobi decided that because most of the audience were here to see the last Uchiha fight, he would allow Sasuke to be tardy by up to ten minutes, but no longer. Whispering to a Jonin standing guard, the Jonin vanished and let Gemna know.

9 minutes and 59 seconds later, Sasuke appeared in a swirl of leaves back to back with Kakashi.

"It's about time…now the match between Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara will finally begin…right after Kakashi here leaves."

Kakashi gave an eye smile, then poofs away to where the audience is sitting.

"Now, the match between Sabaku no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke…you know the rules…now begin!" Gemna calls as he leapt back.

* * *

Sasuke tenses into his stance, while Gaara pulls out his cork. Sasuke jumped into the air and threw some shuriken, which are intercepted by a_**Suna Bunshin**_ (Sand Clone) of Gaara. The sand clone throws them back, but Sasuke deflects them with a kunai, and then punches the sand clone through the chest. The sand clone smirks, and Sasuke's hand is stuck. Not willing to give up, Sasuke kicks the sand clone in the face, dispelling it, and rushing to Gaara, fist drawn. Gaara's sand automatically protects Gaara. Sasuke smirks and vanishes in a blur to appear behind Gaara, but making everyone think that he just disappeared.

'He's fast…just like that other one…' Thought Gaara.

POW the fist connects, sending Gaara back a few meters.

"Come on!" Sasuke taunts.

"…" Gaara remains silent as he climbs to his feet.

"If you don't come, then I will!" Sasuke this time, speeds up. Gaara's shield of sand raises to protect him, while Sasuke is running circles around him. Sasuke zooms in on Gaara, and does a quick three hit combo and knocks Gaara several feet away. Gaara, getting desperate, uses all his sand and compacts it around him, just as Sasuke is about to connect with the sphere with a punch, spikes protrude out of the sphere. He narrowly dodges them, but his knuckles and one of his knee caps are bleeding.

'Don't tell me…Gaara is going to use that move?' thought Kankuro and Temari at the same time. After some time of pummeling the sphere, Sasuke realizes that it is impenetrable.

'So, nothing can break through it, eh? My new technique should be able to break it.' Sasuke unhooks a strap on his arm.

Kakashi was watching intently, as Sasuke used chakra on the sole of his feet to stick to the highest point on the arena wall. He makes some handseals, and grasps his right hand with his left, and slowly accumulates chakra.

"Kakashi, are you paying attention?" asked Gai.

"Oh, did you say something?"

'KAKASHI! WHY MUST YOU BE SO HIP?' An image of a wave hitting a rock on the beach appears behind Gai, with the sun setting.

"Just shut up and watch."

A familiar chirping sound meets Naruto's ears, and he smirks.

'So, Sasuke has learned it too?' Naruto thought, thumbing the scroll in his pocket which shows how to do the _**Chidori**_**, **(One Thousand Birds)and the stronger_**Raikiri. **_The weakness of the two jutsu were that since the user moves so fast, he or she gets tunnel vision, but since he was a Key Blade Master, he didn't have tunnel vision. In fact, his eyesight got better!

A grunt from Sasuke, and he had finally accumulated enough chakra on his palm but the chakra turned to lightning. Sasuke smirks with his _**Sharingan**_ activated, which eliminated the tunnel vision, and runs straight down the wall. BOOM Sasuke's impact on the ground creates a shockwave, but Sasuke is still going with a scream. As he gets closer to the sphere of sand, he dodges the spikes and impales the sphere, with a shout of **"CHIDORI!"**

The impact was so powerful that it actually got a reaction out of Gaara.

"Is this-my blood?" Gaara realizes and screams.

Something grabs Sasuke's hand, and he quickly tries to get away. He struggles for a bit, and reactivates a bit of his _**Chidori**_**.** Gaara keeps screaming in pain, as Sasuke is finally released from his hold. Gaara's sphere of sand dissolves, and Gaara is seen panting, clutching his shoulder. Directly after that, a genjutsu is activated, and most of the Genin, succumb to it and fall asleep. The Jonin and ANBU stationed around the arena dispelled it around them. Suddenly, a large smokescreen covers where the two kages sit. The Jonin guarding the Hokage is killed by the two guarding the Kazekage. The ANBU black ops swiftly rush into the scene, and split the guard of the Kazekage into two pieces, a torso and the legs. But before they could do anything else, the Kazekage leapt into the air, with a kunai to the Hokage's neck.

"Do it!" he shouted to the corpses of the two fallen shinobi. Swiftly, a four armed man, a lady, a fat man, and a guy with two heads jumped out of the corpses and surrounded the rooftop, where the two kages land. The 4 sound ninja hastily activate a jutsu, surrounding the two kages in a purple flame barrier. _**"**__**Shishienjin!"**_ (Four Violet Flame Battle Encampment) They then activate the same jutsu again and surround themselves in the same barrier. ANBU black ops try to penetrate the barrier, only to burst into flames on contact. They begin to contemplate what to do when the Kazekage reveals himself by peeling off his face. "Orochimaru!" the Sandaime and the ANBU said at the same time.

-Meanwhile-

The village of Konoha is under attack. One of the Genin not affected by the genjutsu quickly dispels the genjutsu around her allies, the Konoha 12. Gaara snaps out of his hypnotism and joins their allies in battle (the Konoha nins are their allies) followed by two very confused sand nins.

"Help me to fend of the sound and sand nins…" Said Gaara.

"And betray our village?" Countered Kankuro.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you."

Temari and Kankuro gulp, and assist the Konoha nins.

-With the Konoha 12-

All of them prepare for battle by taking soldier pills to replenish their chakra. They then split up into their three man Genin teams. (A/N the enemy sand ninja are merely unable to battle, but the sound ninja are being killed)

-With team ten-

"_**Kagemane no Jutsu!"**_

A shadow extends from Shikamaru as Choji becomes a meat tank to crush all in his way. Ino unsheathes a kunai and starts slashing her enemies. Shikamaru uses his new _**Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu**_ (Shadow Strangle Jutsu) and kills a majority of the ninja that he captured…by choking them to death.

-Team nine-

Neji keeps using Juken blows to the heart to kill off his enemies. Tenten grabs a shuriken from her pouch and throws it, having it multiply into several shuriken with a _**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.**_ Rock Lee has crutches, so is severely handicapped, but nevertheless uses one crutch to hold off his enemies so that someone else can kill them.

-The sand siblings-

All of the sand Shinobi are shocked, as Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari ruthlessly kill their former allies. (Well, at least in Gaara's case) Kankuro uses his puppets to battle his enemies, swiftly killing them. Temari uses her fan like a baseball bat and swings her enemies like baseballs. _**"Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"**_ She shouts as she swings her now open fan, blowing away her enemies and killing them more effectively.

-Team 8-

Shino's bugs envelope the enemies, draining them of chakra. Kiba and Akamaru attack with _**Gatsūga**_. Sakura uses the old fashioned fists and begins to pound some of the enemies into submission. Sakura also employs some genjutsu to confuse her enemies into attacking each other.

-With team 7-

Hinata was coughing up blood, so Naruto protected her. Sasuke uses his fire element jutsu to burn his enemies, but he was also using the taijutsu style known only to the Uchiha clan. Naruto makes at least a dozen shadow clones, all of which perform a giant Uzumaki Naruto Rendan. All of them are handling their opponents with ease, until some sand Jonin come. They all have a bit more trouble, but nothing that they can't handle, or so they thought.

All the Genin present shudder, as hell is about to reign loose on the poor Jonin. Naruto prepares to use a new attack, going through three very familiar handseals.

"My turn to shine! _**Chidori!"**_

A fist of supercharge lightning chakra surrounds Naruto's right hand, but he isn't done yet, as he puts more chakra into it.

"_**Raikiri**_…Storm Edge!" The basic form of the Key Blade, Hikari, appears while Naruto is performing the _**Raikiri,**_ and the Key Blade changes form. All the Genin start thinking 'Oh shit…' Sasuke is twitching in anger. 'How dare he…? After all of that work…he is able to perform a stronger _**Chidori**_ then I?'

Naruto raises his new Storm Edge Key Blade and unleashes hell on his opponent, ending with a downward slash. When the Storm Edge Key Blade strikes the ground, all of the Genin take cover, as a shockwave of chakra stuns all of the enemies near him. The _**Raikiri**_ fades, his Key blade disappears, and a new keychain appears, the eye of the storm, as his own chakra was spent deflecting the multiple shockwaves on himself and Hinata. He falls into unconsciousness, while Hinata worries.

-The next day, at Konoha hospital-

'Am I dead?'

Naruto is dimly aware of his surroundings. He is lying on something extremely soft and warm.

'What's this? Is it…'

Naruto opens his eyes with great difficulty, and is shocked to find himself snuggling next to a mess of midnight blue hair.

"Hi-Hinata-chan?"

It is when Naruto stutters her name out that he remembers that at the prelims, he had said to Hinata, "I love you." And Hinata awakes.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

After the two realize who they are in bed with, they relax, and both thought 'Gee, this seems familiar…'

Both of them snuggle deeper in each other's embrace, only to be rudely awakened by a voice.

"Naru-oh DEAR GOD!"

Naruto and Hinata unwillingly separate, to see a slightly flustered Sakura.

"NARUTO! YOU BAKA!" POW Naruto is sent halfway across the room.

"OW what was that for, Sakura-chan?"

"FOR SLEEPING WITH HINATA-CHAN! Hinata, did he do anything inappropriate to you?" Sakura seemed to have forgotten that Naruto had already confessed his love to Hinata.

"No no, you misunderstand; Naruto-kun and I are a couple now. Say, why are you wearing all black?"

"Oh, because it's the Sandaime's funeral today."

"NANI? H-how did he die?"

"Well, I don't know. All I know is that, because of him, Orochimaru can't use any more jutsu. Something about sealing his arms…well the funeral is in 20 minutes. I was sent here to retrieve you."

"Yeah, give us a minute." Said Naruto.

"OK, the burial site is at the memorial stone. See you there…"

-15 minutes later-

Attending the funeral in addition to the civilian populace are: The rookie twelve, the Jonin sensei's, Iruka-sensei, Haku (Who just came back from a mission), the Hyuga clan, and the Konohamaru corps. They all are paying their respects to the Sandaime, and each one places a white rose on the tombstone of the third Hokage.

* * *

The Chunin exams are finally over. That took a lot of my skill to write this. R and R. Laterz


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto: Kitsune Tales

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Tear speaking"_

'_Tear thinking'_

_**Jutsu/bloodline**_

Chapter 12 Search for The Legendary Sucker

-Outside the village gates-

Two figures walk up to the gates of Konoha. Both are wearing a black cloak decorated with red clouds, and a straw hat. One is carrying a broad sword wrapped in bandages slung over his shoulder, while the other has red eyes, the red eyes of the _**Sharingan**_**.**

The two cloaked figures approach the gate.

"Halt! State your business!" Said the Chunin guarding the gate.

"Shark face and the weasel have returned."

"Oh, sorry for keeping you. Come in come in…and welcome back to Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

The two stranger's walked into Konoha, and ran into the toad sage.

"Oh Jiraiya-sama, where is Hokage-sama?"

"He's dead, he sacrificed himself to seal away Orochimaru's arms."

"THAT SNAKE BASTARD! If I manage to catch him, he is dead." Mumbled the _**Sharingan**_weilder.

"Yeah. If I ever get a solid lead on his whereabouts, I'll let you know." Said Jiraiya.

"So…I'm here to report, I guess, to the new Hokage."

"I was just on my way to retrieve the possible Godaime, but you can give your reports to me for now."

"Right, Kisame and I are getting to know the inner workings of Akatsuki. Apparently, the organization's goal is to capture all nine of the bijuu. I am unsure on how many the Akatsuki managed to acquire, but it seems that the Akatsuki are after Naruto, and to acquire him, they are planning to kidnap him sometime in the near future. If they fail, then they will capture his girlfriend, and use her as bait. Unfortunately, we have been assigned to capture him. So both of them need to leave Konoha." Said the red eyed ninja, finally revealing himself to be Itachi.

"Sure, why not? I was on my way to Ichiraku's, where I usually find the gaki, and if I know Hinata, she'll be close by. I'll take them both to find the Godaime."

"Who are the council members planning to nominate?"

"Tsunade."

"Ah, then I have some information on where she was last seen. Here…"

"Much obliged, Itachi. I'll be on my way…"

* * *

The day after the burial of the Sandaime-

"Hey, Hinata-chan, do you want to join me for lunch?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Sure." Replied Hinata, no longer uncomfortable around Naruto.

"I'll visit the Hyuga Compound around noonish…if that's fine, we'll go to Ichiraku."

"Like always…" Smiled Hinata.

Together, the two arrive at Ichiraku.

"Ah, my two favorite customers. What can I do for you today? Remember that temporarily, since the economy has gone down due to repairing the village from the invasion, we are accepting food stamps, do you have one?"

Naruto rummages in his pocket. "I know I have one somewhere…now where did I put it?" Naruto proceeds to undress himself, looking for his food stamp, but he was modest, and still had his black shirt and froggy boxers on. Hinata of course, nearly faints.

"AHHA! Here it is! Huh, what's wrong, Hina-tenshi?"

Hinata blushes at the nickname, as Teuchi looks up to see what's the problem. He saw Naruto, hardly wearing anything.

"PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!" Shouts Ayame, also with a blush rivaling that of Hinata.

After Naruto realizes what he did, he blushes and starts to redress himself.

As Naruto wills the special clothing to come back on, an order of deluxe ramen served for two is served to Naruto.

"Huh? I didn't order yet…"

"Forget about it. It looks like you two were hungry, so we made the deluxe size for you. Now, eat up, both of you."

After they shared their bowl, the toad sage showed.

"Ero-sennin, what are you doing here?"

"Listen up! My name is Jiraiya and you will refer to me as such. Now, as to why I am here, both of you are to prepare to leave, and come with me. I'll give you a few minutes to pack. Meet me at the front gates in half an hour." Jiraiya disappears.

"Come on, Hinata-chan, I'll walk you home, so that you could get read

"OK."

* * *

Disaster awaited Hinata when they got to the Hyuga compound. Naruto, outraged to see Hinata's luggage outside, questioned the head, with Hinata not far behind him. He addressed Hinata first.

"Hinata, I am sorry, but the Hyuga elders have banished you, and were even talking of branding the curse seal on your forehead should you return. I of course, objected to the curse seal, but I couldn't stop them from banishing you, so here is all your stuff. Naruto, I am sorry to impose on you, but would you mind if Hinata were to move in with you, at least for now? Since Hinata has been staying at your house often lately. If Hinata manages to come back and defeats a member of the Hyuga clan, then she will be welcomed back. But until that time, would you mind if Hinata lived with you?"

"Well, Naruto-kun has confessed his love to me…so I don't think it'll be a problem." Said Hinata.

"WHERE ARE THE ELDERS? I'LL MAKE THEM PAY FOR THIS…" Shouted Naruto.

'_Naruto, calm down.'_

* * *

About thirty minutes later, they met Jiraiya at the gates, and proceeded on their mission to locate Tsunade.

"So gaki, why was Hinata clenched on your arm?"

The pair remain silent, and Jiraiya doesn't continue the conversation. They soon reach a town. Jiraiya checks out an inn, than tells the two Genin to do whatever they want. Hinata decides to get new clothes, seeing as she is no longer part of the Hyuga clan, she doesn't want to wear her clan symbol. So, Hinata takes a very reluctant Naruto shopping, while Itachi and Kisume pay a visit and drop off two letters at Naruto's room.

Hinata's new wardrobe shocks Naruto. (A/N can't think of what Hinata should wear.)

"Wow, Hina-chan, you look…hot."

Hinata blushes at the comment, but is rescued by Jiraiya, who takes them out to the woods to train them. Hinata practices her Juken strikes, adopting a new style, while Naruto spars with Jiraiya. Being one of the legendary sannin, Naruto wastes no time in pulling out his key blade.

'Hey…isn't that…? Minato, you truly are Naruto's father. No one else in your clan could summon the Key Blade. Now, let's see if he is good with it.'

Jiraiya pulls out a scroll, and unseals a blunt katana. The two start off the battle, swinging their blades. Naruto starts off the battle by performing his signature technique.

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

All of the Naruto's (three) rush in. Jiraiya parries them all, and dispels the clones one by one. He dispelled all three, and Naruto performs a new Key Blade technique, Sonic Blade, appearing in front of Jiraiya and piercing his chest. Naruto slides past Jiraiya andd pierces him a total of seven times, abit non fatally. Jiraiya is stunned, and Naruto finishes off the spar by casting Blizarra, the upgraded form of blizzard. However, Jiraiya replaced himself with a log at the last second before the freezing spell could hit.

"Damn it." Muttered Naruto.

Naruto barely had time to turn around as Jiraiya rose from the ground, performing a vertical slash which Naruto guarded against. However, Jiraiya's slash is too powerful and Naruto is knocked back. Getting pissed, Naruto quickly counters, knocking Jiraiya back. Naruto channels some of his tenants' chakra, and in addition to going into Hanyou form and gaining another tail for a total of three, another Key Blade appears. Naruto is now holding two blades, the Oathkeeper and Kyubi Fang, along with the orange on his outfit turning to red. (A/N Valor form) Naruto gets into a weird kenjutsu stance. (One hand holds the blade like Riku from Kingdom Hearts II while the other is held in a horizontal guard position.)

'Interesting stance, gaki. To think that you can summon 2 Key Blades, but I wonder…is that stance effective?'

Jiraiya makes a 'Come hither' motion with his free hand. Naruto smirks, then vanishes.

'_**Shunshin no Jutsu?**_ (Body Flicker Jutsu) Nah, it couldn't be, but…'

To Jiraiya's surprise, Naruto appears in front of him, and performs a two bladed combo, furiously smacking Jiraiya into the air. Naruto follows with another two bladed aerial combo, and Jiraiya falls.

"Heh, good work gaki, but don't you have any stronger key blades?"

"These are my two strongest Key Blades. The other two that I have are Hikari, its most basic form, and Storm Edge, a Key Blade formed when _**Raikiri**_ is channeled through Hikari." Said Naruto, before reverting back to normal.

"Do you want more Key Blades to choose from? If memory serves, to form a new key blade, you need a unique key chain, but unfortunately, I don't currently possess one."

* * *

"Now, Naruto I have a new technique for you. It was the Yondaime's prized jutsu, and doesn't require any seals. Observe the first step."

Jiraiya grabs a water balloon out of nowhere and begins to spin the water in multiple directions. The balloon pops. Jiraiya produced another water balloon, and told Naruto to pop it. Needless to say, Naruto couldn't pop it at first, and Jiraiya left after an hour to do some research.

"ARGH! Why is this so hard?"

"Naruto-kun…"

"Eh? Hinata-chan? Can you help me?"

"Sure. You are doing it wrong. Jiraiya-sensei spun the water in multiple directions, while you're only spinning it in one direction." Said Hinata.

"Ah that makes sense. I'll do it now." Replied Naruto, before turning back to the balloon.

Naruto begins the exercise again. The balloon pops.

"Yatta! I did it!" Said Naruto.

"And in record time. Impressive." Said Jiraiya as he reappears.

"Eh? Ero-sennin?" Naruto asks.

Jiraiya twitches. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Yeah, sure." 'Ero-sennin'

'_He is quite perverted…'_

'No…he is super perverted…'

"Next step. You have to…burst this rubber ball. This time, not only do you spin your chakra, you have to add power to it. Like this." The rubber ball explodes, leaving a trail of chakra that Naruto can see.

'Huh?' Naruto shrugs it off.

"Cool let me try!"

After a half hour had passed, it was getting late, and Jiraiya had to force Naruto to stop. They go back to the inn, and go to bed. It was in his room that Naruto found a letter. Quickly reading it, Naruto learned that there was an organization called Akatsuki that was on a quest to capture the nine bijuu. He also read that there are nine known members, Jinchuriki, , but two of those members are allies, including himself. Nodding his head and what he read, he prepared for bed. Naruto went to bed with Hinata. However, before nodding off, Naruto couldn't help it but to notice that Hinata looked weird. Chakra was leaking out of her body…

"Eh? Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Can you help me with something that's been troubling me today?"

"Sure, what's wrong, Naru-chan?"

"Well, I can see chakra, leaking out of your body, at certain points, like right here." He point's at a seemingly random spot on Hinata's arm. Hinata activates her _**Byakugan**_, and stutter's for the first time in years.

"N-Na-Naruto-Naru-chan, y-you are po-pointing at one of my ten-tenketsu points."

"What's a tenketsu point?"

'_It's a point on a shinobi's body where chakra is expelled for a jutsu.'_

'Nani?'

"Calm down, Naruto. Can you see any more?"

"Yeah, I see a whole bunch of these tenketsu on your body."

"Well then, my only explanation is that you must have unlocked a dormant bloodline limit, that probably enable's you to see the tenketsu. Can you see anything else?"

"Let's see, I can only see what's in front of me, I can't see through walls, but my vision seems…clearer. I can see with greater perception."

"Well, maybe I can teach you my Juken, if you can still see the tenketsu by tomorrow."

Hinata yawns.

"Well, it's been a long day. Good night, Naru-chan."

"Sweet dreams, Hina-chan."

They both start to fall asleep snuggling. Hinata is first to nod off.

'_Naruto, let me tell you about your new doujutsu. It is called the __**Sauyougan**__. (Mimic Eye) It is my bloodline, but mine is dormant. It awakened in you, so now I'll tell you it's effects. When first activated, it will adopt the closest doujutsu around. In your case, it adopted the Hyuga doujutsu, the __**Byakugan.**__ It slowly develops. First, it gives you greater perception of all that is around you. After that, it enabled you to see the tenketsu. Soon, perhaps tomorrow, it willl enable you to zoom in on any object, even though walls. Finally, it will allow you to see 359 degrees around you. This doujutsu, at first, is only achievable with your hanyou form. But when fully developed, it can be activated in your normal form. When activated, it turns your natural eye color from cerulean blue to a pale lavender blue, while in hanyou form, you will gain a slit lavender in color. It truly is the __**Kaiyougan**__'_

'Arigatou, kaa-san. Now let me sleep.'

-The next morning-

Naruto's tails were wrapped around a sleeping Hinata, and more of his bloodline emerged. He can not only see the tenketsu, but he also developed long-range vision. Smiling happily, he woke up Hinata from her slumber.

"Hins-tenshi…"

Hinata opens her eyes and yawns cutely.

"Naru-chan, did you sleep well?"

"Hai."

"Can you still see my tenketsu?"

"Hai."

"It's early, Jiraiya-sensei shouldn't be awake yet. Want to go spar? I can show you my style of Juken."

"Sure thing, Hina-tenshi."

"Only thing is…my style of Jukenrequires flexibility and fast movements…"

"Er…"

'_I've been waiting for a moment like this…'_

'What do you mean?'

"_You'll see…'_

In front of Hinata's eyes, Naruto changed. Due to Tear's chakra, Naruto's body molded and acquired flexibility like that of a girl. The only noticeable change was that Naruto's face grew softer, his hips grew narrower, and his limbs got smaller. Naruto didn't notice at all. However, since Tear accidently overloaded his chakra, Naruto had a tiny little side effect.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT ARE THESE THINGS!" Naruto yelled, pointing at his breasts, which were swelling.

'_Oops…guess I accidently turned you into a girl...give me time and I'll undo the change…meanwhile I'll hide the fact that you're a girl under a genjutsu as powerful as a certain woman's anti-aging jutsu…'_

"Well…' Thought Hinata, 'He is now truly Naru-chan…' Finished an amused Hinata.

They go out into a clearing in a nearby clearing to spar in a taijutsu only match.

"This is my Juken stance. The secret to the Hyuga style of the Juken stance is that it targets all of the tenketsu points, and will affect it in various ways. With either a finger-jab or an open palm thrust, through Juken**,** you can do this."

Hinata directs an open fist to a nearby tree, channeling chakra into her hand, and releasing it on the point of impact. The tree has a sizable dent where Hinata struck it, but then Jiraiya appears and uses a _**Rasengan **_ (Spiraling Sphere) on another nearby tree and grinds a hole through it. Naruto is stunned.

'Wow, that jutsu is so cool! And the Juken stance is powerful! I can't wait to be able to do it.'

One week later, Naruto had learned the basics of Juken, and his bloodline limit fully emerged, making his cerulean blue eyes fade to a lavender blue as he activated his fully developed _**Kaiyougan**_. At this moment, Jiraiya is watching his two subordinates spar. Naruto proclaims.

"You are in range of my divination."

Hinata is somewhat shocked to find that Naruto mastered the technique already, but she is prepared to counter it.

"_**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!"**_ As Naruto rushes in with the attack, Hinata begins her counter.

"_**Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō." **_(Protection of the Eight Trigrams 64 Palms)

Jiriaya is mildly shocked to find that Naruto can use the eight trigrams, but is even more shocked at Hinata, as she completely nullified a Hyuga's ultimate attack. Fortunately, Hinata was unwilling to use Juken on him, so none of his tenketsu points were closed. Naruto was impressed, and wanted to learn the new jutsu that Hinata used.

"Wow, Hinata-chan, can I learn that?" Naruto asks, as he deactivates the _**Kaiyougan**_**.**

"Yeah sure."

"All right, gaki. Your spar is over, and somehow, you mastered Juken, so now is a good time to resume your _**Rasengan**_ training."

"Yeah."

Naruto continues to attempt to pop the rubber ball, but only manages to make a hole in it, thanks to his knowledge of Juken. 'Wow, my chakra is burning my palm, as power builds it in the sphere. Wait! Maybe the chakra burns are my power level in the jutsu, so if I push it to my limit, then maybe…'

Using this idea, he grabs another rubber ball and it bursts, blowing Hinata and Jiraiya away.

"Hah, I did it…" As he says this, he faints.

"Naru-chan!" Before Naruto made it to the ground, Hinata caught him, his head resting on her lap.

'Chakra burns, and exhaustion. Still, I'm proud of you gaki…'

"Bring him to bed, because he is chakra exhausted. A little bed rest should fix him right up. It's getting late, why don't you go to bed too? I'll stay up and attempt to gather information on Tsunade's whereabouts."

So, Hinata carried Naruto to bed, snuggled up to her love, and fell asleep cuddled with Naru-chan.

'_I've made it so you're no longer a girl…however, entering hanyou form reverses this.'_

'Whatever mom, I'm going to bed…'

-The next morning-

"All right, I got a lead on Tsunade's whereabouts. According to my information, she was sighted at the next town. Come on!"

"What about the _**Rasengan?"**_

"Calm down, you can do the next step while we are walking. Observe."

Jiraiya holds up a regular air-filled balloon, and nothing happens. Hinata activates her _**Byakugan**_**, **while Naruto activates his _**Kaiyougan.**_

"Amazing…the ball of chakra is inside the balloon, gradually spinning faster, but not moving the balloon." Says Naruto, before deactivating his _**Kaiyougan**__._

"Exactly, now can you do that?"

"Easy!"

"We'll see…" Jiraiya tosses Naruto an ordinary balloon, and Naruto begins spinning his chakra, popping the balloon. 'Man, this is harder then I thought. Maybe having my _**Kaiyougan**_active will help…"

After he reactivates _**Kaiyougan,**_Naruto resumes spinning his chakra, but the balloon still pops, as they enter the next town. They enter a gambling parlor. Jiraiya asks a man.

"Hey, have you seen this woman?" Jiraiya shows a picture of Tsunade.

"Maybe…but for me to tell you, you have to play a game of chance. If you win, I'll tell you the information that you need, but if I win, then I'll give you the information but you have to pay me a thousand ryu."

"Ok then, so what do I do?"

"First, I shake this cup, than place it upside down. Then you call odd or even, depending on the roll of the die . Choose."

"All right. It's…"

Hinata and Naruto whisper, with their bloodlines active. "It's odd."

"Odd!"

The gambler lifts the cup, and curses.

"Damn, you lucked out. Now, that woman just recently left here and went to the nearby town. You can't miss it. There is a big castle in the middle of it."

"OK, thanks. Let's go Naruto, Hinata."

-Meanwhile-

"Kabuto, have we located the slug sannin yet?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama, we have located her."

"Kukuku, finally, my arms can be healed. Let's go, Kabuto."

-Also meanwhile-

Tsunade and her apprentice, Shizune, were at a casino. Shizune was carrying a pig named Tonton. Tsunade was playing the slots. She activates the machine.

'Three sevens?'

A large amount of ryu coins are dispensed from the slot machine. Tsunade grows uneasy, as she keeps winning. Eventually, Tsunade snaps.

"Come on Shizune! We're leaving."

"But…can't we go sightseeing for a while? I want to see that castle…"

"Fine. We'll see the castle for fifteen minutes, but then we are leaving."

-Back to Jiraiya-

"Hey, there's the castle." Said Jiraiya, pointing it out.

BOOM! A large cloud of smoke obscures the castle from view.

"Trouble, let's go!" Says Jiraiya, before he sprints forward.

By the time that they made it to the castle, they found…a large crater.

"Hmm, clearly, this is the work of Tsunade. She must be close. Come on, if we go look, we can find her." Said Jiraiya as he turns to the town.

Come nightfall, they still couldn't find her. Naruto's stomach growls, as Jiraiya leads them to a bar.

"Nani? Why a bar? I can't drink sake!" Says both Naruto and Hinata.

"Then don't. I'm here to gather information."

"I doubt that, but whatever." Says Naruto.

As Jiraiya enter's the bar, he looks around, spotting a big-breasted women in the corner, At the same time, that women spotted Jiraiya.

"TSUNADE?"

"Nani? JIRAIYA?"

"Hey, this is Tsunade? Isn't she a little young to be a sannin?" Naruto commented. Fortunately, that comment was largely ignored.

After introductions are made, Jiraiya asks Tsunade the question.

"Tsunade, the village elders have asked me to come find you. They have requested that you be the next Hokage. Do you accept?"

"Hmm…no."

"NANI? WHY NOT?" Yells out Naruto.

"Because," Tsunade began. "Hokage is a shit job. Only fools become Hokage. That fool, Sarutobi-sensei, was Hokage, and he was killed."

"Being Hokage is a great honor. I know that, because I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE!"

"Yeah right. A brat like you can't be Hokage."

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY DREAM! YOU'LL SEE! I'M GOING TTO BE HOKAGE SOMEDAY!" Yelled Naruto.

"BRAT! LET'S TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!" Countered Tsunade.

* * *

'Man, Tsunade-obaa-chan really packs a wallop, with one finger!' Naruto falls unconscious.

"Jiraiya! Why are you teaching him the _**Rasengan!**_ He'll never be able to master it!" 'Not to mention that he knew some Hyuga techniques, but how?'

"Oh really. I bet that I can master this in three days!" Said a now awake Naruto.

"Wanna bet? OK, I'll give you a week. If you can master the _**Rasengan**_ by then, I'll acknowledge that you can become Hokage, and I'll even give you this necklace, as well as becoming the Godaime. But if you don't, then you must give up being a shinobi, forever!"

"Naruto-kun…"

"FINE! One week it is! I'll master this by then!"

-6 day's later-

Naruto is surrounded by tree's, all with chunks of them blown off.

"Almost…got it, a little bit more…"

"Naruto-kun…" Says a worried Hinata.

"Once more, _**RASENGAN!"**_

Another chunk of the tree is blown off, and Naruto collapses from chakra exhaustion. Hinata picks him up, and goes to their inn. Tsunade and Jiraiya are out drinking, and Shizune is…somewhere.

-The next morning-

"AH, I overslept! Ne, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asks as he wakes up Hinata.

YAWN "Good morning, Naruto-kun."

"Ne, Shizune?" Asks Naruto, as he shakes Shizune who was sleeping on the floor.

"Huh, good morning Naruto. What day is it, and why am I on the floor?"

"Monday, why?"

"MONDAY? OH NO!"

Right when Shizune is about to leave, a kunai strikes the open window, and they stop, to meet Jiraiya.

"Ne, ero-sennin, what happened to you?"

"I got poisoned by Tsunade. My chakra control is out of whack. Come on, we have to stop Tsunade!"

By the time that they reach the castle…

"Argh, we're too late. Look's like a demolition zone. Eh? Isn't that Tsunade's jacket?" Asked Jiraiya, before picking it up.

"If it is, I can track her." Naruto is part kitsune, so he is an above average tracker. He sniffs the green jacket. "I got her scent! She went that way!"

"Let's hurry! Tsunade might be in trouble!" Said Jiraiya, before following Naruto, who went into a feminine hanyou form, but no one seemed to notice.

-Meanwhile-

Kabuto and Tsunade were fighting. Tsunade had the upper hand, until Kabuto cut himself and sprayed blood all over her. Tsunade's fear of blood paralyzes her. He is just about to finish the job, when the chirping sound of a thousand birds meets his ears.

"_**RAIKIRI!" **_Shouts Naruto, as he runs at Kaabuto.

Kabuto leaps out of the way. Naruto, Hinata, Shizune, and Jiraiya all land in front of Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"You bastard! I'm going to kill you Kabuto!" Yelled Naruto.

"So, Naruto-kun, you're here. I'll enjoy killing you."

"Shizune, keep Kabuto busy. I'll handle Orochimaru." Said Jiraiya.

"Nani! What about me?"

"You and Hinata make sure that Tsunade's all right."

"So, my opponent is Shizune huh? _**Shōsen no Jutsu!"**_(Chakra Scalpel)

Kabuto's hands are surrounded by blue chakra, as Shizune and Kabuto battle it out. Jiraiya leaps onto the newly summoned snake and fights Orochimaru. Shizune, despite her best effort, is defeated rather quickly. Kabuto is about to finish her off, but is intercepted by a Juken attack by Hinata. Kabuto and Hinata begin fighting, while Naruto picks up Shizune and places her near Tsunade, who is recalling past memories of her lover and her younger brother. Hinata is shoved aside by a well placed _**Shōsen Jutsu. **_(Mystical Palm)

Naruto summons Storm Edge and intercepts Kabuto. Kabuto blocks it with one of his _**Chakura no Mesu **_ (Chakra Scalpel) while his other hand rushes toward one of Naruto's arteries, although Naruto is prepared for it. He intercepts Kabuto's hand with one of his tails and shoves him aside.

* * *

"_**Doton: Yomi Numa!**__**" **_(Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)

A large swamp appears and constricts Orochimaru's summoned snake. "Rats! My chakra control is still out of whack! I can't kill this snake!"

"Kukuku, what's wrong Jiraiya?"

'Kuso, did I say that out loud?'

-Back with Naruto-

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

5 key blade wielding Naruto's appear. Kabuto easily dispels 4 of them, and is about to strike down the fifth when…

"You are in range of my divination!" Shouts a smirking Naruto.

'What? He's not a Hyuga! He must be bluffing!' Panicaly thinks Kabuto.

"_**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!"**_

'Kuso!'

"2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms!"

Kabuto disappears.

'Kuso, a replacement?'

Naruto leaps back as Kabuto leaps out of the ground with a chakra scalpel. Naruto narrowly dodges it, and performs another shadow clone jutsu. Kabuto draws a kunai, and attempts to stab Naruto. Naruto grabs the offending arm with his tail.

"Now you can't escape! Tsunade! Watch this!"

As Tsunade looks up, a spiraling sphere of blue chakra materializes in Naruto's hand, while at the same time, the chirping of a thousand birds emit from the other's hand.

"_**RASENGAN!"**_Shouts Naruto.

"_**RAIKIRI!"**_Shouts a shadow clone.

Kabuto is blown back by the force of that joint attack, his stomach sizzling. Both Naruto's pant, and they both collapse, one of them disappearing, hanyou features going with them.

'He did it, but…Naruto?' Thought Tsunade.

'Naruto-chan…' Thought a panic stricken Hinata.

Both Tsunade and Hinata rush to the fallen Naruto. Hinata looks him over with her _**Byakugan**__,_ while Tsunade is trying to revive him. Naruto slowly opens his eyes, and grasps the necklace.

"Take that, obaa-chan, I won…" Murmurs Naruto.

"Yes, you did. Here…"

Tsunade places her necklace on Naruto, but before she can, the key blade appears and attaches itself to the necklace.

"Nani?"

"It's a…"

A new key blade appears. Rainfell's blade is thin and predominantly a dull, metallic blue color. There is a teardrop-shaped gap in the base and near the tip of the blade's shaft. The head of the Keyblade is roughly diamond-shaped, though the left corner of the diamond is absent and there is another small, white diamond on the inner edge of the right corner. The teeth are formed by four blue spikes lining the outer edge of the Keyblade's head. The handle is smooth and black. The guard is angular, predominantly white, and does not fully connect to the Keyblade. Rainfell, cast's an aquatic healing aura around Naruto.

-Over to Orochimaru-

"That kid is dangerous. I should have killed him when I had the chance. Oh well, I'll KILL HIM NOW!"

"Kuso!"

Orochimaru leaps off of the snake, pursued by Jiraiya. Orochimaru turns his head around, and his long tongue wraps around Jiraiya's ankle.

"Kuso!" Jiraiya is slammed on the ground in a daze. Orochimaru retracts his tongue, exhales a snake, which produces the grass cutter blade, about to kill Naruto, but Tsunade leaps in front of him, taking the blow.

"I had no intention of killing you, Tsunade. Why are you defending this gaki?"

"Because, as of this moment, I'm the FIFTH HOKAGE!"

"Oh please, Hokage is a shit job." Says Orochimaru.

-Flashback-

"Because," Tsunade began. "Hokage is a shit job. Only fools become Hokage. That fool, Sarutobi-sensei, was Hokage, and he was killed."

-End flashback-

"I don't care!" Tsunade forcefully kicks Orochimaru away, and activates a seal.

"WAIT! Don't activate that seal! Let me heal you!"

Tsunade appears to not hear her.

"_**Sōzō Saisei!" **_(Creation Rebirth)

All the wounds that Tsunade suffered disappear, fully restoring her health.

"Kabuto!"

'Uh oh, is he going to summon? Shit…"

4 voices perform the same set of seals and shout _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_

A large cloud of smoke envelops the playing field, as 3 different summons appear. A purple cobra by the name of Manda supports Orochimaru. A large toad with a tanto strapped to its back supports Jiraiya. His name is Gamabunta. A gigantic slug, Katsuyu is supporting Tsunade. Orochimaru and Kabuto have identical thoughts. 'Kuso!' The three boss summons tense, ready for battle.

"I needed a new snake skin wallet…" said Gamabunta as he pulled out his tanto. Katsuyu spits a ball of acid at Manda, who coils himself around a rock to dodge it. Gamabunta leaps into the air and tries to stab Manda, who grabs it with his jaw, while constricting Katsuyu. On the word of Tsunade, Katsuyu blows herself up, and splits into one thousand smaller slugs, which regroup at a different location. Manda throws the tanto at Gamabunta, who leaps out of the way, landing shortly in front of Katsuyu. Jiraiya shout's out "I need a _**Katon**_ Jutsu!"

Just as Gamabunta spits out a stream of oil, Jiraiya ignites it with a basic katon jutsu, smothering Manda, who escapes by molting.

"Kuso!" Gamabunta said. Manda reappears by emerging from the ground and attempting to bite Gamabunta, but before he can do that, Tsunade appears out of nowhere with Gamabunta's tanto and slams Manda's mouth shut. Tsunade lands on top of the hilt. Orochimaru uses his long tongue to attempt to choke Tsunade, but she grabs his tongue and uses it like a grappling hook. Forward Orochimaru went, and got punched by Tsunade. Then he went forward again, and Tsunade keeps punching him, until her muscles snap. 'Kuso…' A small smile is visible on Orochimaru's lips, as he taunts her.

"Shut up!" Tsunade repeatedly punchs him, driving him back and forth. Manda disperses into smoke, followed by the rest of the summons. Tsunade releases Orochimaru's tongue because her muscles couldn't take any more abuse.

"Tsunade…even if you didn't heal my arms, this is still another way to restore them…" Everyone looks up to see parts of Orochimaru's face peel off. "Mwuhahaha! I am immortal! You can never defeat me!" Orochimaru says as he disappears into the ground.

"Farewell." Kabuto does some seals, and disappears. All the shinobi collapse out of exhaustion, Tsunade's genjutsu is accidentally dispelled…

"AH! YOU REALLY ARE AN OBAA-CHAN!"

"Shut up, gaki…"

Tsunade mutters, then snaps her eyes open.

"Naruto!"

After they rested for a bit, they began their journey back to the nearest town, where they happily relaxed in the hot springs. Of course, when Jiraiya, being the pervert that he is, peeps on Shizune, Hinata, and Tsunade next door, a very ticked off Naruto shifts into hanyou form, and forcefully shoves his tails it up a clueless Jiraiya's butt.

"Kitsune's secret taijutsu technique! Ten thousand years of death!"

"ARGH!"

The three kunoichi's sweatdrop at the site of Jiraiya sailing through the air over the springs, and a laughing Naruto can be heard on the other side of the springs.

"ARGH! ALL MY PRECIOUS RESEARCH!"

Tsunade, Shizune, and Hinata shake their heads in the hot springs, then exit. After they are ready, they leave and head to Konoha.

* * *

The Chunin guards at the gate are bored.

"Man, we're stuck with guard duty."

"Be quiet, for all we know, sound is going to attack soon."

"Oh right."

"Hey, who are those five?"

A big breasted young women, a man with spiky white hair, a black haired person, a person with midnight blue hair, and a sunkissed blond haired person all approach the gates.

"Halt! State your business!"

"I am Jiraiya, of the three sannin, accompanying me are Hinata and Naruto. The black haired women is Shizune, and the big breasted women is Tsunade, The Legendary Sucker."

"Oh, please come in."

After a meeting with the elders, they call a meeting to all of Konoha. Half an hour later, they assemble in front of the Hokage tower.

"Citizens and Shinobi of Konoha! As you should know, the Sandaime has recently passed away."

"So, what's your point?"

"But we are glad to introduce the new Godaime Hokage, a sannin, Tsunade!"

A silence runs over the crowd, as they contemplate this new information, then cheers and applause run through the crowd, cheering the name of "Tsunade!"


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto: Kitsune Tales

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Tear speaking"_

'_Tear thinking'_

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

Chapter 13-Chunin Exam results!

* * *

After the Hokage ceremony…

"Ne…Hinata-chan, do you want to join me for another dinner date?" Asked Naruto.

"Sure, Naru-chan."

"Great, then I'll pick you up at around seven tonight. Oh wait a minute, you're living with me!"

A giggle escapes Hinata's lips. "Hai. Did you forget?"

"Ahehe…I did forget. Man this is awkward. How am I supposed to pick you up? I LIVE with you!"

"Well, if you want, I can go to Sakura's house, and get ready over there."

"Yeah, good idea. See you later, Hina-chan."

Hinata then went to Sakura's house, although Sakura was unwilling at first. After Hinata told Sakura about her date with Naruto, though, Sakura squealed in delight, and immediately rummaged through her wardrobe, while Hinata sweat dropped.

-Elsewhere-

Haku had just left from the hospital. What was she doing in there? Haku recently became a med-nin in training. She left the hospital in no particular direction, but bumped into Sasuke.

"Oof!" They both fall over, Haku falling backwards, and Sasuke falling over her, in a compromising position. They both blush, but make no move to get off of each other.

"Hey Haku-chan…"

"Sasuke-kun, you seem to be doing well. Where were you going?"

"I was on my way to the training grounds. I recently heard a rumor that Itachi passed by here. It infuriates me that he ignored me."

"Sasuke-kun, Itachi is your brother right?"

"Yeah, he is also the sole murderer of my entire clan."

Haku was so surprised that she tripped and fell over.

Somewhere in the outskirts of fire country…

"ACHOOO!"

"Bless you." Said Kisame.

"Shut the hell up!" Yelled Itachi. 'Hmm, otouto, if only you knew the truth.'

XxX

Just when Sasuke helped up Haku to her feet, he sneezed in her face.

"ACHOOO!" 'Itachi? Nah, it couldn't be…'

Thankfully, Haku instinctively conjured up an ice mirror, blocking the sneeze. Grabbing a handkerchief from out of nowhere, she handed it to Sasuke, who wiped his nose.

"Bless you, so Sasuke-kun, do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Now that I think about it, I do. Haku, would you join me for dinner?"

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with Sasuke?"

"Haku, it's me."

"Prove it."

"Fine…" And with that, Sasuke flashes his _**Sharingan**_.

"OK, I believe you, so what time are you picking me up?"

"Hmm, how about around seven?"

"Sure, pick me up at this apartment." Haku says as she hands a note card over to Sasuke.

"Great, then I'll see you tonight."

* * *

When the clocked chimed 6:45 PM, Hinata and Haku were already ready. Sasuke and Naruto, however, were frantically scrambling to get their clothes on. Sasuke had forgotten his date with Haku, and Naruto overslept. Eventually, Sasuke settled on some black trouser's, but still had his weapon's pouch ready. He wore a black shirt with the Uchiha fan crest on the back. Over that, he wore a long black coat that was open in the front, and went all the way to his ankles. Naruto couldn't find any good clothes to wear, and eventually settled on his current garb, but then thought.

'Aw screw it. _**HENGE**__!'_

Naruto was dressed smartly, black trousers that had orange stripes running down the sides. He wore a plain white undershirt, and over that, a dark blue jacket, with the Uzumaki spiral on the back. He opted to leave his silvery blond hair like it was. Naruto checked the clock and he had 5 minutes to spare, so he set out to locate Sakura's house (having never been there before). When he finally got there, he knocked on the door, and was greeted by Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, you are looking well. Where is Hinata-chan?"

"I'm right here, Naruto-kun."

Naruto's jaw dropped, for standing before him was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. She was wearing a lilac colored short sleeved kimono with a pair of shoes on that allowed her to run, yet looked fashionable at the same time. She applied a bit of light purple nail polish on her fingernails. Her attire complimented her pale skin and lavender eyes well, and her cheeks were flushed pink out of embarrassment. However, Naruto's face became entirely red, and he had to turn around quickly to hide the small nose bleed.

"Well, you look beautiful. Shall we get going?"

"Hai…but may I ask where we are going to have dinner?"

"It's a surprise." Said Naruto.

"Oh, okay."

-Meanwhile, with Sasuke-

Sasuke has just walked up to the front porch of Haku's apartment. He ran the doorbell, and was greeted by a water message that said "Just a minute!" Sasuke waited for a little over a minute, then when the door opened, his jaw nearly dropped in shock, as standing before him was a blushing Haku wearing an aqua-marine long sleeve kimono. She was wearing what appeared to be heels made of ice. Her hair was let down from her ponytail, and reached all the way past her shoulders. She had on some pale blue nail polish on both her toenails and her fingernails. She walked up to Sasuke and encircled her arm on his arm.

"Shall we go, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sure, let's go."

-A few minutes later, the two couples arrived at the same restaurant.

"DOBE? What are you doing here?" Demanded Sasuke.

"I should ask you the same thing, teme. To answer your question, I'm here on a date with Hina-chan. What are you doing with Haku-chan?"

"Same as you."

The girls squeak, "Double-date!"

"Hmph." Said Sasuke.

"Fine, whatever…" Said Naruto, while glaring at Sasuke.

Now on their double-date, they enter the restaurant known as The Majestic Seafood Restaurant. After they step in, the waiters walk up and ask if they have a reservation.

"Uzumaki reservation."

"Uchiha reservation."

"Ah, sorry. We only have one table available. Would you mind sharing it?"

"Sure, waiter-san." Said Hinata, then quickly added. "If it's alright with both of you, Naruto-kun, Sasuke."

"Sure."

"Please, call me Neo. I am at your service for tonight."

"Ok, Neo, this is a double-date."

"In that case, please come with me…"

Neo leads them to a recently available table that Choji occupied, but left. The table was situated near the koi pond. They each take a seat, next to their respective dates. When Neo gives them their menu, they each ask for a glass of water. They then skimmed the menu, Naruto noting that there is no ramen. Shrugging, he places his order.

"An order of sushi for now." Said Naruto.

"I'd also like some sushi." Said Hinata.

"Hmm, I like these eggrolls. Can I get an order?" Demanded Sasuke.

"I'd like some sushi also." Said Haku.

"Coming right up." Said Neo.

A couple minutes passed. Hinata and Naruto were teasing the now red couple. Sasuke was about to retaliate by teasing them when their food arrived. Desperate to end the conversation, Sasuke grabbed an eggroll and ate it in two bites, while the other three grabbed their sushi. They all ate in silence, occasionally feeding their respective dates. Eventually, they finished. The couples paid the bill together and walked their dates home.

-A few months later-

Hatake Kakashi went to see the Godaime early in the morning. As he entered her office, he had the misfortune to wake her up. Needless to say, Tsunade punched him through the doorway, and the two ANBU posted outside her door made a mental note not to wake her up…ever. Kakashi eventually came back to visit the now-awake Godaime.

"Hokage-sama,"

"Yes what is it, Kakashi?"

"Uh, not to be rude or anything, but have you chosen the new Chunin from the Chunin Examination?"

"Ah, no I haven't. It seemed to have slipped my mind. I'll have the results ready in one hour, and I'll ask you to gather up all the Konoha Genin that participated in the third exam in that time."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi poofed away. His first stop was the Uzumaki's apartment building. He knocked, and was greeted by a slightly groggy Naruto and a sleepy Hinata.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Asked Kakashi.

"I'm staying with Naruto, and my father is fine with it. As for the Hyuga elders…they want me to move back, but I am happier with Naruto, and since I didn't beat a Hyuga fair and square yet, I can't move back yet."

"Ah, anyway, Hokage-sama has requested a meeting with all the Genin that participated in the third exam in one hour. Meet her by then, and she'll announce the new Chunin."

"Oh my gosh! I forgot that no one became a Chunin yet!"

Kakashi poofed away, seeking the other 8 Genin. He found Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino. He told them to meet with the Hokage in an hour. When they all got there, Tsunade declared the new Chunin.

"Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Neji, and Uzumaki Naruto. Congratulations, all of you were judged worthy Chunin. New mission assignments and new teams will be administered tomorrow."

Just then, Jiraiya poofed into existence, and whispered to Tsunade.

"Ah I see. You are dismissed. Pick up your Chunin vest when you walk out the door, however, you two, Naruto and Hinata. Please take a seat."

After the Genin, some of them now Chunin, left, Jiraiya turned to Naruto.

"All right gaki. Tomorrow morning, we leave on a three year training journey."

"Nani? What about Hinata?" Asks Naruto.

"Right, about her, she can't come with us, seeing that she has the capabilities of a med nin…" Began Jiraiya, before being cut off by Tsunade.

"I will be training her as my apprentice."

"Hokage-sama?"

"Yes you heard me. Training starts tomorrow. I expect that Naruto will have to pack some bags for the trip."

"OK baa-chan."

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Before Tsunade can do anything, Naruto grabs Hinata and disappears, but not before running into Sasuke.

"Hey dobe. Fight me. I want to test my level of strength against you, and if you win, I might give you a little gift."

"Sure teme. I'm leaving tomorrow anyway to go train with Jiraiya."

"Then I'll see you at training ground number 7 in about half an hour."

Sasuke disappears.

Naruto grabs Hinata's hand, and somehow, they arrive at the training ground, where he finds an impatient Sasuke. Naruto begins the battle by summoning one of his favorite Key Blades, Oathkkeeper. Naruto gets into his stance, shifting into Hanyou form, while Sasuke grabs out a blade of his own, the Avenger's Forsworn, which he called the blade that Itachi had dropped. After a signal of a leaf striking the ground from a nearby tree, they started, with Sasuke performing one of his signature fire jutsu. Naruto countered it with his own technique.

"_**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" **_(Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire)

"Triple Firaga!"

After the multiple fireballs canceled each other out, they blurred, blade meeting blade in midair. Naruto, now in the position of an aerial combo, began one, but Sasuke deflected them all and counters, sending Naruto back to the ground. The shadow clone disappears in a poof of smoke.

'A shadow clone?' Thought Sasuke, before looking around.

The real Naruto appears on the ground. Sasuke puts away his blade and makes a **Chidori**. Naruto counters by spinning a ball of chakra in his hand. They leap, and meet each other in midair.

"_**CHIDORI!"**_

"_**RASENGAN!"**_

The two are blown back from their attacks meeting in midair. Sasuke concedes defeat.

"All right. Clearly I have a long way to go to surpass you."

"Yeah, you do. If you want to get stronger, might I suggest that you go see Kakashi?"

"Yeah, I'll do that. Well, I lost, so here is your reward for defeating me. But next time we meet, I will have become stronger." Sasuke hands Naruto a key chain, a crest withan image of a fully matured _**Sharingan**_ symbol engraved in it, which will form the key blade Oblivion.

"You have three years…to get stronger. I look forward to facing you again." Said Naruto while shaking Sasuke's hand.

"Hmm, take care, dobe."

"Teme…"

-The next day, in the morning-

Naruto prepares to leave Konoha, but not before Hinata kisses him good bye. He then left the village in high spirits, escorted by Jiraiya. They barely made it to the next village when we were ambushed by an Akatsuki member.

"Itachi…"

-Somewhere in Konoha-

Sasuke sneezes, but then senses the presence of his brother.

"Itachi!"

Kakashi, who was getting ready to train Sasuke, instantly grew worried.

"Itachi, where?"

"Over there!" Sasuke runs off toward Itachi.

'Itachi's not an enemy, but I should keep an eye on him anyway.' Thought Kakashi as he tried to keep up with Sasuke.

-Back to the Akatsuki-

"So Itachi, what are you doing here?" Asked Naruto.

"I am here to gauge your strength." Said Itachi.

"Itachi!"

"Hmm, Sasuke is here too…this ought to be fun…even though I have no intention of killing them.'

Sasuke pulls out his Avenger's Forsworn, while Naruto pulls out Oblivion. They both get into their respective battle stances.

'Hey wait a minute, isn't that my blade?' Asks Itachi, while gesturing at Sasuke's blade.

"Hai it is Itachi. Kakashi, stay out of this fight."

"OK. I'll leave it to you two."

"Same to you, ero-sennin."

"Don't call me that!"

Itachi surprised everyone by summoning a Key Blade of his own. The hilt guard has an ogre-like face, with yellow eyes and fin like extrusions, while the Key Chain was a bunch of pookie sticks tied together.

"That's…Guardian Soul!"

Sasuke lets out a battle cry, and charges into battle, with his _**Sharingan**_ active. Itachi parries his blow like it was nothing, and kicks him toward Naruto, who catches him. Sasuke and Naruto double-team him, but Itachi still parries them. They keep attacking, but Itachi still hasn't gone on the offensive, until Itachi sweep kicks them both. Sasuke and Naruto go on either side of Itachi. Sasuke begins making three hand seals, while Naruto spins a ball of chakra. The sound of a thousand chirping birds emanates from Sasuke, as they both rush in.

'_**Chidori?'**_ Itachi thought impressed that Sasuke learned such a high level jutsu

"_**CHIDORI!"**_

"_**RASENGAN!"**_

Itachi leaps over them both, and performs some lightning quick hand seals.

"_**Katon: Karyuu Endan!"**_ (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile) Yelled Itachi as a giant dragon of flames spewed forth from Itachi's mouth.

"_**Hakke Shou Kaiten!"**_

'Techniques copied!' thought Sasuke, before mimicking his brother.

"_**Katon: Karyuu Endan!"**_

A dragon of fire erupts from Sasuke's mouth, and spits some fireballs at Itachi. Naruto, once done spinning, assists by casting a Triple Firaga along with the fireballs. Itachi substitutes with a log, which is burned.

'Hmm, impressive.'

Naruto appears in front of Itachi.

"You are in range of my divination!"

'What? Another Hyuga technique?' Kakashi, Sasuke, and Itachi thought.

'That's not the _**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō**__…'_ Smirked Jiraiya.

"_**Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō!**_ 2 palms!"

Itachi barely manages to dodge it.

"4 palms!"

'Whew, close call!'

"8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms!"

'Grr, I can't do that without the _**Byakugan**_**,** so how is the dobe doing it?'

Naruto substitutes himself with Sasuke, who is in the middle of a jutsu.

"_**Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu**__**!"**_

Itachi is burned at a close range, sizzling his Akatsuki cloak, before he can escape.

'Little brother, you'll know the truth soon.' Itachi tosses a scroll at Sasuke, who catches it, and reads it.

"Itachi is innocent…I can't believe it!" Sasuke said aloud.

'Hmm, according to this, Itachi will be back after he massacres the whole of Akatsuki with help from Naruto!'

Sasuke was confused. All this time, he was living for revenge. Itachi disappears iusing _**Shunshin no Jutsu**_ (Body Flicker) He requests the help of his sensei, Kakashi, to continue to train him, and they both disappear. Naruto leaves once again with Jiraiya.

-Three years later-

The Chunin guards at the gate are bored.

"Man, why do we always get stuck with the morning duties?"

"Dude, stop complaining. Hey, I see two people over there…"

From the distance, two figures approach the gate. One figure has white and spiky hair, while the other figure has silvery blonde hair that reaches his shoulder and moves with the wind.

-Meanwhile-

Hinata was pacing her home. (Naruto's apartment) "How much time has passed since Naruto went away? It's been three long years already…"

Sasuke's thoughts on this day.

'Hmm, Naruto…how strong have you become?'

Everyone else wonders where Naruto is, because all that they know is that he went on a three year training trip, and that he should be back today. The villager's are counting down the days of a Naruto free village, but in spite of themselves, they were getting bored.

-Outside of the gates-

"Halt! State your name and business here!"

"What? You don't recognize me or my pupil? I am Jiraiya, of the legendary three sannin!"

"Oh Jiraiya, sorry. Hokage-sama has been expecting you."

'Hmm, I wonder if baa-chan will recognize me?'

Jiraiya and his escort go to the Hokage tower by poofing away.

-Meanwhile, in Tsunade's office-

'I'm so bored! With Naruto gone, this village needs some excitement!'

Without warning, two people appear in front of Tsunade. One is the all too familiar Jiraiya, but the other is a mysterious stranger with silvery blond hair, which covered his eyes.

"Tsunade! How are you!"

"Bored. Where is Naruto?"

"Don't recognize me, baa-chan? It's me, Naruto!" Naruto whips back his silvery blonde hair. Naruto was now wearing a black coat with long sleeves and silver zippers all over the place. (Organization XIII robes)

"Naruto? Why do you have silver hair?"

"Side effect of me gaining control of my sixth tail."

"Long time no see, gaki. Now leave, so that I can talk to Jiraiya about your training trip."

"Ok, baa-chan. If you need me, I'll be looking for Hinata."

Naruto poofs away.

-Meanwhile, at his apartment-

Hinata was getting ready to leave to the Hokage tower, to ask whether or not Naruto is back yet. She barely takes two steps toward the door when someone appears in front of her.

"Who are you?" She asked as she draws a kunai.

"Aw come on! I thought that you would at least recognize me, Hinata-chan. Here maybe this will help."

The stranger unzips his coat, revealing six silver tails that wrap around Hinata, and a pair of silver fox ears atop his head. Naruto still wore a new Key Blade outfit underneath the robe. (A/N Naruto's new appearance is linked on my profile…) He moves his bangs to reveal silver eyes with a pale lavender iris.

"Naru-chan?"

"Yep, it's me."

"NARU-CHAN!"

Without warning, Hinata glomps him in a hug, enjoying his warmth for the first time in three years.

"Naru-chan, so how was your trip? Did you learn any new jutsu?"

"I'll show you some of my new jutsu, if you can get Sasuke to meet me at training ground 7, and might as well get Kakashi-sensei there too."

"Hai."

Hinata steps out the door to find Sasuke and Kakashi. Not wasting time, Naruto poofs away to the training grounds. 5 minutes later, and they all appear.

"So, what is it that you want to show me?" Asked Sasuke to Hinata.

"Sasuke-teme…"

'Only one person calls me that. Could it be?' Sasuke turns around to face Naruto, who looks completely different.

"Oy, dope, why does your voice sound different?"

"Haven't you ever heard of puberty?"

"But your voice…it has a feminine edge to it."

"That's because I'm in hanyou form. The time for talk is over! Let's spar! I have a whole myriad of new jutsu, but I'll ask you not to copy them for now." 'Also, Tear wasn't able to reverse what she did, but managed me to be a girl in Hanyou form only)

"Hmph, fine."

Sasuke and Naruto charge at each other, each performing some hand seals.

"_**Katon: Karyuu Endan!"**_

"Blizzaga!"

A fire dragons spews out of Sasuke's mouth, but it is frozen by the icy winds. Not deterred in the slightest, Sasuke performs multiple hand seals, emanating the chirping of a thousand birds.

"Ah, _**Chidori**_, eh? Time to show off a new jutsu that I developed."

Naruto makes a shadow clone, and together, they make an oversized _**Rasengan**_**.**

"_**CHIDORI!"**_

"_**Odama Rasengan!" **_(Big Ball Spiraling Sphere)

Sasuke's _**Chidori**_ got stronger, and it canceled out with Naruto's big ball spiraling sphere.

"_**Chidori Eisou!" **_(One Thousand Birds Spear)

"Hmm, pathetic... STORM EDGE!"

The spear of lightning clashes with the Storm Edge. An uppercut performed by Naruto knocks Sasuke into the air. Naruto jumps into the air, going into a reverse backflip with his blade following, knocking Sasuke further into the air. "U! ZU! MA! KI! Key blade Rendan!" Sasuke is knocked to the ground by a heavy blow. Naruto lands some distance away, holding the key blade to Sasuke's throat.

"Give up…"

'The dobe has gotten stronger, what have I been doing?' "Ok, I give. You may have won this round…but I will defeat you!"

"Hmm, good fight, Naruto, Sasuke."

"Gee thanks, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi disappears in a poof of smoke.

"That was amazing, Naru-chan!" Hinata glomps him again. "Arigatou, Hina-chan."

They both start walking away back to their apartment.

-Meanwhile, at the Hokage tower-

"Hmm, impressive, and you say that he was holding back?" Tsunade asks as she peers into the crystal ball.

"Yeah, let me tell you. You do NOT want to piss him off. He's so strong, it's too bad that he's a mere Chunin. He's easily Jonin level."

"Let's see, all of the Konoha twelve made it to Chunin. Neji even made Jonin! However, the Jonin exams are years away."

-Back with Naruto-

A knock is heard at the door.

After Naruto opens the door, he is caught with a bone crushing hug from Sakura, but is released by an angry Hinata prying off Sakura with a crow bar. After Naruto catches his breath. "Say, are you two busy on October 10th?"

"I think I am. Hiashi has promised to train me on that day." Said Hinata, thinking of her admittance back into the Hyuga clan.

-Flashback-

Two years have passed since the departure of Naruto. Hinata has grown stronger, and entered the Hyuga compound so that she will be no longer exiled. After beating Neji (Who was holding back about 50 percent), she was allowed back into the clan, though she decided to keep living with Naruto.

-End flashback-

"Sorry, Naruto, but I have a team meeting with team 8 that day." Said Sakura.

"Oh…ok. Now if you'll excuse me…" Naruto goes into his bedroom, and slams the door. Hinata and Sakura are chatting, when they hear a most unexpected sound coming from Naruto's room, a wail of anguish and sorrow. A little worried, Hinata and Sakura start heading for his room, but are stopped by Naruto's voice and sniffs. 'Naruto never cries, so why now?' Thought Sakura.

'Naru-chan…' Thought a worried Hinata.

-Inside Naruto's bedroom-

"W-why? Those t-two are bu-busy, and on my birthday, no less! I wanted to celebrate my birthday with my most precious people, es-especially s-since I had ne-er cele-celebrated my birth-birthday before. Oh well, I'll just avoid everyone on that day. Everyone avoids me anyway. I guess it's just my fate that my birthday is on the day of the Kyubi festival…"

-Outside of Naruto's room-

The two girls are crying, but they step away from his door.

"I can't believe it!"

"No wonder Naru-chan was so down today…he never had a birthday party in his life."

After the two calm down, they begin to make plans for a surprise birthday party. They go to visit the Hokage.

"Well, what can I do for you young ladies? Hey, why are you crying?"

After Sakura explains the situation to Tsunade, Hinata wails. Tsunade and Jiraiya are shocked.

"Damn villagers. I never knew…" 'I knew that he was treated poorly, but to never celebrate his own birthday?

'Poor Naruto…' Tsunade has to stifle back tears. "We'll hold a birthday party for him here…"

"Arigatou, Tsunade-sama."

Hinata and Sakura leave to find the Konoha twelve and their sensei's. Naturally, everyone is shocked, and some of the other kunoichi shed some tears. Choji had the sense to hire some caterers, Hinata and Sasuke left to ask Ayame and her father, Teuchi. After some tears of understanding, they agreed to go to the Hokage tower on that day. Preparations are already made.

-On the morning of October the tenth-

Naruto finally left his room, to be greeted by an ANBU black ops member.

"Naruto, you have a meeting with the Hokage."

'Just great, and on my birthday too.'

"All right, tell her that I am on my way."

POOF!

"Even the ANBU are avoiding me today…"

Naruto begins the walk to the Hokage tower, bearing the insults and taunts of all the villagers. He ignores them, as usual, but he is crying inside.

-At the Hokage tower-

"Tsunade-sama, he is coming."

"Stand guard at the door. Don't be surprised if the lights are off."

"Hai." The ANBU disappears.

"All right everybody, hide behind something. Light's off!"

Seconds later…

"Hey, let me in!"

"Of course, Tsunade-sama has been expecting you."

Naruto opens the solid oak double doors, to see…nothing.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY BAA-CHAN!"

'3, 2, 1, NOW!'

The lights turn on, and Naruto is temporarily blinded. When his vision clears…

"SURPRISE!"

"Huh, what is this?"

Everyone either sweat drops or face vaults, but thankfully not on the cake. Of course, Hinata thinks something else. 'Naru-chan, so isolated in this world, he doesn't even know that it's his own birthday party…'

"It's your birthday party, dobe!"

"Teme, what are you doing here?" Realization suddenly dawns in on Naruto. "You guys…" He said with tears in his eyes. He is immediately glomped by Hinata again. "Ashitaru, Naru-chan…" Before Naruto has a chance to respond, he is silenced by a kiss on the lip from Hinata, only to have him henge into Hiashi. "HINATA! HOW DARE YOU!" Hinata backs away, mortified, while Hiashi breaks his transformation, cracking up with laughter. Everyone laughs, besides Hinata.

"Father, how could you!" Before anyone can do anything, Hiashi gets a slap on the face from an angered Hinata.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM" 'Hiashi-teme, let me out!'

Too stunned by what they just witnessed, Hiashi goes to a closet, opens it to reveal a tied up Naruto! Everyone pops a vein.

"HIASHI!"

"What? Just a harmless little prank…"

"HARMLESS?"

Realizing the killer intent radiating from the room, (Hey, you'd be scared too if you were stared down by two pairs of _**Byakugan**_ eyes, a pair of _**Sharingan**_, SNAP and a closed book of Icha Icha paradise, followed by the lifting of a headband, the cracking of Ibiki's fists, snakes protruding out of Anko's sleeves, Jiraiya…backing away by an angered Tsunade, who also cracks her knuckles, and an inner Sakura released, also cracking her knuckles) Hiashi hastily unties Naruto, but it doesn't save him from the killing intent of everyone in the room. Hiashi is bruised, bitten, beaten, and tied to a chair before he is tossed out the window.

"Right, so anyway, what is this?" The untied Naruto asks. "No way, a birthday party? For me?"

After the shock of the beginning of the party, where Hiashi reappears and apologizes for his behavior, the party starts. Everyone grabs a plate, and begins to fill it with various foods, but everyone gets a bowl of ramen. After all the food is digested…'man, those two can be such pigs…' It was time to open the presents. The first gift was from Shino…a book on logic. The second gift was a scroll on kenjutsu from Tenten. The third gift from Neji was some Hyuga clan scrolls, which Naruto took with gusto. Gift number 4, a strategy booklet from Shikamaru. Gift number 5 was from Kiba and Akamaru and it was some fox food, which Kiba laughed at, until Naruto revealed Tear atop his shoulder, a family summon that can merge with Naruto, giving him advice whenever Naruto doesn't want to reveal her.

Gift number 7 was a scroll of Katon jutsu's from Sasuke. The eighth gift was a set of green spandex from Lee, which Naruto made a mental note never to wear them. The ninth gift was a joint gift from Ino and Sakura, a make up kit!

"This isn't funny, you two!"

"True, but it could prove useful, I mean, you could use a makeover…" Ino and Sakura laughed. Haku, who was unable to attend, sent him a scroll of Suiton jutsu. Kakashi gave him the summoning scroll for nin dogs. Iruka gave him a free one year pass to Ichiraku. Kurenai gave him a genjutsu scroll. Asuma gave him a Shogi and a Go board. Jiraiya gave him the whole collection of Icha Icha Paradise.

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!" Tsunade actually gave him two things, a medical scroll, and a "Psst, this scroll contains information on your parents. Don't open it yet."

Last but not least, Hinata gave him something that he would never forget, a proclamation of her love and a pair of fingerless gloves that had an image of the two kissing. One of the happiest moments that he ever felt, Naruto went home. When he gets there, he opens the letter detailing his clan info with Hinata. It reads:

_Dear Naruto:_

_Hello, I am your father, Minato, otherwise known as the Fourth Hokage. If you are reading this under the right circumstances, it is your 16th birthday, so happy birthday, son. You should know that I had never wanted to place this terrible burden on you, having Kyubi (or Tear) sealed inside you, but I was unwilling to ask for someone else's child, so I offered you. Now let me tell you about your mother. Her name is Uzumaki Kushina. She was a beautiful, blue eyed woman, although a tomboy when I first met her. She was a strong independent woman, who died giving birth to you. Your last name comes from her. Sadly, I cannot tell you more. The rest of this scroll and your true last name will be revealed on your wedding night. Uh oh Tear is coming. I have to go. Both Kushina and I love you._

_Farewell, my son._

_Signed: Minato._

'No offense Tear…but my real mother and father…'

'_None taken.'_

Tears start streaming out of Naruto's eyes, and Hinata gently caresses him in a hug.


	14. II chapter 1

Naruto: Kitsune Tales II

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Tear speaking"_

'_Tear thinking'_

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

A/N In hanyou form, Naruto becomes a girl. Once out of hanyou form, Naruto goes back to being a boy. Hanyou form is accessed when Naruto taps into Kyubi, or Tear's, chakra.

Chapter 1: The date of proposal…

-On the morning of Valentines Day, in Naruto's apartment-

Naruto and Hinata were sleeping together. Naruto awoke first and realized what day it was.

"Hey Hina-tenshi, wake up. You know what today is?"

Ever since Naruto's birthday, Hinata had slept over at Naruto's house. In fact, she slept over so much, that on Hinata's birthday, Hiashi gave her the privilege of living with Naruto, even though she was welcomed back into her clan manor.

"I think I do…" She sleepily replied as she opened her eyes and yawned cutely, before she recalled what day it was.

'OH MY GOD! It's Valentines Day!'

"Is it…Valentines Day?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I have something real special for tonight planned." Said Naruto.

"Oh really? I can't wait, Naru-chan…"

Naruto takes a quick shower, brushes his teeth, and dries his silvery blond hair, all the while thinking to himself. 'I look more like a girl everyday…and I am also acting more like one…I guess its because of my absorption of Tear's chakra…that reminds me…'

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **_(Summoning Jutsu)

A one tailed silver fox appears in front of Naruto.

"_What is it, Naru-chan?"_

"Ah nothing. Just wanted to see how you were doing…"

"_As you can see, I am doing well, but why didn't you talk to me mentally like usual?"_

"Because I wanted you to stretch and breath in the fresh air."

'_Sounds good…arigatou. I'll always be here for you…"_

Tear disappears back into Naruto's consciousness. Naruto steps out of the bathroom, all washed up wearing clothing that complimented his feminine appearance well. It was his usual Key Blade outfit, but slimmer and more feminine. (A/N I'm horrible at this) After dressing, he awaited Hinata, who dressed in her usual outfit, and started cooking breakfast.

"Aishiteru, Hina-tenshi."

"Aishiteru, Naru-chan. Breakfast is ready."

The meal consisted of bacon, eggs, and a slice of toast, along with a glass of juice. Naruto developed a distaste for ramen, and only opted to eat it occasionally. After he ate, he left the apartment.

"Where are you going, Naru-chan?"

"You'll see, I'll be back around 7:30 PM tonight, then you're going to have a surprise later on the date tonight."

"OK."

Naruto left in search of a jewelry store, to find the thing that he has been searching for all week. He managed to find it, but it was too expensive. He only needed to complete a couple D-rank mission to get enough money, so that's what he was going to do.

-At the Hokage tower-

"Naruto?! What are you doing here? You still have the rest of this week off." Said Tsunade.

"I know that, but I need one D-rank mission."

"What for?"

'Should I tell her?' "OK, I need a mission so that I can get enough money for…"

"Ah say no more. It just so happens that I have a d-rank mission for you, to go to every restaurant in town and decorate them for Valentines Day."

'Perfect.'

"All right, I'll do it."

Naruto makes several shadow clones that head out to every restaurant in town and decorates them, but Naruto paid extra attention on the restaurant that he made reservations at. He decorated that one carefully, and alerted the restaurant owner what to do when the signal was given. It took until around 7:00 PM to finish decorating all the restaurants. He turned in his mission report to the Godaime, she gave him a check for 1000 ryu, more then enough with his own ryu to buy what he needed. He cashed it in, and then went to the jewelry store. He placed his purchase in his pocket, and then ran home. He made it home at 7:25 PM.

"Hina-chan, get ready for the surprise of your life! But before that, we're going out to eat."

"Ok. I'm going to dress up in the bathroom."

"OK, don't come out of there for at least 10 minutes, or you might see me getting dressed."

Hinata went to the bathroom to get dressed in a kimono that she picked up. The gown was colored pale lavender, had lilac long sleeves, and reached all the way to her ankles. She wore a pair of dark blue shoes, and she placed some blue nail polish on her fingernails. Finally done, she stepped out of the bathroom, to see Naruto dressed up. He had on dark navy blue pants. He put on a white long sleeved undershirt. Over that, he wore a light blue jacket that showed his figure. Over that, he wore a thick black jacket, and a bow tie.

"Well, shall we get going?"

"Of course."

Naruto takes Hinata to the restaurant that was reserved for Chunin and higher, the Konoha café.

"Reservations?"

"Two for Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ah yes, your table is over there, by the lobster tank. Right this way…"

The waiter escorts them to a table, and hands them two menus.

"My name is Arashi. I'll be your waiter for today. Refreshments before you order?"

"Water." Said Naruto.

"I'll also take a glass of water."

"Coming right up." Arashi body flickers away, only to reappear seconds later with two glasses and a pitcher of water. He pours the water, and walks away to serve another table. Naruto and Hinata look at the menu. Naruto decides to have lobster ramen, while Hinata opts for a separate lobster, and popcorn shrimp. After ordering, they wait for Arashi to serve their food. Once Arashi arrives with the lobster ramen and a second lobster with popcorn shrimp, the two eat in silence. The night air was getting chilly, so Naruto took off his black jacket and offered it to Hinata. She accepted the jacket, and put it on gratefully. Their desert arrived, chocolate pudding.

'About 5 more minutes, then you are in for the surprise of your life…'

5 minutes had passed, and Naruto clapped his hands, to have a banner behind Hinata open up. Naruto gets up, and tells Hinata to look behind her. As she is turning around, Naruto slowly gets down on one knee. The banner reads. "Hyuuga Hinata, will you marry me?" Hinata couldn't believe it. She turns back around to see Naruto down on one knee, holding up a wedding ring, and offering it to Hinata. "So, will you marry me, Hinata?"

Hinata is stunned speechless and her brain shut down for an instant.

Naruto places the ring on her finger, and Hinata becomes aware of the engagement ring on her finger. She knocks Naruto off his feet as she glomps him.

"YES!"

'So romantic, Naru-chan, proposing to me during Valentines Day. I couldn't be happier.' She thought before kissing Naruto.

Naruto couldn't be happier either, as he returns the kiss…to the applause of everyone in the entire restaurant. Once Naruto releases the kiss, he pays the bill with his leftover ryu and then carries her home, bridal style. Naruto places a tired and exhausted Hinata in bed, where she quickly nodded off and fell asleep. Naruto is about to join her, when he suddenly remembered his family scroll. He opens it, to reveal his clan name. Smiling, he went to bed, where he snuggled up and fell asleep.

'Namikaze Naruto…'

-The next morning-

Hinata woke up when Naruto stepped out of the bed and into the restroom.

"Where are you going, Naru-chan?"

"Nowhere important. I'll be back in time for breakfast."

"Ok. Be back soon."

"I will." Naruto steps out of his apartment, and walks to the Hokage tower.

"Hokage-sama, I have a mission request."

"Oh this is new. What is it?"

"It's a D-rank mission to clean up my recently obtained new manor."

"Manor?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I 'popped the question' with Hiinata yesterday, so my clans' scroll revealed my last name, information about my parents, and the location of my very own clan house."

"So, Namikaze Naruto, when's the wedding?"

"Since when did you figure out my clan name?"

"I have my ways." Said Tsunade.

"We haven't planned our wedding yet. We'll be sure to let you know when we decide. Here is the address to our new house."

"OK, later today, after you open your manor, I'll assign a couple of freshly graduated Genin teams a mission to clean up the place. I should have the place cleaned up by the end of the day."

"Arigatou."

Naruto body flickers back home, after Hinata already showered and made breakfast, waffles with syrup and apple juice. They decide on a date for their wedding, and decide to hold it at the park. They leave the house to invite people. Hinata goes to invite the Hokage, then all of the kunoichi of the konoha 12. who proceed to drag Hinata away and give her a make-over, for that special day.

Naruto invites the males of the Konoha 12 and some others, including Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Jiraiya, Inari, Tazuna, Tsunami, and the sand siblings. Itachi comes back with a weakened Kisame. First questioning the two about their injuries, he then invites Itachi and Kisame, if they can come. He also informs Iruka, who then informs the other former Jonin sensei of the Konoha 12. Finally, Naruto invited Ebisu and the Konohamaru corps, now a new team, Zabuza and Haku.

-Timeskip a few months-

The day of the wedding comes quickly. Hinata is nervous.

'This is the day that I am finally getting married.' Hinata thought to herself.

Hanabi is her maid of honor.

Naruto is also nervous, and chose Sasuke as his best man. Tsunade acts as the priestess.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto walk up to the podium. Naruto is wearing a plain white tux. Most of the male guests are wearing black suits. The suits that Gai and Lee wore were an eyesore. The females wore varying dresses, Sakura is wearing a soft pink dress. Ino is wearing a purple gown, Haku wore an ocean blue kimono, while the other females are wearing white. The wedding march plays, and finally, the bride steps out of the room, causing Naruto's jaw to nearly drop. Hinata is wearing a silk pale lavender gown, with some eye shadow, pink lipstick, lilac colored fingernails, white heels, and a bouquet of flowers held in one hand. She walks slowly up to Naruto, with a pale blush adorning her cheeks.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and women in holy matrimony."

The reception goes on, finally the wedding vows. Naruto reads his first, followed by Hinata.

"Do you, Uzumaki Naruto…"

"That's not my name anymore…"

"Oh what is it?"

Naruto whispers in her ear.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you, Namikaze Naruto, sole heir of the Yondaime…"

Everyone's jaw drops, and Hinata smiles.

"Take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Hyuga Hinata of the Hyuga clan, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then it is my honor to name you man, Namikaze Naruto, and by request of the Hyuga's, wife, Namikaze-Hyuga Hinata. You may now kiss the bride."

Naruto lifts the veil off his wife's face, and kisses her, while hugging. Hinata relaxes in his arms, and throws the bouquet of flowers, where Haku catches it, and winks at Sasuke.

-The wedding reception-

The restaurant that Naruto chose for the reception was a Thai food restaurant. Naruto and Hinata had their share of food as they shared a plate of combination fried rice, while everyone else had varying dishes. Finally, it was time for the wedding cake. The newly weds cut the ice cream cake, and served it to everybody with the help of Shadow Clones. After the cake was gone, Naruto took Hinata home, but to her surprise, it was not to his apartment. Naruto blindfolded her.

"Don't use your _**Byakugan**_ to peak, OK?"

"Hai."

Naruto lead her past her old clan house. She knew this because she practically memorized the path. He stopped in front of a clearing, and took off Hinata's blindfold. She looks around, not seeing anything, until Naruto dispels a genjutsu.

"It's huge!"

"I know, welcome home."

Naruto and Hinata explore the house. On the basement floor, they discover a training dojo. On the first floor, the living room, a kitchen, a restroom, and a garden. On the second floor, there were multiple bedrooms and a common room. Most of the rooms had showers' in them. On the final floor, a master bedroom with a king size bed, a bathroom, a walk in closet, and a jacuzzi. Naruto travels back to the dojo, and locates a secret door. When he opens it…

Naruto is shocked. Behind the door was a hidden hot spring. Naruto makes his way back to the master bedroom, where he found Hinata, already dressed in her sexy lingerie and a nightgown.

"Come here honey…"

Naruto nods, then got into his own pajamas. Hinata wants to make love, but she'll do that at the honeymoon. Hinata and Naruto fall asleep. Hinata lied on his shoulder, and fell asleep with Naruto.

-The next day-

Naruto woke up first.

"Hey, Hinata, honey, wake up."

Groggily, Hinata woke up.

"What say you and I take a shower together?"

"Sure…"

Naruto waits for Hinata to get up, then steps into the bathroom, Hinata closing the door after him. They take a shower, and see each other completely naked. They don't mind anymore, after all, they are married. They both apply soap to wash each other's bodies. They share a bottle of shampoo, and wash each others hair. They lightly make out with each other while showering. They step out, and dry each other. Naruto and Hinata dress up in their semi-casual shinobi attire, and brush their teeth together. When they are done, Hinata makes a quick breakfast, consisting of cheerios with strawberries', and apple juice. (A/N they really love their apple juice…hey, an apple a day keeps the Hyuga doctor away.)

Finished with their breakfast, they leave their house, and head to the gate, where everyone from the wedding bids them farewell and a safe honeymoon. They head for the capital of fire country, and make it there before nightfall. They check in at the hotel, The Springs of the Fire Country Resort. By the time that they check in, it's already nightfall, so after showering together again, they go to sleep, too tired to make love. They both fall asleep.

-Meanwhile, back in Konoha-

-Uchiha residence-

Itachi was walking along the corridor, leaving Kisame at the hospital, when he heard giggles and moans coming from a room.

'Sasuke's room?' He thought. 'Better see what's going on…'

Itachi slams the door open.

"EEP!"

Itachi looks at the bed, and sees his little brother awfully close to what he recognized as Haku, the one who caught the flowers at the wedding.

"Uh, Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"Making out with my girlfriend…"

"Oh really? Have either of you heard of the birds and the bees?"

"Never heard of it…" Said Haku.

"Naruto mentioned something about that…but I wasn't really paying attention."

'Hehehe, this will be fun…'

Since it was nearing midnight, Itachi put up a sound barrier and a chakra shield. He then explained the birds and the bees. Needless to say, Sasuke and Haku fainted on more then one occasion. They nearly vomited over three times. After the speech, Sasuke thought to himself.

'So that's what it's for…gross! But, I suppose, that it's a natural part of life.'

Haku was thinking something similar, yet different.

'By kami! I'm not going to do that with Sasuke, not until marriage...at least.'

Sasuke and Haku fainted again. 'Hehehe, blackmail material…' Itachi grabs a camera, and takes a picture. He deactivates the sound and chakra barrier, and goes to his room to fall asleep.

-Morning, with Naruto and Hinata-

-LEMON WARNING-

The week pretty much passed by with only one major event, taking place on the sixth night…

That night, Naruto and Hinata were cuddling in bed.

"Are you ready for this?" Asked Naruto.

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this all week." Replied Hinata.

"Well you know that I hate to disappoint." He began by reaching up and removing his wife's shirt. A low growling sound came from the back of Naruto's throat, a sound filled with lust and passion. Hinata kissed his neck roughly, before sucking on the exposed skin. Then she kissed up and down his chest, occasionally teasing him with a light lick.

Naruto rolled over, placing himself on top of her. One hand was on the bed so that she could feel his weight, but not all of it. His finger traced from Hinata's mouth down to her nearly exposed chest, and her eyes rolled back at his touch as he removed her bra.

Taking advantage of Naruto's pause, she brought his face down into a soul-stealing kiss. Hinata traced the bottom lip of her husband, asking for entrance, and Naruto granted her access. She nibbled lightly on his bottom lip and he opened his mouth, their tongues danced together.

Hinata got on top, one hand entwining with Naruto's hair and the other lowering to his pants buckle. She loosened it before pulling off his pants along with her own. She once again kissed up and down his body. She signaled for him to get on top for the final step.

"My sexy little fox," she whispered before Naruto discarded the last remaining article of clothing. Naruto's eyes widened slightly, his hands running up and down Hinata's gracious curves and his eyes taking in her whole form.

"My beautiful little angel," he murmured back. Leaning down, he took one breast into his mouth and fondled the other. Hinata gasped as Naruto flicked and gently bit down on her nipple. Pausing for a moment to grin up at her, Naruto switched sides. Hinata's back arched reflexively.

One hand went on the bed again while the other wrapped around her waist. Naruto entered slowly, watching Hinata for any signs of wanting to stop. She gasped again as she felt her walls stretch around him, but nodded for him to continue. At this, Naruto kissed her deeply as he slammed through her barrier. Naruto stopped to let Hinata get used to him. He kissed away the tears that had sprung to her eyes and wiped her face dry. After a bit, Hinata told him she was ready to continue.

Naruto slid out slowly and thrust back in deeply, all the while gauging her face for pain. She winced about but told him again to keep going. He pulled out and in again and again, each time the look of pain lessening. Finally there was only pure bliss on her face.

"Kami, Naruto-kun. Faster!" Hinata said moaning loudly. Naruto sped up accordingly, pounding out and in repeatedly. What Naruto didn't realize was that some of his kitsune chakra entered Hinata through his actions.

"F-faster! H-harder! Oh Kami!" she screamed out while Naruto grunted deeply. Her hips rocked along with Naruto's rhythm, forcing him in deeper. She wrapped her legs around his waist and dug into his back with her nails as she screamed and moaned.

They finally found release together. Hinata's body convulsed roughly, shaking the whole bed with her. Hinata clutched onto him with all her might as they panted heavily.

"Good night, Naruto-kun," said Hinata a bit later while Naruto covered her naked body.

"Good night Hinata-chan," Naruto replied.

-END LEMON-

-Morning of their departure-

Hinata, still asleep, feels something soft and fluffy behind her. Shrugging it off as Naruto's tails, since Naruto went hanyou form, she awakens, and wakes up Naruto. Grudgingly, he opens his eyes, not noticing the change yet.

"Good morning, Hinata."

"Good morning, Naruto. Ready to take a shower?"

It was at this point that Naruto saw her changes, but didn't say anything, yet…

"Sure, but first, maybe you should freshen up a bit. I'll be there to join you as soon as I completely wake up…"

"OK, see you there. I'll leave the door open for you…"

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan."

While Hinata was getting ready for the day, she notices her reflection in the mirror. Hinata peers at herself in the full length mirror, first noticing her hair. It was still midnight blue, with a hint of silver in it, so that it has a gleam. However, she had a pair of kitsune fox ears colored silver, with lavender tips. She also noticed, nine silver tails swaying behind her. The silver tails had lavender tips, just like her old eyes, but her eyes had also changed. They had a hint of sliver mixed in with the pale lavender. While she was busy admiring herself in the mirror, Naruto walked in, and closed the door behind him.

"Hello, my kitsune angel. Do you like your new look?"

"I love it, and I love you, Naru-chan."

"Hina-chan, I love you too. Let's shower together."

The two kitsune take a shower together, Naruto's tails wrap around her body, applying soap to wash any dirt and grime off, while Hinata's tails does the same thing. Meanwhile, they are washing each others hair, being careful to avoid the ears at first, but then massage them, earning pleasurable moans from both of them. Finally, when they step out of the shower, they dress, and brush their teeth. After ordering breakfast, pancakes with sausages, and apple juice, they checked out of the hotel, and walk hand in hand back to Konoha. They make it back by nightfall, and are greeted by the Konoha 12, among others.

"Hinata-sama, what happened to you?" Asked Neji.

"Oh this? Naruto and I were consummating our marraige and he channeled some of his kitsune chakra into me."

"Ah I see." Said Neji.

Ino and Sakura were whispering in the back.

"So, Naruto made love with Hinata eh? I wonder if she got pregnant…"

"We'll know in about a month…"

Naruto speaks up. "Would all of you want to see my new house?"

"Sure, we'd love to."

"Then follow me!"

Naruto and Hinata walk hand in hand again and lead the group back to their estate. Of course, Naruto hides the estate with a genjutsu.

"Here we are…"

"I don't see anything…"

"Oh something is there…" Neji says with his _**Byakugan**_blazing. "Kai!"

The Namikaze estates materialize.

"Wow, it's huge!"

"Come on, we'll give you all a grand tour. Follow me."

Naruto leads everybody on a grand tour, ending in the master bedroom. However, Naruto leads them to the basement, where there is a training dojo.

"YOSH!"

"If you like that, then watch this!"

Naruto opens the not so secret door and walks in, followed by the rest of his house guests. They all gasp.

"Anyone up for a hot spring bath?"

"Is it coed?" Asked Sakura.

"There are three baths. The center one is coed, while on either side is the men and woman side."

-One week later-

Naruto was back on duty, but he didn't want to leave his possibly pregnant wife, but he had no choice. He was assigned a long term mission with Itachi, Sasuke, and surprisingly, a healthy Kisame to eliminate the Akatsuki. They were to track the movements of Akatsuki, and eliminate each and every one, no matter how long it took.

"I promise you that I'll see you again, Hina-chan, and I never go back on my word! That is my way of the ninja."

"You'd better. Come back soon."

"I will. I love you, Hinata-chan."

Hinata moves to embrace Naruto, wrapping him in a hug. "I love you too.

Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and Kisame leave Konoha, on a SSS rank mission to eliminate the Akatsuki.

Naruto scans the area ahead with his _**Kaiyougan**_, and see's signs of a struggle. Blood is splattered all over the trees, and just out of his range of vision, that is, until he zoomed in, he finds a dead body with somebody draped in an Akatsuki cloak standing next to him.

"Akatsuki!"

"Where?" Asked Itachi and Sasuke.

"About 2 miles that way."

"OK, let's go!"

The party of four split up into two teams, Itachi with Kisame, and Naruto with Sasuke. They run through the mountain region, on the outskirts of the country of wind, and face off with the Akatsuki member, however, the group sees an unconscious Shinobi slung over his shoulder…

"Gaara!"

"It's Sasori, the puppet master of Akatsuki!"

Naruto and Sasuke both draw their blades (Oblivion and Avengers Forsworn), and charged in with 2 vertical slashes. Sasori blocks it with his scorpion tail. Kisame warns them that the tail is poisoned. Both Sasuke and Naruto charge up their strongest jutsu…

"_**Odama Rasengan!" **_ (Big Ball Spiraling Sphere)

"_**CHIDORI!"**_

Sasori quickly swaps his puppets, and disposes of his old one, when it takes the brunt of Sasuke's and Naruto's attacks. "It was a puppet!" 'Hmm, maybe my key blades could be of some more use then I thought…' Naruto re-summons his Oblivion key blade and attempts to unlock the puppet. It is surprisingly effective, and Sasori is weakened. Naruto creates 4 shadow clones, and rushes in under Sasori.

"NA! MI! KA! ZE!"'

Sasuke leaps in the air.

"Shishi!"

Naruto appears under Sasori, and draws his key blade, while Kisame, seeing what Naruto is doing, pulls off his Samahanda. "Twin Rising Upper-Slash!"

Itachi leaps into the air, and grapples Sasori, spinning.

"Lotus Rendan!"

Sasori is down, but not out yet. He tries to get back up, only to be shot through the heart by Naruto's Oblivion Key Blade. Gaara, upon Sasori's defeat, awakens.

"What? Where am I?"

"You have been kidnapped by the Akatsuki. We just rescued you."

"I see, then I'll return to Suna."

"Then we'll go back to Konoha."

After a week long journey back to Konoha, Naruto instantly runs back to his manor. He sees a very flustered Hinata lied in bed. When Hinata senses Naruto, she mumbles "I'm pregnant."

"Oh really? That's cool…wait, what?"

Naruto collapses on the bed, exhausted, and in shock, happy that they will soon have a family…


	15. II chapter 2

Naruto: Kitsune Tales II

-chapter 2-

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Tear speaking"_

'_Tear thinking.'_

_**Jutsu/bloodline**_

* * *

It has been one month since Naruto and company defeated Sasori. Naruto found that Hinata started to have weird cravings for various things the week prior.

-Flashback-

Naruto was awoken in the middle of the night by Hinata.

"What is it honey?" He asked.

"Naru-chan, could you do me a favor and run to the general store?"

"What for?" Asked Naruto, as he got up.

"To get some ice cream."

'What? Ice cream? That's weird…' Naruto thought. "OK, I'll do it, just give me a few minutes…"

"Arigatou, Naru-chan."

Naruto went to the general store and purchased some chocolate chip ice cream. 'I know it's her favorite…'

Naruto went back home and gave her the package of ice cream.

"No no, go back. I wanted a different flavor…" Whined Hinata.

"Sigh, all right fine, I'll be right back."

This continued for more of the night, each time Naruto returned, he would see an empty package of ice cream.

'OK…'

Eventually, Naruto bought all the supply of ice cream in the store. He had to get a cart and rolled it back to the estates using a summoned, and pissed off, fox. After he delivered the ice cream packages home, his exhausted form fell asleep. When he woke up, all the ice cream save one package of half eaten ice cream being held by Hinata, was gone.

-End flashback-

'Yep, weird cravings, and not just for ice cream either. She wanted ramen of all things, and pretty much doubled my record for eating ramen. What's next?' Naruto thought…

-Sometime later that night-

"Naru-chan?" Hinata asked as she woke up Naruto yet again.

"Yeah, what is it?" Tiredly asked Naruto, already dressed as he got up.

"Can you run down to the store again and get some donuts?"

'Argh, not again.' "OK, but I am only making one trip."

Naruto goes to the store again and buys every single donut in the store. He then delivers it back to Hinata with the same pissed off summon.

"Will this do?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes, this will do."

"Fine, then I'm going to sleep."

When Naruto woke up a few hours later, Hinata was asleep, but all the donuts were gone…

-time skip to the ninth month of Hinatas' pregnancy, 10:00 AM-

"Naru-chan, MY WATER JUST BROKE!"

"Is that bad?"

"YES! IT MEANS THAT I'M HAVING THE BABY LIKE RIGHT NOW!"

"What? Then I'll take you to the hospital!"

"Arigatou, Naru…IT HURTS!"

"Hang on!"

Naruto, who had trained in some of his father's jutsu, grabbed Hinata and used _** Shunshin no Jutsu**_to transport Hinata to the hospital. Tsunade was there, doing her monthly check up of the hospital staff, when the door slammed open.

"HELP ME! MY WIFE IS IN LABOR!"

Tsunade looks at Naruto, saw Hinata squinting in pain, and shouted orders.

"QUICK! TAKE HER TO A HOSPITAL ROOM!"

Of course, by now, the hospital staff heard everything. Haku and Sakura entered the lobby, to see a yellow blur carrying a lavender blur to a room. Curiosly, most of the rest of the doctors ignored Naruto.

-Hospital room-

Naruto was standing there, trying to comfort his wife by holding her hand. However, Hinata was squeezing his hand so hard, that Naruto had to bite his lip to hold in the pain…

Sakura and Haku came bursting in, saw Hinata holding on and crushing Narutos' hand, while he grimaced in pain qhile it healed, only to break again moments later. Tsunade and Shizune were working hard, trying to relieve Hinata.. Sakura and Haku immediately rushed over to help, and with the four medical staff, and Hinata squeezing Naruto's hand to the point of passing out. He awoke at one AM the next day with Tsunade comforting Hinata, and the babies eyes closed.

"Congratulations, you have --- healthy babies. What are their names?"

"Wait for Naru-chan to wake up, then we'll name them."

It was at this point that Naruto opened his eyes, and sees his wife holding two babies…wait a minute, two?

"Why do you have two babies?"

"Did you forget? I told you that I was pregnant with twins. I want to name them, the first born girl Aoi, born last night, November 18th, at 11:55 PM, while Kasai, the boy, was born at 11:58 PM." (A/N, Aoi had one silver bang, along with smooth silver hair that has a hint of blue and blonde mixed in. She has the pale silver pupil less eyes that mean that she has the _**Byakugan**_**.** Kasai has shorter silver hair on top of his head with hints of blue and blonde, but he has 2 silver bangs instead of one. However, his eyes are pale blue with a hint of silver, with no visible pupil, indicating that he also has the _**Byakugan**_**. **They both have one silver tail, and silver fox ears. The ears camouflages with their hair, the tail tip of the two are both lavender.)

"That sounds good. They look beautiful." _'They're also borne with their kitsune features shown.'_

"Yes, now Naruto, you had best go home. We still need to perform check ups on your two babies and your wife. They'll be released by the time you return from your mission."

"Mission? What mission?"

"Itachi has recently discovered Akatsuki activity around the sound village. You will go there immediately. Don't worry about your wife; I'll take good care of her."

"Hai, but first…_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**__!"_

A one tailed silver fox reappears.

"_Yes?" _Asked Tear.

"Can you watch over my mate? I mean wife? And her liter…I mean twins!"

"_Of course."_

Naruto used _**Shunshin no Jutsu**_to move away in the blink of an eye, packs up everything he needs, then heads for the gates of Konoha where he meets up with Sasuke, Itachi, and Kisame.

"You're late, dobe." Said Sasuke.

"Shut up teme, my wife just gave birth to twins."

'Hmph, whatever…'

"Anyway, we should go. According to our information, it's a low level Akatsuki threat. We should be done quickly, so that you can go home to your wife."

"Arigatou, Itachi."

"Let's go."

The group didn't have to go very far into sound village, where they met…

"Kabuto!"

"So, this is the group that killed Orochimaru-sama…thank you."

"Wait a minute, we didn't kill him."

"Orochimaru was evil, when I got strong enough, I was going to kill him myself, but it seems that someone did it for me. I thank you."

"But where's the Akatsuki?"

"Ah, that was my doing. I supplied the false information about the Akatsuki, however, you need not worry about the sound village anymore. Since I was Orochimaru's top apprentice, I became the second Otokage, and I'll run it the way that it is supposed to be run."

"OK thank you, Kabuto, or should I call you the Nidaime Otokage?"

"Either one is fine."

Naruto's group heads back to Konoha. They were ambushed by two members of Akatsuki, Hidan and Kakazu.

"Who are these two?" Asked Naruto.

"Hidan and Kakazu…the immortal duo." Said Itachi, as he summoned his Key Blade.

"Immortal? How?" Asked Sasuke.

"Hidan can not be killed. Kakazu has five hearts, each controlling one of the five elements. To kill him, you must strike all five of his hearts." Said Kisame, while drawing Samahada.

"Also, Hidan has a unique ability. If he draws blood and licks it from any of us, he can curse us. Once he is in that circle of his own blood…any and all injuries that he either inflicts on himself or that we inflict on him will transfer to whoever's blood he licked." Continued Itachi.

"I see…so to avoid that curse, we have to make sure he doesn't draw blood on us or if he does, make sure that he doesn't step into that circle of his own blood." Said Naruto, while dual wielding both Oath Keeper and Oblivion.

"This makes our _**Mangekyo Sharingan**_ worthless, because it draws tears of blood." Said Itachi.

"I see…well like Naruto says, make sure that he doesn't get any of our blood!"

"Ah the traitors of Akatsuki." Mumbled Hidan.

"I must ask…how many members of Akatsuki are left?" Asked Itachi, knowing that Sasori was already deceased.

"Deidara and Sasori have been eliminated." Said Kakazu. "Anyway, we have no interest in you right now. Itachi is far too strong for us to handle. Once we eliminate our target, we will seek you out."

"Who's your target?" Asked Naruto.

"Sarutobi…Asuma." Said Kakazu, before disappearing.

"Shit, we have to warn baa-chan!"

* * *

Anti team Akatsuki immediately, upon entering Konoha, went to see the Hokage. Unfortunately, they were too late. Sarutobi Asuma had died…due to Hidan's curse. Unable to do anything further involving Hidan or Kakazu, Anti team Akatsuki made their report and left the office, while Naruto immediately went to the hospital, to see Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouts as he enters her hospital room, where Tear and Hinata reside.

"Naru-chan!" Hinata says as Tear pops back into Naruto's seal. "How are they? The children?"

"The twins will be released from the hospital in a few hours, so why don't we go shopping for some clothes for them?"

"OK, I know nothing about fashion, Hinata-chan."

'_Oh, but I do…' _

"Scratch that, Tear knows something about fashion…"

"Then let's go. After all, we want our kids to have clothes and stuff…"

Naruto and Hinata buy some identical clothing, but made for twins of the opposite sex. They bought a pair of small silver t-shirts with the Uzumaki spiral on the back, and cream colored pants. They also bought a baby monitor, a crib, some stuffed animals, and two baby bottles, along with a gigantic load of diapers. Naruto body flickered back home, with everything that they purchased, and started to clear a room for the new borne children. He discovered a nursery next to the master bedroom.

'Perfect!' He thought as he reorganized that room. He Body Flickered back to the hospital, where he met up with Hinata, and they carry their babies back home.

-One week later-

The sound of two babies crying wakes up Naruto and Hinata. "You do it, Hina-chan."

"I've always done it. You change their diapers today."

Grumbling to himself, Naruto went to their babies' nursery and attempted to change their diapers. Of course, being half kitsune with an enhanced sense of smell…

"ARGH!"

'Opps, I forgot to give Naruto the nose plugs…' Thought Hinata.

Narutos' yell made the twin's start bawling at the top of their lungs, awakening their neighbors, the Hyuuga clan.

"My grandchildren, what did my step son and daughter do now?!" Said an exasperated Hiashi.

Hinata steps into the room, with the nose plug on. She offers one to Naruto, who takes it. However, Naruto had never changed his babies' diapers before, so Hinata had to demonstrate for him. From then on, Naruto remembered to put on his nose plugs whenever he changed his babies diapers, which was changed daily for the both of them. They were busy enough, but they were still able to complete ninja missions, though not as often.

-December 27th-

"Today's my birthday, I wonder if Naruto remembered…' Thought Hinata.

'Today's Hinata's birthday, but what should I get her?' Thought Naruto.

Naruto yawns. "Good morning, Hinata." 'And happy birthday.' Naruto thought.

Naruto and Hinata both stepped into the shower, and performed their daily ritual of washing each other and brushing their teeth, however, they took time to brush each other's hair. Naruto was dressed in ankle length black pants with blue ninja sandals, a skin tight fishnet shirt that covered his more private parts. Over that, he wore his modified silver Chunin vest with their clan symbol, the Uzumaki spiral, present on all Chunin and Jonin vests, black fingerless gloves, and his headband around his neck. Hinata wore cream colored shorts with black sandals. She also wore a light purple shirt, with some silver stripes going down the short sleeves. Her modified Chunin vest, colored silver, was placed over her shirt. She wor creamed colored fingerless gloves, and her headband was still tied around her neck.

Naruto took Hinata and the kids out to lunch at the Konoha parlor, where he invited the Konoha 12, and their children, along with Haku and their sensei', to give Hinata a surprise birthday party.

"SURPRISE!"

Old habits die hard, and Hinata fainted, causing everyone in the room to either sweat drop or face vault, except Kakashi and Kurenai. Kakashi was reading Icha Icha Paradise, as usual, and didn't even notice that Hinata walked in. Kurenai, however, was both livid with the thought of Kakashi ignoring his former student and reading the perverted novel, and at Asuma's death. She used a genjutsu on the book to wipe the pages clean.

"…"

Kakashi tries to dispel the genjutsu, only to get punched in the face by Kurenai's fist protruding out of the book. "PERVERT!"

After Kurenai punched Kakashi, Hinata finally woke up. "What?"

"It's your birthday party! What? You didn't think that we'd forget?" Said Naruto.

Hinata merely shakes her head, before smiling. "No no, of course not."

The party didn't really last long, and it was already time to open the presents. (A/N none of the presents besides Naruto's are worth mentioning)

"Naru-chan, where is your gift?"

"Right here…"

Before Hinata can react, Naruto lays her flat on her stomach and begins massaging her…Hinata moans in pleasure, releasing the stress on her muscles. They finally leave the Konoha parlor, carrying with them their babies. Walking back to their home, Aoi shocks Naruto and Hinata by saying…

"Dada!"

Naruto nearly drops Aoi in shock, but caught himself just in time. Hinata can't really believe that Aoi said her first words, so she was surprised yet again when Kasai said his first words.

"Mama!"

Hinata, being already in shock, stares at her son, Kasai, while Naruto looks at Aoi in his arms. Simultaneously, they both hug their children.

'Our babies…' Thought Naruto.

'First words.' Thought Hinata.

'We couldn't be more proud.' Simultaneously thought them both.

Naruto and Hinata walked back home, having each others' tails wrapped around their children, mock fighting their children's' tails for dominance. After they arrived home, the kids fall asleep.

'So kawaii!' Thought Hinata.

They lay their kids down to bed. After a quick shower, they both lay down into bed, in their pajamas. They wrap their tails around each other, snuggle comfortably, and fall asleep.

-Meanwhile-

"Itachi and Kisame have betrayed us and killed Deidara and Sasori, who was able to send a message to Kakazu, who managed to relay that information to Zetsu before Hidan and Kakazu were killed by Konoha ninjas! The next time that we encounter them, kill them on site! Also, the forbidden one has been released, so capture Naruto, and kill anyone in his way."

"Hai!"

The 5 remaining Akatsuki members go their separate ways, toward the different countries.

-The next morning-

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-SMASH!

Naruto woke up along with Hinata. Hinata was the one who smashed the alarm clock with her tail.

"Good morning, sunshine." Said Naruto.

"The earth says hello." Continued Hinata.

"…"

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist. Did you have any good dreams?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"It was good."

After performing their morning routine (showering together, brushing their teeth, dressing, and waking up their kids), they ate their breakfast together (Milk and cereal for Naruto and Hinata, baby food for Aoi and Kasai), their doorbell rings.

"Odd, who would visit at this hour?" Naruto asked, while Hinata opened the door to see Sakura.

"Oh hello Sakura-chan. Come in, come in…do you want anything to drink?"

"How about some lemonade?"

"Coming right up."

Hinata scurries to get lemonade, and serves Sakura a cup, which she drinks.

"MMM, not to sweet or sour, tangy. This is good!"

"Really? I don't think it's that good…"

"Are you kidding? It's fantastic! Oh yeah, Hokage-sama has requested a meeting with both of you, along with the rest of Anti team Akatsuki.. Go ahead and go, I'll stay and watch the kids."

"Arigatou, Sakura!"

The two disappear to the Hokage tower. Tsunade was awaiting the former members of Akatsuki and team 7/

"Come in."

After team 7 walks in.

"Now, we just have to wait for those two…"

"AHEM! Now that you 5 are here, I have a mission for Anti team Akatsuki."

"This is an S-rank mission. The Jonin doing border patrol encountered 2 snags in the world, 2 missing nin. Your mission is to capture them, alive if possible, because they have information about the Akatsuki movements. Is your mission clear?"

"Hai!"

"All right then, dismissed!"

Anti team Akatsuki met at the gates of Konoha, ready to perform their duty as Konoha nin. They separate, and track down the 2 missing nin.

-Team 7-

It did not take long for them to encounter their missing nin.

"Nani? He's a missing nin from all the 5 major villages!"

Indeed, he was. There was a leaf headband with a scratch mark through it on his forehead, a grass headband with another scratch through it on his left shoulder, a rain headband situated on his right shoulder with yet another scratch mark through it, a wind headband tied around his left knee with a scratch mark through it, and a rock headband on his right knee with a scratch through it, and finally, a sound headband with a scratch mark through it tied around his waist…

"It can't be! He's the missing nin that killed off all the kages in his prime!"

"Correct!"

"What's your name?!"

"Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness!"

Ansem had the 6 headbands with scratches through them tied around his body. He was wearing a white cloak, with black combat boots, and dark black gloves. Where his heart was supposed to be was a kanji for heartless. He had silver hair that looked dead, and yellow eyes, and he had a sneer permanently etched on his face. Naruto, slightly intimidated by Ansem, shrugged it off and summoned both the Oath Keeper and Oblivion Key Blades and activated his doujutsu, the _**Saiyougan**_**. ** Hinata activated her _**Byakugan**_and got into a Juken stance. Sasuke activated his _**Sharingan**__._

"SUBMIT!"

Naruto dodges with Hinata, then swings Oathkeeper, pushing Ansem back.

"Dark Release! Soul Eater Blade!"

A wicked looking blade seemingly made of evil appears in Ansems' hand.

"Dark Release!" Ansem sinks into the ground. "DARK RISING!" Naruto leaps back just in time to dodge, while Sasuke suffers a blow to the chest. Hinata is there right away and uses her medical jutsu to help heal him. The sound of a thousand chirping birds reaches Narutos' ears. Naruto makes a shadow clone and with his help, forms his most powerful jutsu. Both Sasuke and Naruto rush in, with their palms thrusted back in a jabbing motion.

"_**CHIDORI!" **_

"_**Odama Rasengan!"**_

"Dark Release: Shield of the Dark!"

The two attacks collide with the shield made of dark energy, and they are pushed back. _**"Katon: Karyuu endan!"**_

"Dark Release: Rage of the Dark Dragon!"

Sasuke breaths out a dragon made of fire, which spits outs multiple fireballs at Ansem, while a dark dragon comes out of the ground and spits out dark energy balls to cancel it out.

'Damn it!' thought Sasuke.

Ansem smirks, then calls upon three dark dragons, which spit dark energy balls at the three nin.

"_Kaiten!"_ Naruto and Hinata shout out as they spin, while Sasuke just replaces himself with a log. Naruto, getting desperate, summons two chakra hands which grab Oathkeeper and Oblivion, makes them float around him, while his eyes change color to the pissed off _**Saiyougan**_ form. (Silver with a lavender slit)

'There must be some way to defeat this guy!' Desperately thought Naruto. 'Maybe Sasuke has an idea…' "Yo, Sasuke!"

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?! Nevermind, I have a plan…"

-Meanwhile with former team Akatsuki-

"This guy's strong!" Kisame shouted as he parried a Soul Eater blow from…another Ansem?!

"No kidding…_**Katon: Karyuu endan!"**_

"Darkness element! Rage of the dark dragon!"

"Damn. _**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**__!"_

"Dark Release: Shield of the Dark!"

"Damn it, will this guy ever slow down? _**Raiton:**_**_Raikou Boruto_**_!" _Continued Itachi.

"Ah, _**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!**__**" **_Finished Kisame.

The combo attack of water and lightning overwhelmed the shield of darkness. Ansem is left battered and weakened. With a final sword swing, Ansem retreats.

"Kuso! We were supposed to catch him! Come on, let's go after him!"

-Back with team 7-

"You guys got it?

"We got it!"

"OK…" Sasuke runs over to Ansem. Ansem swipes at him with the Soul Eater, but Sasuke ducks, and kicks him into the air. "Shishi Rendan!" Sasuke said, as he slammed Ansem into the ground.

"My turn! Namikaze Trinity!" Narutos' two key blades shoot 2 beams of light, holding Ansem in place above him, while Naruto charges up a swirling blue ball of chakra. He jumps into the air, and thrusts the _**Rasengan**_ into Ansem, shredding his cloak, making Ansem land panting, until Hinata appears behind him.

"_**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō**__**!"**_

Ansem escapes before the attack lands, and retreats. Team 7 gives chase, and meets up with former team Akatsuki.

Two Ansems' ahead of them seem to fuse…

'Nani?!' Were the thoughts of everyone present.

With the fusion complete, Ansem reappears with a double ended Soul Eater. Ansem was shirtless, and he wore black pants. He still wore the 6 forehead protectors, but they don't seem to be visible.

"ALL SHALL BE EXTINGUISHED!"

_**Byakugan, Saiyougan**__,_ and two pairs of _**Sharingan**_ eyes reactivate, as Kisame unwraps his sword and holds it in a battle ready position. Naruto charges up his favorite jutsu, and rushes in, his two key blades trailing behind him. Ansem raised his double ended soul eater in defense. He manages to parry the two key blades, but Narutos' _**Rasengan**_manages to strike Ansem in the belly. Sasuke sneaks up behind Ansem, and kicks him up into the air. Sasuke retreats, allowing Itachi to grab him in a spinning motion. He dive-bombs to the ground, and drops him spinning, hitting a _kaiten_ courtesy of Hinata. Ansem is sent spiraling toward Kisame, who swings his blade.

"BATTER UP!"

Naruto is charging up an attack. "Namikaze Trinity!"

His two key blades release a beam of light that intersects, creating a sphere of pure light that captures Ansem. Naruto charges a _**Rasengan**_, and collides with it, making a bigger spiraling sphere of light and blue chakra. Naruto collides with Ansem, shredding him to pieces.

"That's not good. We were supposed to capture him, Naruto."

"He's a missing nin. We did the world a favor getting rid of him."

"Hmph."

The shinobi go back to Konoha, where they have a meeting with the Hokage, forgetting about the Jonin completely, and forgetting the fact that they are at the border, at least at first. _"__**Kuchyose no Jutsu**__!" _

A poof of smoke emerge in front of Naruto. A one tailed yellow fox with purple pants appears. "Rena, can you keep watch over the border?"

"Hai." Rena replies, and disappears.

They pick up the Jonin, and leave.

-Back in Konoha-

-Hokage tower-

"We were unable to capture the nin at the border."

"Hmm, disappointing. Do you have an identity for the nin?"

Sasuke replied. "Ansem, he called himself the Seeker of Darkness."

"ANSEM! That punk, he killed the second Hokage. He's been in our bingo book for at least 45 years. You killed him?"

"Yes, we believe so."

"I think not! The real Ansem hasn't been seen in over thirty years. He probably used some form of solid clone to judge your strength. Anyway, Ansem has links back to Akatsuki. Since he appeared, it would seem that the Akatsuki are getting desperate."

"That's right. I remember that it took almost half of Akatsuki to subdue him enough….which means that Anti team Akatsuki is at least as strong as half of Akatsuki!"

-Back at the Namikaze estates-

"In the words of Shikamaru, how troublesome. Come on! No one should be able to hide this well!" Sakura was playing hide and seek with the children, but Sakura couldn't find them, and she has been searching for over two hours. 'The only way for them to hide this well…is if they activated…nah it couldn't be…could it?' Little did she know, Aoi had activated her _**Byakugan**_, and was using it to keep an eye on her, while hiding with her younger brother, who had fallen asleep over an hour ago. 'Gah! When I find them…' Sakuras' thoughts were interrupted as Naruto and Hinata walked in.

"Hey Sakura, where are our kids?"

"Playing hide and seek. But I can't find them!"

"Yeah, that's a problem. Here let me help! _**Kuchiyose no **__**Jutsu!"**_

Rena, who was done with border patrol, reappears.

"Hey Rena, the kids are playing hide and seek, and Sakura here can't find them, so can you find them and bring them back here?"

"Hai, Naruto." Rena disappears to locate Aoi and Kasai. About 5 minutes pass before Rena reappears with a sleeping Kasai and a pissed off Aoi.

'Oh my! Aoi activated her _**Byakugan**__!'_ Thought Hinata.

"Naruto, Hinata, if you need me again, just call me." With that, Rena disappears.

"Ano, if Aoi activated her _**Byakugan**__,_ and she is barely 3 minutes older then Kasai, then maybe Kasai can activate it too!"

"Kasai is asleep. It's getting late, I'll put Aoi and Kasai to bed. Afterwards, I'll join you, Naru-chan."

"OK, Hina-chan."

Naruto quickly entered his room, and dressed into his pajamas. After he got into bed, Hinata came in, also wearing her pajamas, effectively showing off her curves. The last thought that went through Narutos' head before he went to sleep was…

'Is that an angel?'

Hinata joined her husband in bed and cuddling up next to him, with her nine tails wrapped around her lover. Not long after, she fell asleep.


	16. II chapter 3

Naruto: Kitsune Tales II

-Chapter 3-

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Tear speaking"_

'_Tear thinking'_

_**Juttsu/Bloodline**_

* * *

_Team 7 was running through the woods, desperately going back to Konoha, the site of Itachi and Kisame dead still fresh in their minds. They were being chased by Ansem and the 5 other members of Akatsuki. They were almost to the gate when the Akatsuki blocked the gate. Ansem appeared behind them, and Team 7 were fighting for their lives, trying to force their way through the gate. Sasuke charges up a __**Chidori**__, but it backfires on himself, killing him. Hinata and Naruto are panicking. Ansem is about to strike Hinata, Naruto moves to intercept the blow with his key blade, but Akatsuki intercepts and knocks Naruto back. To his horror, Ansem summons a darkness dragon and sets it on Hinata. Hinata has no time to react, as the dragon goes through her heart._

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed as he shot straight up in bed.

"Naru-chan, what's wrong?" Asked Hinata as she was awoken by Naruto's scream.

Naruto quickly looks around. 'Phew, it was only a dream…' "Nothing wrong, Hinata-chan. Just a nightmare…"

"Oh, it's all right, Naru-chan. It was just a bad dream. It's still early, go back to sleep."

'My worst nightmare…'

Naruto and Hinata go back to sleep. A couple hours later, the alarm clock rings.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP SMACK!

The annoying alarm clock was smashed by two tails, but if that wasn't enough, Naruto summoned his favored key blade, Oath Keeper, and used its power to lock the alarm so that it wouldn't ring anymore. Performing their morning routine, they had their breakfast (Apple slices and jelly, squished into a sandwich), took their kids out, and went about their day. They met up with Sakura and Ino, and saw Choji with the ever-present bag of chips behind Ino, staring at a Steak house, with his mouth watering.

"Come on Choji-kun, let's go." Ino said, her patience running dangerously thin.

"But I'm HUNGRY!" Choji whined, as his stomach growled.

"You're ALWAYS hungry!"

A sweat drop appears simultaneously on Hinata and Naruto's forehead, and the babies, annoyed, (They are one year old) begin to whine to their parents that they are also hungry. Naruto is about to deny them, when his own stomach growls. Hinata giggles, and allows them to have their lunch early, and join Choji for lunch. Choji keeps whining, until Ino relents and takes him to the steakhouse, while a chuckling Sakura joins them. Choji of course, after sitting, immediately orders "ALL YOU CAN EAT!"

After realizing that that is much cheaper then the usual meal, they let him order that. Naruto also orders all you can eat, and challenges Choji to an eating contest. Shaking their heads, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura order for the kids.

Choji: 25 steaks.

Naruto: 25 ½ steaks.

"Aw man, you beat me. What do I owe you?" Asked Choji.

"I don't know…"

"Then any time you're in a brawl, I got your back."

"Gee…thanks Choji."

Hinata, Ino and Sakura each had a two pound steak, while the kids, Aoi and Kasai, share a ½ pound steak. After eating, Choji, Ino, and Sakura left the married couple and children alone, while the couple make out. Aoi and Kasai look away, not because they are disgusted, but because it's their parents' personal moment. However, they can't help but to feel a little jealous of their parents' relationship. Silently cursing the fact that they won't be in school until they are nine years old, they are dragged by their parents to a park, where Aoi and Kasai have fun playing with the other children. Just when Naruto and Hinata are getting comfortable in each others' arms, they are interrupted by their team mate, Sasuke.

"Hey dobe, Itachi and Kisame got word of Akatsuki activity in the village of the hidden mist."

"Why would they be there?

"No clue, but our mission is to stop them, remember?"

"Oh right." Turning to Hinata, Naruto says, "I'll see you later, Hinata.'

'Take care…I love you.'

'I love you too.'

Sasuke, waiting for Naruto, employed _**Shunshin no Jutsu**_to get to the gates. Naruto scoffs, but chooses to walk to the gate, which is a few minutes away anyway.

"AHEM!" Kisame clears his throat to get Sasukes' and Narutos' attention. "You should recall that we have a mission to wipe out the Akatsuki."

"We're going to the village hidden in the mist."

All of them take off toward the country.

-Meanwhile-

The container of the two tailed cat, Nibi, was fighting off the single Akatsuki member, after learning of Akatsuki' and their intention with the demons.

"Demonic element! Blast Burn!"

The container of Nibi breaths out a blast of pure fire chakra, spinning toward the member of Akatsuki. The Akatsuki member narrowly avoids the blast, then seals for a jutsu.

"_**Doton: Doryū Taiga**__**! **__**Doton: Doryūdan!"**_

"_**Katon: Karyuu endan!"**_

The dragon of fire breathed out of Itachi's mouth cancels out the earth dragon coming out of the flowing mud river.

"Zetsu!"

"Well well, if it isn't Itachi and Kisame, the two traitors of Akatsuki! I'm under orders to terminate you!_**Doton: Doryūsō!"**_

"_**Chidori!"**_

"_**Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu!" **_

"Firaga!"

"Fire and Water style! Flaming Shark Missile!"

The water shockwave, the massive fireball, and the electric current hits Zetsu. Meanwhile, the container of Nibi…

"Demonic element! Blast Burn!"

'Demonic element?! Could it be?' Thought Naruto.

"_**Chidori!"**_

"_**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō**_**!" **Naruto performed the Hyuga attack while _**Saiyougan **_was active.

Zetsu's robe is shredded.

"Demonic element! Nine Lives Blast!"

"Cough, so you guys are stronger then you look, I…underestimated you…COUGH!" Zetsu.

The container of Nibi looks at the group of strangers…

"Who are you?"

"We are former members of Akatsuki, but we are on your side. The raven haired look-alike boy is my younger brother, and the silver haired boy over there is Naruto."

"Why don't you come with us back to Konoha?!" Asked Naruto. "We'll protect you from the Akatsuki."

"Konoha will never accept me, I am the container of Nibi, the two-tailed cat."

"Being a container is not so bad. I was the former container of the nine tailed fox…"

"What? Kyubi?!"

"But I am not the container anymore…I have actually become Kyubi."

A shocked gasp, and the container finally notices the fox ears and the nine tails behind him, but in addition, she noticed Naruto was not a he but a…

"Are you a girl?"

"No way ! Kyubi was a girl, so in Hanyou form, I transform into one. But I'm still Naruto! Being Kyubi does not change who I am on the inside!"

"So, Naruto huh? Perhaps I will be accepted in Konoha…but first, I have other things to attend to…" The container prepares to leave.

"Wait! I didn't catch your name…"

"My name is Nii Yugito. I am sure our paths will cross again. Farewell!"

"Let's head back to Konoha."

"Hai!"

Anti team Akatsuki head back to Konoha. When Naruto gets back home…

"Hinata-chan, I'm home!"

Hinata comes running down the stairs.

"Naruto! The kids have been kidnapped!"

"Nani?! By who?"

"I don't know, but they have a ransom note. Here."

Naruto angrily grabs the note, and reads it.

WE, ORGANIZATION XIII, HAVE YOUR CHILDREN! IF YOU WANT THEM BACK, THEN GO TO THE TOP OF THE HOKAGE MONUMENT AT MIDNIGHT FRIDAY! AND COME ALONE. This letter addressed to Naruto.

"Hmm, it's Friday tomorrow, and it's 11:45 PM…they want me to meet them on top of the Hokage monument tonight! Sorry, Hinata-chan. I won't be home until the morning."

Naruto employs _**Shunshin no Jutsu**_ to get to the monument, where he meets a mysterious black cloaked figure.

"Who are you?"

"I am Zexion, member number VI of Organization XIII…If you wish to rescue your children, you must defeat me!"

Naruto and Zexion get ready for battle. Naruto brandishes Oath Keeper, while Zexion uses the power of illusion to generate clones of himself. Naruto smirks…

Before the battle begins…

"Why are you after me?"

"To rid the world of the key blade. We were the ones that set Kyubi on your father…us and Madara."

"Nani? I thought that it was just Madara…"

"We manipulated Madara to summon the Kyubi, in order to purge this world of the key blade. Who knew that the Fourth's only son would someday inherit his fathers' key blade? Because you possess the key blade you must die!"

"Why you…"

-Some time later-

"No way! I am the cloaked schemer! How could I lose?"

"Release my children!" A tired Naruto said.

"Like I have a choice. You may have defeated me today, but the other 12 members of Organization XIII are stronger then I am!" Zexion's clones disappear, and Zexion fade away in dark energy.

"Kuso! I was barely able to damage him, but I seemed to damage him the most with the Key Blade…but if he is the weakest of thirteen members, then I have a lot of training to do…"

Naruto takes his rescued children back to the mansion, tired. As soon as he puts them to bed, he collapses on his own bed, too tired to even wrap his tails around Hinata. Of course, Hinata notices, because she is awake, but doesn't think much of it, because Naruto was so tired. Wrapping her own tails around her husband, she finally fell asleep.

-The next day-

After Naruto woke up late, he went to training field 7 in order to train with his key blade. By evening, with most of the original Konoha twelve watching him, he learned all of the spells with his blade. Naruto wasn't tired, even though it was nearing midnight, but everyone had left. Despite the lateness of the hour, he continued training, but was attacked by some shadow heartless. After quickly defeating them, he is about to go back home when he is attacked again, this time by a Darkside Thorn.

'Kuso! This is not my day…'

Naruto quickly discovers that the Darkside has three weak points, on each of his hands, and his head, but the head causes more damage.

'How am I going to get up there?' Naruto thought as Darkside gathered up dark energy in the palm of his hand. 'Kuso!' Naruto leaps out of the way. Darksides' palm plunges into the ground. Dark energy surrounds Darksides' hand, and more shadow heartless come out, but Naruto takes advantage of the arm and leaps on it, running up the arm, and getting in his face, holding his key blade to the side, and unleashing _Kaiten_. After a few blows, Naruto delivers the finishing blow. Time seems to slow down as the blow connects. Darkside screams in pain. Naruto stops spinning and leaps back down and puts his key blade away. Suddenly, a dark portal appears above the Darkside Thorn, and it is sucked into it.

'Kuso!' Naruto thought as he was slowly sucked toward the portal, hanging on by grasping a pole.

Tsunade, along with every other Jonin and Chunin, sensed a large output of what they believed to be Chakra, and they immediately dropped what they were doing, (Hinata dropped out of her bed) and rushed to training field 7, where they saw a giant something being sucked into a dark portal, and Naruto hanging on a pole for dear life.

"NARUTO!" "NARUTO-KUN!"

Everybody was slowly being sucked toward the portal. When Tsunade realizes it, she quickly used chakra to stick to the ground. The other shinobi quickly followed suit. Everybody rushes toward Naruto, grasping on to his hand just as he let go of the pole. It took the combined effort of every Chunin level shinobi and above to hang on, trying to not get sucked in. However, the perverted hermit, Jiraiya, being slowly sucked in, simply threw a single shuriken tagged with an explosive note, quickly followed by _**"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_The one shuriken multiplies into over a hundred, and they all exploded on impact, imploding the portal.

"What happened?" No one was able to answer before Naruto succumbed to sleep. Everybody leaves Hinata with Naruto, who quickly takes him home to bed. That nights' events having been burned into her memory, she fell asleep in bed, right next to Naruto.


	17. II chapter 4

Naruto: Kitsune Tales II

-chapter 4-

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Tear speaking"_

'_Tear thinking'_

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

**Other**

XxX

Naruto woke up wrapped in his wife's tails, and he thanked Kami that his alarm clock wasn't working, and didn't wake either Hinata or himself up. However, he checked the time on the wall clock. It was ten AM. Deciding that now was as good a time as any to wake up, gently, he shook his wife awake.

"Yawn, good morning Naru-chan."

"Good morning, Hina-chan. Sleep well?"

"Of course, what about you?"

"Yeah, so let's get up."

After performing their daily morning routine, and eating breakfast, (Waffles and apple juice) Naruto summoned Tear.

"_Yes, Naru-chan?"_ Asked Tear.

"Hina-chan and I are going out. Can you watch the kids for a bit?"

"_Of course…what kind of baa-chan would I be otherwise?"_

After Naruto drags Hinata over to the park, Hinata asks what is bothering him.

"Naru-chan, is something wrong?"

"Organization XIII. They are after me to rid the world of the Key Blade that I wield. They told me that they manipulated Madara, and had him use Kyubi to kill my father in order to eliminate my fathers' Key Blade."

"Oh, is there anything that I can do to help?"

"I'm glad that you asked. After we eliminate the Akatsuki, I'm going on a journey to get rid of Organization XIII. Would you want to come with me?"

Unknown to them, Sasuke was eavesdropping in a nearby tree.

"Of course I will! I'm not about to leave my husband behind. And Tear could baby sit the children while we're gone."

"Dobe, I'm coming too." Cut in Sasuke.

"Arigatou you two. However, in your current state, you can't even scratch the members. Only otherworldly forged weapons and magic can hurt them, like my Key Blade. Luckily, I have two such weapons that I recently collected. I just don't use them. I'd rather use Hikari."

Naruto summons a folded Fuma Shuriken. Once unfolded, it revealed a sword scabbard as one of the five prongs. The four other prongs would spin like a shuriken while attacking. Sasuke inserted his Avenger's Forsworn into it, and dubbed it the Windmill Tempest.

Naruto also summons a magical gauntlet, which is given to Hinata. As Hinata is testing it, she discovers that it augments her Juken, so she calls it the Juken Gauntlet. Just as she named the gauntlet, white enemies with the kanji for 'nobody' on their foreheads appear.

"Well, if you two want to come with me, let's see how you two use those weapons." Said Naruto, as Oathkeeper materializes in his hand.

'Rising Slash!' Thought Naruto as he knocked an enemy into the air, swiftly followed by an aerial combo.

Hinata's Juken Glove is surrounded by fire, and becomes a flaming gauntlet, which burns the foe's tenketsu shut.

Sasuke's Windmill Tempest cuts through the nobody's easily like a hot knife through butter.

Team 7 swiftly gets rid of all the nobody's. When they are all gone.

"Sasuke, Hinata. Good job in defeating those enemies…but now that your weapons respond to your chakra, it's time to train you in how to use them!"

Still at their old training grounds, Sasuke pulls out his Windmill Tempest while Hinata flexes her glove. One thought passes through their heads. '_Free for all…_'

Naruto charges in with his old Key Blade, Hikari, while Sasuke, wielding the Windmill Tempest, rushes in. Hinata rushes in with an elementally charged Juken. Sasuke blocks it. (A/N too lazy to describe the free for all, but they overexert themselves and pass out.)

-Some time later-

An annoying beeping sound meets Narutos' ears. 'Not that stupid alarm clock!' he thought as he tried to use his tail to slam it, only for her tail to meet thin air. She slowly opens her eyes. 'White ceiling, and white walls? I'm in the hospital!' Naruto thought as he quickly exited her hanyou form the instant the door opened and both Tsunade and Shizune came in.

"Well, finally you're awake. You three have been knocked out for a day now…"

It was then that Naruto saw both Sasuke and Hinata in similar beds.

"All that team 7 was doing was sparring…we must have exhausted ourselves."

"OK, rest for now. You should know that Akatsuki is defeated…"

"What?! Did Itachi and Kisame kill them?"

"No, men with a black coat defeated them, including both Itachi and Kisame."

'Organization XIII' Naruto thought.

"Naruto, you should know, that after the battle had ended and everyone left, one wielding a Key Blade appeared and has requested to talk to you tonight."

"Nani?"

"And he'll be at the Hokage monument. He wants to meet you there, alone."

"Ok, I'll be there."

"I thought so…you're free to go."

-Later that night-

"So, you have come."

"Yeah yeah, why did you want to meet me?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now we fight!"

The Organization member summons the generic Key Blade, Kingdom Key, while Naruto summons Hikari. Both fighters leap into the air, and lock blades. CLANG CLANG

"Heh, you're good, but now it's over! _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

The organization member is surrounded by 4 Naruto clones. As the unknown member hets ready the clones body flicker under him.

"U ZU MA KI!"

4 simultaneous kicks knock the member into the air. A fifth Naruto leaps into the air, drop kicking the guy. "Naruto Rendan!" The guy counters by summoning two Key Blades, which on Naruto's closer inspection…

'Oath keeper? Oblivion? Who the hell is he?'

The guy crosses his blades, blocking the kick. Naruto leaps back and summons both Oath Keeper and Oblivion.

"CLEANSING LIGHT!"

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO TRINITY!"

The two orbs of light meet each other, resulting in a stalemate.

"You are strong, Naruto. Allow me to introduce myself. I am known as Roxas, known as the Key of Destiny, nobody of the Key Blade master, Sora, and member number XIII of Organization XIII."

"What's a nobody?"

"When someone with a strong heart loses their heart, the empty body that they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own. This being is called a nobody, and that's how we were made."

"Oh I see, so why did you want to fight me?"

"To test your strength. You should know that I hold nothing against you. In fact, I'm ranfrom the Organization. If we meet again, I'll help you out. Oh one more thing, a member of Organization XIII is coming here tomorrow. He'll probably be looking for me. When you see him, tell him that I was never here."

"What is his name?"

"His name is Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames. He wields two chakrams, which he can set on fire. He is VII of the Organization."

"OK, Roxas. I'll pretend you were never here."

Roxas disappears into the night, while Naruto performs _**Shunshin no Jutsu**_to get back home, where he finds his wife and Sasuke, talking.

"Oh good, you're here, so I don't have to find you later. Tomorrow, another Organization member is going to be in Konoha, on the search for a run away member. We're going to meet him, and stop him, but if we can help it, don't kill him."

-The next day, around noon-

Team 7 was walking along, in search in anyone wearing a black robe, when flames materialize in front of him.

"Hey, you three, have you seen someone named Roxas?"

"Can't say that I have. Who's asking?"

"The Flurry of Dancing Flames, Organization XIII member VIII. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Well, Axel, we haven't seen anybody named Roxas, but I might have seen someone wearing that robe. Defeat me to find out where he ran off to."

Sasuke pulls out his Windmill Tempest. Hinata puts on her magical gauntlet, while Naruto summons Oath Keeper.

"Fine, whatever man…"

Axel holds his arms to the side, with his head bowed down slightly. Two chakrams materialize out of fire in his hands. Axel looks up and smirks, ready for battle.

Axel starts the battle by throwing his chakrams, which Naruto deflects using _**kaiten**_.

"Fire Twister!" Axels' chakram spins around, making a twister of fire, aimed right at Sasuke. Sasuke uses his Windmill Tempest to block it. Naruto follows up by body flickering in front of Axel, and knocks him up into the air, using _Kage Buyō_ to continue the aerial combo. Axel blocks it with the chakram, while lighting it on fire and throwing it at Naruto, who dodges ii.

When Naruto lands back in the ground, Naruto points his Key Blade at Axel. "Namikaze Trinity!"

Axel's fire is put out, and he surrenders.

"Sorry, but I haven't seen anyone named Roxas around here. He could be somewhere else."

"Sigh, you win. I'll leave you three alone, but if you see him, let me know."

"How?"

"By casting fire into the air." Axel disappears in a dark portal, in search of Roxas.

"Well, let's go, in search of Organization XIII."

Naruto walks away, toward the gates.

"I don't know what they want, but we'll stop them together." Hinata follows Naruto to the gate.

"Hmph, could be fun…" Sasuke broods, hands in his pockets, while following his team mates.

-Meanwhile, in an unknown location-

"So, they're coming…"

"They are strong, they defeated Axel."

"Axel is weak, seconded only by that fool Zexion."

"Nevertheless, if they defeated Axel so easily, then we must train."

"Agreed."

'No matter what, they will fall. Not only will we rid the world of the Key Blade, but we will accomplish our secondary objective when he falls by our hands.'

-Back to Team 7-

Team 7 was getting tired of all the heartless and nobody's they encountered around the border. Finally, they came to a stop at a valley called the Valley of the end.

Looking around the valley for a bit, they are suddenly attacked.

"Dark Release: Rage of the Dark Dragon!"

Surprised, they barely leapt back away in time to dodge. "Ansem, what are you doing here?" Yelled out Naruto.

"I'm here…to eliminate you! Prepare yourself!"

Not wasting any more time, Naruto summons Oath Keeper, Sasuke summons his Windmill Tempest, and Hinata flexes her Juken Gauntlet.

"Dark Release: Soul eater blade!"

Naruto quickly locks blades with Ansem. Hinata and Sasuke attack from the side.

"Dark Release: Shield of the Dark!"

The attacks are deflected, but Hinata doesn't give up yet.

"Freezing Juken!" Ansem is struck, and the area around the wound is frozen solid. "Flaming Juken!" The ice melts, turning it into water. "Shocking Juken!"

"Thundaga!" Yelled out Naruto as another more powerful bolt of lightning struck Ansem on the head.

"_**Chidori**__!"_ Sasuke rushes Ansem, with the _**Chidori**_ in hand and slamming into Ansem.

"Hey guys, let's combine our electric attacks together! Shocking Juken!"

"Thundaga!"

"_**Chidori!"**_

"_Tri-Thunder attack_!"

Three bolts of lightning surround Ansem, who is about to resummon his shield of darkness, when the three bolts of lightning close in on the still wet Ansem. "ARGH!"

'Is it a clone, like last time?'

'I don't think so…'

"…But why?"

Ansem disappears in an explosion of light.

'Phew, glad that he's gone.' Thought Naruto.

"All right, let's go!"

Naruto walks into the sunset.

'When did the sun set?' thought Hinata. "Wait up, Naru-chan!" Hinata runs after him.

"…" Sasuke slowly walks after them. However, a boy about thirteen years of age, wearing black pants with white leggings going 4 inches above his knee, a black shirt, with an open white short sleeve coat, a checkered wristband, and short blond hair, thought to himself. 'So, it has begun.'

Sensing the presence of Axel nearby, Roxas ran. Axel appears shortly afterward, stepping through a dark portal.

'Roxas was here, I was close…Roxas, why did you run?"

-flashback-

A dark, dreary city, and a white castle in the background. Organization XIII member, Roxas, was running from some heartless. Eventually, he outran them, and slowed to a slow walk in an alleyway. Roxas didn't even notice Axel leaning on a wall.

"Roxas, why are you leaving?" asked Axel.

"Because," Roxas said without looking back. "No one will miss me." Roxas slowly walks up to a dark portal, and steps through it.

"You're wrong!" Axel tried to say, only to peer at a blank wall, where Roxas was once standing. "I will…"

-End flashback-

'When I find out the reason that you had for deserting us, Roxas, I may let you go, but I've got to know!' Axel steps through another dark portal, and disappears

-The next day-

Team 7, after enjoying a mostly good nights sleep, well _mostly_, because Sasuke was dreaming of Haku, but was in for a rude awakening by an awake Naruto.

-Flashback-

It was morning. Sasuke was still sleeping peacefully, before Naruto drenched him with a minor **Suiton** jutsu. Sasuke sat bolt upright, shivering slightly.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR, DOBE?!"

"I've been trying to wake you up for the past two hours."

"Grrr, whatever, dobe…" 'I'll get you back for this…'

-End flashback-

An organization XIII member holding a spiked blue shield stood there in the distance waiting for team 7 to come.

'Come, come to your doom…' thought Vexen, as team 7 was continually getting closer.

Team 7 quickly spotted the Organization member, and pulled out their weapons. "Who are you?" Asked Naruto.

"I am Vexen, Organization member IV, the Chilly Academic. I've been given the mission to terminate you. Prepare yourself!"

Vexen appears in front of Naruto, and tries to backhand him, but Naruto countered with _**Hakke Shou Kaiten**_. Hinata and Sasuke utilize some fire attacks..

"_**Katon: Gokayu no Jutsu!"**_

"Fire!" Hinata shot out a fireball from her gauntlet, adding to the intensity of Sasuke's fireball.

Vexen blocks with his shield made of ice, which doesn't melt. "Huh?" 'It's like…aku's Demonic Ice Mirrors!'

"Firaga!"

Vexen leaps over the fire shot and summons ice to follow the unsuspecting Sasuke, who is then frozen stiff.

"Sasuke!"

Vexen quickly punches the ice block, shattering it while damaging and releasing Sasuke. "Be careful of the ice! It not only freezes you, but it hurts you!"

"Hai!"

Vexen summons three towers of ice, but team 7 quickly runs from it, eventually, they use their fire jutsu to melt the ice. Vexen summons two ice towers in front of and behind Naruto, which quickly try to crush him.

"Aeroga!" Shouts Naruto as he surrounds himself in a wind barrier.

"Fira!" Hinata aims the shot to combust Naruto's wind barrier to a flaming barrier, which melts the ice. Naruto unsummons his Key Blade, and then body flickers right behind Vexen.

"You are in range of my divination! Combustion of the 8 trigrams, 64 firaga palms!"

Vexen quickly spins around and blocks each strike with his ice shield, which melts. "My shield!"

"Fira!" Shouts Hinata, as a fireball shot out of her gauntlet.

"Firaga!" Says Naruto as a fireball comes out of the tip of his resummoned Key Blade, aiming for Vexen.

"_**Katon: Gokayu no Jutsu!"**_

Vexen tries to dodge the three fireballs, but was unable to dodge in time, so he suffered the consequences. He was badly burnt, but continued to fight, trying to slug anyone in his path, but Naruto stopped him by piercing his Key Blade where his heart was supposed to be. He slowed down, and leapt back.

"How? Nobody's like me don't have hearts…so why?" Vexen is engulfed by shadow and slowly fades away.

'_Nobody's don't have hearts?_' They all thought. Storing this information for later, they continued walking. They traversed the plains for about a mile until they encountered an army of heartless, shadows and soldiers, and a smaller army of nobody's called dusks. There was also one pink nobody. It liked to spin a lot, so Team 7 called it a dancer. Drawing their weapons, they charge in to battle. Quickly disposing of the shadows, they are left facing the soldiers, dusks, and the dancer. A pink aura surrounds the dancer, as it crouches to the ground, but no one on team 7 saw it coming. It grabs Naruto, and tosses him toward Sasuke, but Naruto swiftly did an aerial recovery and concentrated on the dancer.

"Let's dance, dancer." Holding his Key Blade, Naruto heads for the dancer, who again crouches down, surrounding itself in a pink aura.

"Oh no you don't!"

Just before the dancer can reach Naruto, he horizontally slashes the dancer, which stuns the dancer long enough for Sasuke to knock it away.

Naruto follows up by hopping toward the enemy. Naruto spins in reverse, bringing his Key Blade striking the chin of the dancer, sending it a few inches upward. Following with some horizontal slashes, and finishing with the finishing combo. (A double slash with one Key Blade that reaches behind him, to hit the enemy again with a sonic wheel as the Key Blade swings again.) Looking down, the soldiers and the dusks are gone. But before they could relax and put away their weapons, a low rumbling shakes the earth, as a gigantic nobody (Twilight Thorn) rises upwards from the ground. Looking around, Team 7 realizes that they are on a raised platform.

'_Just great._ _What next?_' They all thought, as they readied their weapons once again. Before they realized it, a white light surrounds Naruto. A bright flash of light temporarily blinds them, and Naruto finds himself binded in shackles of light above the ground with his arms and legs spread out. The Twilight Thorn rises into the air. Hinata and Sasuke look up into the air and spot Naruto.

"Naruto!"

"Naru-chan!"

The Twilight Thorn suddenly grabs Naruto, and makes a fist, drawing back its arm. Naruto was struggling with his bonds, and managed to weaken them enough to dodge the fist and counterattack. The giant nobody is knocked back, but stops a few hundred meters in front of him. As it approaches again, Naruto knocked it back to the floor, Naruto lands on the floor, just as the nobody topples off the platform. Team 7 begins to chase it, but then gravity reverses itself, and they saw the twilight thorn above them, which then throws Naruto back into the air, and shoving aside Hinata and Sasuke. A gigantic ball of energy appears in the nobody's' hand, as gravity reversed itself again. Naruto falls back as the nobody prepares to slam the giant ball of energy into Naruto, who performed an aerial recovery and threw his Key Blade to the orb of energy, making an explosion, knocking back the Twilight Thorn and Naruto. Both of them slam into the ground. Naruto pushes himself back up as his Key Blade sinks partially into the ground. Pulling it out , Team 7 begins physical combat with the head of the Twilight Thorn. Time seems to slow down as Naruto deals the finishing blow. The enemy starts to disappear in dark energy, but in a last ditch effort to complete its mission, it consumes Team 7 in dark energy. As the nobody disappears, so does Team 7.

XxX


	18. II chapter 5

Naruto Kitsune Tales II

-Chapter 5-

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Simultaneous speech/thought_

**Summon/Other speech/Thought**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

* * *

Team 7 materialized somewhere unconscious. Sasuke woke up after some prodding from three people.

"OW! Who did that?!" Asked a grumpy Sasuke as he got up.

Three nervous looking teens replied. "_We did_."

"Ow, my head, hmm? Hey Hinata, Naruto," 'Dobe.' "Wake up!" Said Sasuke, shaking the two awake.

"Whazzat? Where are we?" Asked Naruto.

"Ano, perhaps those three can tell us." Said Hinata.

"My name is Heyner." The tallest teen said.

"Pence." The slightly chubby boy said.

"Ollete." The only girl replied.

"Ok, Heyner, Pence, Ollete. Mind telling us where we are?" Asked Naruto.

"You're in our usual spot. This place is called Twilight Town."

"Twilight Town…why is it called that?" Asked Hinata.

"Because here, the sun never rises or sets. We're in eternal twilight."

'Hmm, Twilight Town…' Thought Sasuke. 'Where have I heard about that place before?'

-Flashback-

"Remember the Uchiha massacre?"

"How can I forget? You were framed, weren't you?"

"Yes, I suddenly disappeared shortly prior to the massacre, right after I saw Orochimaru, who transformed into me, who did a weird jutsu which I couldn't copy with my _**Sharingan**_ and transported me to a place called Twilight Town. It was a very peaceful place, bathed in eternal twilight, but that peace was short lived when I encountered three kids. One of them was named Seifer…"

-End flashback-

"OK, how do we leave?"

"Uh, I think that the train station will allow you to leave, but why don't you stick around? There's a struggle tournament this afternoon. You can enter it if you beat a current struggle contestant. Any of you, uh…"

"Namikaze Naruto."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Namikaze-Hyuga Hinata."

"Would any of you three want to struggle with me?" Asked Heyner.

"Sure, but what's struggle?" Asked Sasuke.

"You pick one of these three rubber weapons, one of them is used mainly for offence, one is used for defense, and the other one has an unusual offence. Using these weapons, you have to defeat me."

"OK, sounds fun. Give me that rubber sword." Said Naruto.

Heyner and Naruto step outside, and begin struggling. Unbeknownst to them, a certain teen was watching. Naruto defeats Heyner easily.

Clap Clap "Bravo, but can you defeat me?"

"Who are you?"

"Seifer."

"You want to try me? Well bring it!"

Seifer seems to disappear, knocking Naruto to the ground, holding his rubber sword in front of him. "Come on, get up and fight!" Says Seifer, swinging it in a way that makes Hinata blush.

'I could swear he just body flickered…oh well, he's asking for it!' Thought Naruto. Hinata had to stifle a giggle. 'That motion reminds me of Naruto's manhood, swaying back and forth…'

Naruto gets back up, refusing to use his jutsu, and clobbers Seifer.

"Hey no fair! Seifer wasn't ready, y'know!"

"Tournament decides!"

The two new teens pick up Seifer and run off.

"Uh, who was that?"

"Seifer's cronies. The muscular guy is Rei, and the girl is Fuu. He never goes anywhere without those two nearby. Be careful around them, they are our amateur police force. If they catch you breaking the law, they'll beat you up, although they can't seem to beat you. Oh by the way, the tournament starts in a few minutes."

"What?! Where is the tournament area?" Asked Naruto.

"In the sandlot, take a right straight ahead." Replied Heyner.

"OK, thanks, Sasuke, Hinata-chan, let's go!"

'_How troublesome._' Their thoughts unknowingly echoed Shikamaru, and they followed Naruto to the sand lot.

-Somewhere in Konoha-

Shikamaru, while playing Go with his father, sneezes and blows off the opposing king.

"Thats checkmate otou-san." Smirked Shikamaru.

-Back to team 7-

"Oh, a new player? Excellent! We can begin right away. First match, the newcomer…"

"Naruto."

"VS. Heyner!"

"Ready for a repeat performance, Heyner?"

"You wish."

"BEGIN!"

It was clearly a one sided battle, with Heyner losing badly. When the time ran out, Naruto was declared the winner.

"OK, the next match will be between Seifer and Vivi!"

No matter what Seifer tried to do, he couldn't hit Vivi, eventually, he tapped Vivi, but she countered by slamming her rubber sword on Seifer's head. Vivi was declared the winner, to the shock of everyone present. Vivi then went up against Naruto. The match was difficult, but Naruto managed to beat her, only for time to freeze and three dusks to come out! Looking around, he sees that his teammates are frozen in time. 'Kuso!'

Summoning Oath Keeper, he easily defeated all of the minor enemies, but was then attacked by something worse…

Clap clap clap. Someone shrouded in shadow stepped out.

"Who are you? And why do you have Hikari?!"

"Defeat me, one on one, and find out."

Naruto has a difficult time defeating him, but eventually unmasks him, to see a crop of yellow, sun kissed blond hair. But before Naruto could see his face, he disappeared.

'Father? It can't be!'

Time unfroze, and Vivi collapsed. A very confused Naruto was declared the winner. The final match up was between Naruto, and the current reigning champion, Setzer.

"Psst, let me win and I'll give you something…"

"Yeah right." Naruto whispered back.

"Final match, Naruto vs. Setzer for the championship belt…begin!" Deciding that he wanted to end this fast, he body flickered to try to knock out Setzer, but Setzer was better then he thought, because he leapt back at the last moment.

'He's good…' Quietly thought Naruto.

'What was that? He seemed to disappear!' Thought Setzer, readying his rubber sword. 'If he shows real skill, I might just give the thing to him even if I lose…but we'll see.'

Naruto body flickers again, but all over the place this time, so Setzer could not keep track of him, then Naruto appeared in front of him and swung his rubber sword, which Setzer parry's, but was having a hard time doing it. Naruto channeled some chakra into his sword and swung again, knocking Setzer back just when the bell rang.

"Winner, Naruto!"

"Heh, you beat me fair and square…you deserve this more then anyone I know."

Setzer hands Naruto a pair of arm bracers, which raises the wielders strength.

"Gee, thanks Setzer."

"No problem."

Team 7, after the struggle tournament, left to the train station, but before they got their, they got attacked by a whole bunch of nobody's. Having no doubts about their strength, they begin fighting. However, the sheer number of nobody's overwhelm them, and they all fall to the floor, tired. 5 dusks surround them, and get ready to kill them, when the mysterious blonde figure wipes out the entire nobody force with an inverted color Hikari, and wipes them out easily.

'_Who's that?_' Thought team 7. Suddenly, Naruto notices the same sunkissed blond hair that he used to have, and piercing blue eyes. Hinata gasps.

"Y-Yondaime?" while Naruto stutters out, "Otouu-san?"

"Shh, you three need to get out of here now. Board the train."

"But, why are you here?"

"I can't answer right now. I'll talk to you guys later. I got to go!" Minato runs off.

"OK, well that was weird. Isn't the Yondaime dead?"

Naruto was speechless, but not thoughtless. 'Father?'

"Well, he did say that we should board the train, so let's go." Said Sasuke.

"_Hai._"

Boarding the train, they find themselves at a new place. It looked like an old castle town. They started exploring the town, and discovered many shops run by a family of ducks, with different colored caps on. They continued on, and entered what looked like a coliseum. There was a warrior dressed in black with one sleeve, carrying a huge ass sword.

'How can that guy carry that thing?' Naruto thought.

'He must be strong to use that…' Thought Hinata.

"Hey, you there with the silver hair, want to fight me, one on one?" Asked the man while pointing to Naruto.

"Sure, I'll kick your ass!" Said Naruto.

"Hmph, we'll see. These guys are too easy, and judging by your looks, you'll be more difficult to beat, but then again, you don't have a sword…"

"Oh yeah?" Naruto, growing tired, summons Oath Keeper.

"Well, that's an interesting sword you have there…" Said a man with long silver hair and a black wing on his left.

"Shut up Sephiroth!"

"Is that the way that you treat your arch foe, Cloud Strife?"

"I'll deal with you later, now you with the Key Blade…"

"Namikaze Naruto."

"All right Naruto, we'll fight till one of us is down and out. Winner fights Sephiroth here…"

"Agreed, Cloud."

They both disappear in a flash. Key Blade meets buster sword in mid air.

"I'm impressed, not many blades can stand up to my buster sword."

"That's why they call me Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja!"

'I might have to go serious…' Cloud thought.

'Such speed, such power! The legendary Key Blade is certainly a sight to behold.' Thought Sephiroth.

Cloud and Naruto disappear again, reappearing on opposite sides of the arena. Unknown to them, Sephiroth left, and they continued fighting.

"Farewell, Omnislash!"

Naruto has to run away from a flying Cloud, who attempts to slash at him five times, before descending to the ground, but Cloud didn't manage to wound him. Naruto body flickers to the unsuspecting Cloud.

"What?" He raises his blade up in defense, but too slow.

"**Kaiten** kenjutsu!"

'Kuso!' Cloud is rapidly hacked at and slashed at by the spinning blonde and his blade.

"OK, that's it! Omnislash 5!"

Clouds sword separates into 6 floating blades, and Cloud is holding the remains of his blade, Cloud himself is glowing. He zooms in, performs one slash, grabs the first blade, and keeps slashing. When he grabs the seventh blade, and merges his seven blades back into one, he swiftly reappears and does one final slash. All of them connect.

"Good job Cloud, but not good enough!"

"I seriously doubt th…" Before Cloud could continue, Naruto explodes without warning. Cloud is caught off guard, and is blown back from the radius of the explosion, Cloud shakes it off.

"See that, Sephiroth?!"

Cloud looks around, but doesn't see Sephiroth. "He ran away."

"Wow, you're good, Cloud. What say before I go, we have a rematch?"

"Fine, Naruto. But if you see that bastard Sephiroth again, do me a favor and beat him up." Cloud starts to walk away.

"Will do. See you later Cloud." Said Naruto.

"Well well, that was impressive."

"Who are you?" Asked Sasuke.

"Squall Lionheart, but call me Leon. This," He points at a ninja girl with a giant shuriken. "Is Yuffie. And she is…" Leon points to a girl dressed in pink. "Is Aerieth."

"Ninja girl! HA! I bet you that Hinata here can beat that girl. She looks so weak!" Teased Naruto.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"I won't unless you can beat Hinata here."

"Fine then, Hinata, was it? I hope that you're ready for a beating!"

"I am a kunoichi of Konoha…I won't lose here!"

Yuffie throws her giant shuriken at Hinata, who counters.

"_**Kaiten!"**_

When she stops spinning, Leon and Sasuke had gone off somewhere else. She grabs a shuriken from her holster.

"Hahaha! That puny little shuriken can't beat my giant shuriken!" Yuffie and Hinata both throw it, but Hinata follows up with some handseals. _**"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

The one shuriken that Hinata throws multiplies into 50. 'Kuso!' Yuffie manages to dodge the brunt of the attack, but many of the shuriken still impale her in non vital spots, and she collapses.

"Oh my god, Yuffie!" Yelled out Hinata in alarm.

Aerieth, being a skilled nurse, began to heal Yuffie. Naruto suddenly asks. "Where is Sasuke-teme?"

The sound of blades clashing meets their ears. 'Knowing Sasuke, he was probably bored, so he went off to fight that Leon guy…' 'I agree.' Thought Hinata. They leave toward the sound of clashing blades.

-5 minutes prior-

"So, your name is Leon, right?"

"Yeah, may I ask the name of the person that I'm talking to?"

"Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke. I want to fight you, Leon."

"Fine, your funeral." Leon pulls out his gunblade. Sasuke pulls out his saber, Windmill Tempest, itching for a good fight. Leon starts off the battle by casting a fire bullet at Sasuke.

'Oh come on, for real?'

'**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!****'** Sasuke spits out four fireballs, that cancel out Leon's' one fireball, leaving three fireballs aimed at Leon.

'Kuso!'

Leon deflects them all with his gunblade. Sasuke retrieves his Windmill Tempest, and rushes in, aiming to kick Leon's' jaw. Leon jumps out of the way, and pursues Sasuke, aiming to decapitate him, but Sasuke blocks.

A CLANG is heard around them, and Sasuke pushes his blade back and manages to disarm him, just when Naruto and Hinata walk in to observe the battle. "_Damn, we missed it!_' Thought the couple.

"Good job in beating me, Sasuke. It's not easy to disarm me."

"Hmph."

Team 7 heads off toward the castle of Hollow Bastion, in need of serious repairs. On the way there, they meet another member of Organization XIII. Summoning their weapons, the member turns around, and sees them

"Who are you?" Asked Naruto.

"Hmm, I go by various names. I am member IX of the Organization, called the Melodious Nocturne. My name is Demyx!"

A sweat drop appears on the members of team 7's heads, as they realize that every organization member that they met had an X somewhere in their name. Shrugging their shoulders, Demyx summons a sitar out of water. "Dance water dance!" He shouted as he played his sitar and summoned about 50 entities made of water. Naruto quickly shouts. _**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_ About fifty shadow clones appear, one for each enemy. The shadow clones quickly dispose of the enemies, while Team 7 tries to attack Demyx. They discover that they can't harm Demyx until the other enemies disappear. As soon as they are gone, they attack, inflicting cries of pain on Demyx. Demyx surrounds himself with water, and leaps to another part of the field, water towers trailing behind him, and hitting Team 7. Demyx then uses a bubble attack, to trail after Naruto. "Thundega!" Bolts of lightning rain down from the sky, striking each of the bubbles. With another cry of "Dance water dance!" Demyx summons ten more enemies. In under ten seconds, team 7 gets rid of them.

Demyx leaps out of the way of the bolts of electric energy. "Tri-element spell! Blizzara! Fira! Thundera!" Demyx is frozen, burned thus melting him, then an electric attack finally zaps Demyx, who collapses to his knees. While Demyx was about to get back up, his sitar disappears. (If an Organization XIII member's weapon disappears, they will die.) "NOOOO!" Demyx evaporates into water.

"Man, that guy was annoying." Said Sasuke.

"I agree, I mean, what kind of fighter shouts 'Dance water dance!' How lame!" Said Naruto.

Hinata merely shakes her head, so they are surprised to see who they believe to be the Yondaime appear in front of them.

"Good job defeating Demyx, you three. Now follow me!"

Just then, a boulder blasted from a cliffside heads toward Naruto's head.

"Naruto-kun!" Shouts out Hinata, who quickly pushes him out of the way, only for the boulder to knock her unconscious. "NO! HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto instantly rushes to her side, cradling her head. Yondaime clenches his fist.

"They'll pay for this, or my names not Namikaze Minato!" Minato pulls off his cloak, revealing him for the first time. He places his hand behind his back, and summons his Key Blade, the inverted color Hikari. Then he rushes off. Sasuke, upset with Naruto's stupidity, runs off to follow Yondaime. Naruto manages to get very mad, and runs off after Sasuke, leaving Hinata alone, who, moments later, wakes up. 'Ow, my head…' Thought Hinata, just when she saw Naruto run off, but was still too out of it to do anything. Naruto and Sasuke split up, with Yondaime too far away to see. As Naruto was running through the cliff, he got ambushed by many heartless.

"Get out of my way! I don't have time for you!" "_Then_ _allow us to assist you!"_ "Huh, who's there?" The ninja with the giant shuriken (Yuffie) joins Naruto. Once they get rid of the group of heartless, Yuffie leaps into the air, while Naruto keeps running through the cliff. He is ambushed again by more heartless, but this time, Leon appears with a super charged gunblade.

Appreciating the help, Naruto and Leon cut down the heartless. When they are gone, Leon runs back. "Thanks, Leon!" Naruto keeps running, and encounters more heartless. 'Will this never end?!' Thought Naruto, when an unfamiliar female figure wearing a black blouse and a short sleeve black t-shirt starts helping out. The newcomer and Naruto fight together. "May I ask who you are?" Asked Naruto in mid combat.

"My name is Tifa. Looks like all of the heartless are gone. I got to go check the other areas. Later!"

When Tifa disappears, Naruto keeps running. Eventually, he comes to a fissure in the cliff wall. However, before he can enter it, more heartless show up. 'That's it! If I encounter any more heartless…' Naruto couldn't finish his thought, because Cloud Strife dive bombs a heartless, appearing above Naruto.

"Thanks, Cloud!" "No problem, now let's do this!" Cloud and Naruto easily finish off the heartless quickly. Cloud jumps into the air. "Later, Naruto!"

Naruto enters the cliff side cave, where he finds the Yondaime and Sasuke talking. "Hey, Naruto…"

'How does he know my name? Oh yeah, he's my father.' Stupidly thought Naruto."Was that girl…important to you?" "Of course, she is my wife and my life!"

'Kids these days, they grow up so fast.' "I'm sorry about what happened to her…"

"NARU-CHAN!" A familiar voice calls Naruto, who turns around. "HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto said as he embraced and kissed Hinata. "Don't do that again."

"I'm sorry, Naruto-chan."

'Chan?' Thought Yondaime. 'Oh, must be because…wait, why does my son look like a girl?' "Son…why do you look like a girl?"

Naruto shifted into hanyou form, and Minato rubs his eyes.

'I have a daughter? Oh joy…' Minato calls the three. "Listen, you three, it's dangerous, so why don't you guys leave?"

"Oh, but I can't allow them to leave." Another Organization member that looks like Ansem appears out of another dark portal. "Who are you?" Asked Naruto.

"My name is of no consequence, however, I wonder how Yondaime there survived?"

"Go screw yourself, Xemnas!"

"Faw, I'm hurt….farewell."

Xemnas runs off toward the big clearing. Yondaime quickly follows him. Team 7 is about to follow, when over a thousand heartless appear. '_Oh crap!_' Thought all the members of team 7, as they summoned their weapons. There was well over 2000 heartless. Team 7 split up. Hinata and Sasuke take care of 500 each, while Naruto rushes in to a horde of one thousand heartless, with his Key Blade, Oath Keeper, drawn.

The thousand heartless battle took about 5 minutes to accomplish. Team 7 was tired, but they purged on, to see Yondaime battling member I on the organization, Xemnas. Yondaime was faring well enough, but Xemnas appeared to be playing with him.

"Enough! You don't have enough skill to defeat me, Yondaime."

"I won't give up!"

Xemnas makes another dark portal and disappears, but Yondaime was fast enough to also enter the dark portal. In the other clearing up ahead, you can hear the sound of clashing blades. Team 7 follows the sound, and sees Cloud fighting Sephiroth, with Cloud losing. Naruto summons his Oath Keeper Key Blade, and joins the battle with Cloud. Hinata and Sasuke are about to join him, but a barrier prevents them from entering, so they could only watch.

"Hey Cloud, need some help?" "Yeah, let's work together to eliminate Sephiroth once and for all! You take him ground level, and I'll take it to the skies!" "You got it!" 'So, the Key Blade master has decided to challenge me, this will be interesting.'

"That's enough!" Sephiroth seems to disappear, inflicting massive damage on Naruto, but Cloud blocked it. "Be careful, Naruto! You have to defend a split second before he does that!" "OK!" Using one of the spells that he never used, Naruto shouts out "Cure! All right, now I'm ready! Prepare yourself, Sephiroth!" Naruto disappears in a flash, reappearing in front of Sephiroth, and performing some combos, including an uppercut, then a finishing move. Cloud takes this moment to attack. "Omnislash!" Five consecutive slashes later, and Sephiroth used his meteor attack to rain down meteors on both Cloud and Naruto, which Cloud had no choice but to dodge. However, Naruto had other plans. _**"Hakke Shou Kaiten!"**_The speed of Naruto's rotation combined with Naruto releasing chakra from his tenketsu points deflected the meteor attack right back to Sephiroth, who found a couple of meteors heading right for him.

'Fool, this one-winged angel can not be harmed by his own attack!' Or so he thought. The meteor attack managed to inflict massive amounts of damage to him. 'What?! Impossible!' He thought.

"That's enough!" Naruto was prepared, and guarded a split second before Sephiroth can hit him. Naruto body flickers behind Sephiroth and knocks him back into the air. "Omnislash 5!" '_It's over._' Thought Cloud and Naruto, as Sephiroth is struck 7 times with 7 different blades. Sephiroth disappears in a dark portal.

"He's finally gone…" Naruto said.

"Not quite, he's still out there…" Cloud replied.

"Really? If I see him again, I'll be sure to send him your way. It seems that you are the only one that can eliminate him."

"Yes, thank you. So where are you guys going now?"

"Hmm, well, we originally came here to battle Organization XIII. Since Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne, is gone, and Xemnas left, we are done here."

"Oh, in that case, why don't you go see Merlin, the magician?"

"Why?"

"He has the power to teleport people to various locations. I'm sure that he could find a stronghold of this Organization, and he should be able to take you there. Oh, before you go, I want you to have this…" Cloud hands Naruto a key chain, which forms the Metal Chocabo.

"Yeah, OK."

After seeing Merlin, who evaluated their skills at using magic, and taught them more spells…(Naruto learned Magnet and Reflect. Hinata also learned these two spells) Merlin teleported them to a place called Castle Oblivion, a stronghold for some members of the Organization. Entering the castle, they are attacked by electrified senbon needles…the Savage Nymph had arrived, although team 7 didn't realize who it was.

"Who are you!" Asked Naruto, drawing his Oath Keeper Key Blade. Hinata and Sasuke pull out their weapons, and they form a triangular formation around Naruto.

"Organization XIII member number XII, the only female member," A flash of thunder and electricity appears in the room, and a blond girl steps out. "The Savage Nymph, Larxene!"

'_Man, someone had way too much sugar today…_'

"Hah! You don't look too savage!" Remarked Naruto, who sent off a chain reaction.

"Why you!" Larxene threw a horde of electrified senbon needles at Naruto, who simply utilized a new spell. "Reflect!" The electrified needles bounced off the shield, and then a shockwave of chakra struck Larxene, although she dodged it by hopping.

'Wow, she's fast…time to show her some real speed!'

Naruto body flickered away. Larxene had no time to react as Naruto's Key Blade came down. 'Such speed!' Larxene thought while barely defending in time. 'So, he wants a speed battle…'

Many high speed impacts later, and Larxene slowed down enough for team 7 to unleash Inferno, which is three fire attacks. . Larxene is heavily damaged, but unleashes a homing bolt of lightning from her hands, which Naruto managed to guard against. Getting desperate, Larxene tried to use her extreme speed again, hoping that the silver haired boy, or was it a girl? Whatever her foe's gender, Larxene was hoping that the person was too tired to keep up with her own speed. Unfortunately, she didn't notice that attack that the pale eyed girl was charging.

"Tri-element! Blizzara! Fira! Thundera!"!"

Without any warning whatsoever, Larxene was frozen solid, melted by burning, and then zapped by electricity. Unfortunately, the electric attack recharged Larxene's energy, and she swiftly vanished without a trace, and didn't reappear.

'_Coward…_' Team 7 all thought, as Naruto unsummoned his Key Blade, but before Hinata and Sasuke could put away their weapons, they started glowing.

'_What the…_' Were the thoughts of the two, as their weapons changed to become stronger.

Sasuke'sWindmill Yempest became somewhat like a Key Blade. Sasuke held the Avenger's Forsworn. Attached to the bottom of the hilt was a tiny shuriken, that can be used to attac k the foe and can grow bigger with a longer chain. Hinata's magical gauntlet simply upgraded her magic power.

"That was only one Organization Member, and we didn't even kill her, she'll be back with reinforcements…"

"Speaking of which…"

A load of Dusks and Dancer nobody's appeared, along with a new type of nobody, nobody's that had no definite shape.

"Well, here we go again."

Climbing floors while battling a horde of nobody's, they reached the fifth floor, where they encountered Larxene again. Larxene was more prepared this time, and used her electric energy to form a sword of lightning.

"Lightning sword, eh? Well then, time to bring out an old Key Blade…"

Three handseals later, and Naruto was expelling electrical energy from his palm, and the sound of a thousand chirping birds. _**"RAIKIRI!"**_ Wrapping the electrical energy around the hilt of his Key Blade, an old Key Blade was formed.

"Raikiri Storm Edge!" The Key Blade, had a jagged edge, like a bolt of lightning. In fact, the blade was actually two bolts of lightning with the tip being a jagged stone. The hilt was made up of solid electrical energy, while Naruto's hand was still engulfed in the _**Raikiri**__._ The key chain was an electrical bird. Smirking slightly, Sasuke performed _**Chidori**_**,**and used it to enhance his stronger Saber, and got in a ready stance. Hinata did nothing except channel some electrical energy, and surrounding her fist with it.

"DIE!" Shouted Larxene, as she went blade first to meet the Key Blade. Each time the blades meet in midair, they make a thunder clap. Sasuke jumped in with his electrified blade. Larxene barely had enough time to dodge while forming another blade. Hinata raised her palm into the air. "Thundaga!" A tremendous lightning bolt impacted her hand, and became a sword of electrical energy. Three sword slashes later, and Larxene was not only disarmed, but had a deep cut going vertically across starting from her right shoulder to her upper left thigh.

"But, how? The Key Blade master…shouldn't be able to stand up to my electrical power."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. Don't underestimate me!"

"_You mean us._" Said both Sasuke and Hinata.

"Right, don't underestimate us!"

"You may have beaten me, but…my master will take care of you…his name is…"

"Xemnas."

"No, the care taker of this castle…Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin."

Larxene disappears in a flash of thunder. Another org. member stepped out through another dark portal. Team 7 quickly got ready for battle.

"Relax, guys, it's me."

"_Axel?_!" Said the three in unison.

"The one and only."

"Huh, what a relief. Did you ever find Roxas?"

"Yeah, I found him in Twilight Town…"

-Flashback-

"Roxas, I found you!" Axel said as he stepped out of another dark portal.

"Please don't take me back there, Axel."

"If you can beat me in a fight, then I'll listen to your reasoning for leaving."

"I don't want to do this but…" Roxas summons two Key Blades, Oath Keeper and Oblivion.

"Two?!" Axel slowly raises his hand up, then thrusts his arm to the side, summoning two chakrams in a flash of fire, with his head in a bow. He raises his head with a smirk, and surrounds himself and Roxas in a firewall, then lights the floor on fire.

"BURN!" (A/N, this fight scene is the same as in the intro to Kingdom Hearts II, while the player controls Roxas. If you haven't played the game, then you can probably youtube the fight.)

-End flashback-

"I lost, so he told me why he ran away. I had absolutely no idea that the Organization was plotting that."

"What are they plotting?"

"Another day, Naruto. Now, I have a gift for you…"

Naruto receives the Bond of Flame key chain from Axel. Hinata gains firaga pulse, a fire attack that surrounds herself in a shield of fire, burning all enemies who come in contact.. Sasuke learned how to summon flames, and welded his blade with the flame, to form a red tinted sword, with the shuriken able to be tossed and ltt on fire.

"OK, that's enough for now. I got to go."

Axel steps away, in another dark portal, while Team 7 continues ascending the stairs.


	19. II chapter 6

Naruto Kitsune Tales II

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Tear speech_"

'_Tear thought'_

"**Summon/Other speech"**

'**Summon/Other thought'**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

Chapter 6:

Team 7 made it to the seventh floor. They decided to take a rest, because they were exhausted. However, they couldn't rest for long because a nobody army of Dusks, Dancers, shapeless, and a dragon nobody appeared, armed with a spear.

'_Kuso!_' Team 7 all thought as they summoned their weapons, and attacked. Slowly, they got rid of the Dusks and the shapeless, leaving the 5 dancers and the dragon. The dancers, after some difficulty (The dancers kept grabbing Naruto and throwing him at both Hinata and Sasuke. Sasuke was caught unprepared once when Naruto was thrown at him, and he ended up kissing him. During the battle, they convinced themselves and Hinata that it never happened, then proceeded to destroy that dancer in a joint effort)

"Kuso, that nobody is hard to beat!" Sasuke nearly shouted to his team mates.

"We can beat it, by working together!" Naruto replied.

"Right. Want to use Inferno?" Asked Hinata.

"OK, Hinata-chan."

"_Inferno!_"

A large explosion created by shots of firaga (Naruto), fira (Hinata), and a fireball jutsu (Sasuke) by Team 7 strikes the dragon nobody, but doesn't kill it.

'_He's tough._' Thought Hinata and Sasuke, before Naruto performs a spell and Sasuke seals for a jutsu.

"Triple Firaga! Blast Burn!"

"_**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**__**!"**_

Three Firaga spells shot out from the tip of Oathkeeper and aimed at the dragon, while Sasuke expels four fireballs from his mouth, effectively pulverizing the nobody.

"_**Doton: Doryū Taiga! Doton: Doryūdan!"**_

'_What now__?_' Thought the three, just before they leapt back and readied their weapons.

"So, you are good enough to dodge my blasts…"

"Who are you?" Asked Naruto.

"I am known as the Silent Hero of our organization, number V, Lexaeus!"

'_Damn, that's a big tomahawk…'_ Thought the three. 'But I personally prefer a sword, or better yet, my Key Blade.'

Lexaeus jumps of the platform, and lands with his tomahawk over his shoulder. "The Silent Hero of Organization XIII, must not fail!' "You die now! Hyah!"

Lexaeus grabs a boulder from seemingly out of nowhere, and hurls it at them. Team 7 leaps out of the way of the flying boulder, which makes a crater where it landed.

'_Kuso!_ _He's strong!_'

Lexaeus swings his tomahawk, letting it go flying at Sasuke. Sasuke hastily tries to dodge, only to be slammed into the wall, and replaced with a log.

'WHAT?!'

Four Naruto clones materialize, and kick Lexaeus into the air. "NAMIKAZE!"

Sasuke and Hinata smirk slightly, and move into position for the Rendan (combo). Naruto, seeing his teammates move into position, kicks Lexaeus over to Sasuke, who plants his hands on the ground and kicks the chin of Lexaeus, while Naruto, who is still in the air, reminiscent of Lee, wraps his chakra around Lexaeus, holding him above his head, while dive bombing and spinning to the ground, expelling chakra from his tenketsu points. Hinata appears under him, and peforms a _**Kaiten**_ in the opposite direction of Naruto's spin (Naruto spun left, Hinata spins right) to collide with Naruto's downward spin, with Lexaeus in between the two, and shredded, until Lexaeus lets out a howl of pain and crumbles into earth.

"What a wuss." Sasuke said.

"You're telling me…" Naruto replied.

On the eighth floor, they were left alone. 'Well that's weird…' Thought Naruto.

The ninth and tenth floors were a real mystery. All that was there was a spiraling staircase, filled in with a bunch of heartless. Team 7 smirks while ascending the staircase. "Out of my way!" Yelled out Naruto, swinging his Key Blade back and forth while climbing the stairs. Hinata raised her glove to the air, and called on some of her magic, specifically thunder to strike down some of the heartless. Sasuke is killing heartless left and right. Naruto is enveloped in a minor smokescreen, and disappears. Team 7 grew worried, and started relentlessly killing the heartless while ascending the stairs.

-Meanwhile-

Naruto found himself in a dimly lit corridor, with an Organization member wielding a pink scythe on the other side of the room. Naruto found himself alone, with the Key Blade Oath Keeper in hand.

"Who are you?"

"Organization XIII's Graceful Assassin, member number XI, and the caretaker of this castle, Marluxia!"

"Marluxia eh? I've heard of you…Larxene mentioned your name when we killed her. You're going down, Marluxia!"

"We'll see!"

Marluxia summons some flower petals, that surround Naruto, and attempt to cut him up, but Naruto doesn't fall for it, and spins rapidly, releasing chakra from his tenketsu. _**"Hakke Shou Kaiten!"**_

While Naruto was spinning, Marluxia starts running toward Naruto. The instant he stops spinning, he has to leap into the air, to evade his scythe. Key Blade clashes with the scythe, and the two leap back. Marluxia has a slight smirk on his face. "Flower power! Sonic boom!" A pink energy shaped like a crescent wave comes out when Marluxia swings his scythe vertically, but Naruto simply steps to the side to dodge it, all while thinking 'Flower power?'

However, a horizontal crescent wave emitted by a horizontal swing makes Naruto jump. Naruto lands and instantly summons some shadow clones. _**'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **_with no handseals? Sweet!'

4 Narutos' surround Marluxia, and kick him into the air. "UZUMAKI!" When Marluxia is airborne, a fifth Naruto spin kicks him to the ground. "Naruto Rendan!" Coughing up a little blood, Marluxia swings his scythe, easily ridding the shadow clones, but Naruto appears in front of him, with his _**Saiyougan**_ active..

"You are within the range of my divination! Combustion of the 8 trigrams! 64 burning palms! 2 strike, 4 strikes, 8 strikes, 16 strikes 32 strikes…"

On the 64th strike, Naruto and Marluxia reappear. "64 strikes!" Marluxia is left with severe chakra burns, with 64 of his tenketsu points burned shut. He drops his scythe, and bursts into flower petals that float away, before Naruto uses Firaga to burn the petals. Looking around, Naruto sees that all of the heartless are dead. Just when that thought enters his mind, nobody's appear. Naruto smirks again.

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

Team 7 could have sworn that while Naruto was running up the stairs, that they heard a faint whisper of

_My hearts a battleground!_

When they got to the thirteenth floor, they were greeted by a portal that will lead them to another world, so they go through it, unprepared for what lay on the other side.

They find themselves at a coliseum in ancient Greece, where there was plainly a boy in front of them. This boy had blue eyes, and unkempt silver hair. He was wearing some blue jeans, and a black muscle shirt. He was wearing a blue and yellow short sleeve T-shirt. Suddenly, the boy turned around.

"Who are you?!" Asked the mysterious stranger, quite loudly.

"You know, it's polite to introduce yourself first!" Naruto yelled back.

"Bah, talk is cheap. Way to the Dawn!"

'What?'

A Key Blade shaped suspiciously like the Soul Eater that Ansem wields appears in the boys hand, but it is different then the Soul Eater. It has a white angel wing on the blunt side. The handle is made up of dark and light energy, and a key chain with the kanji for heartless is hung at the base of the blade.

"Stay out of this, Sasuke, Hinata-chan. He wants a Key Blade fight, then he's going to get one!" Naruto whispered, as he summoned Oath Keeper.

"Wh-why do you have the Key Blade?"

Naruto didn't even bother to answer, as he grabbed the blade with both hands, and rushed in. The stranger reacts by bringing his blade down, blocking it. The stranger leaps back, and thrusts his arm forward. "Dark Firaga!" He shouts, as a stream of dark fireballs come out of his hand. Naruto raises his Key Blade. "Reflect!" After the spell, Naruto uses Firaga to send three fox fireballs at the stranger.

"Dark Shield!"

A barrier of dark energy temporarily appears in front of him, nullifying the Firaga. Naruto and the stranger continue to clash blades. With a final clang, the two are sent flying back.

"How? No one besides Sora has ever beaten me before! You possess the Key Blade. I'm interested in finding out who you are."

"I'm not going to introduce myself until I find out who you are. You possess a dark Key Blade. Are you…a seeker of darkness?"

"Hardly. I guess that I'll introduce myself. I am Riku, Key Blade master of the twilight realm" (A/N Riku, Sora, and King Mickey are in this story, but they don't really play an important role yet. I'm simply introducing them.)

"Riku, huh? Well my name is Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato, also known as the Yondaime, or fourth Hokage. This is Sasuke, one of my best friends, and my lover and wife, Hinata-chan. Now, Riku, you mentioned knowing Sora. What is your relation with him?"

"My best friend and my rival. He is the Key Blade master of the light realm. There is one more Key Blade master of the darkness, but he's missing. Sora and I are trying to find him."

"A Key Blade master of darkness? Then shouldn't he be eliminated?"

"Not at all. He simply possesses the Key Blade of that realm, but it does not make him evil. In fact, he has the purest heart that I've ever seen."

"I see…well if I find him, I'll be sure to let you or Sora, if I ever meet him, know."

"Thanks, Naruto."

Riku walks away.

"Well, another Key Blade master, and of the twilight."

"I thought that my father, the Yondaime, was the only other one to possess the Key Blade, although the existence of other Key Blades doesn't surprise me much. 'After all, Roxas is a nobody of Sora, a Key Blade master.'

"Well, we're at a coliseum, so let's test our strength."

"Yeah."

They enter a tournament with ten rounds, and meet Phil, a weird little guy, who tested them. After they passed, he let them enter.

-Round one-

Summoning their weapons, they swiftly eliminate the heartless (Shadows and Soldier heartless)

-Round two-

This time, the heartless (Shadows and Soldiers) teamed up with some nobody's. (Dusks) However, team 7 quickly got rid of them with ease.

-Round three-

Dancers, Dusks, shadows, and soldiers attacked. Getting rid of them was a breeze.

-Round five through nine-

These matches were remarkably easy, so they were looking forward to round ten.

-Round ten-

"What the?"

To team 7's utter shock, they are confronted with four very familiar faces, calling themselves the Final Fantasy Team.

"Hey Naruto, ready for that rematch?" Cloud asked.

"I've been looking forward to this…" Leon whispered quietly.

"I'll prove that I'm a true ninja!" The slightly high on sugar Yuffie said.

"I'll beat you up with my fist power!" Tifa off handily replied.

'_We're royally screwed._' Team 7 thought as they summoned their weapons.

"Fist of Heaven!"

"Omnislash!"

"Ninja Star!"

"Gunblade!"

The four warriors charge in. Sasuke braces himself, but the blow never came. _**"**__**Hakke Shou Kaiten!**__**"**_ Opening his eyes, he sees Hinata and Naruto working together using a joint _**Kai**__**ten**_ to blow the four away.

"Nice try." Yuffie jumps into the air and quickly throws her ninja star, which Hinata deflects with some another _**Kaiten**_. "Omnislash 5!" "Fire Bullet!" "Iron fist of heaven!"

7 consecutive slashes hit Naruto. The fire bullet hits Sasuke, and the fist hits Hinata. Sasuke and Hinata fall to their knees, but Naruto is still standing. The Final Fantasy Team surrounds Naruto, who readies two Key Blades, Oath Keeper and Oblivion, Oath Keeper held normally, and Oblivion in a reverse hold. Sasuke and Hinata both believe that the fight is over, and resign themselves to train more. However, Naruto, being a stubborn ninja, doesn't give up, even when the four come in, swinging their blades/ninja stars/fists. "Naruto-kun! Get out of their!"

Holding his blades to the side, Naruto prepares to spin. _"__**Hakke shou kaiten kenjutsu!" **_(8 trigrams, rotation of blades.)

Naruto's rotation of 2 Key Blades catches the Final Fantasy Team off guard, having never seen this technique before, they slam into the barrier and get tossed back, downing each and every one of the fighters, causing Hinata's and Sasuke's jaw to drop.

'That dope, number one unpredictable ninja indeed, only he could make a new attack on the fly like that…'

'I've seen him use that technique before, but he only used it on the enemy in front of him. This variation is more powerful!'

"Match over, team 7 wins!" Team 7 are handed some new accessories. Leon hands over the Lionheart key chain.

Naruto is looking at the tournament roster, having already completed the first tournament. There was a solo one on one match that Naruto entered. To his utter shock, a certain one winged angel descended, drawing the masumane, a very long blade.

'What's the deal with the freakishly long blade?' Thought Naruto, who couldn't help but feel a little nervous as he summoned Oath Keeper. (Favorite Key Blade because he wants to honor his wife, who gave him that blade)

"That's enough…" GUARD Naruto body flickers over to Sephiroth and knocks him around a little, before he disappears and knocks him into the air, then reappears in the air to slash at him. RETAILIATING SLASH! Naruto counter-attacks Sephiroth, who grunts in pain, before Naruto finishes off the aerial combo. Sephiroth summons dark energy balls that close in on Naruto. "Reflega!" The defensive spell knocks them away, where they disappear. Sephiroth disappears again, and reappears on the other side of the arena. "DESCEND…HEARTLESS…ANGEL!" Sephiroth said while ascending.

An aura of negative energy surrounds Naruto, who quickly used a potion after it drained him of all but one health unit, and knocked him back into the air. 'Got to make sure to interrupt him next time.' RETAILIATING SLASH More grunts of pain later, and Sephiroth uses meteor attack. Naruto uses another _kaiten_, but it doesn't knock it back, so Naruto has to keep dodging. "That's enough…" GUARD

"Descend…" 'Oh no you don't!' Naruto thought as he used _**Shunshin**_. "Heartless…" SMACK

'Aerial combo…'

"Namikaze Naruto Trinity!" Naruto holds Oath Keeper and Oblivion to the side, where they generate a sphere of light energy around Sephiroth, who can't move. Naruto, impacts the sphere with a _**Rasengan**_.

The trapped Sephiroth can't dodge, and he is hit with it. The barrier and Sephiroth collapse at the same time. Naruto is awarded the pleasure of beating Sephiroth, and a new key chain, One-Winged Angel. Meeting his team, they depart the Greek Coliseum, and leave through the gate. They re-enter the town of eternal twilight.

"Ah, Twilight Town."

They see a spiked up blond boy, wearing a black suit with yellow stripes and a white undershirt. He had huge feet, or huge sneakers. Team 7 couldn't tell. He turned around.

"Who are you guys?"

"Introduce yourself first."

"Fine, I'm Sora."

"Sora, the Key Blade master of the light realm?"

"Yeah, so who are you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Namikaze-Hyuga Hinata."

"Namikaze Naruto. You possess the Key Blade…well so do I. Want to spar with me?" Naruto summons Oath Keeper.

"Ah, the Oath Keeper. That Key Blade was given to me by Kairi. Where did you get yours?"

"I got it from my wife, Hinata here."

"Oh really? Let's spar then, your Oath Keeper vs. my Oath Keeper." Sora summons Oath Keeper.

"Well, this is a Key Blade fight. We aren't going to interfere."

"Thanks Sasuke." Said Sora.

"Whatever, Sasuke-teme."

"Good luck, Naru-chan." Cheered Hinata.

'Heh, this will be over quick.' Thought Sora.

"Magnega!" A gravitational field appears behind Naruto, who is sucked in it.

'That won't work.' Thought Naruto, who used his Key Blade to unravel the spell cast.

"What?" "Firaga!"

Three blue fireballs head toward Sora. "Reflega!" 'OK, so maybe this guy is tougher then he looks.' Sora thought, as he prepared some of his more powerful attacks, but at the same time as Naruto.

"Trinity!"

"Namikaze Trinity!"

Blade meets _**Rasengan**_, resulting in a stalemate.

"Thundera!" "Oh please, Thunderga!" 'Hah, the only way to stop that is to use level two or three of reflect…' Thought Sora as it overpowered the thundera.

"_**Hakke shou kaiten!"**_

'What? He stopped my thunderga!'

Naruto flickers over, and knocks Sora into the air. 'Such speed!' AERIAL COMBO FINISHER! 'No way, he beat me, using my own skills!'

Sora is knocked to the ground, supporting himself with the Key Blade.

"Good job, Naruto."

"Heh, thank you. You're better then Riku, that's for sure…"

"What? Riku? Where is he? Did he find The King yet?"

"No, he didn't find Elvis yet."

Hinata, Sasuke, and Sora all face vault. 'Baka.' 'I can't believe this fool beat me…' Hinata merely shakes her head.

"No, not Elvis! King Mickey!"

"Neither Riku or I have seen King Mickey then. If I see him, I'll be sure to let you or Riku know, after I spar with him…"

"Good luck. King Mickey is one of the best Key Blade masters out there."

Naruto looks over the shoulder of Sora, and sees a blond boy. 'Roxas.' All of a sudden, Roxas summons Oath Keeper, and rushes in with the Key Blade in the position of an overhead swing.

"Sora! Look out!"

"Huh?" Sora turns around, and sees another Oath Keeper blade. 'How many Key Blade masters are there?' Sora thought, as he readily parried the blade.

"Who are you?" Asked Sora.

"Someone from the dark. When you became a heartless, I was born as a nobody. I'm Roxas."

"Roxas? Anyway, what do you want with me?"

"I want to test your strength. Prepare yourself!"

"I don't want to fight you, Roxas, I don't like meaningless contests."

"Diz was right then!"

-Flashback-

"I HATE YOU!" Yelled out Roxas as he summoned Kingdom Key, and tried to kill the man in front of him, only for the Key Blade to pass through him.

"Anger, hatred. You should share some of those qualities with Sora. He is far too nice for his own good."

"SHUT UP!"

-End flashback-

"You are too nice."

"Hey! I just don't like meaningless violence." Said Sora as he used his Key Blade to shove Roxas on to the ground.

"Fair enough. I'll leave for now. When next we meet again, I'll be fighting for your side…" Roxas disappears.

"Well, that was weird. I got to go guys, see if I can find King Mickey. Later guys."

After Sora runs off, team 7 decide to go visit Heyner, Pence, and Ollete. They find Heyner at the sandlot, in another tournament, fighting against Seifer. It was the last round. Heyner won.

"The new struggle champion is…hey wait a minute. Naruto's back! You aren't the champ until you beat him."

'I'm probably going to lose, but why not?' "Sure, Naruto, I hope that you're ready."

"I'm always ready."

Heyner put up a good fight, but Naruto still beat him.

"Well that was fun."

"I'm glad you thought so…" Mumbled Heyner.

"Hahaha! Well, we should go now."

"Oh before you go, there was a guy in a black coat hanging around the mansion."

"Black coat, you say? Must be Organization XIII. All right, where's the mansion?"

"That way." Hayner points.

Team 7 heads for the mansion, and see's an Org member running from a rampaging beast, holding a rose.

'_What the?_'

The Org member easily tosses the beast aside, and faces Team 7.

"Ah the second generation of Yondaime. It's an honor. I'm Xaldin, Organization XIII's Whirlwind Lancer, and number III, at your service."

"Cut the bullshit, Xaldin! You're going down!" Team 7 gets their weapons ready. Xaldin summons two wind spears, then summons 4 more, two in one hand and three of them floating. (Xaldin is holding one wind spear in his right hand, two in his left, and three of them are floating around him, with what seems to be a permanent Aero around him)

"I'll enjoy this…"

The Whirlwind Lancer starts off the battle by attempting to stab Hinata, but Hinata weaves through them all, and places her gloved hand in front of Xaldin's face.

"Freezing Juken!"

Naruto comes in with an overhead swing, which hits him on the head. Xaldin, not appreciating that hit, rounds on Naruto, and stabs him 6 times, each one painfully connecting, before he disappears in a poof of smoke.

4 Naruto's appear surrounding him. "UZUMAKI!" A fifth Naruto appears above him, using an airborne rotation to knock Xaldin back to the ground. Sasuke follows with a heel kick to the jaw of Xaldin, where he meets the super strength **Juken** palm strike of Hinata. Xaldin is pushed back, but shrugs it off like nothing. Xaldin begins spinning with his spears, damaging anybody that comes within the radius of the attack. Naruto happened to be in front of Xaldin, when his 6 spears attempted to impale him. A poof of smoke later reveals a log tagged with an exploding note.

'Boom.' Xaldin manages to deflect the explosion by spinning his spears. "Wind element! Whirlwind dragon!" Xaldin rides the wind atop his 6 spears that shape to become a dragon. It exhales a funnel of wind, striking each member of Team 7 and slamming them to the wall of the mansion. They take heavy damage, but before Hinata and Naruto could heal themselves, they get struck again by the funnel of wind, knocking them out.

"Hahaha! That was too easy!" Exclaimed Xaldin, before he got hit by an inverted colored Key Blade.

"King Mickey!"

'Hmm, who are these folk? Whatever, they need help.' Thought the King, readying his weapon. While Mickey and Xaldin were fighting, Naruto blearily opens his eyes, and sees Xaldin on the ropes. Mickey, seeing the boys eyes open and rushing Xaldin, escapes right before Xaldin got hit with a ration trinity. Xaldin dissolves into the wind, and disappears.

"Hey, thanks for your help." Began Naruto, turning around to shake the hand, only to see a note on the floor. He picks it up, and reads

_My name is King Mickey. I saved you three from death by the hands of Xaldin. Sorry I can't stick around because I'm on a mission, but rest assured, we'll meet again when you're in danger._

_Mickey Mouse_

_P.S. Do me a favor and don't tell Riku or Sora about my whereabouts._

'It was King Mickey that saved me. The least that I could do is to keep this information from Riku or Sora, like he asked.' Thought Naruto, before he decided to revitalize his team.

"Hey, where did Xaldin go? Did you beat him, Naruto?" Asked Sasuke.

"Somebody saved us from death by his hands, but I don't know who. He then woke me up, but then he disappeared."

"Oh, that's a shame. I wish that I knew who it was, so that I could thank him." Hinata said.

"Well sorry. He ran away before I could ask for a name. Might I suggest that we leave and go to our next destination?"

Team 7 had nothing else to say, and left the Twilight Town mansion and boarded the train, arriving back to a place very familiar to team 7's eyes. The place was surrounded by a forest.

'_Konoha?_'

Suddenly, Hinata and Naruto had an inclination to go back home, not knowing why. When they got their, they found slightly older children.

"_We're home!_"

Startled, the five year old Aoi and Kasai pause their game and turned around, and Tear awoke from her nap.

"_Kaa-san?_ _Otou-san?_" (Mom and Dad?)

"Uh huh, did you miss your dad?" Asked Naruto. Next thing that they know, they were glomped by their kids, followed by Tear finally sitting up on the couch.

"How long have we've been gone, Tear?"

"About 5 years, I was wondering where you were."

'That's strange, We could've swore that we've only been gone for a year or two…I guess time sure flies when your having fun!'

"So, what's been happening here?"

"Hokage-sama, Tsunade, is going to retire in about a year. She's been wondering where you were."

"Oh really? Then I'll go see her."

Naruto flickersover to the Hokage tower, leaving Hinata to answer any and all questions about her trip.

-Meanwhile-

'Sigh, so much paperwork. It's been boring without Naruto here…' Were the thoughts of one 58 year old Hokage, just before a knock on the door.

'More paperwork?' Thought Tsunade. "Come in." A shinobi, 23 years of age, with shoulder length silver hair, a pair of silver fox ears, and nine silver tails with a yellow tip walked into the room. Tsunade didn't immediately recognize this person, until a moment later.

"Gosh, Tsunade-obaa-chan, you're old." Giggled Naruto, before reverting back to normal.

A vein pops out of Tsunade's temple. 'Only one person calls me Obaa-chan…'

"Naruto?"

"Yep, it's me."

"Where have you been? Report!"

After a long winded explanation, which lasted for a half hour, Tsunade raised her hand.

"All right, Naruto. You can go now."

"Hai." Naruto flickers back home.

'In about one year, I'll be retiring. Now that you're back, I can name you my heir and induct you as the 6th Hokage, the Rokudaime…but only if you're back before then…and if that damn council of elders don't interfere.'

When Naruto arrives back home, Hinata was just challenged to a 2 on one sparring match against her kids.

"Ok, let's see if you can beat your mama!" Hinata says, while throwing multiple shuriken.

"_**Hakke shou kaiten!**__**"**_

When the kids stop spinning, they are too tired to continue.

"You know," Began Naruto. "You didn't do that bad…but you're still young."

Saying bye to their kids and Tear, they leave to go look for Sasuke. They catch him making out with Haku. "Sasuke, we've got to go now. Don't worry Haku, he'll be back in about a year."

"Why a year?"

"Our final showdown with Organization XIII."


	20. II chapter 7

Naruto: Kitsune Tales II

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Mixed Speech"_

'_Mixed__ Thought_'

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

Chapter 7:

Team 7 managed to arrive in The World That Never Was, and faced a seemingly unlimited number of shadows. Sighing, they readied their weapons. Team 7 gets rid of all the shadows in one alley, and moved on to the next. The process repeats, until eventually, a new type of heartless appear, Neoshadows. The Neoshadows were stronger and more annoying then the shadows, but they were eventually taken care of. When they reach the castle, Naruto commented on the scenery,

"It's quiet here. Too quiet…"

"Look out!"

Naruto manages to deflect the bullet with his key blade, a new type of nobody appeared, the Snipers.

'Snipers?' Thought Naruto. 'Just great…'

About ten snipers surround Naruto, and shoot bullets at him.

"Reflega!" The bullets are deflected, and kill the Snipers, but many more appear.

'Gah! That's it!'

Naruto uses a body flicker , and reappears in front of all the nobody's and takes them down, one by one. Naruto reappears in front of Sasuke.

"You stole all the fun, Naruto." Grumbled Sasuke.

"Should have jumped in sooner…"

Shaking his head, Sasuke starts walking away. Naruto and Hinata quickly follow.

Team 7 was getting tired of all of the heartless and nobody's. They faced about 10 different types of nobody's already, including Dusks, Creepers, Dancers, Samurai, Assassin, Gamblers (which turned them into dice or cards), Snipers, Dragoons, Sorcerer, and the real pain, the Beserkers.

"ARGH! Enough with the nobody's!" Yelled out Naruto as he finished wiping out the last one…at least for now.

Progressing through the castle, they kept coming, and Team 7 continued to get rid of them, but were getting tired quickly. In fact, they were so tired, that a stream of bullets nearly hit Naruto. However, his _**Saiyougan**_ catches it, and on instinct, he performed Reflega.

"Who shot that!"

"The Free shooter of Organization XIII, member number II, Xigbar! Hold still would you!" Team 7 scatters, avoiding all of Xigbar's shots. Naruto and Hinata notice that they can't do their _**Kaiten**_ for some reason, so they work to dodge rather then deflect the bullets, until Naruto remembered that he could reflect the bullets back.

"Ah time to reload." '_Reload?_ _He doesn't have unlimited ammo!_' Thought the members of Team 7. _'When he reloads, that will be our chance.'_

Xigbar kept disappearing and reappearing in random places, shooting Team 7, but especially Naruto. The area around Team 7 warps, becoming a square platform. Xigbar appears in the middle, and starts shooting Naruto. Naruto puts up a hasty guard, but the bullets pass through the guard, and a steady stream of bullets hits Naruto. 'Got to make sure to dodge that next time…' The arena comes back to the way that it was before. "Ah time to reload." '_Now's my chance!_'

"Blizzarga!"

"_**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**__**!"**_

"Thunderga!"

"Oh fu…'

Xigbar is frozen solid, then melted with the multiple fireballs, and electrocuted with the Thunderga. Xigbar drops to his knees. When he shakily stands up, his gun disappears.

"Heh, look's like my time is up." 'But Luxord, Saix, or maybe Xemnas will finish what I started…' With that, Xigbar starts to fade away. "Wait, where are the other members?" Asked Naruto.

"Heh, wouldn't you like to know…" Said Xigbar, before he vanished with a smirk.

"Damn it, he's gone." Naruto said.

"Hmph, he was a horrible sniper…" Added Sasuke. Hinata chooses to once again, shake her head, not willing to make a comment.

"Hey, Hina-chan, are you all right? You haven't said anything in a while…"

"Oh, sorry Naru-chan. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Just stuff."

"Well, onwards!" Naruto continues walking. Hinata and Sasuke follow, unsure of whether or not Naruto needs their help anymore. However, they resolve to stay at least until Organization XIII is defeated.

The castle seemed deserted, deprived of what remained of Organization XIII. However, as they continued to explore, they found seemingly infinite amounts of Nobody's and heartless. Five days had passed, and they finally encountered a member, who was staring at the moon. Without warning, he turns around and faces team 7.

"So, this is the infamous team 7, the group that eliminated the weak members of our Organization, 10 of them, I believe."

"Not quite, the Key of Destiny and the Flurry of Dancing Flames, Roxas and Axel, are still alive."

"Those traitors? Hahaha, traitors to the Organization do not belong in our ranks anymore. I, Saix, the Luna Diviner of Organization XIII, member VII, will make sure of that!" Saix holds a giant sword, a claymore colored blue, but only seeing the narrow side of it, until he abruptly turns it, revealing the spiked moon on the tip. He holds it in a reverse grip, the claymore behind him.

"_Gulp." 'That thing looks very lethal...'_ Team 7 thought nervously as they summoned their weapons. Saix starts running at them, with his blade hitting the ground in front of him, making lethal shockwaves, which Team 7 avoids at all costs.

'Wait a minute! What's that white aura surrounding him? Is he drawing power from the moon? Must be, after all, he is the Luna Diviner…I'll snap him out of it!' Thought Naruto, who body flickered behind him, smacking him out of his beserk state. "I see…I underestimated you…beserkers! Arise!"

About 4 beserker nobody's appear and separate Team 7. 2 of them confront Hinata, and the other two confront Sasuke, leaving Saix and Naruto facing each other. Saix casts a barrier, preventing any interference from Sasuke and Hinata. 'Great, just great.' Saix, absorbing the power of the moon, begins rushing at Naruto again. His claymore continues to make shockwaves, which Naruto has to leap into the air to dodge them properly. 'That's it!'

Hinata and Sasuke, having already eliminated the Beserkers, could only watch helplessly when they discovered an invisible barrier separating them from Naruto. Naruto meanwhile, flickers toward Saix and smacks him around a bit. Saix counter-attacks by bringing his Claymore on Naruto's head, but to Saix's surprise, all he hears is a clang. 'Dobe, Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja, head full of rocks…' Thought Sasuke while smirking, while Hinata was worrying, and wondering if Naruto was all right. Naruto smirks, then performs some handseals. Sasuke had his _**Sharingan**_ activated, but he couldn't copy Naruto's jutsu. "Kitsune-bi Release: Rapid Fire Flame Blast!" Naruto's nine tails have their tips surrounded by fox fire, and he quickly fires them like a machine gun. Saix takes the attack to his chest, and receives heavy damage, eventually dropping his claymore. After the rapid fire attack, Saix stumbles to the moon. "Where…where is my heart?" With that, he dissolves into nothing. The barriers collapse. Naruto falls to his knees. Hinata is immediately at his side.

"That was a tough battle, and that new technique drained more chakra then I thought, but I'm all right. What about you two?"

"We're fine, hasn't it been about a year in Konoha yet? Shouldn't you be heading back?"

"Oh yeah, well I have no way of getting back."

"I'll help you out." A dark portal appears and out steps a familiar face, with spiky red hair and green eyes.

"Ah Axel. Yes, you could help, but how would we get back?"

"I'll go with you. I need a vacation anyways." 'Especially since Roxas is gone…' Axel opens up a dark portal, and motions for Team 7 to go through, which they do. Axel closes it after stepping in.

-Back in Konoha-

"Ah, it's good to be home!" Exclaimed Naruto, while Hinata spots her two kids.

"_Kaa-san!_ _Otou-san!_" The kids said as they hugged their parents.

"Hey, it's good to see you too, but I need to see Tsunade-baa-chan." Naruto said as he quickly ran to the tower.

'And I need to see Haku.' Thought Sasuke, who disappeared.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Axel asked.

"Don't worry Axel, you can stay at our house, and tell our kids about the Organization."

"Yeah, I'll like that. Lead the way, Hinata."

'_So Axel is his name…'_ Thought both Kasai and Aoi.

-At the Hokage Tower-

'Hmm, Naruto should be due here right about…'

"TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!" Said Naruto as he appeared out of nowhere.

'Now.' Thought Tsunade, who had a vein throbbing on her temple, and attempted to punch Naruto through a wall, only to have it replace itself with a log that had a fist shaped indentation in it.

"Damn, Tsunade. Still as old as ever, yet your punches still hurt." Naruto mumbled.

"Ah Naruto, just the man that I wanted to see. You're right on time too, unlike a certain perverted sensei of yours."

"Ah yes, how is Kakashi-sensei?"

"Still the same as ever. Right now, he's in charge of your twins. But enough about that. I'm officially retiring tomorrow. I want you and your wife to meet me in my office tomorrow at noon, where I will make a public announcement."

"Roger that. My wife and I will be there." Naruto flickers back home, where he finds his kids raptly listening to Axel recalling the fights that he witnessed of the Organization. Hinata was mentally taking notes on the leader and his last lackey, Luxord.

"Honey, I'm home!" Naruto said in a Ricky Ricardo tone of voice. As it was getting late, Naruto took his wife to bed, where they spent the night making love, luckily, with a sound barrier in place, otherwise, the kids would never fall asleep. (A/N sorry, no lemon this time.)

The next day, they met up with the Hokage at noon, as requested. Axel had disappeared overnight. A crowd was gathered outside of the Hokage Tower.

"Citizens' of Konoha! I am here to name my successor, the Rokudaime, but first, I'll tell you about him. About a decade ago, the great demon, Kyubi, attacked us, because either Madara or one disguised as Orochimaru manipulated her, but we discovered that a group of thirteen people manipulated him. This group, Organization XIII, is the reason why the great Kyubi, or Tear, as that is her real name, attacked. As many of the adults know, and some of the children as well, know, the tale that we told everybody was a lie. Kyubi, or Tear, could not be killed, and so, the great Yondaime had to use a forbidden seal to seal away the Kyubi, or Tear, into what you made him, the village outcast, Uzumaki Naruto."

There were many gasps in the crowd, most of disbelief.

"Now, I am proud to introduce the village outcast, what you made him to be, and your new Rokudaime Hokage, Namikaze Naruto."

There were many cries of outrage at this. Some of the villagers shouted. "_HOW CAN YOU MAKE THAT DEMON HOKAGE!_"

'Obviously, most, if not everybody, forgot our wedding and my clan name., though it has been a long time…' Thought Naruto.

In an equally loud voice, Hinata shocks everyone, including herself, shouted back. "LIES! NARUTO IS NOT THE DEMON! HE IS THE FORMER VESSAL OF KYUBI!"

"Aheheheh, that's not true anymore…" Whispered Naruto.

'What?' Thought Hinata. "Well, as I am sure that you are aware of by now, I AM the new Kyubi, Namikaze Naruto, the new nine tailed fox demon, although I like to think of myself as a half demon, or a kitsune hanyou." 'Oh yeah, that's right, but they don't need to know _that_.'

"AHEM! May I present to you, the Rokudaime Hokage, the former vessel of Kyubi, Namikaze Naruto!"

"Actually, I am the Kyubi now." Whispered Naruto to Tsunade.

This time, they was no arguments. However, not a single person clapped. Naruto, who was used to this, looked down sadly anyway, that is, until a single person started clapping.

'Hinata-chan!' Eventually, there was a scattered amount of applause, followed by the whole crowd giving him their applause. The newly instated Rokudaime had silent tears in his eyes, as he received a white cloak with blue flames at the bottom and on the ends of the long sleeves, with the kanji for Rokudaime on the back. "Thank you, thank you all!" 'This is the happiest day of my life!' Thought Naruto.

-One week later-

'This is the worst week of my life! All this damn paperwork!' Thought Naruto_. __**'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.'**_Silently thought Naruto, as he made one shadow clone, and instructed it on what to do, before he flickered back to his home, not realizing that he just solved the bane of all kages. Naruto was testing a new jutsu, but it was incomplete. When he got home, he was greeted to the site of Hinata, throwing up into the toilet. When she finally stopped,, she looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm pregnant again."

3 years ago, Naruto would have fainted right there. 2 years ago, he would have been speechless, and last year, he would have celebrated. This year though. "Good, I wanted more children. After all, we need to rebuild the Namikaze clan." Naruto says, before moving up to his wife and hugging her. "Congratulations, this means that I have to stay here for at least another year, and that you can't go with me to the final confrontation of Organization XIII."

"That's fine, after all, the kids want us to be around."

"That's right, I'll stick around, probably for a long time. After all, I left a shadow clone in my office, it'll handle all of the paperwork. Now, have you told the kids yet?"

"Not yet."

"Then tell them, tonight."

"OK."

-One month later-

The weird cravings of Hinata started again. Luckily, they had kids, so they sent them to fulfill their mother's cravings.

-Month 2-

Naruto and his family were afraid. Hinata, wife and mother, had some fierce mood swings, such as scolding her children for staying out barely 5 minutes late from their curfew, and beating up her husband for neglecting to do his paperwork, even though Naruto insisted that he left a shadow clone in his office every morning to do the paperwork. She was especially irritable after she threw up in the morning, while her stomach swelled to the size of a gigantic watermelon. She was told by the head medic nin that her baby was a healthy girl, but she needed more chakra to develop properly, so Hinata started to send some of her chakra to the baby everyday in the morning, and again at night.

-5 months later-

The violent mood swings, weird cravings, and her morning sickness, to the relief of her family, to be replaced by mild mood swings and constant hunger.

-6th month-

The Rokudaime decided to publicly announce that his wife was now 6 months pregnant with a girl. The Konoha 12 (everyone of the former rookies) are now Jonin, and they decided to go to the Namikaze manor the next day to hold a baby shower, well the girls did, most of the boys were dragged by their girlfriends, or in some cases, husband and wives. (Neji and Tenten were married for a year, Sakura and Lee were going out, Sasuke planned to marry Haku and invited her, Choji and Ino were still going out. Shikamraru was going out with Temari, who was not there. In his words. "How troublesome.") They held their baby shower the next day. The Namikaze family received female baby garments, mostly pale lavender clothes, pink shorts, and babies' underwear, a new bottle, and a set of diapers.

-The seventh month-

Hinata could not even get up from her bed anymore, and had to be carried piggyback by her husband, the Rokudaime, and she grew tired way too early, and usually went to bed at around 6:30 PM. Her family was grateful that they only had to suffer for another two months.

-8 and a half months later-

Naruto was in office, for once. He decided to start doing the paperwork, but he left a shadow clone at home to keep an eye on his family. All of a sudden, at 9:30 PM, Naruto received the information that he would receive after his shadow clone was dispelled. His wife was in labor! He left a note to his secretary, Shizune, and promptly used the completed **Hirashin no Jutsu** to get back home. Meanwhile, Shizune was alerting the hospital staff that they would soon receive the wife of the Rokudaime currently in labor. There was a mad scramble to get everything ready for her. Roughly 5 minutes later, the Rokudaime's children held the doors open, while the Rokudaime was holding his wife who was clearly in pain. He and his children were immediately sent to the emergency delivery room, where the kids were forced to wait outside, because Hinata wouldn't let her husband go, on account of having a death grip on Naruto's hand. Naruto was squinting in pain, trying to hold it all in, while his wife was bawling at the top of her lungs in pain. Eventually, Naruto couldn't withstand it anymore, and let out his own scream of pain. At approximately one in the morning, the doctors yelled out one final. "Push, Hinata-sama! One more time!" Hinata groans one last time, and a baby girl begins to emerge, and slid out easily when it was past its shoulders. The umbilical cord was still attached, and Naruto cut it off with the Oath Keeper, unknowingly blessing his baby to someday inherit her own key blade. The 5 minute old girl, born on Valentines Day, at 1:00 AM, was handed to a panting Hinata, after being washed off of blood. She immediately began to hug her new borne daughter.

She had short silver hair, fox ears, and a fox tail. She had tiny arms, a single whisker mark adorning her checks, and the tell tale signs of the _**Byakugan**_, with pale lavender eyes, like her mothers old eyes.

The kids were let in to see their new younger sister, while Naruto was still massaging his hand. Eventually, he stopped, and hugged Hinata, then picked up his daughter.

"She's beautiful. What's her name?"

"Her name shall be…"

The babies name will be revealed next chapter. This chapter was originally supposed to close off the Organization XIII plot, but somehow, it ended up based on Hinata' pregnancy, as you can tell. Read and review. Laterz.


	21. II chapter 8

Naruto: Kitrsune Tales II

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Shared speech_"

'_Shar__ed thought_'

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

Previously:

"She's beautiful. What's her name?"

"Her name shall be…"

Chapter 8:

"Ginjitsune"

"Silver fox? I like that name, but it's too long. Let's call her Ginji for short."

"OK, Naru-chan. Hello, Ginji-chan." The baby, when handed back to her mother, cooed and went to sleep. Aoi and Kasai were looking at their little sister lovingly, like older siblings would.

-6 months later-

"Naru-chan, are you sure that you have to go? What about Ginji?"

"Hmm, sorry, Ginji-chan, sorry that I won't be here for a while, but someday, you'll understand, right?"

"Dada."

"Quick, get the camera, Kasai! It's Ginji's first words!" Said Naruto.

"I've got the camcorder!"

"Good, start recording when I give the signal." Replied Naruto.

"Ginjitsune? Can you say dada again?" Naruto gives a signal to Kasai, who immediately turns on the camcorder. The red light of the camcorder begins flashing. "Dada."

"Our babies first words…" Naruto said as he lifted Ginji into his arms, playing with her. The Namikaze family couldn't help, but think that it was so '_Kawaii!_'

"I know what I can do! I can leave a shadow clone here as well as the office."

"Great idea! That means that you won't miss anything important while you are gone, unless someone dispels it."

"Ah I wouldn't worry about that…but if something were ti happen,, I'll be back as soon as I can."

So, leaving a shadow clone behind, Naruto left to go find Sasuke. He found him, sulking in his home. After having a quick chat with him, he agreed to finish off Organization XIII and would leave in a half hour, but then Haku arrived home and told Sasuke that since the two neglected to use protection, that she was pregnant. Not wanting to leave her alone during her pregnancy, Sasuke declined Naruto's offer. Naruto decided to leave in about 20 minutes, giving himself enough time to go tell Hinata and see the retired Godaime. "Tsunade-sama." Naruto says as she opens her door.

'What? No baa-chan? He must really be maturing.'

"I'm taking a temporary leave of absense as the Rokudaime, I need you to fill in for me."

"Groan, I hate paperwork."

"Don't worry about that. Not only will a shadow clone take care of all the paperwork, as long as he isn't dispelled, but all you have to do is take my place during meetings,"

"Fine then, when are you leaving?"

"Ten minutes."

"Then I'd better get to work."

10 minutes later, Naruto appeared at the North gate.

"Axel! Where are you?"

"Hold your horses. Where's everybody else?" Axel asked as he opened a corridor of darkness.

"Both Sasuke and Hinata want to stay home. Sasuke got his girlfriend accidentally pregnant, and Hinata wants to take care of our newborn daughter."

"I see…well I would help but Xemnas is in a whole other league from me."

"I see…thank you for the offer though." Naruto said as he entered the corridor of darkness. Upon entering and exiting, Axel vanished…but an unlikely ally is willing to fight with you.

"Roxas?"

"Yes, it is I. I heard that for reasons very complicated, you're fighting alone. I want to help you."

"OK, follow me."

As Roxas and Naruto partner up, they are separated, as Roxas looks on, but is ambushed by Xemnas and got severely wounded, before Xemnas disappeared.

A playing card with its back facing Naruto appears. Naruto summons Oath Keeper just as it turns around, revealing an Organization member.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Gambler of Fate, Organization XIII member X, Luxord! Let's play a game."

Before the battle even starts, Luxord changes Naruto into a dice.

'What the? I'm a dice!' Thought Naruto.

"Hahaha."

'Screw this! I'm going to attack!'

Ant attack he does. It does minimal damage to Luxord, until Naruto becomes a Key Blade wielding human again. Then the beatdown starts. Naruto uses a new technique, performing _**Hirashin no Jutsu**_ while slashing horizontally. Luxord hastily surrounds himself with 4 playing cards, but Naruto cut right through them. "Good game." Luxord says, as he disappears.

Naruto looks around and spots a severely wounded Roxas. He rushes to his side.

"Naruto…I am in no shape to fight…go. I'll be able to take care of myself. We may or may not meet again."

Naruto nods, before leaving Roxas to himself. "Farewell Naruto." Roxas said as he opened up a corridor of darkness, entered, and vanished. Naruto eventually reaches the top of the castle, where he sees the final Organization XIII member, fighting the Yondaime.

"Xemnas!" Naruto shouted as he summoned Oath Keeper, and prepared to rush the Superior. Xemnas deftly dodged Naruto and summoned two red lightsabers from his palms, and awaited the two to attack. Naruto and the Yondaime both used _**Shunshin**_ to jump Xemnas, but Xemnas spun out of the way of their attack, and slammed his two sabers into their chests.

'Ah damn it!'

"_Dodge this Xemnas!_ _**Hirashin no jutsu!**_**"**

Xemna suffers a horrible beating, but then disappears in a dark portal. "Wait son, I sense a huge energy level in that portal. You can't beat him alone."

"_Then we'll help you!_" Mickey, Sora, and Riku replied.

"Ok then lets do this!"

When the 5 Key Blade masters step into the dark portal.

"So it has come to this. You're hearts have lead you to oblivion. I never expected you five to be so strong, but now its over." Xemnas spoke, as eleven coffins appeared from the ground, and made ten portals. Xemnas stepped into the final coffin, while the other ten coffins activate. Each coffin has a number, from two to seven, and nine through twelve.

"Where's number eight and thirteen?" Asked Naruto. Everyone shrugged.

The 5 Key Blade masters enter the portal of number 12. An Organization member awaited him.

"It can't be? You're dead! Marluxia!"

The 5 Key Blade masters, now aware of what's behind each portal, after defeating Marluxia, separated to fight the other members. Sora battled number eleven, Riku fought number ten, Mickey fought number nine, Yondaime defeated number 7, while Naruto fought number 6. Riku and Sora tag teamed number 5, Mickey and Minato fought number four, Naruto was brave enough to fight number three and two by himself. Finally, the number one portal opened up.

All 5 Key Blade masters entered together, and faced a nobody king with all the weapons of the Organization with him, sitting on a throne. The 5 Key Blade masters summoned their Key Blades (Way to Dawn for Riku, Oath Keeper for Sora and Naruto, an inverted color Kingdom Key for Mickey, and an inverted color Hikari Minato) rush into the nobody king, and start pummeling him before he waves them off the head of the dragon that he is riding on, so that the 5 warriors get sucked into a black hole. Unfortunately, all of them gained the ability to super glide the wind currents, while the dragon raises his arms and forms a defensive shield.

"Nothingness is…eternal!" The 5 Key Blade masters had to dodge the rain of falling lasers, while Sora and Riku glide toward a piece of debris.

"Sora!"

Riku lands on top of a piece of a building. Sora uses his Key Blade to swing the debris toward the shield. It hits, and the nobody king dragon is temporarily stunned. Riku slices the piece of debris to rain down on the dragon.

"Argh!" Says the stunned nobody king, before raising his hands and said, "Embrace… nothing."

The 5 Key Blade masters have to work to dodge the falling lasers again, before they super glide back to the head of the dragon to face the nobody king. Eventually, Naruto performed the Namikaze Trinity Attack, Sora and Riku use Eternal Session, while Minato and King Mickey deal a finishing blow. The four attacks devastate the nobody king. The dragon falls, since its core was the nobody king. In a flash of light, the 5 warriors appear in a white room, where they find Xemnas in a white Dalmatian coat.

"Heroes of the light realm, why do you hate the darkness?" Asked Xemnas.

"Ah we don't hate the darknesss. It's just sorta…scary." Replied Mickey.

"And because people like you are inside of it!" Riku yelled, as the warriors ready their Key Blades.

"What a shame, wrong answer. If light and darkness are eternal, then we nothings surely must be the same…eternal!"

"You're right. Light and darkness are eternal. Nothing probably goes on forever too. But guess what Xemnas?" Riku said.

"That doesn't mean YOU'RE eternal!" Replied Sora.

"Hmph, we shall see. Light and darkness are eternal…"

The Keybladers, (Sora, Riku, King Mickey, Minato, and Naruto) get ready for battle.

"You shall go together!" Xemnas said as he grabbed Naruto and tossed him into the air. Xemnas keeps appearing in the air and tries to slash Naruto, but he keeps dodging. The other warriors leap into the air and proceed to have an aerial battle with Xemnas. Xemnas manages to kick away Naruto's Key Blade. Minato catches it and tosses it back to Naruto, while Naruto guards against the fatal sword slash from Xemnas. They all drop to the floor. Xemnas appears at random and attacks everybody.

"_Eternal Session!_"

Sora and Riku combo attack Xemnas with their Key Blades.

"Is that all you got?" They then proceed to shoot Dark Firaga's and Firaga's at Xemnas, to pummel him.

Riku and Sora go together again and spin attack Xemnas with thirteen blades repeatedly. Finally, the two Key Blades emit light at their tips, and a volley of fireballs trap Xemnas in their radius of fire.

"Times up!"

"_Our turn, Namikaze Trinity_"

"My turn! Super Pearl Force Attack!"

"Why you!" Xemnas grabs Sora and Naruto in a vice grip, slowly draining their energy levels. Riku attempts to free them both, only for dark energy to throw him back. Mickey, Riku, and Minato rush together. "Triple guard!" Three clones of Xemnas appear and form a protective temporary barrier, knocking the three back. However, they eventually get past them and free the two, only to be attacked by an onslaught of lasers, which they hastily deflect. After a few more hits, Xemnas appears to be drained of energy, but then he summons nearly countless lasers. "Hahahaha!" Naruto activates his _**Saiyougan**_, and starts expelling chakra from his tenketsu points while rotating at a fast speed.

"_**Hakke Shou Kaiten!" **_Said Naruto, deflecting all the lasers.

'What the? That's a Hyuga technique!' Thought Minato.

Sora and Riku work together to deflect the bullets, while Mickey uses his extreme speed to expertly weave through the lasers. Minato, getting rusty in his old age, gets hit with about half of the lasers. They continued for about 5 minutes, Naruto was running low on chakra, Sora, Riku, Mickey, and Yondaime were getting tired, but the barrage of lasers suddenly stopped. When Naruto stopped spinning, Xemnas grabbed him. Yondaime tried to save him, but was knocked back by Xemnas light saber. He began to move, to impale Naruto, but in a rush of chakra, he quickly performed kage bunshin and kicked him into the air with the UZUMAKI syllables. The airborne Naruto then got another rush of chakra, summoned his second Key Blade, Oblivion, and began spinning in mid air. _**"Hakke Shou Kaiten Kenjutsu!"**_

Yondaime watched in awe as Xemnas was repelled, but then grew worried when his son started falling. Fortunately, he managed to land on his feet before he slumped to the ground. With Naruto out of commission, Yondaime, Mickey, Riku, and Sora emitted a pulse of light through the area where Xemnas heart would be.

"If I am going down, I'm taking you with me!" Barely says Xemnas, as he grabs Minato and disappears in light and shadow.

"It's finally over." Sora said as he slumped down, before a large number of nobody's materialized.

"Not quite." Replied Riku, while they all got into battle stances, awaiting the nobody enemies. When the dusks started rushing them, a flash of light temporarily blinded them. When the light cleared, Naruto was seen with his Key Blade out in a slashing motion. The line of dusks disappear rather quickly. Naruto then proceeds to beat up more nobody's. The team soon joins him, and eventually, the nobody army is defeated.

"Dad…he was killed…wasn't he?"

"He died a true hero Naruto. Be proud of him." Said King Mickey/

"I am. Hey wait a minute, how am I going to get back to Konoha?"

Sora, Riku, and Mickey merely shrug their shoulders, until a familiar blond haired boy walks out of Sora.

"Roxas?"

"Yo Naruto. I take it that you're looking for a way back. Why don't you look for Axel? He can take you back."

"Yeah good idea. Last I checked, he was on Destiny Islands."

"Destiny Islands, you say? That's where me, my girlfriend Kairi, and Riku live, we can take you there." Said Sora, after Roxas went back inside him.

"Sure let's go." Naruto, Riku, Sora, and King Mickey start to travel to the islands, where they find Kairi hanging out with Axel.

"Yo, it's been a while, ready to head back? I can take you back home."

"Please do."

"Then by all means, come." Axel produces a dark portal leading back to Konoha.

Naruto steps through the closing dark portal, arriving back in Konoha. Checking a calander, he discovered that he was only gone for two weeks. The first thing that he did was dispel his clones. He then fainted from the sheer memory overload. Thankfully, Aoi was walking by, and saw her father collapsed on the ground.

"Otou-san!" She yelled out, as she lifted her father on her shoulders and started to drag him home.

-Meanwhile-

Tsunade and Hinata were both angry and worried. Angry that the Rokudaime disappeared, but worried that if the clone disappeared, that it would mean that something happened to Naruto. Thankfully, at the Namikaze mansion, someone knocked on the door. Hinata went to answer it, to see her seven year old daughter dragging an unconscious Rokudaime Hokage.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out, as she grabbed Naruto and brought him to bed. Doing a quick diagnostic medical jutsu, she is surprised that Naruto has the opposite of chakra depletion, chakra and memory overload, so he would be out for quite a while.

Naruto wakes up a week later. 'Damn, memory overload…' He thought. 'And a light weight on my chest…' Naruto thought as he looked down, and sees a mass of silver and indigo hair. "Hina-chan?"

Hinata began to stir, and blearily opened her eyes. "Naru-chan?" She asked not fully awake yet. "Naru-chan!" She exclaimed as she was fully awake and hugged Naruto. 'Can't…breath!' Hinata releases him from the bone crushing hug. 'I'm sorry, Naru-chan.' 'How long have you been there?' 'Since you got home, a week ago. Tsunade-sensei…' 'Wait, sensei?' 'Hai, Tsunade-sensei is throwing a fit…' "Haha, I bet she is…'

Naruto finally gets up, and begins to take a shower. He is soon joined by Hinata in the hot water. Naruto, not seeing her naked body for about a month, gets excited.

Naruto skipped breakfast, and used _**Hirashin**_ to arrive at his office. Tsunade was walking up, and opened the door to the Hokage's office to see Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, about time you got back here, you've been gone for about a week. I had to do all of your paperwork when your shadow clone dispelled."

"Sorry, Tsunade-sama, I'll try to be here from now on."

"Fine."

A couple hours later.

'Wow, I don't remember this much paperwork. It's almost lunchtime, time for my wife to get here with a home cooked meal…'

No sooner then he thought of food, did the smell of ramen meet his nose.

'MMM, Hinata's home cooked ramen.'

Hinata steps into his office with his ramen. Naruto drools a bit. Hinata giggles a bit, and serves him. Hinata is about to leave, before Naruto asks her if she wanted to eat with him. Hinata accepts, and together, they eat the abnormally large bowl of ramen. After Naruto's lunch, he creates a shadow clone to do the paperwork, while the two walk home. Naruto had too much energy today, so he decided to spar with his kids. They gave him a good workout, and nearly sealed off all of his tenketsu. Of course, Naruto, instead of having his tenketsu sealed, mock sealed his children's tenketsu instead. Seemingly satisfied with sparring with his kids, he dragged himself to bed at nine o clock, and promptly nodded off. Hinata walked in a few minutes later, and tucked her husband in before joining him, wearing her night gown.


	22. II chapter 9

Naruto: Kitsune Tales II

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Shared speech_"

'_Shared thought_'

**Other**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

-Chapter 9-

Ginji, age ten, was a handful to deal with, even for the Rokudaime and his wife. Ginji took after the younger Naruto. She loved to pull pranks, just like her father. Some of her pranks were pure genius, and more then once, caught Naruto off guard. Some of her pranks involved embarrassing the sixteen year old Aoi and Kugi, Neji's son. Ginji's pranks eventually led to the break up of the two. Since neither Hinata nor Naruto liked him at all, they couldn't be happier. However, because Aoi broke up with Kugi, the only male around her age, she became one of the most dependable kunoichi around, but also one of the most cold and deadly. Ginji spent a lot of time with her father, the Rokudaime. On her 11th birthday, Naruto gave her daughter a blunt wooden sword, so Ginji wanted to test it out on her father in kenjutsu. She did horrible at kenjutsu, so Naruto made a note to himself to have her trained in kenjutsu (Still not aware that someday Ginji will inherent her own Key Blade). For the next year, she trained extensively in kenjutsu, so she challenged her father again.

"OK Ginji, if you can score at least one hit on me, then you are skilled enough at kenjutsu for now. Regardless, you still need to train, for there may come a time when you find someone is is better then you in kenjutsu." Said Naruto.

Ginji wasn't able to land a hit on her father, so she made plans to train until that night. That night, she repeatedly struck a log with both arms wielding the blade, first her left hand, then her right, then finally, both hands until she was tired. Exhausted, she was about to head home and go to sleep, until mysterious black creatures with the kanji for heartless attacked her. She was unable to fend off these shadow creature, because her wooden blade seemed to pass right through them.

'Kuso, this is hopeless, if only I had my father's blade…'

Right when the shadow is about to strike her, Ginji holds up her blade in defense. The next thing she knows, a blinding flash of light blinds her. When she opens her eyes, she found herself standing on a stain glass image of her father, his wife, and Sasuke, each one holding a mysterious weapon.

'W-what?' She thought.

"**Ginjitsune…"**

"What? Who's there?"

A pedestal arises to the left of Ginji, and a shield emerges from it.

"**Power sleeps within you."**

A pedestal rises to the right of her, and a staff appears on it.

"**If you give it form…"**

A third pedestal rises from the ground in front of Ginji, and a sword floats above it.

"**It will give you strength. Choose wisely…"**Ginji firsts runs to the shield.

"**The power of a guardian. The strength to aid friends. A shield to repel all…is this the power you seek?"** Ginji merely shakes her head and puts the shield back. She runs over to the staff.

"**The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?"** Shaking her head again, she puts the staff away and runs over to the final pedestal, where the sword lay.

"**The power of a warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?'** After thinking carefully about it, she nods her head.

"**Your path is set…"**Another flash of light later, and Ginji is back in the real world, holding a key shaped blade in her hand, Hikari.

The shadow continues to lunge at her with its claws, but Ginji leaps back. Deciding to use her new mysterious blade, Ginji attacks.

'Hmm, my kenjutsu seems to be smoother, more fluid, like a dance…' After getting rid of all the shadows, she drags herself back to the mansion. Luckily, everyone is asleep, so she climbs into bed, having a weird dream about a boy her age with a blade like hers…

-The next morning-

Ginji once again challenges her father in kenjutsu.

"All right, this will be the last time that I'll face you until next year, or if you can land a glancing blow on me…" To his surprise, as soon as he gets into a laid back kenjutsu stance, Ginji puts up a better fight then last time. 'Hmm, she's getting better…' 'Wait for an opening…THERE!'

Ginji strikes at her father, who tries to evade, but there was still a glancing blow.

"Good, Ginji. You managed to hit me. But can you do it again?"

"Not with this stick."

"Ah, then allow me to let you borrow a sword…"

"No need, Otou-san." Naruto, who was busy smiling with his eyes closed, opens his eyes, and sees a key shaped blade in his daughter's hand.

"No way, that's a Key Blade!"

Despite Ginji's skills with her Key Blade, she was outmatched by her father in kenjutsu skills with the Key Blade. So, Naruto taught her the 4 basic spells that she could use with the Key Blade, including the Fire element, Blizzard element, Thunder element, and the Wind element Aero. The Rokudaime allowed his daughter to train by herself.

-First day at ninja academy-

'This is so boring…' Thought Ginji.

"All right, class. I have an announcement to make. I'm retiring from the life of a school teacher, and planning to resume Chunin duties. Therefore, please welcome your new academy instructor, Haruno Sakura!"

-A couple years later-

The Rokudaime was anxiously awaiting Aoi's return. She had a solo A-rank mission, her first one since she became a Jonin. It has been over 2 weeks since they lost contact with her, and he was worried for her safety.

A lone figure approached the gate of Konoha. Upon closer inspection from the Rokudaime, he saw Aoi, who appeared to be limping toward the gate.

"Aoi-chan!" The Rokudaime use **Hirashin** to appear next to Aoi. She was badly injured from her mission. Disregarding his duty as the Hokage, he **Hirashined** to the hospital, where his wife quickly treated her for her injuries.

-One month later-

In a surprise move, Sasuke had proposed to Haku. They happily got married, and had their honeymoon on Destiny Islands. (Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke could now easily travel from one dimension to the other.) They would be gone for about a week..

-Back in Konoha-

Ginji, age 14, after freshly graduating from the academy as the rookie of the year was on her way to the academy to meet her 3 man squad On her way to her team, she was attacked, this time by strange white creatures with the kanji for nobody on their foreheads. Swiftly summoning Hikari, she began battle with the nearly countless number of nobody's. However, the sheer number of them overwhelmed her, and she fell on her behind. The Rokudaime Hokage happened to be walking by and saw that his daughter was under attack. 'Nobody's? What are they doing here?'

Swiftly summoning Oath Keeper, he joined in on the fight and quickly saved his daughter.

'Please don't tell me that there is another Organization out there after the Key Blade….'

-Somewhere, around the ruins of the Akatsuki headquarters-

"We have failed, leader."

"We can see that, fool."

"What is our target?"

"The old team 7, and possibly the Rokudaime's daughter…" Said the leader.

"What about Sora, Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey?"

"They are unimportant; however, Sora and Kairi's son may prove to be a problem, especially if he is to meet Ginji, the Rokudaime's daughter…"

* * *

Who is this new Organization, and what are their plans? Read and review. Laterz


	23. II chapter 10

Naruto: Kitsune Tales II

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Shared speech_"

'_Shared thought_'

Trouble with the new Organization

Ginji was assigned her team mate and her Jonin sensei. Team number was team 1. Her teammate was a Genin named Suke, Itachi's daughter, a relatively strong kunoichi that was tied for rookie of the year with Ginji. Their Jonin sensei was a familiar face to Ginji, her older sister, Aoi, who brought her team up on the roof. Their third teammate was away on business.

-Flashback-

"All right, team. Introduce yourself first, like this. My name is Namikaze Aoi. I'm the firstborn daughter of the Rokudaime, and have a twin brother. My likes are my family. My dislikes include a certain boy, a boy named Kugi, Neji's son and my old boy friend. Hobbies include flower pressing and learning new jutsu. Dreams for the future, well, that's personal. All right, you next." Aoi points to the raven haired girl with the Uchiha clan crest on her back.

"My name is Uchiha Suke. I like my otou-san, Itachi, and I love my mother. There are many things that I dislike. Dreams for the future? To find my mother, Konan. I have no hobbies."

"All right, you next."

"My name is Namikaze Ginjitsune, but you can call me Ginji. I'm the youngest in my family. I like my family, and I am able to use the Key Blade, just like Otou-san. I don't like those nobody's or the heartless that attacked me. Dreams for the future? I haven't really thought about it. Hobbies include training with my Otou-san in kenjutsu, using my Key Blade."

"All right. Your test shall be to defeat me, using any means necessary in order to steal this bell. You have until…evening to get it, which gives both of you about 2 hours. Ready? Begin!"

Suke and Ginji split up but immediately regroup some distance away.

"All right, Suke, I have a plan to get that bell…"

"Hmpf, you would only hold me back."

"Suke, she's a Jonin! How can we expect to beat her without working together?"

"You've got a point there…OK. What's your plan?"

-Some time later-

Aoi was patiently waiting for both Suke and Ginji to appear. However, she was clearly disappointed when only Ginji appeared in front of her, brandishing Hikari,. She immediately began to attack her. Aoi, using little effort, attempted to dodge, and she managed to dodge until Suke appeared behind her brandishing a blade of her own.

Aoi was knocked up into the air by Suke and Ginji performing a Rising Slash.

'Perfect…' Thought the real Suke as she appeared behind Aoi. "Nani?' Thought Aoi as her bell was taken.

'Hmm, good teamwork skills, and they managed to take the bells in less then one hour.'

"All right, good job you two. You pa…"

Ginji and Suke continue to attack her. "What are you two doing?" Asked Aoi.

"Eh, we're bored, so I want to see if I can beat up my big sister! And Suke is even helping me!"

"Hmph." Grunted Suke.

"Fat chance, little sis…"

The three kunoichi's battle it out. Aoi is not really taking things seriously, until she gets hit with a Fire bullet and a fireball jutsu.

'Oh that's it!' Aoi makes a cross shaped handseal. _**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

* * *

Ginji was walking home after a c-ranked mission that her team managed to complete. Aoi and Suke had already left, Aoi to her father's, the Rokudaime's office, and Suke back home. Ginji just went past a park bench when she suddenly went to a different dimension, but it wasn't stain glass like last time. It was a crossroads of sort, a graveyard filled with rusted old Key Blades, none of them had key chains on. Ginji looked at the intersection point to see a cloaked figure approaching her. The cloak was gray with blue clouds on it, and a hood covered the head of the figure. It was a man, holding a rusted old Key Blade with no key chain. However, Ginji, out of fear, summoned Hikari, her Key Blade.

"Who are you?" Asked Ginji.

The cloaked male figure said "My name…is Tezsux."

"Tezsux? What kind of name is that?"

"I am a fellow nobody of the Blue Moon Organization., also known as the Dark Masters Organization. Under orders from my superiors, I have been sent to eliminate you. In order to go back to Konoha, you must defeat me…"

Ginji wastes no time, as she hurls her Key Blade at Tezsux, which Tezsux easily leaps over, and runs toward Ginji. 'I have her now…' Foolishly thought Tezsux, as he swung his blade, which Ginji leaps over, resummons her blade, and impales Tezsux through the heart, which he doesn't have.

"Good show, the master's will be pleased…"

He dissolves, but not before a part of him went to Ginji, who blinks in surprise. Clueless, she wanders the area that she was in, before recalling her Key Blade and striking the ground in frustration. To her surprise, a dark portal opens up in front of her. With no where else to go, she steps in, to be back home. Confused, she decides to tell her dad the next morning.

-The next morning-

Ginji told her father about the Blue Moon Organization. "The Blue Moon Organization, also known as the DM. He told me about them, the group consisting of ten members, each of them wielding a Key Blade…"

"He? Who's he?"

"Ah don't worry about it. He's the son of a good friend of mine, Sora. He's your third teammate. I believe that he went off to the forest…"

"OK, thanks, otou-san. I'll be going now…"

"OK, be safe…Ginji."

A couple of minutes later, and Ginji was found outside of the forest, briefly scanning the area with her _**Byakugan**_ eye, and saw a boy with blond spiky hair, wearing a sleeveless black shirt, some blue shorts, a gold overcoat, black shoes, and fingerless gloves. This person also had two red bangs on the outside of his violet blue eyes, and was standing next to a beat up stump. Ginji slowly approached the boy, only to be separated by a thin dark energy wall. Ginji and the boy were instantly put on alert, as they seemingly both disappeared to reappear at the graveyard of Key Blades, facing two gray cloaked warriors with blue clouds on it, both holding two Key Blades.

"_Who are you?_" Asked Ginji and the strange boy.

"_We are members of the Blue Moon Organization._ _Our names are…_"

"Sorxsai."

"Toxib."

"_You two must not get together. It spells the doom of the Blue Moon Organization. Our mission is to stop you two from meeting, or die trying_."

Ginji summons Hikari, while the stranger (Will be named next chapter) summons a Kingdom Key. The two attack in synch, only for the two members of the BMO (A/N Blue Moon Organization) parry their blows. Sorxsai starts to gather dark energy in his two blades. "Strikes of the Dark Moon!" Sorxsai's blades are wrapped in a dark energy, which he uses to attack Ginji, who is forced back.

-Meanwhile-

The unknown stranger was having problems with Toxib, but skillfully using his blade, managed to cut down one of Toxib's arms. The one handed warrior continued to attack. "Strike of the Dark Moon!"

-5 minutes later-

Sorxsai and Toxib were exhausted. With one final combination attack from Ginji and the stranger, the two were gone, reappearing back in the forest.

"Hey, thanks. You're pretty good with a blade, maybe we should spar sometimes…" Said the stranger.

"Ano, sure. I never caught your name. What's your name?" Ginji asked.

"I am the son of Sora, the Key Blade Master hailing from the realm of light and one of the Princesses of Heart, Kairi. My name is…"

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I wanted to introduce my OC, the son of Sora and Kairi. He will play a pivotal role in the next tale.


	24. III chapter 1

Naruto-Kitsune Tales III

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Mixed speech_"

'_Mixed thought_'

**Jutsu/Spell**

"My name is Kenji. What's your name?" 'She's sort of cute…'

"Namikaze Ginjitsune, my friends call me Ginji."

"Oh, then you are a member of my team. I'm an impromptu member of team 1. Do you want to spar with me?"

"OK. Why not?"

Summoning the Kingdom Key and hikari, they began to spar. After a while, they discovered that they both had equal skill in kenjutsu. Aoi, who just got back from some errand, decided to look for Ginji, knowing that she was somewhere around the forest. When she entered the forest, she was greeted by two key blade wielders fighting each other. The two appeared to be evenly matched, so Aoi decided to watch the show atop a nearby tree, to see who would win. In a final, deciding blow, both Ginji and Kenji smacked each other, sending them both back.

"He, you're pretty good, and you move like you are in a beautiful dance the way you handle that blade…"

Ginji blushes. "Thanks for the compliment. You move gracefully, but you attack with the ferocity of a lion. I like that in a man…" 'Opps, did I just say that out loud?'

Kenji blushes from the compliment.

"Look Kenji, it's getting late. Do you have a place to stay?"

Aoi made herself known. "Hello, Kenji. I'm Namikaze Aoi, Jonin-sensei of the currently incomplete team 1, because the third member was busy. Are you ready to join the team?"

"Yeah sure. I usually spend my nights wherever I end up at. Today, I'm sleeping in the forest." Said Kenji.

"You shouldn't sleep in this forest. I've heard that monsters dwell here. Why don't you spend the night at our house?" Said Ginji.

"OK, that sounds nice…"

Ginji lead Kenji to her house. Kenji was in awe at how big it was. The Rokudaime, after realizing that his daughter invited Kenji over, showed him to the guest bedroom. As Kenji lay in the soft bed, he couldn't help but think of Ginji. He was wondering why he was thinking of her. It's not like he has a crush on her!

-The next morning-

Team 7 functioned well together, but after a couple of weeks together, they were attacked by heartless's and nobody's while Aoi was away.

Ginji, Kenji, and Suke worked together to defeat the heartless, but the nobody's proved tougher to defeat, that is until Aoi made it back. Single handedly defeating the nobody's, and finding out just what they were, she reported her findings to the Rokudaime Hokage.

"Nobody's are here? This is not good. It means that the Blue Moon organization is on the move. Unfortunately, Aoi, we need your services here. Your team will go and seek out the new organization on what could easily escalate into a SSS ranked mission. Have your team meet me here tomorrow at around noon and I will have finished the preparations for this long term mission that team 1 is going to. I have no idea when they will be back, so it might be best to disband your team and leave Ginji in charge, at least until they come back, or if they come back."

"Understood. I'll bring the disbanded team 1 here tomorrow at noon for this mission."

The next day, team 1 assembled in the Hokage's office, disbanded.

"The Blue Moon Organization is on the move. You three are to seek them out and defeat them. Enter through here."

Naruto created a dark portal, which the willing members of team 1 entered through.

* * *

When team 1 exited the dark portal, they found themselves on an island.

'Destiny Island?' Thought Kenji, before he heard something that nearly made his heart stop, his mother's voice.

"SORA!"

Accompanying Kairi's voice was another voice, this one also familiar.

"Stay back, Kairi, I'll handle this…"

The sound of metal clashing against metal could be heard. Team 1 ran toward the sound, to see a closing dark portal, a fallen blacked cloak man, with spiky red hair, and another red head crying on top of him.

"Kenji…" Said the downed man, who was none other then Axel.

"Kenji is here?"

"Hey mom, where's dad?" Asked Kenji to his mother, Kairi.

"They…they took him."

"Who? Who took him?"

"That man…he was able to beat Sora, and then he managed to fatally wound Axel…"

"He…he was a dark Key Blade master, who are rumored to be more powerful then a certain King. We stood no chance against them…my time is almost up, please Kenji, save Sora…" Axel fades away, leaving Kairi bawling her eyes out on Kenji's shoulders.

"Sniff, they took my key blade…"

"What? They'll pay…" Kenji, Ginji, and Suke leave the island to go somewhere else, but made sure to comfort Kairi first. Opening up another dark portal, they step through it.

-Unknown location-

'We have our bait. Soon, Kingdom Hearts will be mine!'

-Another unknown location-

Team 1 arrives in a forest, where they are immediately attacked by giant spiders. Caught off guard, they start to retreat. They didn't go very far, until they were surrounded on all sides by the gigantic 8 legged creatures. Suddenly a flash of white light comes out of nowhere and hits the spider. Surprised, they look at the newcomer. He had messy black hair. He was wearing a black robe with a lion on his right chest. He was wearing glasses, and on the left side of his fore head, was a peculiar lightning shaped scar. The boy was holding what seemed to be a stick of wood. After the boy got rid of all the spiders with more flashes of white light, he asked.

"What are you doing here, in the Forbidden Forest? It's dangerous here, you should leave."

"Wait, the Forbidden Forest? Where are we exactly, and who are you?"

"My name is Harry Potter. You are in a forbidden area of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where I am a second year student there."

"Wait, if this area is forbidden, then why are you here?"

"I'm here on a quest, looking for information on the Chamber of Secrets. My good friend Hagrid, told me that if I wanted to get that information, to 'Follow the spiders.' So that's what I'm doing."

"**Who is it? Hagrid, is that you?**" Said the apparent leader after hearing a voice.

"No, I'm a friend of Hagrid's, and you…you're Aragog aren't you?"

"**Yes.**"

"Aragog I have a question, do you know who opened the chamber of secrets?"

"**Certainly not Hagrid. I came from a distant land, in the pocket of a traveler.**"

"Well, then, do you know what lies in the Chamber of Secrets?"

"**We do not speak of it! The creature inside is one that we spiders fear above all others, a giant snake."**

'Hermione was right. It's a basilisk.'

-A couple of minutes later-

Team 1 and Harry were hanging out in the girl's bathroom.

"Uh no offense to you, but why are both of you here? This is a girl's restroom…"

"Nevermind that now. The Chamber of Secrets lies somewhere in this bathroom, I know it!" Harry examines the sink, and feels a snake on one of the sides of a busted old sink. Harry starts speaking in a strange language, freaking out team 1, because the language was hissing and snarling. They couldn't understand it. Suddenly, the sink _sunk_ down, exposing a hole.

"Uh Harry? What was that?"

"Oh sorry. It was parsel tongue. It allows me and other parsel mouths to communicate with snakes, now I must warn you, the basilisk can kill you if you gaze, even for a split-second, at its eyes. However, if you see a reflection of the eye, instead you get petrified, and will be unable to feel anything or move until the Mandrake potion is ready. So, if you see any movements at all, close your eyes straight away. Got it, OK. Let's go."

Team 1 and Harry descend the chamber, and come across a 50 feet long…snake skin?

"_Holy…_"

They come across a barred snake gate, which Harry opens using parcel tongue, and see a flaming red haired girl lying unconscious on the ground.

"Oh no, Ginny!"

Accidentally dropping his wand, he runs over to Ginny, team 1 flanking him. Harry tries to wake her up. 'She's so cold…' "Ginny, wake up!"

"She won't wake…huh YOU THREE?! This is perfect, I can set the basilisk on you. Arise!" He said the last word in parcel tongue. Slowly, the statue behind Lord Voldemort opens its mouth, and out comes the tip of a giant snake.

"Wait a minute, we can use our jutsu to blind it!"

"After I dispose of Harry Potter, the boy who lived, I'll kill you three. The Blue Moon Organization that hired me promised me immortality if I can get rid of you three." Voldemort summons a rusted old key blade of snakes. Ginji and Kenji summon their own blades, while Suke pulls out a kunai. Meanwhile, Harry searches for his wand, but finds a sword instead. Shrugging, he grabs the sword and starts running away from the snake. Team 1 was clashing blades with Voldemort.

"**Crucio**!" Apparently, Voldemort's key blade doubles as a wand. Ginji starts screaming while the spell was active. Kenji tackled Voldemort though, releasing the spell. Voldemort fights against Kenji.

"**Imperio**!" Kenji started laughing madly, and attacked Ginji, who dodged it. Suke rushed in towards Voldemort, who hastily defended with his blade. Voldemort started moving at blinding speeds, cutting up Suke. Suke activates her **Sharingan** and starts dodging the quick blows, when all of a sudden, the snake rose up out of the water with Harry hanging on for dear life. He stabs the sword through the snakes upper jaw, and the snake locks eyes with Voldemort's reflection. He is instantly petrified, about to deliver a finishing blow on Suke. Kenji regained control, and stopped attacking Ginji.

"Sorry Ginji, I was unable to control myself. I saw everything. Can you forgive me?"

"I don't know, will you accept this?!" Ginji kisses Kenji on the checks, then blushes a mad shade of red. You could have sworn that Kenji was petrified, but with a new variation on one thousand years of death, she split open Kenji's legs, and proceeded to rapidly shove her foot towards Kenji's butt hole. "Namikaze secret taijutsu technique! Machine gun kick!" Kenji instantly snapped out of his petrified state.

"OH MAMA!"

Ginji is on the floor, laughing her ass off, while Suke sweat drops while resisting the urge to laugh. With the snake dead, and Voldemort petrified, Harry's sword starts emiting light. The sword shoots up a beam of light, while Ginji and Kenji were surrounded by a crown shaped light on the floor. Their key blades automatically emit a beam of light and hit the newly formed key hole. A loud click was heard. A dark portal opened behind them. "Well, I guess when our key blades do that, that means that we have to go."

"Farewell then."

Team 1 enters the dark portal, off to another world.

Not my longest chapter. It could be longer, but I need to get more inspiration for it. Now that you have read, review please. Laterz.


	25. III chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Mixed speech_"

'_Mixed thought_'

**Other speech**

-In an unknown location-

A bunch of Jedi knights were fighting droid after droid, when team 1 appeared, and the droid army kept shooting.

"_Kuso!_"

Summoning their key blades or pulling out a kunai, they swiftly deflected the bullets, but unintentionally deflected them toward the light saber wielding Jedi. Back and forth the laser went between the two parties, until the laser bullet hit a crowd of droids, eliminating them. The Jedi and team 1 band together and fight the droid army.

"Who are you?" A blue light saber wielding jedi asked.

"Uh, we are team 1, on a guest to find Sora and destroy the Blue Moon Organization. I'm Ginjitsune, he's Kenji, and she is Suke."

"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Anakin Skywalker. Damn it all to hell, there are too many!"

An evil Sith lord by the name of count Dooku addressed the Jedi, and saw team 1. 'Hehehe, if I kill those brats, those guys promised me dark powers greater then my master!' "Jedi, you all have put up a valiant fight, but now, it's over…surrender now, and we'll show you mercy." Just then, a bunch of drop ships full of clone troopers descended, and started to shoot the droids.

"Around the survivors, create a perimeter." (A/N if you have no idea who said this, then who is the ancient green guy with a green light saber who is the man?)

"Yes sir."

Count Dooku escaped.

"After him!" Anakin asked as he hopped aboard a drop ship with Yoda and another Jedi, Obi-wan Kenobi and team 1. They got attacked by enemy lasers, so Suke dropped out, but not before an extra light saber was dropped with her. No one noticed it. Alone, she grabbed the purple light saber and started to fight, while the occupants of the drop ship faced Count Dooku. Using a weird red light saber, Dooku fought against the Jedi and the two key blade warriors. '_That light saber, something's different about it, it's more powerful then ours!_'

Using the force, Dooku pushed the two jedi back, leaving him to face Ginji and Kenji. "This blade is marvelous! It's more powerful then any other. Your key shaped blades don't stand a chance!"

"Oh yeah!"

Dooku fought with Kenji and Ginji. They seemed seemingly equal in power, until Dooku use the force to send them back. All of a sudden, when Dooku was taunting the Jedi and team 1, Yoda walked in.

"YOU!"

Dooku unleashes a lightning bolt thrusted from his hand at Yoda, but he caught it and sent it back. Dooku deflected it and it hit the ceiling. They proceeded to have a battle using the force, but they were equal.

"It seems, that our knowledge of the force can not decide this battle. The only thing that can decide it…is our skills with a light saber."

Dooku and Yoda draw their light sabers, Yoda's saber is barely a foot long. They rush at each other. Dooku's light saber is more powerful then Yoda's, but Yoda uses his environment and leaping to fight on equal terms with him, that is, until Kenji and Ginji start rushing Dooku. The fight quickly became a three on one, and Dooku was losing. Dooku drops his red light saber's hilt, while Yoda impales him. Team one crosses their key blades and behead Dooku, just when Suke arrived. "Aw man, I missed the battle." She whined as she threw away her purple light saber hilt, when it started emitting a flash of light, making a key hole. Ginji and Kenji lock it. Yoda picks up Dooku's light saber, and gives it to Suke.

"Sweet! My own blade…it's bound to be better then my kunai."

They stepped through the portal, and arrive in familiar world. Hollow Bastion, or the Radiant Garden.

"Huh? Nice place…"

Team 1 starts to explore the town. To their surprise, they see a dog man and a duck arguing with each other.

"No Goofy! It's this way!" Said the duck.

"Aw yuck, I think it's this way Donald…"

"Ano, do you realize that you're pointing at the wall?" Asked Kenji.

"Who asked…Sora?" Exlaimed Donald.

"No, I'm his son."

"_HIS SON?!_"

"Yeah…anyway, do you know Sora?"

"Yeah, a long time ago, we fought together. How is he?"

"…Kidnapped…"

"WHAT?"

So Kenji explained the story to them, while Ginji and Suke look around, and see three shops owned by three ducks. They walk over to them.

"That's horrible. Is there any way we can help?"

"Yeah, if you see a guy in a gray cloak with blue clouds and a hood, kill him. We're not sure, but that group might be responsible for kidnapping Sora."

"That's a shame…" Said a new voice.

The group looks up, and instantly draws their weapons, because facing them, was a BMO member, holding a relatively long sword. Donald Duck pulls out his magic staff (Save the Queen), Goofy Goof brings out his shield (Save the King), Suke brings out her lightsaber, Kenji summons Kingdom Key, while Ginji summons hikari.

"Hehehe, I'm not a BMO member, I just killed one, and stole his cloak."

"Then are you friend or foe?"

"Hmm, I am foe. My name is…"

One winged Angel plays as the guy pulls of his cloak, to reveal silver hair, a single folded black wing on the left shoulder, a black open trench coat, and a neutral expression his face.

"Spehiroth…"

"Sephiroth? I heard about you, from my dad Naruto…"

"You're Naruto's daughter? Well, then, show me your strength."

"Guys, leave."

When the group gets far enough back, Ginji faces Sephiroth, who casts a barrier, separating Ginji and himself from everyone else. Recalling her memories of Naruto describing Sephiroth fight, she gets ready.

"That's enough." GUARD!

Ginji rushes in, and manages to hit Sephiroth 4 times in a row, managing to knock him into the air. Each hit makes Sephiroth grunt in pain,. Ginji follows him into the air, and does an aerial combo. When Sephiroth disappears, Ginji was unprepared when Sephiroth knocked her into the air, therefore, she was unable to retaliate as Sephiroth hits her.

"Give in to the dark." Sephiroth says as he summons dark energy balls that slowly aim toward Ginji. Ginji thought about a way to block or deflect them. 'That's it!' **"Hakke shou Kaiten!"**

"Descend…heartless…" 'Kuso!' Ginji runs to Sephiroth as fast as she can. "Angel."

Ginji is drained to a low health level. Sephiroth teleports behind her, but Ginji manages to guard, then popped a soldier and a food pill to restore her health and chakra levels. Calling up a power that she didn't know she had, she emitted a red light, and reemerged in different clothing. It was a black dress with red markings on the cuffs of the arms and legs, (Valor drive form) and in her other hand was another key blade, a new Key Blade known as the Flowering Bloosom. Holding two blades, she began to open a can of whupass on Sephiroth, to the shock of team 1, Donald, Goofy, and Sephiroth. Eventually, she manages to deal a finishing blow in slow motion…

"Hmpf, so you may be stronger then Naruto…either that, or you just got lucky. You have shown me your strength, and passed."

Sephiroth walks away, but not before giving Ginji an ability, the sliding dash, which will enable her to quickly slide up to an opponent, and punish them with her key blade. Sephiroth lowers the barrier, and disappears. Team 1 leaves to the next world via a dark portal.

-Some unknown place in the sky-

"I'll show you what real evil is!" Said a fat man shaped like an egg (Eggman) in a battle robot (Egg Emperor) to a two tailed light orange fox (Tails), a red echidna, (Knuckles) and a blue hedgehog. (Sonic)

Team 1 appears out of a dark portal, and sees a yellow, red, and blue blur chase a giant red orange blur, right past where they were standing. With a clueless expression on their faces, they became blurs themselves, as they chased them. Eventually, they catch up, and see a red orange robot attacking three animals.

'_What kind of mad man would attack three innocent animals?_' The thoughts on Ginji and Kenji, as everyone summoned their blades, and started to attack the robot.

'What? Those don't register as the Sonic Heroes attack…oh! It's an attack from the key bladers! This is perfect, now if I eliminate them, BMO promised me world domination!' The Egg Emperor starts attacking with renewed vigor. While they are fighting, everyone introduces themselves.

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog. The guy in read is Knuckles, and the two tailed fox is Miles, but we call him Tails."

"We are team 1. My name is Ginji, he's Kenji, and the other girl is Suke."

"Right on! Uh oh, Eggman's attacking again…Sonic Wind!"

"Fire knuckle!"

"Tails cannon!"

"My turn! Sliding dash attack!" Ginji.

"Thunderga!" Kenji.

_"**Katon: Hōenka!(1)"**_ Suke.

Egg Emperor is destroyed. Eggman melts.

"What? He was a fake!" Tails said.

"Mwuhahahaha! The time has come. I have collected data from all three of you!"

"What?! Who's there? No way, Metal Sonic?! If he's here…where are those Chaos Emeralds?" Asked Sonic.

"We got them, right here!" Knuckle's said.

"Our only hope to beat him is for me to go Super Sonic! Give me the Chaos Emeralds!"

"You're right, Sonic…here!"

Team 1 can only watch helplessly, throwing ninjutsu every so often, as the Sonic Heroes failed.

"Our last hope…the Master Emerald!" Knuckles seemingly produced a giant green emerald out of nowhere.

"Argh! It's no use! The Master Emerald won't let me go Hyper Sonic! We've got to try something else!"

Still holding the emeralds, the Sonic Heroes try to think up a plan, when the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald start glowing. However, the power goes to Ginji instead, and thus, wraps around team 1. In a flash of yellow light, Ginji's clothes change again. A black dress with yellow markings on the cuffs of her sleeves and pants. She held the Flowering Blossom in one hand, but in the other hand, hikari was being held by an invisible source. (Master drive form). The other members of team 1 are surrounded by a yellow aura.

'Cool, so this is Master form?' Thought Ginji, who began to levitate to face Metal Sonic. Team one and Super Sonic followed her up there.

"Alone, I couldn't beat him, but perhaps working together…"

"We can open a giant can of whupass on him!"

Metal Sonic just foolishly kept attacking them, but Super Sonic and team 1 simply avoided the blows, then proceeded to open a giant can of whupass on him. After Metal Sonic was defeated, and the key hole emerged from the Master Emerald, Ginji and Kenji locked it. As a parting gift, Knuckles transferred some of the Master Emeralds energy into a gem and gave it to Ginji. They leave for the next world.

-The Crossroads-

Team 1 entered the place, but were immediately separated from their team mates. 'The only time that the cross roads appear…' Thought Ginji. 'Is when the BMO are about to attack!' Thought Kenji, while Suke was battling a member of the BMO, Xary. Kunai blade clashed against key blade, but Suke didn't give up and killed Xary.

-With Kenji- (A/N all of these battles are happening at the same time)

Kenji had to dodge a swipe from a BMO member, Draxieda. Summoning his Kingdom Key, he began battle with him/her. Kenji couldn't tell if Draxieda was a man or woman. Using some spectacular aerobatics, he managed to inflict some damage on Draxieda, which only made him fight twice as hard. He kept on fighting harder and harder, but eventually, Kenji managed to defeat him.

-With Ginji-

The member of the BMO was facing her, and introduced himself as the second in command, Mixal. Ginji summons her blade, while Mixal summons a darkness key blade. They began fighting. Ginji knocks her into the air, and does an aerial combo. Slamming him back into the ground, she holds her key blade held vertically with the point facing down to plunge it into the heart, but Mixal rolls away. The blade drives point first into the ground, but she did this intentionally. "Hakke shou kaiten!"

The kaiten expels chakra from all of her tenketsu points, but since the key blade is point first into the ground, Ginji kicks revolves around hikari and kicks Mixal, who is swept back, on his knees. Ginji beheads him. Team 1 is reunited, but their reunion is short lived, because out comes the 7 BMO members spirit forms. They combine together. "_Kuso!_" Team 1 gets ready for battle. The spirit fusion gives birth to another BMO member, Apocalypse. Immediately after forming, he attacks with 7 key blades. However, falling from the sky are four key blade masters. "No way? Otou-san?"

"It's Sora, my dad, and his friend, Riku, but who's that mouse fellow?"

Banding as one, the 6 key blade masters fight Apocalypse, while Suke does various ninjutsu. Apocalypse put up a good fight, with 5 of its seven blades keeping Sora, Riku, the mouse (King Mickey), the Rokudaime, and Kenji busy. Ginji taps into the Master Gems power, and goes Master drive form. In response, Apocalypse use the two remaining blades to fight the yellow clad Ginjitsune. Apocalypse eventually loses. The Rokudaime goes back home, Mickey goes back to the castle, and Riku goes with Sora back home. Team 1 dematerializes to another world.

-Unknown location-

"The key bearers have escaped with Sora, and the Blue Moon Organization has failed. The time has come."

"Yes, we have no choice but to reveal ourselves to those three."

"Can they handle our power?"

-Back to team 1-

Team 1 materialized in a dark and gloomy dungeon. "Where are we?" asked Ginji. The sound of fighting could be heard in the distance, so team 1 ran off in that direction. They encountered monsters, and saw a group of 4 warriors, 3 teenage boys, and a teenage girl. They were fighting against a horde of monsters. Team 1 decide to stay hidden, and watch what the four would do.

"Ragnorak!"

"Heat wave!"

"Plasma!"

"Tundra!"

The monsters are struck down, one by one, until they are all gone.

"Whew, that took a lot of our psyenergy…" Said Issac, the blonde earth adept of Venus.

"Yeah Issac, it also zapped our health." Said Garet, the red headed fire adept of Mars.

"Well, I'm drained…" Said Ivan, the light purple headed wind adept of Jupiter.

"I can still use wish all to heal all of us, then use a psyenergy stone…" Mia, the water adept of Mercury, and the only girl, mumbled.

'Psyenergy? Who are they?' Thought Kenji.

"Heads up guys, I sense 3 powerful warriors around, but this is strange, 2 of them are female."

'_Kuso! We have been discovered!_' Thought team 1.

'_Wait a minute, what's wrong with girls?_' Angrily thought Ginji, Suke, and Mia.

Issac just then, turned around and saw the strangers. "Who are you?"

"…"

"Are you friend or foe?"

"Neither friend nor foe, but we might be allies."

"Allies eh? Well then, can I request the name of my allies?"

"Team 1. Ginjitsune, or Ginji, at your service."

"Kenji."

"Suke."

"Well, what are you three doing here?"

"We're on a quest to find and destroy the dark Key Blade Masters."

"Well, can you three fight? It looks like Suke is the only one with a weapon…ninja weapons…are you three ninja?"

"What? Well, we are a ninja team, but I'm not a ninja."

"Then show me your weapons."

Kenji summons the Kingdom Key, Ginji summons the Flowering Blossom, her favorite form of hikari, while Suke pulls out what seems to be a normal dagger, but she also pulls out a purple beam sword.

"Wow, interesting weapons…"

"Gee thanks…look out!"

Ginji pushes Issac out of the way of a fireball attack from a blue skinned Mars adept. Everyone, besides team 7, cry out. "_Saturo's!_"

"I'm not alone, Menardi is here too. And if I am not mistaken, those are the key bladers. Excellent."

Everyone pulls out their weapon of choice, and face Saturo's and Menardi. Saturo's starts by calling on the fire element, to blow a giant fireball at team 1. Suke counters with some hand seals.

_"**Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu!"**_

Ginji calls forth the blizzard element in her key blade, and shoots rapid blasts of ice particles out of the tip. Saturo's fire aura, however, melts it.

"Damn, _**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu(2)!"**_

"That's nothing. Face my dragon of fire!"

"Sliding dash attack!"

Ginji appears in front of Saturo's, and knocks him into the air. Leaping up, she continues the aerial combo attack. Ginji slam Saturo's to the ground, falling on top of Menardi, who was busy chanting a spell. Ginji impales them, but then they merge, into a giant two headed dragon beast!

'Kuso!' Thought Ginji.

"Uh, nice doom dragon…" ROAR! "Yep, didn't think so…" Issac said.

"Master drive form!" A flash of yellow light later, and Ginji is in Master form. Together, they all simultaneously open a gigantic can of whupass on it. When the doom dragon is gone, Issac's sword starts forming a key hole in the sky, which Ginji and Kenji seal. Issac gives Ginji a parting gift, the ability of Ragnorak, which allows Ginji to shoot out multiple beams of light from the sky to damage all enemies. They leave through a dark portal to the next world.

-The next world-

Team 1 appears out of a dark portal, and see a tournament taking place. A yellow spiky haired man wearing an orange battle gi says. "KamehameHA!" Meanwhile, the ugly green warrior also calls out "KamehameHA!" Two destructive blasts of pure ki energy are aimed, and exploded when they collided. However, the green warrior causes an avalange of rocks to fall on the other guy, but in an explosion of pure energy, the rocks are blasted apart, and many smaller ki energy blasts are fired. However, the green warrior makes a shield that reduced the destructive ki blasts into a harmless little fireworks display. Exhausted, the orange gi wearing warrior says.

"You win Cell. I give up."

All of the spectaters on top of the cliff have a shocked exclaim of protest.

"However, he will take my place…that boy up there!"

"M…me?" Asked a stunned Gohan.

"Yes son, you. You can beat him, especially with those guys helping you." Replied Goku, pointing at the newcomers.

'Kakarot…' Vegeta thought.

'Is he actually going to go though with this?' Thought Trunks.

'There's no way he can win, I must warn Goku…' Thought Piccolo.

"You'll win son, all you have to do is ask those folks over there…" Here Goku points to team 1, who Cell finally notices.

'Those brats! Hmm, it's time to fulfill my mission, to eliminate those brats! Then, nothing can stop me from destroying the world!'

Cell immediately attacks team 1, who hastily summon their blades to defend themselves. Cell appears behind them. "Wrap kamehamaHA!" **"Hakke shou Kaiten!"**

The attack collides with the defense, and cancels out. "What?!"

"Ragnorak!"

"Argh!" Gohan rushes in, and transcends to super saiyan. "Ka…" "Sliding dash attack!" "Me…" Aerial combo. "Ha…" Cell is slammed to the ground. "Me…" Ginji hastily retreats before Cell can recover. "HA!!!"

Cell's top is gone, leaving only his legs, which regenerate. Gohan, out of mild anger, twitches a bit. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Ginji said as four other Ginji appear beside either side of her. "Namikaze Ginjitsune rendan!" She cried out as three bunshin run up around Cell and used upper dragon slash to propel him up into the air. A fourth slams him into the ground, while a fifth impales a key blade through the heart. Cell doesn't go so easily however, and he quickly recovers. Of course, by now, Gohan is beyond mad and transcends to the next level. Super Saiyan 2, which has blue electric sparks randomly jumping across his saiyan aura. The sheer power overload knocks Cell back a bit. Ginji taps into the master gems power, and goes Master drive form. Together, the two power houses open up a can of whup ass on him, unfortunately, Cell, in a last ditch effort, starts to expand to blow himself up. Trunks madly exclaimed.

"If Cell blows up, he can do it with the force of 100 A-bombs!" Upon hearing this, Goku uses instant transmission to stand next to Cell. "Sorry son, this is the only way that the Earth can be saved…tell your mother…I'm sorry."

"No dad!" Goku uses instant transmission to teleport himself and Cell to another location.

-Above snake way, on a small green planet-

King Kai was happily gulping up some tea, when Goku appeared in front of him, next to a highly explosive Cell.

"G-Goku? What are you doing?"

"Sorry King Kai, this was the only place that I can think of to bring h…"

BOOM!

-Back on the DBZ world-

Gohan was mourning the loss of his father, when a newly regenerated Cell appears in front of him, and damages Gohan's arm, who was too busy mourning that he didn't even notice Cell's reappearance. Ginji ran out of the master gem's power, and reverted to normal. (A/N I never described what the team is wearing. Ginji is wearing clothes identical to the clothes that Kingdom Hearts II Sora wears, except instead of shorts, it's a skirt, but they are designed to mimic Sora's shorts. On her shoulder, is her clan symbol, the Uzumaki spiral. The clothes are black, with golden trimmings. Kenji is wearing the same shirt and shorts that Sora was wearing in Kingdom Hearts I. Suke is wearing blue shorts, wearing pantyhose that go past her knee but stopping shy from reaching her ankles. She is wearing a sky blue shirt with the Uchiha clan fan symbol on the back, with dark blue short sleeves. Her raven colored hair had two bangs on the front and reached to the small of her back, the bottom of it barely covering the tip of her clan symbol.)

Gohan faces Cell, who is slowly gathering energy into its palms. Goku's voice tells a bewildered Gohan to do a kamehameha wave, to which Gohan replies that he can't with one arm.

'Bullshit!' Exclaimed Goku. 'You can do it, if you simply believe….'

'OK, dad…' "Ka…"

Ginji taps into her valor reserves. "Me…" Ginji runs behind Gohan, beginning to channel chakra into her blades. "Ha…" Ginji uses her tail to conjure up foxfire. "Me…" In a burst of energy, Ginji's tail splits into two. "HA!!!" "Fox fire ragnorak!" At the same time, Cell fires a kamehameha wave of his own, but it is no match for the one handed kamehameha wave and the ragnorak spells combining together. Cells kamehameha wave is pushed back, rebounding on Cell. "NO! BUT I'M PERFECT!"

Cell is completely obliterated from the earth. A key hole appears in the sky. Kenji and Ginji seal it. Ginji, now having two tails, has a new drive form, Wisdom. Team 1 leaves for the next world. (A/N Team 1 are frequently attack by hordes of heartless and nobody's, but they are so short, that I don't even bother describing them.)

* * *

Not much to say here, except that this story will conclude in seven chapters, but there is a sequel. Read and review. Laterz

1) Fire Release: Flame Flower

2) Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique


	26. III chapter 3

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Shared speech_"

'_Shared thought_'

**Other speech**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

Naruto: Kitsune Tales III

A/N The previous chapters have all been revised...again. I've changed Suke's mother's name to a certain Akatsuki member...who could it be? Well there is only one girl there...

Most of you probably thought I abandoned you guys and ditched the site...not so. It's just that while rewriting this fanfic my computer got a virus. Always save possible new chapters in your flashdrive or something similar.

-chapter 3: The Dark Masters?-

Team 1 appeared in the next world, but there was one problem. They were underwater! At first, they believed that they couldn't breathe, until Ginji saw everyone's _mermaid tail_.

"What the? We're fish!" Cried out Suke. 'I…hate…fish.'

"Ano, I think that we are merpeople." Thought Ginji out loud.

"Woot!! Merpeople! I always wanted to swim in the deep!" Kenji exclaimed, while the two mermaid girls sweat dropped. The merman didn't even notice. (A/N to describe the merpeople team 1, Ginji had a lavender tail, and she had lavender sea shells covering her breasts. Suke had a red tail, along with sharingan sea shells (Red with three black tomoes on top of a white shell) covering her own breasts. Kenji only had a dark blue tail, but he was bare chested. Poor boy…) "Come on, let's go!"

However, that was easier said then done, because no matter what the team did, they couldn't swim.

'Oh boo hoo.' Thought Ginji... 'I always wondered what it was like under the sea…'

Her thoughts are interrupted as the team is attacked by heartless. Summoning their blades to defend themselves, they were only able to defend, not knowing how to swim, they could not go on the offensive.

-Atlantica-

'_Kuso! These heartless are so damn annoying, especially since we can't swim!_'

Suddenly, a mermaid appeared and slammed its tail into the heartless emblem, driving them back for a bit. This mermaid had a lovely aqua green tail, what appeared to be 2 sea shells covering her breasts and lone somewhat silky red hair. Following the obviously female mermaid was a crab, who looked like it was struggling to swim due to old age.

"Ariel! You know that your father told you not to leave the castle!"

"Oh Sebastion! I'm still in the castle area, and it looked like these three needed help, but curious that they don't know how to swim…" Said Ariel, as she was swimming effortlessly around them. "They don't look like they are from around here…"

"Ano, we're from an ocean far away from here, and we're not used to these waters." Mumbled out Ginji, but loud enough for Ariel to hear.

"Did you here that, Sebastion? They don't know how to swim! We could give them…"

"Swimming lessons? An excellent idea. That'll be 500 munny each."

"SEBASTION!"

"Just kidding, of course I will give you swimming lessons, free of charge of course!"

"Sure, we appreciate it if you show us how to swim here…" Said Kenji.

So, Team 1 learned how to swim effortlessly, like it was second nature to them. Sebastion was about to move on to self defense, when they were attacked by nobodies. Ariel and Sebastion retreated, having only faced the black creatures. Summoning their blades in self defense, they quickly killed the nobody's. Sebastion and Ariel swan out of there hiding place.

"Well, I was going to show you how to use your tails, but I guess that that'll do fine." Mumbled the crab, Sebastion

"Come on! I want you to meet my father, the king of the seas!"

Team 1, Ariel, and Sebastion started swimming toward a throne, but they were constantly attacked by heartless and nobody's. Eventually, they entered a throne room. Team 1 hastily moved out of the way of the heartless chasing them, to see a beam of sorts striking and dissipating the heartless.

"That was close. I will not allow those black creatures in my throne room!"

"Presenting his majesty, the king and the ruler of the seven seas, King Tritan!"

King Tritan had an aqua green tail, and white hair. He was holding some sort of a yellow, three pronged fork, with the center prong being the longest.

"Oh? Who are those three. They don't look familiar."

"Those three? Well, the boy's name is Kenji. The one with the lavender tail is Ginji, and finally, the one with the red tail is Suke. They are from an ocean far away."

'Hmm, this 'Kenji' fellow has a striking resemblance to Sora…'

"You, Kenji! Are you by any chance, related to Sora?"

"Yeah, he's my father."

"Your father, eh? Key bladers, I'm sorry, but the key hole, to my knowledge, has already been sealed."

"Oh that's OK. We were just passing through. It looks like you guys have a heartless problem. Allow us to deal with this. Maybe then, we can find some clues on the Dark Masters."

"Dark Masters? Oh I've heard of them, a nasty lot, and those three. According to legend, they are stronger then any single key blade master of this generation, and can only be beaten by the power of three different key blades."

"Really? Well, that's easy then. I just have to go into my strongest drive form with two key blades, and let Kenji summon his blade. Well, thanks for the information. If you learn anything else about the Dark Masters, let me know."

"All right, will do."

Team 1 swims out of the throne room, where they battle a bunch of heartless and nobody's. Eventually, they find a sunken old ship. Curious, team 1 swims in. The ship was old, but there was a chest in it. Ginji opened it up, and a water tight scroll was in it, Before she got a chance to read it however, team 1 was attacked by a rampaging shark!

"SHARK!"

Team 1 quickly scatters, summoning their weapons to battle the shark. However, the shark was a tough opponent, almost as strong as ten nobody's.

'_Kuso!_' Even though the massive shark gave them lots of trouble, they managed to harm it enough to scare it off, where it crashed into the ceiling.

'_Okay…_' Were the thoughts of team 1, as they swam into that hole, and entered HELL! For in this underwater hellhole was about 100 nobody's and 150 heartless, all being led by an unknown General.

"Charge!" Cried out the general, as all the enemies rushed in.

'_Aw kuso!_'

After summoning their weapons, team 1 split up. Suke faced the 150 heartless, Kenji and Ginji faced 50 nobody's each.

-With Suke-

'Damn annoying heartless…' She thought as she dissipated her tenth heartless. 'This is going to take forever, unless…' A smirk plays across her face, as she performs some hand seals and swims above all of the heartless.

"Fire style! Fireball jutsu!"

The humongous fireball that was supposed to come out created super hot water instead. It was then that she realized that she was underwater. The super hot water expelled from Suke's mouth wiped out about 100 of the heartless, leaving forty fireproof heartless remaining.

Suke smirks as she activates her _**Sharingan**_ eyes. Using her doujutsu to read the movements of her enemies, she quite easily dispatched the remaining heartless.

-With Kenji-

'I see that Suke is done, wish I could say the same…then again…' Thought Kenji as he swims around the battlefield where they're only half a dozen nobody's remaining. Ginji was already done wiping out her fifty, and Kenji followed suit. Team 1 faced the general together.

"Who are you?"

The general disappears in a dark portal. "Damn it! He got away!" Exclaimed Ginji.

"Well, we don't know where that guy went, so all that we can do is try to find him." Kenji said.

"Then let's go!" Suke shouted out.

"_Hai._" Ginji and Kenji both open up a dark portal. Team 1 swam through it.

-In the DM's hideout-

The same general from before stepped out of the dark portal.

"You have failed, number III."

"Forgive me, number I. I won't fail you again."

"See to it that you don't. Only with the destruction of the master key bearer will us Dark Masters once again dominate the world."

-Back with team 1-

The first thing that everyone in team 1 noticed was that they were no longer underwater. However, for a split second, they couldn't breath, because they were still in their merpeople form. In a flash of light, they were back to their human forms, and they took the first look around. 'It's beautiful…' Were the thoughts of Ginji, as she looked around the town bathed in twilight.

-Twilight Town-

"This town seems so peaceful…"

"Which makes it a likely target for the DM to conquer, with no resistance."

"Then let's split up. Ginji and I will go this way, while you, Suke, go the other way. Spike up your chakra if you find anything suspicious."

As soon as Suke leaves, Kenji turns to Ginji.

"Shall we walk?"

"Sure."

"I mean like a date. Come on, let's look around."

'A date?' "All right, Kenji-kun."

Kenji and Ginji arrive at the marketplace, where Ginji squeals and asks Kenji if she could get candy. Unfortunately, he has no money. He was about to ask the candy clerk where he could possibly do some odd jobs to get money, when he sees a bulletin board requesting for help. Dragging Ginji over with him, he looks at the odd jobs. "Ginji-chan, if you want some candy, then we need to get munny. How about we get some jobs to get munny. Hmm, 2000 munny sounds good. Let's both take jobs, and work together to get a 1000 munny each."

So, they split up to do some of this jobs, not knowing that Suke was doing the same thing, On their final job, they each had 900 munny each, and were issued a large job of destroying all the trash. Helping them was a third person, because there was a lot of trash.

"Suke?!"

"Ginji? Kenji?"

"Well, this is certainly a surprise."

Working together, they easily disposed of the trash. Suke burned them with her fireball jutsu. Ginji cast a low level fox fira spell at it. Kenji then used a weaker fire spell to burn the rest. They were done in 30 seconds flat, to the shock of the clerk, who paid all three of them a bigger payload. Instead of 100 munny, he gave each of them 200. Kenji had 1100 munny, combined with Ginji's 1100, made 2200. However, Suke pulled out her purse, and then gave them 2800 munny, giving team 1 a total of 5000 munny. Using it, they were about to buy Ginji candy when the candy store was destroyed by a dark fireball.

"Who are you?"

"Number III of the chasers, also known as the juggernaut, Broly!"

"Are you a Dark Master?"

"I am one of the three. I am the only member, who, rather then use a key blade, uses brute strength."

"But you're so thin! How can you beat us?!"

'Hmm, only Kakarot was able to make me go full strength.'

"You don't look that strong, so I'll use my key blade."

Broly summons a weird looking key blade.

"Come…"

Not needing telling twice, team 1 pulls out their weapons and start fighting. Eventually, Broly concludes that those teens are stronger then they look, and decide to go to the first level of power, super saiyan! As Broly summoned up some green energy, team 1 had a bad feeling.

-DBZ world-

-Afterlife-

"What? Is that who I think it is? Broly! What's he doing alive? Is that, those three signatures again? Kuso! I need to get there. Hang on guys…"

Goku, in the middle of an otherworld semifinals match, uses instant transmission to teleport behind his opponent. "KamehamaHA!"

-Back in Twilight Town-

Team 1, along with most of the residents of Twilight Town, were scared shitless at the amount of power and bloodlust emitting off of Broly. In a blur of speed, Broly tackles Kenji, knocking him to the ground. "You will be the first to die!" "Ka…" "Not if we have anything to say about it! _**Kage bunshin no jutsu!"**_ 5 Ginji's appear. "Me…" "U!" "Ha…" "ZU!" "Me…"

"MA! KI!" "HA!!!" 'Kakarot?!' Thought Broly before he was engulfed in concentrated ki energy. Broly immediately transcends his energy level, making him more buff and wiping out the pupils from his eyes. His energy level gradually shoots past 500, and still climbing.

"Enough! Super saiyan!"

Goku's hair immediately goes from spiky raven hair to golden yellow hair. 'Super saiyan 2!' Goku's power level goes above and beyond Broly's, reaching nearly to a thousand.

'Hmm, interesting…no more playing around!' Broly goes from super saiyan to super saiyan 3, making his green hair grow longer, beyond his shoulders. In an even faster blur of speed, Broly tackles Goku.

"Grrr!"

Goku unleashes a volley of ki blasts, which Suke tries to see how it works with her _**Sharingan**_, successfully copying it. "Hehehe…that volley of ki blasts does nothing to me, but this single dark ki blast will exterminate all of you!"

"Everyone! Use your strongest projectile attack! Ka…"

Team 1 puts their blades together, and start channeling their chakra energy to the three intercepting tips. "Me…" A giant ball of purple chakra forms. "Ha…" Ginji and Kenji make a sling or sorts, using the energy of their blades, while Suke pulls it back.

"Me…"

At the same time that the giant orb of chakra was released, "HA!!!" The kamahameha wave and the unified trinity bomb meet with Broly's dark ki blast. The three struggle for a while, resulting in a tie.

"Super saiyan…super saiyan 2…I need to reach Broly's level!' "Super saiyan 3!"

A beam of light seemingly passes through Goku's head, and Goku's power output increases hundred fold. As Goku screams in pain, his golden hair grows beyond his shoulders, and he leans back and lets out a yell. Goku's power level explodes, and floating before team 1 is a super saiyan 3 Goku! In a blur of speed, or instant transmission, he pops up in front of a surprised Broly and drills in a one-handed kamehameha wave right into his chest!

"Noooo!" Broly's final words as he was blasted away. Goku descends back into a black haired saiyan.

""You guys…you guys need help. I won't be here to save you all the time, you know. Therefore, I am going to grant Ginji the Ki element."

Ginji learns ki blast, ki charge, and ki laser, leaving Kenji fuming.

"Well, I'll see you later. I kinda ditched a tournament to help you guys out. I need to be back there in 5 minutes, or they'll disqualify me!"

Goku uses instant transmission. Ginji turns around and see's a ruined Twilight Town.

"Opps, guess we overdid it."

Participating in the relief effort, after 2 weeks, they leave through a dark portal.

-DM headquarters-

"Broly has failed, as I knew he would. Number II, your mission is to locate those three and gather information. If possible, kill them."


	27. III chapter 4

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Shared speech_"

'_Shared thought_'

**Other speech**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

Naruto: Kitsune Tales III

-chapter 4-

After leaving Twilight Town, team 1 arrived in an unknown location. After a quick recon of the old desert town, they discovered that they were on a turtle shaped island. They were confused on where to go, until the turtle started diving, and the water level on the floor rose. '_Higher ground!_' Looking around, they see a hallway, and they run through it.

"It's a dead end!" Exclaimed Ginji. "Not quite…climb the wall!" Replied Kenji. Team 1 didn't need telling twice. As Kenji started to scale the wall, Suke and Ginji simply…walked up the wall? Ginji grabs Kenji and runs up the wall with Suke.

"You gotta show me how to do that, walking up walls like nothing!"

Eventually, they reach a landing, where there is a floating golden hand hovering above the water.

"The Hand of Midas." Team 1 hears as they look to the other side, and see a boy and an older man. The older man started to move back. "This would be a lot easier if I was much younger…" The younger boy ran past him, and jumped to the hand. "Aladdin!" The younger boy jumps, and lands on the edge of the hand. "Be careful! Don't touch the golden hand!" Cautioned Casim.

The apparent father looks worried as Aladdin lifts up the hand. Aladdin successfully retrieves it. "Hey dad, catch!" Aladdin throws it at Casim, who is about to grab it, then remembers what will happen if he touches it. So he uses his cape to catch it. It lands in the cape, turning it to solid gold. 'That's some hand…' Casim laughs. "The hand of Midas!" He says as he presents it, and then proceeds to turn the whole island into solid gold. Everything is affected, even the water. Aladdin looks around in awe, before a hole bursts from the wall and water plunges out of it. "Aladdin! Hurry!" Aladdin didn't need telling twice, but someone stopped him.

"Saluk!?"

"Give me the hand of Midas, Casim, and I'll spare your son."

"_Not on our watch!_" Team 1 appears on the cramped golden hand. "Who are you?" "Key Bladers, team 1 from Konoha." "Stay out of my way!" Saluk yells as he prepares to claw the girl. Ginji defends with her Key Blade, Hikari. 'No way…' Thought Casim. 'That's a Key Blade! Heh, once I defeat these punks, I'll be rich!' Thought Saluk, who pushes Ginji back into the water, which she back flips and lands on the water.

"What?!"

Suke leaps and stands on the water. Kenji stays on the hand.

"Show me how to do that!"

Aladdin swims to his father, and starts climbing.

"How? How are you able to stand on water?" Asked Saluk. "It's a secret." "I'll knock you into the water!" Saluk grunts, calling forth some creatures. "Nobody's? What are they doing here?" Suke and Ginji battle the nobody's, keeping them away from Kenji, who was fighting with Saluk.. "Fira!" Kenji shouts as a ball of fire comes out of the tip of the Kingdom Key and strikes Saluk, who shrugs it off, and pulls out a bomb. He chucks it at Kenji, who deflects it right back to Saluk. It explodes, blinding him for a second, but that was all the time that Kenji needed. He knocks him into the water, where he drowns. Team 1 climbs the tower, arriving on the roof. "You did it dad. You found the ultimate treasure." "No son, you are the ultimate treasure. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to realize. This…hand of Midas…it is a curse that deserves life at the bottom of the sea!" Casim chucks it into the water. Suddenly, the island starts sinking. The water in it drains. Aladdin, Casim, and Team 1 start running off the island. They jump off and land on a…flying carpet? "Thanks carpet." "Ki charge!" Ginji shouts out, as team 1 is surrounded by a golden aura, enabling flight. "Genie?! Genie?!" A blue somebody appears out of nowhere. "Present!"

"All right, let's go home." Team 1 is about to follow, when the Hand of Midas ascends into the sky, and produces a key hole. After sealing it, they follow Aladdin to his wedding, wishes them a happy marriage, and leave through a dark portal.

-Unknown World-

Team 1 arrives in a void, floating in space. There are nine monsters about to battle. 8 kids, holding strange handheld devices, are standing on the ground. "_Digivolve!_"

"Agumon wrap digivolve to…Wargreymon!"

"Gabumon wrap digivolve to…Metalgarurumon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabutarimon digivolve to…Megakabutarimon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikakumon digivolve to…Zudomon!"

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon digivolve to…Lillymon!"

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon digivolve to…Magnangemon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon!"

-Digital world-

Team 1 is gaping as the little monsters grew bigger with their power output expanding, but the other monster simply shrugged it off and summoned flying heartless and dragoon nobody's.

"What the hell? What are those?" Practically shouted the goggle wearing teen. "And who are they?"

"Huh, they're kids?!" Replied the guy who is trying to be cool.

"Those black creatures are heartless, and the white creatures are nobody's. They are both very dangerous. Better let us handle them."

Destroying the heartless quickly, team 1 starts to work on the nobody's, while the digital monsters attack.

"Terra Force!" Wargreymon said as a gigantic ball of orange chakra materialized above his head, before he chucked it at the large enemy Digimon.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" The wolf called Metalgarurumon said as it released a whole bunch of ice missiles and an ice breath.

"Wing Blade!" The half woman/phoenix Garudamon cried out as a gigantic flaming bird flew out of her wings.

"Horn Buster!" The red, 4 armed beetle, Megakabutarimon, said as its axe horn shot out some energy.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon shouted as he hit his hammer on the ground, sending out a shockwave of energy.

"Flower Cannon!" The pixie flower girl, Lillymon, said as a flower blossomed from her hands, releasing an energy blast.

"Gate of Destiny!" Magnangemon said as he used his short sword to form a gate of some sorts.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon said as she produced a bow an arrow and nocked the light arrow back, then releasing it.

The 8 attacks only infuriated the monster, known as Apocalymon, but it did manage to destroy the nobody's.

"Ragnorak!"

The dozen or so lasers emitted out of Ginji's blade did some minor damage to Apocalymon, but not enough. Suke makes some handseals, doing two jutsu.

"_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" **_

These attacks only pissed off Apocalymon, who counter attacked. They barely dodge it. "Ki element! Ki laser!" The focused beam of energy, looking suspiciously like the kamehameha wave, hit Apocalymon.

"None of our attack work! Let's try our Unified trinity attack!" While they were charging up the attack, the other Digimon were giving Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon energy. They absorb it and are surrounded by a digiegg.

"_Unified trinity bomb!_"

The attack hit his head, stunning him long enough for a new Digimon to appear out of the digiegg. It had a left arm with a Wargreymon on it, and a right arm with Metalgarurumon on it.

"Ki charge! Master form"

Ginji emanates a flash of yellow light, and she holds two key blades, one of them floating. She brandishes the blade. At the same time, the new Digimon, who identified himself as Omnimon, swings his left arm. "Transcended Sword!" A sword carved with runes pops out of the mouth of Wargreymon. Hacking and slashing at Apocalymon, they managed to cut down many of his weapons. Ginji prepares her blades for an attack. Omnimon waves his right arm. "Supreme…Cannon!" Metalgarurumon's mouth opens, and a cannon pops out of it.

"Hakke shou kaiten kenjutsu!"

Apocalymon is cut all over, while Omnimon is charging energy in his cannon.. "Supreme…Cannon!" Putting her blades together, Ginji charges up more energy. "Z-sword! Celestial blade!"

The revitalized Digimon attack together. With all of that firepower, they destroy Apocalymon. The digimon didigivolve, back to their rookie forms.

"Who are you?" Asked the goggled teen, Tai.

"Allies, the Key Bladers."

Before Tai can respond, all 8 Digi-destined's tags and crest start glowing, calling forth a key hole. Kenji and Ginji, already reverted back to normal form, seal the key hole.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you eight. Our paths will cross again."

"Yeah, definitely."

Opening another dark portal, they step through it and disappear.

Arriving in the sky, team 1 nearly falls off of the cloud, onto the mountain.

-Mount Olympus-

"What are those things?" Ginji asks as she points to three creatures, some sort of lava beast, an ice beast, and what seemed to be a living tornado, each one seemed to be getting closer. Before team 1 knew it, those massive titans started climbing the mountain. Before they could draw their weapons, a trumpet sounds. "We're under attack!"

"WHAT?! Mercury, get me more thunderbolts"

"Right away! Here!"

The blue god throws some thunderbolts at the purple robed, white haired god, Zeus. As he prepared to throw them, many heartless and nobody's appeared around Hades, the lord of the underworld. They were numerous, so Zeus used a majority of is bolts on the nobody's. Eventually, all of the gods and goddesses were captured, even poor Mercury. Team 1 was about to jump in when a white winged horse flew in from the sky. Atop the flying horse was a man with big muscles, wearing a brown set of armor clothing, wielding a sword. "Never fear! Herc is here!"

"Hercules?!" Said/thought an infuriated Hades, before the boy that he dubbed 'Wonder boy' freed all the gods and goddesses, including his father Zeus. While all of the gods and goddesses were fighting the heartless and the nobody's, everyone besides Team 1 forgot about the 3 massive titans. Team 1 split up and battled the three titans individually, Suke vs. Ice Titan, Kenji vs. Wind Titan, and Ginjitsune vs. the Fire Titan.

-With Suke-

Suke was melting the Ice Titan with a whole myriad of katon jutsu, including fireball justsu, phoenix flower jutsu, and _**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu**_ (Dragon fire jutsu). To completely finish off the partially melted Ice Titan, she did two more jutsu. "Katon! Karyuu endan!" A dragon of fire was breathed out of Suke, and then did phoenix flower jutsu along with Ryuuka no jutsu to further melt the Ice Titan, until there was a sizable puddle left. 'Time for my Uncle's jutsu! Hope it work…'

Suke makes three hand seals. Upon completion of the seals, she grabs her left arm, palm face down, above the water with her right hand, and calls upon a massive amount of chakra, until a familiar chirping sound emanates from the jutsu. 'Perfect!' She plunges the jutsu into the water, electrifying the Ice Titan. _**"CHIDORI!" **_The Ice Titan melts into electrified water vapor, which disappear. Panting from chakra exhaustion, Suke realizes that she can only use that technique once a day, and as a last resort, or she would die, unless she built up her chakra reserves.

-With Kenji-

Kenji was launching spell after spell at the Wind Titan, but none of them were having any visible effect. In a stupid move, he activates Aero purely by accident. The aero winds blow in the opposite direction as the Wind Titan, making the titan weaker. So, he finishes it with a downward slash from the top of his head, upgrading his aero spell to aeroa.

-With Ginjitsune-

Using a whole variety of water jutsu that she didn't know she had, she quickly weakened her titan. "Blizzara" Ginji shoots out a freezing shot of ice at the titan. It seemed to have no effect, until the ice melted and became water. Casting many blizzara, she severely weakened the Fire Titan, before peforming a rising dragon uppercut, followed by her upgraded Blizzarga, effectively eliminating the three titans. By the time that they are all down, the gods and goddess have already pushed Hade's back, who was walking backwards nervously. "Hey now, it was just a joke!" Getting an evil idea, Kenji used some of his newfound wind elemental control to snuff out the blue flame on Hades head. "Huh? Who just put out my flame?"

No one bothered answering him, as everyone held in their laughter. Herc's sword started glowing, producing a key hole in the sky. Kenji and Ginji seal it, and head for the next world, the world inhabited by monks and evil disembodied spirits, along with a supposedly evil boy genius

* * *

I appreciate all of the author alerts that I'm getting. Now if I could have at least half as many reviews, then I'd be happy.


	28. III chapter 5

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Shared speech_"

'_Shared thought_'

**Other speech**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

Naruto: Kitsune Tales III

-chapter 5- Final Drive Form?

Team 1 arrived on the grounds of Japan, where they see 4 monks, a boy with robots, and another monk with a disembodied spirit fighting together against a member of the DM..

"Shimo Staff!" The round headed, bald yellow monk said as a blue stick in his hand shifted into a double bladed pole.

"Arrow Sparrow!" The red dressed, two pigtailed fire girl shouted as she tossed shuriken birds that then lit itself on fire.

"Big Bang Meteorang!" The broad shouldered, Texas Cowboy said as he threw a boomerang that split into 5 smaller boomerangs.

"Blade of the Nebula!" The slim, Brazilian boy said as a blue blade in his hand became a jump rope with wind.

"Jack bots, attack!" A small, pale skinned boy said as he commanded his robots to attack.

"Dragon Kata!" The young looking monk said as he shifted into a dragon and used the dragon's claws to attack.

(A/N in order, Omi, Kimiko, Clay, Raimondo, Jack Spicer, and Chase Young)

The purple disembodied spirit (Wuya) was busy trying to locate the weak point, when she spotted the Key Bladers..

-Xialin Showdown-

'Key Bladers? Maybe they can help us…' Wuya floats over to Ginji, who jumped when she spoke.

"Are you a Key Blade Master?" Asked Wuya.

"Hai, Kenji and I are. But Suke isn't, but she is as strong as one."

"Good, if you will, help us defeat that DM member, the maverick, Sigma."

"Sigma? We'll get right on it."

Team Xialin and team Heylin were fighting, but none of their attacks damaged the maverick, Sigma. Team 1 summons their weapons and attack the maverick with their Key Blades, but Sigma was good with his light saber. Going into wisdom form, Ginji shot Sigma to death, only for a different Sigma to emerge, with claws. Team 1, with Ginji still in wisdom form, killed him again, but this time, Kaiser Sigma, about as tall as a two story building, emerged. Ginji almost ran out of her drive gauge, but shot until she reverted back to normal form.

'_How many forms does this guy have?_' Thought everyone. "Ki element! Multiple ki blasts!"

One blast hit him in his robotic privates, but had no effect. One blast hit him in the torso, but he just shrugged it off. However, the final blast hit his head, doing some damage. "In this form, his head is his weak point!"

"_Right._"

"Arrow Sparrow!"

"Dragon flame shot!"

"Ragnorak!"

"_**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!"**_

The four projectile attacks impacted his head, and he was destroyed, but a new Sigma in a brown cloak with an energy scythe emerged. Wuya couldn't find any weak points, until a phoenix flower jutsu hit him, and burned him.

"Fire attacks are his weakness!"

"_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**_

"Fox Firaga!"

"Fira!"

"Wudai Mars Fire! Arrow Sparrow!"

"Burning Dragon Fist!"

"Star Hanabi!"

The multiple fire attacks completely scorched the cloak. Sigma threw it off, revealing red shoulder pads.

"_How many forms does he have?"_

"Valor Form!"

Sigma with his key blade scythe battled against Ginji's two key blades.

"Cross Blade!"

Next Sigma in a white armor attacked, drawing two key blades that clashed with the valor form key blades. "Cross Blade!"

Ginji's valor gauge ran out, and a zombie sigma appeared, dragging his feet.

'_OK…_' Everyone, even Wuya thought with a sweat drop.

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

Team Xialin, team Heylin, Suke and Kenji beat him up and knocked him backwards, where he met the feet of 4 Ginji. "Uzumaki!" The four kicks knocked him into the air. Ginji appears above him, with an axe kick connecting with his torso. "Naruto Rendan!" The zombie Sigma fell, replacing himself with a trigger happy version, with a shitload of guns.

"Master Form!"

Gun blades clashed against Key Blades, while everyone charged up their strongest attacks. Sigma was defeated, but another Sigma, seemingly more powerful then the others, with a gigantic claymore key, emerged out of a dark portal and with lightning speed, disarmed everyone. Ginji, being the one to defeat him the most, was left standing against him alone, armed with Hikari and the previously unnamed Key Blade, the Flowering Blossom . As she single handedly battled against Sigma, everyone was giving her energy. In a burst of adrenaline, she destroyed Sigma's weapon and stabbed him. Finally thinking that it was over, she looked around for the Key hole, only for a near planet sized Sigma to emerge in space, with Ginji appearing their.

"Where did she go?"

"She's up there in space, fighting against…what? A near planet sized Sigma?"

"She stands no chance. Lend her your strength!"

Everyone started to give her their chakra energy, while Ginji decided to go into Master Form, but instead of a flash of yellow light, she flashed a bright light instead.

"What's this?"

When the light faded away, Ginji was wearing silvery white instead of black. She was floating, but she wasn't holding either Key Blade. Instead, her two Key Blades were floating, but the Flowering Blossom changed, becoming the Ultima Blossom. She felt so much stronger then. The giant Sigma attacked, but Ginji dodged each and every blow, all the while, performing a Jutsu in her hand, a spiraling bluish white sphere surrounded by glowing wind chakra.

"_**Futon: Rasenshuriken!"**_

The spinning ball of bluish white chakra combined with the light wind impacted Sigma, hitting the gem on his forehead. In an implosion of energy, Sigma imploded, while Ginji, still in Final Form, arrived back on Japan. Unfortunately, everyone besides Ginji were still trying to recover, as a new Sigma appeared. (A/N Sigma of my own design)

This Sigma had metal boots, a black suit, with a torso armor piece that had a Key Blade going diagonally across it. Sigma also had on purple arm guards, red shoulder pads, and an artillery pack on his back. In each of his hands, he had a Key Blade. He looked like a humanoid reploid, so he was very speedy and could fight well in taijutsu. Final form Ginji and Sigma faced off. Suddenly, Ginji appeared right in front of Sigma. "_**Hakke Shou Kaiten kenjutsu!"**_ Sigma blocked all the blows, then did a power kick which Ginji avoided. Sigma went on the attack, disappeared, and knocked the floating Ginji up into the air. Fortunately, she used a replacement jutsu to replace herself with a bomb.

'Kuso!' BOOM!

Shaking off the explosion like it was nothing, Sigma attacks with a cross blade, which Ginji tries to evade, but fails. Ginji counter attacks with her own cross slash, which impacts Sigma. Final form Ginji begins a combination attack. "UZUMAKI Naruto Rendan!" She ends her combo with the appearance of 4 more Ginjitsune. "Final form! Uzumaki Rendon!" Sigma was knocked into the air, Ginji appeared above him with her two key blades spinning while she did an axe kick. "Aerial Combo Finisher!" As Sigma was knocked back to the ground, Ginji readies her key blades, and moved like lightning past Sigma, where two deep gashes appeared. Sigma's body parts finally collapse, leaving his head staring blankly at a rock. Ginji reverts to normal form.

'Thank kami that it's over now…' She thought as she started to fall backwards.

-An unknown time later-

'The ground, why is it so soft?' Thought Ginji as she finally awoke past night fall, where she discovered her head resting on Kenji, with Kenji holding her butt, but then she notices her hand in a rather…embarrassing spot, his crouch. She blushes deep red, and quickly releases her grip on his man hood. 'What time is it, and where am I?' Ginji thought as she failed to notice her surroundings, choosing to go back to sleep. If she had looked around, she would have realized that she was home, more specifically, in her room. Naruto and Hinata took a quick peak at the sleeping couple, and had to stiffle their silent giggles, before they went to bed, where they discussed how long they have been gone, approximately 3 weeks, then went to sleep.

-The next morning-

Ginji woke up fresh. She yawned and stretched, then finally, she looked around. She was in her room.

'My…home? But how did I get here?'

"Ah, I see that you're awake, Ginji…"

"Kaa-san?"

"Yes dear, breakfast is ready. That nice boy that you were blissfully sleeping with is already downstairs."

"Arigatou. Tell him that I'll be right down…"

Quickly performing her morning routine and hastily dressing, she arrrived downstairs, to see a breakfast table practically empty of everything except a few butter milk pancakes and some milk. Grabbing utensils, she cleaned them, before she started eating, pouring herself a glass of milk. She ate it, and finished it surprisingly quickly, before exiting the dining room, to see Kenji watching a movie, called _Flushed Away. _ He was at the part where the slugs were singing.

_Lonely_

_I am so lonely_

_I have nobody_

_To call my own_

The slugs were silenced somehow. Kenji turned around, to see Ginji standing there, holding the remote control with her finger on the mute button.

"Hey…"

"Hey yourself…so _Flushed Away?_ I've never seen it before…"

"Then come, sit with me. I'll rewind it back to the beginning…"

The next two hours were filled with the sound of laughter. By the end of the movie, Ginji finally calmed down enough to speak.

"Well, that was interesting…"

"Funny too."

"Yeah…hey, are you good at playing video games?"

"Sure, where's your game stations?"

"In the basement, we have…a Nintendo Wii…" Drool "A Sony PS3 and an X-box 360."

"Do you happen to have Halo II for the X-box?"

"Yeah, come on, let's play."

Ginji led Kenji to the basement, where they popped in Halo II in the X-Box. To the shock of Kenji, Ginji was actually very good, but then, so was he. They played for about an hour, killing each other or working together, then Kenji asked if she had Super Smash Brothers Melee for the Gamecube. She popped it into the Wii. Ginji chose to play as Young Link, Kenji decided to play as Falcon, while the two AI characters were Link and Samus. They played for a few more hours before they got bored. They were about to put it away when DING DONG. Ginji answered the door to find Suke.

"Suke, what are you doing here?"

"Eh, I was bored, so I decided to visit."

"Come in, come in."

Team 1, reunited, played the Nintendo Wii game that Suke brought over, _Sonic and the Secret Rings_ party mode. The game lasted until night fall. Suke brought her game home. When she left, Hinata and Naruto got back home.

'The bane of all kages…paperwork! Why did I want to be Hokage anyway?'

'_Because, you wanted the whole village to acknowledge your existence.'_ Were the thoughts of Tear.

"Well, time for me to cook dinner. Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes."

"Kenji and I are going out for a walk…" Said Ginji, before thinking of something.

"Otou-san?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you use shadow clones to help you with your paperwork?"

"…god damn it!"

Kenji and Ginji walk to the park and sit on a park bench, both thinking about the other while blushing. If they happened to glance and make eye contact, they quickly looked away.

'Well, now's my chance. If I don't do it now, I'll regret it…'

"Hey, Ginji, you got a moment?"

"Sure, what is it, Kenji-kun?"

"Well, Ginji-chan, I don't know how to say this…but I…" He was cut off as Ginji trapped him in an unexpected kiss. Kenji was surprised at first, then melted into the passionate kiss. They broke apart, panting, before Ginji laid her head down on Kenji's shoulder. Kenji started stroking her smooth silver hair, before they were caught, red handed, by a flash of a camera. Aoi and Kasai had taken a picture of them.

"Hey, give that back, Nee-san, Nii-san."

"_Only if you catch us first, Immouto-chan._"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"GRRR!"

Aoi and Kasai made a break for it, running away from Ginji, who was using hey key blade to shoot ki blasts. Kenji chased after her.

"Dinner time."

Everyone stopped abruptly in front of the manor, where Hinata was calling them. Instantly, Aoi and Kasai flickered out of existence.

"Cool! You got to show me how to do that…"

"Ask your Otou-san to teach you when he has the time."

Ginji, Kenji, Aoi, Kasai, and Naruto were all waiting for Hinata to bring their dinner out, which she did, fried rice and bacon.

"_Itakitimasu._"

Everyone ate their food rather quickly. Aoi cleared the table. Since it was getting late, everyone headed for the showers. Kenji allowed Ginji to shower first, even though secretly, both of them wanted to take a shower together. After Ginji took her shower, and dressed in her night gown, Kenji went in to take his own shower. Stepping out of the shower, Ginji got a look at his hard abs before he put on his pajamas. Blushing furiously, Ginji patted the space on the bed that they are sharing. Kenji climbed into bed. Ginji put her head on his neck, snuggled, and went to sleep. Kenji grabbed her breasts in his sleep. The sleeping Ginji didn't even notice, however, Naruto, who opened his daughters' room to say good night, did. Upon seeing the two in bed, in a rather intimate position, he quickly grabbed a camera. FLASH

'Hehehe…another pic for the photo album, or I can use it as blackmail material…good night Ginji.'

The following morning, Hinata woke up feeling a pleasant tingling sensation in her womanhood. Remembering last night's events, she couldn't help but giggle as she tried to gently wake up the mass on the bed that was her husband, but Naruto wouldn't wake. So Hinata pushes her tongue into his mouth, immediately waking up Naruto. When they separate to pant for breath, Naruto asks.

"How are you doing?"

'Sore…' Hinata thought. "Hmm, do you want to shower together again?"

"Really? We haven't showered together in so long...sure why not?"

Naruto and Hinata eagerly step into the shower together.

-Meanwhile-

Ginji woke up, to feel Kenji gripping her butt on the left. Smiling happily, she began to shake Kenji awake, but he wouldn't wake up, until Ginji forcefully entered his mouth with her tongue in a kiss. Kenji immediately awakens, and looks at Ginji with a bemused expression.

'I could get used to this…' Kenji thought as he sat up in bed and wrapped his arms around her, burying himself into her breasts.

"Come on, time to wake up."

"No, I'm too comfortable."

"Have it your way…"

Ginji pushes him off of herself. Kenji lands on the floor. "OW! What was that for?"

"For keeping me from taking my shower…".

"Fine, go take your shower. I'm going right after you."

"Actually, want to shower…together?"

-With Naruto and Hinata-

After their shower, and after dressing, Naruto put on his kage robes, about to go to his office, before he decided to make a shadow clone go in his place. When the clone left, Naruto turned around, to see breakfast being placed on the table, with Kenji and Ginji just sitting down. Naruto sat down also, just when Hinata finished bringing out the food, giving everyone a plate of sliced smoked honey ham, a hash brown, three buttermilk pancakes, two sausage links, 2 bacon strips, and an egg. It looked delicious, everyone besides the cook, Hinata, had their mouths watering, and they ate quickly.

-The next week-

Hinata made a startling discovery, and told Naruto as soon as he got back.

"Naruto, I'm pregnant again!"

"That's cool." Naruto said as he walked away, before what Hinata said caught up with him. "WHAT? Hinata-chan, that's wonderful!"

During the month, Hinata swelled quite a bit. She gained a little bit of weight, perfectly healthy. Hinata later found out that her soon to be born baby would be a girl, and the entire Namikaze household was bustling with names for the new child.

-Month 2-

As soon as word got out of Hinata's pregnancy, everyone that the married couple knew, such as the new ANBU force, the Rokudaime's bodyguards, consisting of all the members of the former rookie nine and team Gai, their children, and their old Jonin sensei, plus the Godaime and her assistant Shizune congratulated Hinata and the Rokudaime, before giving them some gifts, mostly clothing, diapers, and other stuff, like a photo album from Tsunade. Meanwhile, Hinata was going through cravings for ramen, which she ate as many bowls as Naruto was known to eat. Also, her mild mood swings were becoming more violent by the day.

-The second month-

Team 1, Ginji, Kenji, and Suke were surprisingly assigned a mission, to find the missing konoha nin, Momichi Zabuza. Haku had already gone off looking for him, and had been gone for the last week. They ended up spending a little over 7 months looking for them. They finally found both Haku and Zabuza knocked unconscious on the floor.

"Wait a moment, it looks like a trap…DUCK!"

Team 1 swiftly hit the floor as a gigantic neck cleaver flew over them, beheading them if they had not ducked.

"Hey creep, what are you doing with Zabuza's sword?"

"That sword was stolen from me, its rightful owner. I'm just taking back what's mine."

"Who are you?"

"Hmm, I have forgotten my name. I am known as Ryu."

"Ryu eh? What are you doing here?"

"Simply taking back what's mine."

"Wait. Fight us, if we beat you, then you must return Zabuza's sword. If you win, we'll leave you alone."

"Agreed, meet me here tommorow."

-The next day-

Ryu got out his gigantic meat cleaver blade, while team 1 pulled out their blades. (Key Blade and Kunai Blade)

Ryu started off the battle by using a horizontal slash, which Kenji blocks by holding his Kingdom Key vertical. Ginji leaps over the clashing blades, and lands in front of Ryu.

"UZ!" Ryu is struck once. "ZU!" Ryu is struck with two overhead swings. "MA!" Ginji ends the combo by knocking Ryu into the air. "KI! Naruto Rendan! _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_ 5 Ginji appear, as Ryu is falling. "Namikaze! Ginjitsune Rendan!"

The shadow clones disperse. Ginji leaps out of the way as the sound of a thousand birds is heard.

"_**Chidori!" **_Yelled Suki.

While Ginji is in the air, she forms a ball of spiraling blue chakra.

"_**Rasengan!"**_

Ryu replaces himself with a log tagged with an exploding note.

'_Kuso!_' BOOM

Ginji and Suke seem to be knocked out, until Ginji replaces herself with a rock. "Master Form!" Holding two Key Blades, Ryu and Ginji clash blades until Suke woke up, and stood on her feet. Making some hand seals, Suke uses her fire jutsu.

"_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**_

Ryu easily cuts through the fireball, but is caught off guard as Ginji swung her blade, which Ryu was barely able to deflect, but got hit by the second key blade. He falls to the ground, but gets back up in about 5 seconds.

"OK, I concede defeat. My sword, do what you will with it, but it is yours."

"Good, let's get back to Konoha, after we get Zabuza and Haku."

Traveling back to Konoha, they arrived just as Hinata's water broke. She was rushed to the hospital by her family. The Rokudaime was still in office, that is, until the second in command of his ANBU squad, Hyuuga Neji, arrived in a puff of smoke in front of the Rokudaime.

"What is it, Neji? I'm busy!"

"Sorry, Hokage-sama, but your wife, Hinata-sama, is in labor."

Before Neji had even finished that sentence, Naruto had already gone, leaving a Shadow Clone in his place.

"Well, get to it? Don't you want to see your cousin? Don't worry about me, I'm just a Shadow Clone, filling in for the Rokudaime."

"Hai." Neji disappears in a puff of smoke, heading to the hospital.

-Meanwhile-

Naruto had arrived at the hospital.

"WHERE IS SHE?" He bellowed out in a commanding tone.

"Hokage-sama! She's in room 410."

Not wasting any time, Naruto ran to the aforementioned room, to see Aoi, Kasai, and Ginji waiting outside her room. Naruto bursts in to the room, running to Hinata's side, holding her hand, letting her crush it.

-A few noisy hours later-

In the hospital room, Aoi, Kasai, and Ginji heard a baby crying. "It's a girl! Let me get your family…" Shizune walked out, and ushered everybody in, to see Naruto holding his daughter, who was sleeping in his arms, and seeing Hinata being comforted by the doctor.

"She's beautiful, what's her name?" Asked Ginji.

"Hmm, her name shall be…Namikaze Natsuki."

"That's a beautiful name, let me hold my daughter, Natsuki."

Natsuki's eyes were closed, but she had the palest lavender and blue eyes. She had a pair of silver fox ears, tipped with indigo, and a single fox tail, also tipped with indigo. She weighed 5 pounds. She was passed on to everybody in the family, holding her each in turn, until she eventually got back to her mother. Tsunade came in, with a camera in hand. She quickly took a family photograph. (A/N in order, the picture consists Aoi, Ginjitsune, Hinata holding Natsuki, Naruto, and Kasai). The time and day was May 28, at 9:00 PM.

-Meanwhile-

'Why am I so weak? I need some training. I'm heading back to Destiny Isles for about a year to train.'

With that decided, Kenji opened up a dark portal, and was about to step through it.

"Wait! Where are you going, Kenji-kun?" Asked Ginji.

"Home…I need to train to get stronger. I'm only holding our team, the Key Bladers back. See you later, Ginji-chan."

"Wait a minute, can't you stay here and train? My father can help you, and so can every ninja in this village?"

"I'm sorry. I don't want to lose you, so I'll stay here and train. Hmm, do you think that I can learn how to do jutsu?"

"Of course, you already have a Chunin level chakra capacity, which will be more then enough to learn with."

So, for about a year and a half of intense physical training for Kenji, he got stronger, even able to obtain valor form, which, ironically, drew on Suke's strength, making her collapse constantly, over a kilometer away. Sasuke and Haku had a son of their own, finally. The 1 year old boy, named Uchiha Haren (I believe that Haren means stormy). Haren and Natsuki became fast friends. They were almost always found playing with each other. Since Naruto had cut off the umbilical cords of both Haren and Natsuki with Oath Keeper, he blessed them both.

Ginji and Kenji were sparing with their Key Blades, after Kenji acquired a key chain from Ginji's father, forming Finned Justice. Ginji was using her Flowering Blossom. As flower power clashed with the power of the ocean, the two were locked in a stalemate, until Kenji used one handed seals for a jutsu creation of his own.

"Kenjutsu style! Shark fin soup!"

The blade pushes on Ginji, who counters by adding some wind chakra to her blade.

"Wind style! Flower harvest!"

The two key blades reach another stalemate, before the two are repelled from each other, landing back first on a rock formation.

"We are equal in strength now, let's stop for right now."

"Sure, let's go see your younger sister, Natsuki."

Arriving home, Ginji and Kenji were greeted by Aoi, Kasai, and Hinata holding a tired Natsuki, and witnessed Suke bringing Haren home.

"Oy Suke."

"Hmm? Kenji, Ginji, what are you doing here?"

"Ano…I sort of live here, remember?"

"Oh gomen. I guess I forgot, so ready to head back to defeat the last member of the DM?"

"Maybe tomorrow. Spend the rest of your day hanging out with your family."

"All right."

Team 1 separates until the next day, spending time with their respective families.

The entire Namikaze family and Kenji were locked in combat, playing with the PS2 game, _Digimon Rumble Arena II_. Naruto was in the lead, controlling a Blackwargreymon. No one was able to beat him, that is until Natsuki took Hinata's remote and beat up Blackwargreymon, to the shock of everybody.

Using Black Agumon against every single digimon that Naruto could choose, but no matter what he did, he couldn't beat his daughter. Having no choice, he concedes defeat at the hands of his one and a half year old daughter. "Digimon!"

"What the? Ginji, did she just say Digimon?"

"I believe that she did."

"Our daughters first words!"

"Digimon!"

"Quick, Ginji, grab a camera, and maybe a camcorder too!"

"Why a camcorder?"

"To record Natsuki defeating your father in this game, of course!"

A few minutes later, and Ginji returns with both the camcorder and the camera, while Naruto, ashamed that his own daughter beat him, played another round with her, hoping to beat her with his best Digimon, Blackwargreymon. However, Natsuki defeated him with a Wargreymon, while Hinata eagerly recorded. Taking the camera, Aoi took a picture of Natsuki doing a little victory dance.


	29. III chapter 6

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Mixed speech_"

'_Mixed thought_'

**Other speech**

Naruto: Kitsune Tales III

-chapter 6-

Naruto: Kitsune Tales 3; chapter 6:

After Natsuki defeated Naruto again, this time playing _Super Smash Brothers Melee_, the Key Bladers, now their official team name, opened a dark portal and left Konoha.

-Unknown location-

Upon arriving in the new world, they were ambushed by heartless and nobody's.

However, these appeared to be new breeds, and were harder to defeat. The Key Bladers persevered, and kept fighting, when all of a sudden, a bomb appeared and landed in a cluster of enemies. BOOM Taking advantage of the confused enemies, the Key Bladers quickly tried to slay them, but they were joined by a warrior in green, wielding a shield, a sword, bombs, a bow armed with arrows, and a boomerang. With the new warrior helping, they swiftly defeated the enemies.

"Who are you?" Asked Kenji.

"My name is…"

-Hyrule-

"Link."

"_Link?_"

"Hey, you people seem rather strong. How would you like to help me defeat the evil Twilight King?"

"The evil Twilight King?"

"Yes, but to do that, I need to get to him first."

"All right, we'll help you out for a bit, until we have to leave."

The Key Bladers and Link make their way into a cave…and find a cave full of heartless and nobody's, but the normal breed. Sighing slightly, everyone grabs or summons their weapon, and quickly dismantle the enemies, leaving 5 each of both the Heartless and the nobody's.

"Link, use another bomb."

"Kuso! I'm out!"

"Kuso, I think that we could…" The 5 heartless and nobody's start glowing. "Take…" Each one of the heartless started to fuse with a nobody. "Them?"

The new enemies attacked, the Key Bladers and Link defended.

"Kuso! Well, they are a lot stronger now. Perhaps I should go into Valor Form…" Though Kenji out loud.

"Valor Form? Don't do it yet, let's judge the strength of these enemies first…"

Despite the Key Bladers and Link's best efforts, they were unable to beat even one of the new enemies.

"_Valor form!_"

Suke's energy is drained, and given to Kenji, who flashes red along with Ginji, to reveal them in their Valor Forms. (A/N Kenji's clothes are now the same as Sora's in Kingdom Hearts II, drive forms included.)

Ginji uses her Flowering Blossom and Hikari, while Kenji wields the Kingdom Key and Amaterasu Blade (A black blade with the key chain as the _**Mangekyou**_ tomoe, a shuriken as the key part, and seemed to be lit with a black fire.)

Suke tosses her Kunai Blade over to Link, so now he is wielding two blades. Everyone besides Suke attack the enemies, teaming up to tackle one of the new enemies. "Namikaze!" "Triforce!" "Rendan!" Ginji, Link, and Kenji said respectively, as they pummel the first enemy into nothingness. _**"Amaterasu!" **_Said Suke, as she launched black flames from her right eye.

"Wind style! Flower harvest!"

The combination attack completely disperses the second enemy.

"My strength has returned." Thought Suke out loud as Kenji reverts back into normal form. Ginji also reverts back to normal, in order to do a one handed hand seal for a jutsu.

"Wind style! Cyclone!" A blade of wind is formed on Ginji's hand, while Link tosses back the Kunai Blade back to Suke, who pulls out a Fuma Shuriken and unwinds it. Link pulls out his Gale Boomerang.

Suke and Link both throw their projectiles. Link's Gale Boomerang seems to generate a tornado of wind under it, so Suke tries to aim her shuriken into the tornado, which she does.

"_Gale Shuriken_"

The combo attack eliminated two more of the enemies, leaving only one standing, who starts to glow, before becoming bigger. Everyone is too tired to fight, except Ginji, who goes into Final form.

"Wind style! Flower harvest!"

Surrounding her key blades with wind chakra that can cut through anything, the enemy pulls out a claymore and shifts into a reverse kenjutsu stance. They clash blades, and get into a stalemate. Ginji powers up her most powerful ninjutsu, creating a spiraling sphere of blue and white chakra, then adding wind and casting Curaga.

"_**Futon: Rasenshuriken!"**_

The jutsu eliminates the last enemy, and revitalizes both the Key Bladers and Link. They were about to go on further, when a key hole appeared in the sky. Kenji and Ginji sealed it, and promised to visit soon. They leave through a dark portal.

-An elephant graveyard-

The Key Bladers arrived in the next world, looking very different. They all became lion cubs, with the exception of Ginji, who ironically, became a silver fox! They had major trouble trying to walk. They were just getting the hang of it then they were attacked by animalistic heartless and nobody's. Summoning their weapons into….their mouths? Whatever…they attack with tremendous speed, Suke and Kenji holding their blades in their mouths, while Ginji held onto hers with a tail, effortlessly scoring multiple combo attacks on the heartless and nobody's.

-Pride lands-

Pretty soon, the Key Bladers discovered that the heartless and nobody's appeared to be attacking a lioness, who put up a good fight, until she was saved by 2 other lion cubs and a silver fox, disposing of them all.

"Who are you? You don't look familiar around here…"

"I am Ginjitsune." The silver fox said, "But my friends call me Ginji."

"My name is Kenji." Said the small dark lion with blue eyes, and a growing mane.

"Suke is my name." Replied the reddish lioness with black eyes.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Kiara, daughter of Simba, the king of the pride lands. And I am here on an adventure. My father can be so strict."

"Fathers can be like that. These areas are dangerous for a small princess like you. Allow us to be your royal escort." Asked Kenji, while Ginji and Suke sighed.

"Thanks, but I don't need one. I suppose that you want an audience with my father. He should be at Pride Rock." Kiara then said and left.

"Let's follow her, she may need our help from those heartless and the nobody's."

The Key Bladers stealthily tails Kiara, who doesn't notice them, when she comes across a reddish male lion about her age.

"I haven't seen you around here before…my name is Kiara, what's yours?"

"K…Kovu."

"Hmm, that's a nice name…TAG you're it!"

When Kovu doesn't do anything, Kiara explains to him what the game of tag is. Kovu is about to join in the game when a bunch of heartless appear. Scared, they retreat onto a swamp of green logs, which turned out to be gator nobody's! Ginjitsune summoned her blade, and leapt down to the gator nobody's, while Suke and Kenji prepared to face off against the heartless.

-With Ginji-

"Hey, Kiara, Kovu, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Exclaimed Kiara, as she helped Kovu get off the gaiters, before she slipped and fell into the water. The gator nobody was about to swallow her whole when they are intercepted by one Ginjitsune, swinging her key blade. The distracted gator allowed Kiara to grab Kovu and escape to land, where they were unfortunately attacked by the heartless, until Suke and Kenji showed up with their blades drawn. Suddenly, Ginjitsune leapt above them, having finished off all the gator nobody's.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Ginji shouted as she fell from the sky, her tail lighting on fire, then shooting at the heartless. Off in the distance, a lion roared.

"KIARA!"

With a furious swiping of his claws, Simba defeated all the rest of the heartless, while at the same time, another Lion got rid of the nobody's.

"Simba…"

"Zera…didn't I banish you from the Pride Lands?"

"Yes, you did, but we are not on the Pride Lands, are we?"

"I suppose so, take your son home. I don't want him to have anything to do with my daughter."

"That's fine with me, I don't want your daughter involved with my son…"

The two bite down on their cubs, and walk in opposite directions, completely ignoring the Key Bladers.

"What are we? Chopped liver?" Asked Suke.

"I suppose that that's what they think." Replied Kenji.

"Come on, I don't trust that Zera character. Let's investigate. If she is trying to implement evil into young Kovu's mind, then we'll stop her. If however, she's not doing anything to him, we'll leave her alone."

Zera was trying to turn Kovu evil, but she was stopped by the Key Bladers.

"You three again? Very well, my heartless will stop you."

Easily dispelling the heartless, Zera starts to sweat, before she is struck down by the key blade, only to re-emerge as Neo-Zera! Neo-Zera was twice as strong, and twice as fast as before, and she easily tore through the Key Bladers, before Ginji had enough, and shifted to master form. Ginji then opened a gigantic can of butt whoop on her. Neo-Zera was easily defeated. Before the Key Bladers left, they sealed the key hole before exiting through a dark portal.

* * *

"Where are we?" Asked Ginji, as she looked around.

The Key Bladers were standing on a lit up panel, behind them on an adjacent platform were seven warriors made of stone. Before the Key Bladers were able to get to them, three more warriors and a…dog beast…got to them first. One of the two boys was dressed in red, and held two sword sheathes on both sides of his waist. The other boy had green eyes and was dressed in a blue battle suit with a scarf around his neck. He had a brown sword sheath positioned on the back of his waist and tilted upwards to the right. The girl had on brown combat boots and a white battle suit, with knee length blonde hair split into two, and what appeared to be a shuriken on her right hand. The dog beast, on closer inspection, was not a dog at all. The beast had black fur, blue wing-like things on his back legs, pointy ears, and a tail which split into five prongs somewhat like a clawed hand on the tip of his tail.

"How do I reverse the curse, Tenebrae?"

"**Just touch them. The spirit of Ratatosk shall do the rest."**

Once unpetrified, the seven talk about their state of being as being able to seee directly in front of them and being able to hear, but nothing else. As the people and the beast were talking, the Key Bladers approach them.

"Hey, who are you?" Asked the red suited boy as he pointed at them.

"My name is Ginjitsune, but friends call me Ginji. The girl with the black hair is Suke, and the boy is Kenji."

"Might as well introduce ourselves…my name is Lloyd Irving. The silver haired boy is my best friend, Genis Sage. Next to him is his sister, professor Raine Sage. The blue eyed girl with the white dress is Colette Brunal."

"Allow me to continue. My name is Zelos Wilder. The guy next to me with the fancy suit is Regal Bryant. The ninja girl is Sheena Fujibayashi. The pink haired girl is Presea Combatir."

"My name is Emil Castignier. The girl with me is Marta Lualdi, and that dog-like creature with us is the spiteful Centurion Tenebrae."

"**Please call me Tenebrae, and not Tenebie, Doggie, Mr. Doggie, Tennie, Breabrea, or, as fellow Centurion Aqua calls me, Tenebonehead."**

At this, the Key Bladers snigger.

"Do you three have weapons of any kind? Unarmed people shouldn't be wandering around here…"

At this, the Key Bladers scoff and either summon or grab their weapons, the Key Blade or the Kunai Sword.

"You three seem strong. Would you mind helping us against Richter Abend?"

"Sure…"

* * *

Emil and gang confront Richter, and they engage in a fight. Richter almost haves them overpowered, until the Key Bladers interrupt. Then, the sides are even, and Richter loses, and fades out of his Demon Form, as Ginji dispels her Final Form. After a lengthy discussion, the gate to the demon's world reveals a key hole. After sealing it, the Key Bladers say good bye and leave through a dark portal.


	30. III chapter 7

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Mixed speech_"

'_Mixed thought_'

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

Naruto: Kitsune Tales III

-chapter 7-

The Key Bladers arrived in a battlefield, where a gold masked warrior and a black masked warrior were duking it out in some kind of game.

"Give it up. You can't win." Said the gigantic shadow creature by the name of Maku Hita.

"Never!" Said the unknown gold warrior.

"Have it your way…huh? What's this?" Maku Hita had just spotted the Key Bladers, who readied their weapons. Suke made some hand seals. _**"Katon: Karyuu Endan!"**_ The fire dragon breathed out of Suke's mouth attacked Maku Hita, who deflected it with his lance. Maku Hita attacks with a lance sweep, attempting to knock everyone off their feet. Ginjitsune dodges by jumping, and attempts to perform a jutsu that her father showed her. 'Hope this works…'

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**_

Rena, favored summon of Naruto, appears. "Hello, daughter of Naruto. My name is Rena, and I am at your service. How may I assist you?"

"Help me out by taking out that guy!"

"As you wish. Diamond storm!"

Rena produces a hailstorm of diamond shards, which are then rapidly fired at Maku Hita, but he deflected them by spinning his lance.

"_Fox tail inferno!_" Rena and Ginji both use as the tip of their tails is surrounded by blue fox fire, which is then flung at Maku Hita.

"Fire style! Heat wave!"

"Divine style! Sonic blade!"

The four attacks reacted together, creating an elemental twister, which plowed through Maku Hita, shredding him to pieces. "Farewell." Rena disappears in a cloud of smoke.

A keyhole appears in front of them. Ginji and Kenji seal it, then the Key Bladers heads to the next world.

(A/N right about here, I ran out of ideas)

The Key Bladers arrives in a dessert. It was very hot, and they landed right in the middle of it... They were discussing what to do next when the ground shook. Everyone bounded of it when the ground exploded, revealing a heartless. This heartless was different then the others. It had a cobra's head and four arms, 2 of them armed with a bandits sword.

'Kurt Zisa? It can't be! My father killed it!'

"Be careful. It can lock our magic away!"

"_**It's too late for that.**_ _**Magic lock!"**_

Kurt Zisa casts a spell that prevents the molding of magical energy (AKA chakra) Summoning their blades, they attack, dealing some damage to him, before he spins his two blades, knocking the Key Bladers back. They keep pounding him until he collapses. The Key Bladers strikes the cobra head, and discovers that they can use their chakra.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**_

Tear comes out as a yellow nine tails. (Kyuubimon from Digimon Tamers) Accompanying her is Rena.

"_Finally, I can stretch again. It's been so long since I was summoned…mmm? Is that Kurt?"_

"_**The one and only!"**_

Kurt Zisa gets back up, and generates a bubble-like barrier, which when struck, restore chakra.

"_Dragon Wheel!"_

The blue fire attack from Tear impacts on Kurt Zisa's barrier.

"Try ninjutsu!"

"_Fox tail inferno!_"

"_**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" **_

"Divine style! Crescent blade!"

The barrier collapses, and Kurt falls. He struggles as the Key Bladers hits his head. Eventually he gets back up, and prepares to use magic lock. The lock goes into effect, and Kurt enters a berserker mode, spinning toward everyone with rotating blades.

When he falls, Kenji absorbs the heartless essence purely by accident. A gateway appears to the next world, and they go through it.

-Dentech City, AKA ACDC Town-

The Key Bladers enters a real world area crawling with electronic viruses.

"Megabuster!"

A figure dressed in all blue converts his arm into a cannon. The figure has blue boots and blue gloves. He is wearing a blue jumpsuit with some energy emitting off it. The humanoid has brown hair and brown eyes, and a blue helmet. (A/N It's Crossfusion Megaman)

"What?"

"Program Advance! Hi-cannon, battle chips in! Triple download! ZETA-CANNON!"

The cannon fires a huge stream of energy. The Key Bladers leaps out of the way, and the viruses are deleted.

"We did it Lan." Said a guy dressed in green cargo pants, a black shirt, and a red coat, with a white patch of hair with black locks.

"Yeah…" Said Lan, aka Crossfusion Megaman.

"Hehehehe…"

Lan and Chaud look around, and see a navi with red shades and a long white ponytail. He was wearing red, and had purple arm spikes, and a purple horn.

"_Dark Protoman!_"

The Key Bladers in hiding, summon their blades.

"I am finally going to take you down, Megaman, even with my old net-op helping you. Cybersword!"

Dark Protoman's right arm shifts into a purple energy blade, and not a lightsaber, for it is broader.

"Lan, here! Herosword, battle chip in! Download!"

The buster arm becomes golden, and a white energy blade comes out.

"That won't help you. Delta ray!"

In a flash, Mega's Herosword is broken. Dark Protoman appears in front of him. "This is the end…any last words?"

"Yeah, Life Aura, battle chip in! Download!"

The Life Aura deflects the blade. "Northwind!" The wind blows the aura away. Dark Protoman suddenly disappears, and reappears in front of Chaud. "What?" Dark Protoman wastes no time in killing his net-op. With an overhead swing, he brings the blade down, only to be intercepted by something.

"What?" Dark Protoman looks down, and is both shocked and mad that this fox girl had blocked his blow with her blade. They exchange blows, until Ginji is stabbed. But then she disappears in a cloud of smoke.

'What?!'

"UZUMAKI"

With that, four Ginji appear and kick the dark warrior into the air. A fifth Ginji appears above the airborne Dark Protoman, bringing her foot down. "Naruto Rendan!"

Dark Protoman gets back up, and seems like he is about to collapse. "Dark chip in! Download!"

Ginji is blown back by the dark aura produced by Dark Protoman. She enters drive form, but something is wrong.

'No way, anti-form?!' Thought Kenji.

Anti-form Ginji was surrounded by an evil red chakra shroud. She didn't fight with a key blade, rather, she uses pure chakra for most of her attacks. (A/N in short, in the canon, she fights like Naruto in a tailed state)

Dark Protoman's dark chip made him cocky, and confident that he can delete his female opponent, even if her power levels went up. Dark Protoman's theory was proven wrong, as his energy sword was snapped cleanly in half, by a chakra claw.

"Why you! You'll pay for that! Dark Neo Variable sword!"

Instead of a purple energy blade, it made a yellow energy blade. Dark Protoman and Ginji fight for a few minutes when the Dark Neo Variable sword is snapped cleanly in half. Ginji was about to delete him, when her drive gauge ran out, and she reverted back to normal. However, Ginji summoned her Flowering Blossom and used it to pummel Dark Protoman. By this time, Mega had recovered, and joined the fight, while Kenji and Suke give long range support.

With key blades, Dark Protoman was in trouble, for he knows that the Key Blade can seal his dark aura and the dark chip.

"Protosoul, navi chip in! Download!" Mega said, as he shifted to Protosoul form.

"Sonic blade!" Kenji followed.

"Katon kenjutsu!" Suke lit her blade on fire.

"_Fox Tail Inferno!"_ Tear said, as all nine of her tail tips lit on fire.

"Diamond storm!" Said Rena, producing a cloud of diamonds that are fired.

"Ragnorak!" Said Ginji, using the skill learned from Issac.

"Sonic boom!" Said the Protosoul Mega.

Dark Protoman is stabbed, burned twice, clustered with diamonds, hit with an energy beam, and hit with a crescent wave, even though Dark Protoman tried to defend himself with his dark aura.

"Key blade of light! Cleanse his tainted soul!" Said Kenji.

"Vaccine chip in, download!"

Together, the Ky Bade and the vaccine chip purge Dark Protoman of his dark soul. Chaud logs out Protoman, his navi, and the dimensional area goes down.

Before they could do anything else, Chaud's PET emits a light beam, revealing a key hole. Kenji seals it, and the Key Bladers exits through the dark portal, or at least try to.

"Hey you three! What are your names? We haven't got the chance to thank you yet!"

"We're the Key Bladers. My name is Ginjitsune. The boy is Kenji, and she is Suke."

"OK, team. Thanks for your help!"

"I owe you one for saving my navi, Protoman."

The Key Bladers leaves.


	31. III chapter 8

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Shared speech"_

'_Shared thought'_

Naruto: Kitsune Tales III

-chapter 8-

The Key Bladers arrived someplace very familiar.

'The crossroads!' Thought Ginji.

Upon arriving at the crossroads, they were ambushed by the final member of the DM.

The guy was huge, at least 6'6. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with his right shoulder wrapped in bandages down to his elbow. The figure wore black metal plated fingerless gloves, and green cargo pants. Over his clothes, he wore a blue trench coat, encrusted with moons and clouds, and black combat boots. He appeared unarmed, but as the final member of the DM, he was sure to have a very powerful Key Blade.

The Key Bladers swiftly got into battle stances, drawing their weapons.

"Who are you?"

"The bodyguard of the chasers, and the most powerful DM member ever, my name is Kilo!" Kilo summons some thunder energy, and it strikes down into Kilo's outstretched hand. Appearing there is a key blade sparking with electrical energy.

"Meteor attack!"

Suke, after remembering that she learned a ki blast volley from Goku, uses it to slow the yellow meteor.

Ginji goes into Final Form, and flies at Kilo, swinging her two blades. Kilo simply raises his blade in a high parry position, before shooting a ki blast volley WITH ONE HAND directly into the stomach of Ginji. She screams in pain as she reverts back to normal, unconscious.

-Somewhere in Konohagakure-

The Rokudaime was doing his work when he sensed that Ginji was in trouble. 'Ginji…' He thought as he swiftly finished his paperwork, and got ready to depart, dispelling the shadow clone gathering natural energy..

-Afterlife-

Goku was sleeping. When he woke up, he got this huge urge to instant transmit himself somewhere. Shrugging, he began to make preparations.

-Back to the crossroads-

Ginji had regained consciousness in a rather…odd way, but she enjoyed every moment of it. Kenji was kissing her! However, Suke was distracted somehow, and Kilo used another meteor attack. Suke managed to block it using the last of her strength. Before Kilo could take advantage of this, a Kamehameha wave slammed into him! Goku had appeared, in super saiyan 3 form. Before Kilo could retaliate, someone appeared in front of him, holding a spiraling sphere of chakra. Naruto had appeared, and was ready to try out his Sage Mode.

"_**Futon: Rasenshuriken!"**_

The electrified, spiral sphere of wind chakra thrown by Naruto impacts Kilo, and he is blown away, right into Ginji. _**"Futon: Rasenshuriken!"**_

Kilo is shredded completely. A clapping sound is heard, and a dark portal appears, as everyone is restored to their full status. "Let's go everyone."

One by one, everyone enters. Ginji and Kenji are the last, Suke is ahead of them, Ginji and Kenji are about to enter, when something goes wrong, and the portal disappears, leaving Ginji and Kenji behind!

"Nani?"

Suddenly, the crossroads that they are standing on give away, and they are falling. They land in a new world, a world unrecognizable, for they are standing on a tower, when a white mechanical dragon comes and collapses the tower. Ginji and Kenji try to hang on, but they are quickly sliding off. Kenji sees part of the wing of the dragon, and discovers some sort of flying craft. Taking it from the wing, Kenji guides the two person craft to Ginji, who leaps off the collapsing tower and lands on the passenger platform, summoning Flowering Blossom. They give chase to the dragon, and proceed to attack the tail. Some lasers come out of nowhere, and home in on the aircraft. Kenji pilots the aircraft to dodge them, while Ginji tries to absorb the lasers with chakra.

Absorbing enough laser energy, Ginji raises her blade, and a big gigantic laser shoots out of the aircraft, nullifying the other lasers and knocking off part of the tail of the dragon. The dragon barrel rolls out of sight, then the aircraft targets the legs. Dodging the lasers again, Ginji knocks the various enemies that appear into the feet, and uses chakra to absorb the lasers, eventually shooting out a bigger laser that destroys the legs. The dragon roars in pain, and swoops down, releasing some fast moving lasers. With no time to absorb them, Kenji pilots the aircraft to avoid the lasers, but some still manage to hit them. Both wings attack with various enemies, lasers, and now, tornadoes! Knocking the enemies into the wings, absorbing the lasers, and dodging the tornadoes, a big laser is fired again, destroying one of the wings. Another big laser is fired, destroying the other wing. The dragon plummets, into a gaping black hole, but the fights not over yet! Suddenly the dragon starts absorbing energy from the black hole, changing the world that they are in. They appear to be in space now, right in front of a black hole. Quickly zooming to the head of the dragon, and leaping off the aircraft. The aircraft is sucked into the black hole. Ginji and Kenji glare at what appears to be the king of nobodies, for he possesses every weapon of Organization XIII and the Dark Masters. Ginji summons Final Blossom while Kenji summons Ultima weapon. Kenji has no idea how he had acquired that, but he shrugs it off, as they face an enemy with very high power levels.

"Nothingness…is…ETERNAL!"

The enemy says as a blast of wind blows off Ginji toward the black hole. Ginji finds out that even though she's not in final form, she can superglide and jump continuously. The wings of the dragon make a shield that couldn't be penetrated with the Key Blade. Looking around, she sees some buildings, both stationary and coming at her. She glides over to one stationary building and knocks it to the shield. It impacts, and Ginji then _**shunshins**_ over to the same building and with a vertical slash, cuts the building into many chunks that impact again.

"GRRRRRRRR…embrace… nothing."

Multiple lasers aim at Ginji. She dodges them by jumping onto the head of the dragon and pummeling the enemy. She is soon joined by Kenji, and continues pummeling him. Dealing the finishing blow, the enemy disappears in a flash of light, Ginji and Kenji find themselves in empty space, facing a giant in blue armor, with a very high power level.

"Who are you?" Asks Ginji, readying her Final Blossom, as Kenji does the same with Ultima.

"The strongest of the Dark Masters…NEO!"

Rushing into battle, none of Ginji or Kenji's attacks seem to damage him. Neo summons a lethal blaster that fires off a bullet similar to a shotgun, but twice as powerful. The single attack renders Kenji unconscious for a bit, until he has recovered. 'Bakana!' (Impossible!) Ginji thought as she was forced to dodge the attacks from Neo, but accidentally getting too close. Neo swats her away with a big hand, grows to massive proportions, and aims the shotgun blast, which Ginji barely dodges. Kenji regains consciousness and casts Curaga in order to fully recover, and now faces the back of the gigantic Neo.

'Looks like I have no choice…' Thought Kenji, as he begins to draw massive amounts of energy.

In every world that the Key Bladers has visited, some energy is transferred to Kenji, making a small bomb in Kenji's hand. 'Not enough…need more…'

Goku detects the formation of a very strong attack, and ascends to Super Saiyan 3 before offering more energy. In Konohagakure, everyone detects an extremely large source of chakra. _'Give me more…_' The thoughts of Kenji were heard by everyone as his bomb continues to expand.

Ginji detects the colossal attack, and moves back, as Neo is charging his ultimate attack in his shotgun blaster. "Ka…me…ha…me…"

In a final burst of energy, Neo's Armageddon Wave meets with Ginji's Kamehameha wave. Neo is too focused on making his Armageddon Wave overpower the Kamehameha wave that he doesn't notice the big bomb that was just thrown by Kenji. "SUPER SPIRIT BOMB!" which impacts without failure as it easily dwarfs Neo's sheer size, and swallows him up from behind, reducing his power level and size to Ginji's size. 'It's up to you now, Ginji...' Thought Kenji as he collapsed. Overtaken with rage, Ginji powers up, tapping into every one of her drive forms, Valor, Wisdom, Master, Final, and even Anti merge together to make the Limit Form!

Neo's power level, even at max power, pales in comparison to Limit Form, and he is afraid. He is unable to defend himself as Ginji unleashes all of her rage on him

'Bakana!' Thought Neo as he faded away, and in a flash of light, Ginji finds herself in bed, very tired. 'How did I get here? Was it just a dream?' Thought Ginji, as she got up and stretched.

"_That was no dream, you really did it. You have defeated the Dark Masters!_" Commented Naruto and Hinata, who had just walked in.

"What about Kenji?"

"He's at home, preparing for your wedding…"

'Wedding? I'm dreaming again…'

A/N is Ginji really dreaming? Find out in the exciting conclusion of Naruto, Kitsune Tales, which I may or may not write. What do you think? Read and review. Laterz.


	32. III chapter 9

Naruto: Kitsune Tales III

"Speech"

'Thought'

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

-chapter 9-

A/N I'm getting real tired for my lack of reviews. Ever since chapter 2 of part III, I've gotten no reviews for those chapters. I'm getting plenty of story and author alerts, but no reviews! What's up with that. Sorry juist had to get that out of my system, but I still want reviews.

Ginji was nervous, make that very _very _nervous. She was nervous because she was to be married in a few hours.

"Calm down Ginji…"

"Calm! HOW CAN I BE CALM!"

The person covered his ears. "You didn't have to yell so loud…"

"Oh sorry Kasai."

XxX

At last, it was time for the wedding. The people that Ginji and Kenji visited in other worlds were there as guests, including Goku, Yoda, and even Lan.

"Do you, Kenji, take Ginji to be your wife, through richer and through poorer, sickness and in health…do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Ginjitsune, take Kenji to be your husband, through richer and through poorer, sickness and in health…do you part?"

"I do."

"If there're any objections to the marriage of these two, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"…"

"In that case, I pronounce you man and-"

"HOLLOW ATTACK!"

The man who yelled that quickly unsheathed some sort of an enchanted blade, called a Zanpakutou.

"Synthesize, Aoarashi!" (Green Tempest)

The blade known as Aoarashi became a curved green katana. Unseen by everyone, the blade had tiny teeth at the end, signifying it as a Key Blade. With one swing from Aoarashi, a leaf blade came out and hit the hollow, but it did minimal damage. Everyone of the guests that could summon a Key Blade summoned their Key Blades.

The cloaked stranger wielding Aoarashi made another leaf blade, and sent it on its way to the hollow. Cries of **"Grand Firaga!"** and some jutsu were thrown, but the hollow evaded them all. In a counter attack, the hollow swiped his claw at the cloaked stranger, ripping off his mask.

"**Leaf gale!"**

A whirlwind of leaf blades appeared as the man swung his sword. They spun toward the hollow, dealing a critical hit to the monsters forehead, killing it instantly. Aoarasahi became the basic Zanpakutou again, but with one, very noticeable, KEY difference.

After all the Key Blades were unsummoned, Naruto walked up to him, but the man had his back turned to him.

"Thanks for the assistance. I noticed that you have a Key Blade-"

"It was a Key Blade, but now it's a Zanpakutou."

"Right, anyway, may I ask your identity?"

"It's polite to give your introduction first."

"Oh sorry. I am the Rokudaime Hokage. My name is Namikaze Naruto."

'Naruto?! It can't be!' The stranger turns around.

"If you are really Naruto…"

"I am!"

"Then meet your maker-"

Naruto summons his Key Blade.

"I meant your father."

"Nani?!"

"Yes, my name is Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage and Soul Reaper."

"Soul Reaper?"

"My job is to send dead spirits to the afterlife, and to destroy hollows. I came here to see my grand daughter's wedding."

"Uh, where was I? Oh yes. I pronounce Kenji and Ginjitsune man and wife."

"The weddings over? Guess I better head back…"

"Wait dad, why don't you stick around for a while?"

"Hmm, maybe I will."

"Besides," Naruto summons his latest Key Blade, the Oathkeeper. "I've always wondered who is stronger."

"I see." Minato summons his Zanpakutou. "Prepare yourself!"

Naruto and Minato battle, with Naruto noticeably losing. 'Man, I'm getting old…Tear? You there?'

A red fox with nine tails appears in Naruto's mindscape.

"_Yes I'm here."_

'Lend me your strength!'

"_Fine._"

Tear floods Naruto with her chakra. The chakra strengthens Naruto, and he, as a girl, fights back. The Soul Reaper appears that he is losing, until he yells out.

"Synthesize, Aoaraashi!"

The battle between Yondaime and Rokudaime escalated to new heights, with the two pulling out every stop, hereby accidently destroying the chapel.

"FINAL FORM!"

"BANKAI!"

The battle appeared to be a stalemate.

*pant* *pant*

"Good battle dad."

"You too, son."

Suddenly, Konohamaru yelled. "Cool! I want a Zanpakutou! Screw the Key Blade!"

A vein on both Naruto and Minato's forehead twitches.

"KEY BLADES ARE WAY BETTER!"

"Actually, Key Blades and Zanpakutou are of equal strength, unless one were to awaken their Zanpakutou. Then it is many times stronger, especially if you were to achieve Bankai."

"That was a fine battle, but who is to pay for all of this damage?"

Naruto and Minato look around, and sweat drop at all the destruction that they caused."

'There goes my gama-chan.'

'Do I even have any of this realms money?'

Two identical cries of _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **_and about 100 Naruto's appear, and about 100 Minato's.

"Get to work!"

While they are cleaning up, Minato asks a question.

"Say son, how would you like a job as a Soul Reaper?"

"I'm not dead yet."

"Point taken, when you die, I'll send you to Soul Society, and if you want, you can train as a Soul Reaper."

"What about Hinata?"

"She could be one too."

"I'll only be a Soul Repear if Naruto-kun is one."

"Then it's settled"

"But, what about our children?"

"Oh them? They can either live in soul society or stay here."

"Can we see soul society first before we make our decision?"

"Sure, I'll be back when-"

"Hold on, dad. Want to see Tear?"

"Who's Tear?"

"I'll show you. TEAR!"

A nine tailed fox appeared, making Minato jump and summon his Zanpakutou, before slapping himself and unsummoning it..

"Relax dad. Tear is not an enemy. In fact she never was."

"It's been about 50 years. I forgot what made me attack. I think that Orochimaru brainwashed me."

"…"

XxX

While Minato and Naruto were battling, Ginjitsune and Kenji sneaked into a room, where their lust for each other became too much to bear and Ginji pounced on Kenji.

Ginji leapt onto Kenji, and he fell onto the bed. Ginji then proceeded to kiss him very deeply and passionately. Kenji closed his eyes in pure bliss, and started to kiss her back. A low moan escaped both their lips as they continued kissing. Eventually breaking for air, Kenji took hold of Ginji's top and pulled it off. This lead to a chain reaction where clothes and underwear were tossed off, and Kenji's member grew hard, while Ginji grew hot around her privates.

A/N normally, I would give details, but since I want this chapter published as quickly as possible, I won't.

PAGE BREAK

Ginji was pregnant with her first child, and was on her way to tell her father, when she received horrible news.

"Your parents are dying."

"What?"

Is this a cliffhanger, or the end of Kitsune Tales? Well if it is, it's been a good run.


End file.
